woof woof power
by OliverGreenScales
Summary: this is about a story if my oc otachi was a woof woof and join the mew mew team rom the get go. :  and is datimng ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Woof woof power

this a story abbot if ichigo was dating my oc otachi and they both get turned into mew mews but he is a woof woof not a mew mew. He is a wolf fox (folf)

chapter 1: in the beginning

this is for my girlfriend dantey

earth….. a beautiful blue plant filled with millions of life forms. Earth today however there are around 2580 species of animals facing extinct on this planet. It is time to stand up against thus destruction…..now. for all living creatures…..and for ourselves!

"sigh" ichigo sighed. "It's so nice nice outside today so why am I stuck inside this endangered animal exhibit with Masaya. There is a new student going to school today and I want to see who it is so I must go from here to school to see who it is"

Meanwhile Masaya babbled so ichigo walked away. It was then that she ran into the new student in the museum

"oh he is so cute" ichiog thought.

"hello I am otachi who are you?" he smiled. He is good at school and smart and cute and very athletic and popular at school and has a great smile.

"Hello I am Ichigo and who are you?"

"I'm Otachi" he smiled sadly.

"What's wrong ichigo asked?"

"We are going to be late to school" otachi frowned. He bonked her on the head. "lets go silly"

Ichigo blushed heavily. "ok I would love to go with you otachi-kun"

Masaya ran up behind her ichigo. "Hey ichigo I was talking to you. Hey what are you doing talking to my girl?"

**The next day at school**

Ichigo and otachi decided to walk together to school. Also she dumped Masaya. It WAS a bright and sunny day and the birds were chirping loudly and it was sunny.

"yawn" ichigo yawned. "I'm exhausted and tired" ichigo said.

"oh hi" said ichigo's friends.

"hi" said zoey"

"wow you're here early today" said her friend.

"thanks for noticing" said ichigo. "It is because I got a ride to school from the cool new guy. Oh my gosh do you know the new guy? He is so cute"

"no I do not know the knew guy I wish I was dating him" the friend said.

"this is great" they said.

They heard a giant group of every girls cheering in the distance. "omg he's so hot and cool" they screamed out at once.

"sorry ladies I gotta get to class" he said charmingly. He walked to class. Ichigo followed. Because she has the same class.

"hey again ichigo" he said. He sat next to her next to the window.

"hi" ichigo blushed. She had a crush on him.

"hey can I borrow a pencil?" otachi inquired

"yes let me get one" ichigo said as she graped her pencil. She went to hand it to her but got bumped by someone else and it went flying.

Otachi caught it in mid-air. "wow" ichigo thought "he would make a great mew mew. Oh yeAH boys can't be mew mews. DUH"

Later on they went to the mewseum get it?

"wow I never noticed that building" ichigo said as she noticed a cool building. It was café mew mew. "what a cute café" she cried. Maybe I'll asks otachi to go there later

"true love can be difficult" mint said. She is sarcasm girl.

Then they saw bridget being bullied by some mean girls but pudding jumped on them and zakuro said hi or something to that effect. Then otachi came up and stopped the girls from stopped bullying and all the girls thought he was cool.

"he is cool" mint said.

Then suddenly an earthquake happened. "get under me!" said otachi. They hid under him as a giant beam hit them and they became mew mews except otachi who disappeared!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Itachi was in a void like he'd ever seen. "is that a wolf?" he thought and it was. Then he saw a fox. They went in each other and then went in him. "I have powers now" he thought excitedly. And it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo was fighting the predasite. Meanwhile kish was talking about this stuff.

"strawberry bell bell!" ichigo screamed. "I guess I have no choice! I have to do this!" she has her weapon the strawberry bell. She attacked at the monster,

"for your evil actions, I will make you pay!" she began to rap. "mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew new power, in your face!" then she said "ribbon strawberry attack!"

The monster turned into a regular mouse again and macha ate the parasite.

"recovery complete" otachi said.

"what just happened?" Ichigo said.

"we had to fight the evil alien's predacessors." Otachi exclaimed. "this is because you asre a mew mew and I am a woof woof. The aliems infect animals and turn them into monsters. So they shot animal dna at us and yours is a cat and mine is a fox-wolf, or a folf. We are biological weapons to fight back with endangered species. It's genetic therapy like cancer cells but we have animal cells. Also macha is a cat fairy who eats the predasites. Work hard, you're a super hero now."

Ichigo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

"oh yeah also we have to work at café mew mew, my brother ryou is in charge of the project." Otachi smiled. "get on my motorbike and I'll take you to café."

"ok" ichigo said. She was scared and held on to him by his arms as they road to the café to work.

They got to the café and put on their uniforms. Ichigo's was a pink maid uniform with a heart apron and it was really cute. Otachi's outfit was black silk with red and gold trim and it had fire on it's sleeves and golden bridges up the front. It was fitting and showed off his muscled physique, he had on black combat boots and marshall art gloves. His pants were black and had chains on them. His eyes were brown and his hair was black and his eues were red. They got redder like blood when he was mad but right now he was happy because ichigo was happy.

"you look cool" ichigo said.

"you look kawaii" otachi replied. Ichigo blushed.

Ryou came up and said " you have marks on you." Ichigo looked at her inner thigh and saw a weird mark.

Otachi said "I already found mine." It was right next to his birthmark that looked like a fang and it was another fang.

"anyway, you two are the leaders" ryou said. He walked away to make cake.

"we have to go find other mew mews" said otachi. "we can stay in the café and listen to girly stuff to find out where he mew mews are the other mew mews are girls."

Ichigo nodded. "right."

The sun shimmered down against the ivory pavement. And the dew from the grass glistened like tears.

"it's a good day" said ichigo. "but how will we find the other mew mew mews?"

"easy" said otachi, holding up a honkerchif. "this belongs to sarcasm girl and she is a mew mew. I can tell I have the ability to sense mew mews when there nearby and aliens."

"wow" said ichigo. "that's so cool"

They go to mint's house. They looked it up in the phony book. But when ichigo was there her ears and tail popped out because she wanted to hold his hand. Otachi's tail was out because ot was always out. It was long and black and a wolf's tail.

Mint's dog mikey started barking which scared away ichigo so it was up to otachi to find mint.

"I'll wait here" said ichigo hiding behind the mailbox.

"ok" said otachi.

Otachi went to the door an rang the doorbell on the door.

"what do YOU want?" aid mint? Her hair was blue and up in buns and wore a fancy purple dress that accentuated her curves.

"well miss beautiful I found your hankerchief".

Mint frowned and said I already have a boyfriend.

Otachi said "it's okay I do too" and pointed to ichigo.

Mint frowned and said "what she got that" but she was interrupted when micky ran away.

"Micky, " mint yelled.

OtacHI SAID "don't worry I'll get it". He ran with wolf speed and caught up to it and catched it and brought it to mint. Mint said "thank you, take these tickets to my ballet" and closed the door.

Otachi8 brought the tickets to Ichigo and asked if she wanted to go for a date. Ichigo said "I don't want see anything with tht bitch but I'll go for u"

"then it's a date" otachi *smile*

Meanwhile at the ballet.

Otachi and ichigo were sneaking around backstage. Ichigo had on a black cat suit and otachi had on a black wolf suit with chains and red lining and fingerless gloves.

Otachi said "I have to go find mint's mark. You go fight the alien" and he went to mint's chainging room.

Suddenly I saw her as I opened the door. Mint was naked and I saw her back. She had two tiny bird wings. Her hair was down and glistening. Mint turned and said "what are you here you pervert!"

Otachi said "you are a mew mew."

Suddenly micky turned into a big monster. Otachi pulled his wolf sword out and started to attack.

"I will help you" Ichigo screamed. Ichigo was already transformed but otachi didn't need to transform because he already had his sword.

"you are a cat, and you are a fox wolf!" mint gasped, surprised.

"it's a folf" otachi grinned.

Mint

Then ichigo got pinned to the wall by the micky dog cat monster. And there was a crocodile there.

"what is that crocodile doing here?" otachi said.

"it's part of the play!" mint said.

It went to attack mint but otachi was too busy helping ichigo from micky so mint screamed and she transformed.

"I am a blue bird" mint said holding her blue bird arrow up. Mint killed the crocodile and otachi turned micky back to normal. Masha wasn't there so otachi put the parasite in his pocket.

"thank you for saving micky" micky said.

"you are wel;come"otachi smiled charmingly.

Ichigo frowbed and grabbed otachi's arm. "he is all mine."

"we are a team now otachi" said.

Mint said "I don't want to be on a team with her."

"the feeling is mewtual get it" ichigo said.

And they all laughed at the pun.

To be continued.

The next day the school was talking about a haunted school.

"I'm scared of ghosts" Ichigo said after math class.

Otachi said "there's no such thing as ghosts" and laughed at her.

Mint said "walk me to class".

Ichigo frowned and said "hes walking me to class" and otachi said "we all go to the same class."

Mint went to fancy private school but decided to change schools when she was mew mew. After they got to math class and sat down, ichigo realized she did not have her homework. And she started to cry.

Mint said "no time to cry we must learn more about the ghost that haunts the ghostschool."

Otachi said "there is no ghost".

Ichigo said "but my homework"

Mint said "it might not be a ghost. It might be a mew mew."

The teacher said "QUIET and pull out your book. Today we're going to be learning about mitosis"

Mint hates mitosis. Ichigo frowned and whispered "this is stupid."

Mint said "I can tutor you. I am the student body president."

After class they went on the motorcycle to the haunted scool. It was dark. There was a dead girl outside. Otachi held both of their hands because they were scared.

After they got Lettuce, they could go home. They went to the pool and saw the demon. To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were at the pool to get the Lettuce. Suddenly the water popped up and hit at them but they fought it back with strawberry check and mint echo

"we did it! Lets look for lettuce now" mint said louldly.

"not so fast" otachi exclaimed. "there is still lettuce in the pool and she is ready to strike"

Just as h4e said that, lettuce blasted water and grabbed inchigo and pooled her under the pool.

"!" Ichigo cried and screamed. She was being drowned by the hands and thought that this wasn't like the other animas. She felt like she thought she was going to die but mint and otachi blasted attacks at her to save her.

"oh my god guys, it's lettuce!" ichigo said shocked as she saw lettuce come out of the water.

"why are you doing this?" otachi asked.

Lettuce silently thought to herself that he was hot, but had to deal with the matter at hand. That matter was that she was scared and afraid of eing a mew mew. She transformed.

"she's a mew mew!" mint yelled.

"one of our kind!" ichigo replied.

Lettuce summoned her lettuce tanet and said "ribbon lettuce flash!" the water blasted at them and hit the girls but otachi blocked it from hitting them.

"lettuce, stop this" otachi said. "you are a mew mew like them and I am a woof woof. We are a team and you do not need to be scared ok?"

Lettuce cried. "I just wanted to be friends ewith everyone but now I'm a freak."

"you are not a freak, you're an amazing super hero" otachi said. The other mew mews agreed with nodding.

"there are no excuses for attacking other people" ichigo said. "I can't let her off easy. I will ounish her."

"what are you saying ichigo?" mint said.

"no mint, stay here" otachi held mint's shoulder.

Ichigo jumped at lettuce and tickled her armpits. "for your evil actions I will make you pay!"

Everyone laughed at ichigo's joke and lettuce laughed at the tickle. Ichigo and lettuce fell in the pool and laughed.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" lettuce blushed and smiled and cried. "we are all friends."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapert 5

Hi guys I hope your liking this story thanks for all the reviews. Ok lets get a crackin

Otachi was bored and it was summertime so he suggested tey all go on a break. His brother ryou was gone so he was currently in charge of café mew and keiichirou was in gone too.

"hey" otachi said.

"hey. What" said mint and lettuce except lettuce

"we should go have fun while the cats are gone the mice will play" otachi said.

"what does hat mean?" ichigo asked. "Im right here"

"it means we can have fun while ryou and kiichou are gone" mint sneered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" said lettuce, frowning with small blush face.

"aw come on lettuce well have a good time" otachi said which made lettuce blush more because she had a crush on otachi.

Mint put her hands on her hips. "I think it's a great idea" mint said and she stepped closer to otachi for little did lettuce know but she had as crush on otachi herself. In fact, all 3 girls had crushes on otachi.

Mint picked up mickey and sat on the table to have tea. 'arf arf' said micky.

Ichigo cried out "if where going on vacation you cant bring your dog!"

Mint just laughed and didn't reply.

An hour later the three of them were standing in the beach boardwalk amusement park.

Ichigo was wearing a bright pink one piece bathing suit with watermelons on it and a cute white miniskirt and black and white sandals. Her hair was up in white ribbons. Mint was wearing a blue ballgown over her skimpy navi two piece. She had lots of frills and bows and her hair was down. Mikey was in her black purse and wearing a matching bow. Lettuce was wearing jeans and a tshirt. And a big sun hat with sunflowers on it.

"why are you dressed up so fancy?" said ichigo to mint.

"we are at the beach" said mint.

The three walked on the boardwalk to the amusement park where they met otachi buying tickets. Otachi was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket with black fingerless gloves and chains on his belt and black combat boots. His eyes were not red today because he was in a good mood.

"lets hit the roller costers" otachi said.

"im afraid of roller coasters" said lettuce.

The three boarded the roller coaster with otachi. Ichigo and mint fought overwho sat next to otachi but in the end otachi sat next to lettuce because she was scared afraid of the roller coaster.

"now hold on to me if you get scared afraid" said otachi.

"ok I'll hold on to you if I get scared" said lettuce.

Lettuce. Ichigo and mint overheard this and were furious because they wanted to hold itachis hand. As they got to the top of the roller coaster when it started to decend lettuce found out she wasn't that scared and she went ""

Ichigo and mint screaned and clang to each other and otachi linked back and crossed his arm and smirked. The roller coastr was looping and goinbg up and down and it was a good ride and when they got off ichigo and mint were shaking scared but lettuce was not and lettuce was having such a good time but ichigo and mint were mad because it looked like lettucea and otsachui where on a date and ichigo and mint wanted to be on the date with him.

"hold on I have to go to the bathroom" ichigo said. She walked away.

"my my look what we have here" kish's disembodied voice said, he ewas chuckling.

"who is there?" ichigo turned around "is that you otachi?"

"oh now you're making me jelouse" said kish as he jumped down and kissed ichigo on the mouth. Lol kish is such a pedophile

"what just happened" ichigo said.

"my name is kish. Thanks for the kiss."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6  fire of the heart

Chapter 6: fire of the heart

Lettuce was watching Hamtaro at the café with pudding. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were hamsters? I think It would be cool"

Ryou said "I can do that if you want to try it out"

"no I am a monkey" said pudding "and I have super powers". She swung from the lamp and her monkey tail wagged and she made monkey noises.

"suit yourself" said ryou but lettuce was much more interested in being a hamster.

"I want to be a ham ham!" she said

"that's silly" said mint on the table.

Meanwhile, otaci and ichigo were on a date.

"we have to find the fifth mew mew. We are dating" said otachi

"that's right" said Ichigo.

"where should we look?" so they looked.

Suddenly pudding pulled out a magazine. "look it looks like zakuro the model!"

"oh the model!" said mint. "we should sneak into the model agency" said mint

"I have a brother who works there" said otachi. "I do modeling sometimes"

Just then lettuce burst in the the building and held up her new pet hamster and said "look what I have. I shall hug him and kiss him and his name is bob (lol)"

Ichigo: O_o

Later that day, at the modeling agency. Everyone was wearing sexy outfits. Except pudding cuz shes like 12.

Lettuce was first. She lost bob and had to chase him around so she didn't get to audition.

Pudding twirled hrre plates and breathed fire and the judges were not happy.

Mint moved beautiful from her ballet did help.

Ichigo didn't do so good. She got dizzy and nervous.

Otachi was disguised as a talent agent so he was judging everyboy. He watched as zakuro rocked the room. While the girls were busy trying to catch the hamster, otachi runned off and followed zakuro down the hallway.

After a minute zakuro said "I know your there"

"I know" said otachio, putting his hands in his pocket.

"do you want an autograph or something" zakuro asked crossing her arms.

"no" itachi said coolly,. "I'm here on business"

Zakuro looked itachi questionably. "whast kind of business? I don't work outside the agency" she said.

Itachi flashed a charming smile which made zakuro a little unnerved.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 who ket the dogs out

Chapter 7: Who let the dogs out

"so what is it you wanted to tell me" zakuro said

"I think you should join our mew mew team" otachi said

"Listen you" Said zakuro "I know I have powers and I know I am special but I work by myself. And no one else can ever change my mind ever since I was born I was by myself and I had to learn to live by myself on the cold streets. And I used to spend everyday gathering food for my brothers and sisters. I've had a hard life and I don't need yoyu to tell me I need to work as a team when Ive been alone by hole life. Im on the top now model and I can support myself. And im not afraid of any aliens or pedisites or and as I came to this planet Ive been trying to get along and you people just keep making things harder for me and Im sick of it. You make me sick. So you're my answer is no."

Later otachi went back to café mew mew and told them the bad news. Mint was devastated. "what do you mean came to this planet" asked ichigo. "do you think she s an aliene?"

"that doesn't make sense" mint said. "no its is not true"

Otachi frowned and crossbred his arms. "I think it maybe true we need to keep an eye on her"

So they agreed to keep an eye on her.

Just then the alarm rang and "oh no! that's an alien" said pudding.

S that went out the door and otachi drove the mew mew tank. The mew mew tank is this cool thing ryou invented so they could get there faster.

Mint flew above the tank and said "oh we are almost there"

Ichigo said "ah" and they got there.

Meanwhile the alien that was there was wiggling around infesting the kanto region.

"oh no what is that" said ichigo as a giant miltank got her. Her blood sprayed out everywhere.

Otachi sliced the miltank in half and it used rollout but it died.

"oh no ichigo is dying" said

Kiki jumped into the air and kicked a Pikachu but Pikachu thundered and killed her and things were not looking good. Otachi was toed up with a tangela when mint got stabbed.

"oh no mint is dead!" SAID MINT

Just then otachi screamed "nooooo"

Then zakuro woke up. "I guess I have to be a mew mew now"

Author's note: lol this chapter was a joke dont take it seriously. Ive been playing pokemon lol


	8. Chapter 8 broken hart

Chapter 8: broken heart

Zakuro was convicted. "I must be mew mew" said zakuro solemly. "it is to save the planet"

She went to café mew mew to tell the others that she was to be a mew mew. Ryou answered the door and said "hello zakuro"

Zakuro said "let me in" and he did.

"I have important" zakuro said and everyone listened

"zakuro, are you here to be a mew mew with us?" said mint

Zakuro didn't answer. "yes" she said.

"yay now we are a full fledged team" said

"not so fast" said otachi. "we still have the last mew mew to get"

So they decided to go to the zoo because that's where the mew mew was going to be at the zoo.

They got to mew mew zoo (get it) and "oh it's pudding" said ichicog

They went to pudding. Said pudding "hi desu"

"pudding! Be mew with zakuro said"

Kiki got on a ball and the others watched amused. She could jump and do flips and balance plates and breathe fire and do a lot of tricks. And she got out various musical instruments and played them all at once. When she was done, she held her hand out. "now that'll be fifty bucks desu"

"what I don't have any money!" said mint

Mint was wearing her hair in one bun and had on on a yellow dress and she wore glasses even though she didn't need them. They were cosmetic and she had on diamond earings. The boob part of her dress was white and she had white sandles and ribbon sleeves.

Zakuro frowned and said "neither do I". her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a sleek black jacket and ripped jeans with holes in them and black pumps.

Ichigo had on a strawberry dress with long sleeves and ruffles and boots. Her hair was. Lettuce was wearing jeans and a t shirt. Her glasses were rectangle today and she had contacts. Kiki was wearing a Chinese suit. "hey give me my money desu" said pudding. "I can't give you free show." She started to cry.

Ichigo frowned and put her hands in her pants pocket. She was wearing a bunny hoody and knickers. Suddenly people on the roller coaster screamed. There was a boa constrictor on the roller coaster. The animals had escaped!

"oh no" they all said. Otachi stepped forward. It was the aliens!

They all transformed except lettuce because she was scared of the roller coaster. "I'll stay here with pudding" she said.

"right" said otachi. He jumped on the roller coaster with ichigo.

"look out!" said zakuro. Kish threw his bomb right at otachi's chest. But otaxchi dodged and pulled his wolfe sword out and attacked at.

"what are you doing with my girlfriend here" said kish.

"she's not your girlfriend and slashed kish's face. Kish gra grinned angry and bled from face.

Kish punched otachi but otachi blocked with his fist. Mint mint and ichigo were putting the animals back in the cages while otachi fought.

Otachi's eyes were red like blood when he got angry and he powered up. Kish laughed. "this is no trhreat" he said but got hit. Otachi threw kish at the roller coaster but the people were in the roller coaster cart. One of the people fell out and landed on the ground and died. Otachi went "nooo" and went over. It was Masaya.

The end to be continued


	9. Chapter 9  death

Chapter 9: Death

It was Masayas funerel and evreryone was sad. Ichigo cried into otxchi's arms about hoew she felt bad for masaya's death. Ichigo was wearing an all black one piece dress and a veil and otachi was wearing a tuxedo. Ichig held his hand.

"why did he have to dei?" she asked otachi,.

Yesterday they had been in the fight with kish at the zoo. The animals were escaped and while the gitrls put hem back otachi fought kish. A hiorde of aliens infected the aninks and pudding transformed finally while they fought them.

Kish attacked at otachi, but tachi threw kish. Unfortunately kish landed at the roller coaster and hit one of the passangers. That opassanger was aoyama.

Masaya fell from the tall froller coater straight to the pavement. The ground was once white was now red with blood.

Otachi's eyes grew red with blood when we became angry, and he slashed at kish with his wolfe sword. Lettuce and Pudding tried to help Masaya but it was already too late.

"but the games not over yet" kish said. The animals attacked the mews but pudding blocked it.

"PUDDING RING INFRENO" pudding yelled. She blasted at the animals. The rest of the mews joined in the attacke

With otachi and kish, otachi had beaten kish. But Otachi couldn't win, it wasn't for him

Kish disappeared after saying "I'll see you again Mew Mews!" and teleported away.

The girls and otachi all stood over masaya's cold dead body. It was twisyted and otachi put his jacket over Masaya whoile the girls cries.

Meanwhile at the funeral..

Everyone was crying and sad.

"I fell bad for what has happened" said Ichigo.

"It's all my fault" otachi

"no, don't blame yourself" said mint. "it was an accident and you did not mean to cause"

"thanks mint" otachi smiled sad

I remember when he was close to me… "ichigo whispered."

"yes, this must be tough for her" lettuce whisperes to mint.

After the funeral, everyone parted ways. Ichigo and otachi decided to walk back together. Otahi carried a cot he found passed out. "I will take it home to help it" he sasid

"right" ichigo said

"you seem down" otachi held trhe cat to her. "do you want to pet it"

"oh" ichigo pet it "its soft"

"you both have the same clored ribbon to" he said as held the collar

The cat sudden;y jumped away and the collar slipped off. "oops!"

"oh n! iyt ran away!" ichigo cried

Otachi tied it around ichiogo's neck. "you need to wear a bell too so you don't get lost"

Ichigo blushed. Otachi said "promise? Because you're my all time favorite cat"

Ichigo smiled and teared up. "you too" she said and pulled out a dog collar "I meant to give this to you" she put the dog collar on him. It was black and red stripes and had spikes on it

"thanks ichigo" otachi smiled.

Ichigo began to cry. "otachi I…"

"what is it?" otachi asked

"I.. I because of Masaya… I feel so bad" ichigo cried.

Otachi hugged her. "maybe are you aasking to take a brake?" he asked

"yes. I think we sjould take a break. I was so close too him this is too hard for me right now" she said. "thank you for understarnting"

Otachi wiped her tears. "its ok with me. I want you to be happy ichigoo"

"thank you" ichigo smiled.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

(my gf danti-chan helped write first half of this one ok :))

Chapter 10

It was raining. Ichigo, havink lost one of the men she might have loved, wanted to be alone to think about it alll. She was outside in the raining and was thinking, her heart was heavy in her chest and she had eyes wet from her crystaline tears.

She stepped toware the door to her house and paused, thinking about Masaya. How could she face Otachi now that she was feeling this wayt?

She shook her head and pulled her hand back. No1 she couldn't speak to him now! they were on a break. Sadly, she went, into the house, and, to her room. She sat on her bed and cried, but then heard a deep, mystical voice...

"Don't you just wish you could bring him back?" The voice said. It belonged to Kish. He suddenly appeared behind her and hugged around her nec. "I'm here for you now, kitty cayt."

ichigo stiffened, not knowing how to react. "No Kish!" she said sharply, but she was too sad to pull away. She wanted secertly to listen to what it was Kish had to say. "Yes yes I do.." she whispered, cryingh more. "I want him to come back now so badly, i thought i loved otachi but now I just don't know what i think..."

Kish smlied across his devious face. "I don't think you need either of them, cute little koneko-chan.." he swung around to stand in front of her, yellow eyes eyeing her intently. "I think you should just come with me instead. I'm all you really need, and I can makr you forget both of them."

she shook her head. "no kish" she said. "You don't know anything. I need to..." she trailed off, not knowing what she wanted. her eyes were cold and watery. Kish put his hand on Ichigos arm gently and said "Im trying to help, pet."

Ichigo looked up at him, not sure of she wanted to pull away ore stay where she was. One thing was for sure, and that was that she didn't like him calling her pet. She slapped him across the face, letting him feel the hot sting of pain. "How dare you call me that and how dare you come to me when I'm so vulnerablee!"

kish grinned and licked his lip, which had split as ichigo had hit mhim. "oh fine.." he said cruely, a devilsh glint in his eyes, "you have a lot of anger, ichigo, you want to make every suffer such as much as you..." he laughed cruely. Ichigo was silent.

Then Ichigo glared at him through brown eyes and yelled "No, that's not true! I;m a Mew Mew beacuase I don't want anyone to suffer at all! Dont you dare make up your mind for me!"

Leaning in, Kish pressed his warm lips on Ichigo's forehead and grabbed her forecfully by the arm. IOchigo0 tenses and can't pull away. She screams but Kich covered his her mouth with his hand to silence, she struggled in a futile attempt to get away and he pushed her against the wall. "Be quiet, don't want to wake your parent sup."

She slapped his hand away with wolf strength, then tried to run tow towards the door. He tackled her almost in a glomp, laughing and saying "What's wrong koneko-chan? Aren't we gonna have fun?"

Kish pushed his weight against her, pinnign her to the floor. Moving his lips to her neck, he bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck. She tenses and opened her mouth to make a scream but it was stuck in her throat. WHAT WAS HAPPENING!

Just as faast as it happened it ended. Kish pulled away from her and licked the delicious tasting red liquid off his lips. It was sweet, exactly how he imagined her to taste.

Ichigo whimpered, feeling dizzy. "I...don't feel good.." she whispered, turning pale. Her eyes glowed in the dim light and she shut them. Kish, still on top of her, laughed lowely and whispered, "Soon..."

"AWhy? Why did this jerk bite my neck..?" Ichigo thought silently to herself. Kish let out a soft chickle and got off of her.

She passed out in a pool of her own blood...her eyes and chest burning...

meanwhile at the cafee

mint was was worried where was ichigo? she didn't know so she was worried. Corrsing her arms, she shook her head and wnet back to cooking. Mint was learnink to cook and wasnt so good, i will be a chef oone day said minty sadly...

hey what are you cooking asked lettuce

"Im making a souflay" Mint smiled.

Ltucce smiled "I like soufley." she said. "Ichigo does to, hey has anyonee seen her today? she dissapered after the funral."

"Shes probabably still sad aboutit" otachi said crossong his armd. Zakuro sighed and said "Miont make me a burrito"

Mint froned and put her hands on her hips "I am a FRench shef, Zakura-oneechan!" she said indignantly. "I don't make burritos." "If ichigo were here, she'd make me a PURRito. Get it." but no one felt like lauyghing at the joke...they were all secretly worried about ichigo!

Pudding suggested "wjhy dont we all go to Ichigo's house desu?" The rest agreed by nod except for otachi who flet uneasy.

"i don't know..." he said. but the others left. Otachi decided to look around the park by himself. he was SAD that he and Ichigo were broken up and din't want to see her...but at the park, a CRASH happening "Oh mno it am" said Otachi! "ALIEN" Zakutro wasnt listening and was listening to vocloid on her ipod. Otachi ran to the crash sitte

Otachi gasped when he saw the alien predeseccor. He transformed into his his woof woof outfi,t which was black pants and black long sleeves he had red fuzz trim and fangs like a wolf. He pulled out his sword and attacked the pred. TRhe predosite jumped away and revealed behind it was behind Ichigo. Ichigo had her eyes closed and when she opened them thgey were red like blood an empty.

Otachi looked again and she looked sharply...somethign was wrong, one eye was blue. She smiles coldly at Otachi "Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo laughed quietly and waved her arm, a ray of ice slammed Otachi against the wall.

Otachi was shocked and the ice was ice cold. He stared up at Inchigo and glared. "What have they don to you?" he aked calmly

She shook her head "You wouldn't understand." she said. she shot fire out and hit Otachi hard, he screamed and got still. He was wonder. What happen

Ichigo was look like herself. She had on a black dress trhat went to her knees and was one piece. She had long sleeves and white lace and a black version of her chat bell choker and her hair was down. she had on a mini black top har with a bow and blck lolita shoes and her eyes wree fire red and ice blue.

Oh no otachi thought. Oh no indeed. Ichigo lifted the knife and pushed it to his chest, "ill make you understand." she whispered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 111

Chapter 11: traitor

It was depressing day. Otachi barely iscaped ichigo and her new powers. His arm was bleeding and his face bruise. He bloked the stab to the chest with his and barely escaped. Ichigo laughed and had retreated into the ufo and otachi was bleeding onto the street.

"how could she do this?" otachi said but could not think was bleeding too much.

"otachi!" came a cry.

Otachi turned and saw ryou and passed out.

When he awake he was in ryou's bed and ryou was bandaging his bloody arm.

"what happen" ryou asked concerned?

Otahci sighed and felt sad. "ichigo" he whispered.

"huh? What about ichigo?" ryou whispered.

Otachi opened his mouth to talk but went because his face hurt. "ow" he groaned.

"don't move dummy" ryou said and moved in to otachu's face to check it.

"trhank you for helping me" otachi said.

Ryou shook his head. "don't mention it you're my brither. That's what I do. :P"

Otachi smiled sadly. "ichigo" he said again. Ryou took otachis shirt off. "im going to wash these their bloody."

Otachi said "please don't go. I cant be alone right now I have to tall you to about what happened to ichigo"

"ok"

Ryou crosses arms "so tell me"

Otachi shat up and leaned in to tell secret. "she has she…"

"stop babbeling and tell me" ryou said

"I think she is with aliens now" he said emotion thick in his voice.

"what. aliens" said ryou

Otaci was on the brink of sad. "I don't know what to do I think I dtill love her"

Ryou shgook his head and pats his shoulder. "everythings going to be ok ok?" ryou said quietly "if ichigo isevil we will get to the bottom of this"

Ryou sighed. He did not like seeing otachi this vulnerable

"I just miss ichigi" otachi said quietly.

Ryou said "I know I know. But don't move, your hurt. Let me take care of you for now"

Lettuce came in the room. "guys ichigo left a letter at the café"

Ryou was like "what? Show me" and lettuce headed him the letter. It was written in blood.

The letter said "I will kill all of you" and was writtenin blood "if you don't surrender to me. Signed queen of the animas"

"what could this mean?" said ryou

"its ichigo" otachi said with his teeth grit. He looked angry and his eyes were red.

Lettuce blushed and put her hand on otchi's hand. She wanted to touch his hand. "are you aingry?" lettuce spoke.

Otachi shook his head "no I im fine" "lets prepare to confront ichigo"

Ryou hugged otachi.

Ryou: we can do this all together.

Lettuce joined in on the hug because she wanted to hug also.

Otachi: lets get to the bottom of this

Lettuce: right

Ryou: right

To be continied


	12. Chapter 12

Chaprter 12: the

Everyone was eating chickenat café mew new except for ichi go. It Was a kind of clody day and the rain fell like tears into on the roofpot.

"what will we d about ichigp?" zakuroi asked to otachi who stares sadly.

"I don't know" he said "but we better do somettig fast,"

"maybe we can go to the aliewn shop where she is" pudding said, outing nuttela on her chicken. Mint said ew

"if we could get ups there we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?" otachi said. He felt bad for the snapping but hre was just really upstet.

"lets caspture her next time she attacks" mint sauid which lettuce agreed by nod

"I agree" said lettuce "I don't want any pfart in this though. I am scared for ichigo" said lettuce" and ryo is upset about it sio I will stay here for ichigo"

"but we need your help" said ryou and clenched his fist

"otachi is right" said zakuro. "we do need your help lettuce"

Later they were setting up the mew mew tank to get ready to go out. They loaded the tank with bombs and gremnades and hot pockets lol.

"I think we are ready" said mint "hands on her hips"

Zakuro put her hands on the controls of the mew mew tank. "are you tewo ready?" she asked. They wer sending on planning otachi and mint into space to save ichiogp.

"wait" said ryou as he opened the door and came into view. Lettuce asnd pudding said "what ryou" and pudding said "yeah what?"

Ryou said "you need space suits to survive in space except mint because she is a bird and can survive in space"

Lettuce and pudiong got out of the tank and ryou gave otachi and mimnt and xakuro space suits. Zakuro's was purple and showed her dog tail and was a dress. It had black sequins on it. It had black gloves and black high boots and a big glass helmet. And goggled that were red and a thing on her mouth that helpred her breathe and it was attached to a tank on her back that had air in it. She had a red belt with a wolf brooch. Ashe had black space boots and a turtleneck to keep her neck warm and face.

Mint wore a fitted blue body suit. It was glass helmet and tank and micky had a matching glass helmet and a blue bow on tail

"why is your dog going into space?" asked ichigo

"micky goes where I go" said min

Otachi was wearing a black space suit. His wolfe sword had been converted into a wold lazer gun. And he had a tonge ring.

They all got into the mew mew tank and prepared to launch. "are you rady" asked zakuro. They all nodded.

Zakuro: here we go. 3 2 1…BLAST OFF!

The 3 lefted the atmosphere into the space in search of ichigos alien shipy.]

]

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13: the unlocky chap

Chapter 13: the unlucky chapter

Space is a big enigna. Itaxchi was in deep thought when theyt wee in the space. The stars glittered in the distance like glitter across a blanket that enveloped them. Otachi stared out the window solemly.

"whats wring" mint asdked walking up to otachi. Zakuro was in the cockpit driving while otachi and mint were in the back room.

"nothing" otachi whispered

They were in the one of the cabins. It had a table and a bed. Otrachi was sitting on the bed.

"I hope everyone will be safe on earth" whispered mint

"we will have a long trip to find the spaceship of the alien" said otachii

"I know" said mint "the map says its several days"

Ok

Meanwhile in he cockpit with akuro was driving. They also had a space monkey with them . the monkey was named coco and it was teaching zakuri had to drive the plane

"you need to use the steering wheel like this" said coco

"ok" said zakuro

Back with otachi and mint. Mint was sitting on the table next to otachi patting his shoulder. Micky was floating nearby in dog space suit (lol)

"are you worried about ichogo" mint said said

"yes I am" said .

"I used to have a et that reminded me of ichigo" said otachi.

"oh really what was it?" said mint

"it was a cat named sir pouncealot" otachi frowned

Mint: "ohg what happen?"

"it died"

"Im sorry" mint said to otachi. Otachi shook his head "its ok things happen but I don't want these things to happen to iochigo like sir pouncealot"

To be endtinued


	14. Chapter 14: my hwart will go on

Chaptert 14: my heart will goon

Everyone was gloating in space to the destination. The destination was the ufdo. Later on earth, pudding and lettuce wree managuing café while ryou watched. Bob the hamster was with ryo earlier and they just came in the room.

"we've come with I good idea for you to fight aliens with while theyre gone" said ryou hoding up the hamster machine

"boob has powers now!" lettuce said

Bob flew around and it was true. "Yes he can hrlp you fight aliens said ryou"

"that's great" said lettuce

"now we hve a fighting chance" said pudding

Lettuce and pudin took bob to fight their powers at the park. Theres aliens always happened at the park. When they got to the park an alien happens. Lrettuce and pudin transformed

"mew mew style mew mew gfrace. Mew mew power on your facee" they said

Pudring jumped at the alien. The alien was a hiant wombat lol

AND IT ttaxked hewr and slammed against the tree. "oh no" said pudin

Lettuce "come on bob" said lettuce "we have to help pudin"

Bob said "ok". Bob looks like hamtaro. Bon and lettuce flew towards the wombat and ysed their powers. "ruibbon lettuce flash" sais lettuce

"bob lettuce pound!" said bob

And the wombat screamed "OOOOOOOOOWWW"

"omg it can talk!" said pudin. Puddin was free from the aliens and kicked it and fire on it but three more aliens these times the aliens were rats and snakes and spiders came up from the ground with teeth. Attackedf all thee of them hard and it hurt and they were pined down and in pain

"now ew will destroy you pesky mew mews" said the spider alieb. And it leaned down to graze its lettuce teeth on sharp face nand lettuce was sad and it was gross. Suddenly a flash of red light and hit with monster shattered away and they all exploded into piles of blood and bones and spider parts.

"what was that?' said boob and pudin and lettuce

They turned and saw a boy standing there. He had long black hair and black eyes and ale skin like the ,moon and he had fangs and black outfit. Bhe looked kinda like otachi only evil. He grinned and walked over to the girls and the hamster named bob. "hello" said the boy. "my name is Ciel" lettuce stood ip "did you just help us" she asked and he just nodded.

"who are you" said pudin

"I am Ciel and I am friends of vampires. I am the prince of vampires. The prince of all vampires."

"theres no such thing said vampires" og lettuce nd bob agreed by nodding.

"I beg to differ" said ciel the prince of all the vampires. "due to you would come in handy for my plan to cuz the woof woof is off the planet." And he raised his hand and the girl screamed and it went black.

Tbh


	15. Chapter 15: the prince of all te campire

Chapter 15: the prince of all the vampires

The blonde vam,pire boy rose from trhe sky and had big bat wings as he carried lettuce and udding off into the sky leaving bob there alone.

What had happened was bob said to ryou that "heres how it went"

They turned and saw a boy standing there. He had long black hair and black eyes and ale skin like the ,moon and he had fangs and black outfit. Bhe looked kinda like otachi only evil. He grinned and walked over to the girls and the hamster named bob. "hello" said the boy. "my name is Ciel" lettuce stood ip "did you just help us" she asked and he just nodded.

"who are you" said pudin

"I am Ciel and I am friends of vampires. I am the prince of vampires. The prince of all vampires."

"theres no such thing said vampires" og lettuce nd bob agreed by nodding.

"I beg to differ" said ciel the prince of all the vampires. "due to you would come in handy for my plan to cuz the woof woof is off the planet." And he raised his hand and the girl screamed and it went black.

Tbh

"so that's what happened" said bob. "ok" said ryou so they got "klidnapped by the prince of all vampires he said this is not good"

"if only mint and otachi and zakuro and otachi were here" said keiichitrou

"but mint and otachi are still frying to get ichigo back from tye alen space ship" said bob

Ryou

Said "bob you and I will get n my motorcycle and we will go off to find the kingfdom of all vampops to get them back"

Ryou got on his motrorcycle and gave bob a tiny motorcycle helmet and they got on the motorcycle and they went off to go find the kingdom of all of the vampires

Latrer in space zakuro was sleeping. Mint an otahi were sitrting and drinking tea and wondering when they would get to the aliens. "Im worried" said mint " weve nbeen in space a long time. Are we lost?"

"yes" said otachi

"thats a relief" said mint

"as long as we stay on course we will be fine" he said

"zakuros asleep. Whos driving the plane?" mint asked.

"coco the monkey" said micky and evetyone laughed and micky barked. Micky

"we are almost there" said coco, but she had the wrong destination. And they crashed into a planet

"where are we " said mint

"I don't know" said otachi. "get behind mre" and took a step out onto the planet. "this is the moon, I think the moon kingdom is here"

"that's a relief" said mint

"Im going to stay on the ship. You two look and see if there are any clues" zakuro

The two of them nodded and otachi and mint went to explore the service of the moon. They looked around and saw bear land and it was a long time before they saw anything.

"I cant see the ship anymore" said mint. "maybe we should head back"

"no" said otrachi "I think somethings here"

Then it began to earthquake and said "its an earthquake!"

"no" said otachi "it's a moonquake!" and they fell into a creater and they fell deep deep into the center of the moon.

To be cont


	16. Chapter 16: zakuro in space

Chapter 16: zakuro in space

Otachi and mint fell for ever into the moon, mint screamed and clang to oachi and who hugged her and said "it will be ok" but was unsure

Micky barked and was sucked in to a tube

"OH NO MICKY" said mint

"OH NO MICKY" said otachi

They went to get him but micky was gone fell. Hey landed in the center of the moon with an oomf but it didmt hurt that bad because there is no gravity in the moon

"where are we?" said mint staning up and brushing off her dress

"we are in the moon" said otachi. He stared and he knew WHAT he had to do

There were crystal sand castles and water falls and pormole. "what is this place?" said mint mystified

Otachi said "I don't know" and they stepped toward the city in the moon.

"I share hope micky could be okay" mint said sad

Otachi said "he will asnd lets keep going"

And they went and it was a beautiful place and they wree greeted by musterious people that looked like crabs. "what are these things" said mint?

"they are moon carbs" said otachi. Aliens

"what? These aliens don't look like the other aliens" mint asked

"well everyone is different mint" said mint. "they probably think we look funny. Haha we are the aliens here"

"I guess so said mint and she thought about it and was good with the idea of the moon rab aliens. Maybe hey are ok

"are they friendly?"

"Hello" said the big gest crab of them all. He had a blue shell and a barbed wire crown. "I am King Krabbold. This my city. Who are you?"

"IO am otachi" said otachi "and I am mint"

"who are you?"

"I am a wioof woof from earth and she is a mew mew" said otashi

"a woof woof and a mew mew?" said king crabbold" that is not welcome here you are the reasin the aliens like kish and the other aliens are and trying to take the moon over"

"what we did not know!" said mint

"you will be punished get the wizard!" the king crab wizard crab came out. "tie them up" get the fire!" they all chanted

"thgere is no fire on the moon!" said mint

"but we are not on the moon! we are in it!" said otachi

"OH NO" mint cried.

They tried to run. Mint fell. And sprained ankle.

"Mint " said ptachi and pulled out his wolfe sword and the crab put the fire near mint.

"BURN THEM" said the wizard crab

"NO!" yelled otachi. He jumped in front of the fire and punched it away with his wolfe power. "I for be protect con mint" shouted otachi as he sprang towards mint with his wolfe sword. Mint gasped and otachi valiantly fought away the crabs. Just then the crabs pushed them both on their backs.

"thank you for saving me" said mint "but it looks like we're done for"

Just then they heard an echo. It was loud and sounded like a reoar. The crabs were scared and retreated into the sity. they took their evil fire with them.

"qwhat was that?" said mint. "Im scared!"

Otachio stood up and laughed. "those crabs were well done. It was only micky"

"micky!" said mint.

"micky!" said micdy

Mint and micky hugged and they went back yup to the space ship on th moon where zakuro wait alone before and now drive them off. She had fixed the ship. Now their journey continues

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17: the vampire kinfdom

Chapter 17: The vampire kingfom

Ciel dragged drag the girls off to the vampire kingdom. They screaned and kiki cried into lettuce arms as they flew

"what is happening?" lettuce screamewd and cried. "where are you going to to take us?"

"Im traking you to the anima kingdom" ciel said menacing

They got to the kindom and ciel put them down. "you two will be ny brides!" he said and laughed and smirked with evil intent

"your brides?" lettuve asked. "why do you ewant us to be your brides!"

"wel I only want one of you to be my bridfe!" ciel smiled evil and suddenly ythe ground started to shaking.

"what is going on?" said pudding and the roof collapsed

Lettuce was now serperated on the other side from pudding and ciel was and was alone. She could hear the voice saying "now you must leave lettuce" and ciel laughed "for pudding will be my bride!"

"oh no!" lettuce screamed

It was then then that ryou and hamtaro pulled up from the motorcycle next to kettuce. "what is going on?" ryou asked

"ciel the king of all the vampires has will marry pudding! Lewttuce said "he traped her back there!" she said and pointed to rocks

"but she will run out of oxygen in there!" ryou yelled at the cave

Bob began trying to move the rocks but they could only slowly move them slowly. Leetuce and ryou helped by move the rocks away but .

during in the cave pudding and ciel sat together. Pudding was scared. She was so scared her face looked scared AND she looked at him and ciek laughed and said "whats wrong are you scared?"

"yews" said pudding "I am scared. Why are you keeping me here how olde are your desu?"

"I am 401" said ciel "old enough to be married. What about you?" he grinned with vampire teeth

"I am too young to be married" said pudding. "I am like 12" she gasped. "what did you do to lettuce desu"

"she got ion my way" said ciel the vampire king "I know she would come between us and our marriage"

"that's not fair" said pudding. "how come I don't get to say in the matter"

"because in my society we betroth people you don't get to choose. Why would yuou get to choose who you marry?" he said "mary is for politics"

"politics are boring" said pudding frown

Ciel listened and "you will learn I will treach you politics of the vampire kingdom. We will need to run it together my queen"

"I am not your queen desu" said pudding crossing her arms"

Lettuce was going to save me

"well see about that" said ceel "my butler will take care of her"

"your butler?" she asked scared

Ciel laughed and grinned and his teeth glistened in the moonlight, "yes" he said dangerously "his name is Sebastian"

Outside of the cave ryou went off with bob to go get powder drills and lettuce looked nervous at the cave and said "I have to help I cant jujst stand here. I will save her and she. Took went to the castle and snuck inside

Around the castle there were suits of armer so lettuce thought it would be a good idea to steal it and wear it so lettuce has armor and a sword. "now I can blend in" said lettuce. She snuck stealthily through the couch and eventually came to the tallest tower and the tallest tower

"this must be where pudding is" she slammed the door open wiyth her shield and went inside. Pudding was toed up standing there. Ciel the king of the vampires was next to pudding his arms cross he looked upset and angry that lettuce has decided to burst in at the moment they were there.

"you are ruining my wedding" ciel said

"lettuce!" pudding cried

Lettuce held up her sword and felt brave like when she rode the roller coaster. "let her go" she said brave

Ciek grinned and said "I don't think so she is staying" and shot a lazer at her. Lettuce dodged but the ceiling opened up and thousands of bats poured in

The girls screamed but ciel laughed evilly. He was a maniac. Lettuce said "no I will never give up" and tried to fight the bats. Pudding was crying.

Ciel grinned and wached as the happened. He girls were suffering and he said "haha it is futile you see I am the prince of the vampires and that gives me power over this kingdom and all its creatures. You see I grown lonely from my 400 years of solitude and I require wife. It is fitting that I take mew mew for wife and ever since I pudding saw pudding I knew she was prefect she is young and emergectic. But lettuce is you prove to be brave I unbderstandimated you. I bought you here because I thought I could intimidate you and make you tell the other mews not to cone to fight me but it seems youre here to fight me by yourself. Well nevermind it doesn't matter my bats will eat you soon. And its too bad lettuce because your talents could come in handy in my vampire army or maybe even make a good second wife but for now you defined me so I must deastroy you. Its touching to see you trying so hard in fact I almost feel bad having to destroy you. You see I when I this saw you first I thought you would make a good wife before kiki but you were too shy and that damned otachi you had eyes for him didmt you? But and never thought to give me a chance. It would break my heart to try to persue you lovely lettuce so now you die" and the bats attacked again

Lettuce dodged and hit ciel in the stomach with the back of her sword. He fallback and lettuce looked down angry. "your reasons are stupid" aid lettuce frowning with anger "you are grumpy and pathetic and Im taking pussing home. I hope you stay alone forever you twisted little man."

Ciel was shocked. Lettuce never spoke like that ever. Feeling defeated he called his bats off/ lettuce was about to but first kiki said "lettuce stop"

"what" said lettuce.

"don't hurt him he is sad and alone. Don't you know what its like to be alone?" said lettuce

"yes you do" said kiki "think" and lettuce thought and knew it was true. She felt sympathy for the prince of the vampires all.

"I guess you are right" said lettuce. "he shouldn't be punished. Lettuce go" lettuce stretched her hand out and said "we should be friends gently"

"no" ciel flinched. "no lovely lettuce you and pudding go. Don't look at me. You see I am a monstrer I realize what I have done noble lettuce. And theres nothing I can do to attain for m y sins. You must leve and I must not see you beautiful. My hwart aches for you two. Leave now before the rest of the vampires decide to attack. I shall be in solitude I shall not think that we shall meet again."

"ok" said lettuce. Lettuce and kiki left but felt sad. Ciel was alone in his tower

"we should come visit sometime" said kiki

Lettuce thought "maybe" she said.

Just then ryou and hamster came up. "we brought the drills!" they said

"no need for drills" letuuce shook her head. "cmon its time to go home"

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18 illusions

Chapter 18: illusions

Mint was sitting in the bed. "oh" she thought "I am so fortunaste that otachi saved me from the moon crab people." She blushed and hugged herself. Mickey was sleeping on the bed. Mint had had a crush on otachi but now she had thought that his feelings had gotten in deeper for him.

"I think I am in love… with Otachi" mint she said to micky but micky was asleep so he didnt reply

Mint sighed and wondered about what was happening on earth. "maybe I should call ryou" so she got up and grabbed the phone and dialed but "hello" said lettuce when she picked the phone up

"hi lettuce" said mint "im mint"

"oh hi mint" said lettuce "is everything ok?"

"everything is fine lettuce" mint said

"how is space mint?" lettuce asked

"well" mint said she stopped and paused to think a bit about what just happooned. "should she tell lettuce About all the things happen" she decided not to because it would make lettuce worried. she paused. "we had some tough stuff lettuce but things worked out in the end lettuce can I tell you something?"

"yes what is it mint?" lettuce said

"I think I" she paused. "I I have feelings and its important. I domnt think otachi has the same ones I think he still likes ichigoo. Do you think he still likes ichigo lettuce even though she is evil now?"

Lettuce paused. She knew mint h ad a crush on otachi but ettuce also had a crush on otachi so it was luike spesking to her rival in love. But her heart sofented and she understood. "no mint" lettuce said "I think otachi may not like ichigo anymore. He has been through a lot"

"oh ok" said mint. "thanks lettuce for listening. I will talk to you later"

"ok mint. Call me later. Bye" and lettuce hung up the phone

Mint was still unsure. She wanted to talk to otachi so she got up but then the intercom rang out. Zakuro said through the intercom "guys were going through a space hole"

"oh no" said mint. She gasped to the control room where zakuro and otachi and coco and micky were trying to get the ship under control. Coco had taught micky how to use the controls. Micky was a good pilot but it seemed he got them in a jam they could not get out of.

They warped through the space hole into the black. Hole. Otachi cursed and grit teeth. "girls are you okay?"

Zakuro frowned. "great now we are way off course" the light flickered and went off and now we have no power" said mint and zakuro

Otachi said "Ill go check out the controls down below"

Mint said "ok"

Otachi went down to the controls where the steam and billow. It reminded otachi of when he was younger and pretended he was on a pirate ship but this was much more technical. Sio then he saw smoke coming out of the generator "oh no" and there was a dark shadowy figure.

It morphed and he saw sir pouncealot his cat!

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19: a mega suprise

Chapter 19: a MEGA surprise

"what are you doing here sir puncealot?" otachi gasp "you are supposed to be d-d-d-d-dead!" otachi nodded. "yes dead why are yiou not dead?"

And sir pouncealot said "I have been revived and I am here to help you otachi" said to otachi

Otachi said "I better let the others know" so him and sir ouncealot walked to the control room.

Mint said "qwhat is that?" zakuro said "yeah what is that?"

"mint is its miracle" said otachi "sir pouncealot I told you about sir pouncealot well sire pouncealot is alive" "look" and he pointed to sir pouncealot

Mint looked and thought "that is amazing we are in space! Hpw did that happen here?"

"he must be a stowaway" said zakuro and she went to grab the harpoon

Otachi grabbed sir pouncealot and said "no he is a good cat. He will be a frend to us" and zakuro put the harpoon away

"are you sure it is sir pouncealot?" said coco "it could be a headcrab spy"

"or a mirage demen" said coco

"yes a mirage demen" said mint

"your right it is a mirage demon" said zakuro "I think we should harpoon it" and she grabbed the harpoon again

Otachi got mad and shouted "IT IS NOT A DEMEN! Sr pouncealot is my cat and heres he to help us"

"that's right" said sitr pouncealot "I am here to help you look for ichigo"

"how did you know abot ichiog!" asked mint

"ichigogo is important to earth and I am guardian of earth" said sir pouncealot

"what no way?" said otachi "that's amazing sir pouncealot" said otachi

"otachi it is not true" said zakuro "I think we should harpon him"

"put that away!" said otachi and he grabbed the harepoon and he threw it out into space

"nooo!" my harpooooon" said zakuro. Then she transformed and now she can't catch whales

Sometimes then the alarm went off. "ALIEN " it said.

"WHAT WILL WE DOOOOOO" so they ewnt to see where the alien was coming from. The screen came on and it was….. megamon!

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Otachi and zakuiro and mint looked at the video screen and saw a blue alien with a big head. "I am Megamind" he said

"But you are aliene! You asre our enemy!" said mint

"no I am not" said megamind

"ok" said mint.

"what do you want?" asked zakuro

"I am here to relay impotent information to you two" said meganmind

"and what is that info?" asked otacjhi darkly

"I can beam you to Ichio's ship. It is vital importance and then I will leave you alone" said megamind

"really?" asked mint. "trhat would be so helpful!" said mint

"well everyone step on the transporter and I will warp you all to the shipe that ichig's on" megamine said with intelligence in his voice

Otachi and mint and zakuro and coco and mivky all stepped on the teleporter and megamind hit a button to warp them away. They were pulled through lightspeed space and it was warpy and they felt stretched and condanced. Then suddenly thet rematerialialized on the alien ship that had ichigo

Sir pouncealot jumped out of otachis arms and looked around then look looked back at them. "we are here" sir p-a-lot said. "I know ichigo is here for sure!"

They all walked over to the big window and saw earth out of it. "so she was this close all along" said zakuro.

Mint was breathtaked by the beautiful blue earth and gasped. Her brown eyes sparkled and twinkled like emeralds and she said "it looks so beautiful!"

"me too" said otachi. "but no time for the earth, we gotta go transform to find ichigo."

"right" said mint

"mew mew zakuro! Metamorphis!" said zakuro. She transformed by spinning around and her outfit turned on her skin and she grew dog ears a tail.

"mew mew minto! Metaphorisis!" said mint screaming. She transformed by bakllet dance and grew blue wings and tail on her back

"woof woof otachi! Transform!" yelled otachi. His outfit formed on him body and he ears came out. His tail was already out

Suddenly mints and zakuros outfits changed colors. Mints changed to black and red and zakuros turned black and purple.

"what just happened? Why are we changed colors?" mint asked

"it is because you are in space" said sir p.

"that doesn't make any sense" said zakuro clutch ing coco.

"it is the alioen ships doing" said sirp.

"nevermind that, lets go save ichigo" said otachi. They all walked through the ufo halls and looked for.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21Americas mew mews

chapter 21: Americas mew mews

sir pouncealot led everyone to where ichigo was going to be.

"hey cat, where are you taking us?" zakuro asked

"to ichigo" sir pouncealot looked back at her menacing

"and hoe do you know where ichipo is?" minbt inquired

"I just do silly, Im a cat so I can smell her" said Sir p

"wait a minuet" said coco. "you say you can smel her right?"

"yes" said coco

"well then that cant possiblu be! Bedcause you never met ichigo!" said coco

Sir pouncealot stared at her with beady red eyes and blank. "I know her smell from otachi" he said

"yes don't be so suspicious" said otachi to coco

"sorry" said coco and they kept walking

Suddenly a beam of light hit in front of them.

"what was that?" sscreamed mint blocking light from herm eyes.

"I don't know but be on gard!" said otachi blocking the girls and animaks

But what formed in fromnt of them wasn't aliens but more mews.

"what the!" yelled mint "thewy look like mews! But how can thus be!"

The other mews looked at her. "do not worry mint" said one of them. "we are your allies. Girls, introduce yourwelfs!"

"I am Mew Orange!" said one of them. She had long blonde hair and an orange frilly outfit with a long back part behind her leg. Her eyes were bright orange and she was a white cat girl "I am Mew Carrit Cake!" she had green hair and orange outfit that was yellow and orange. She was a bunny. "Mew Pumpkin pie here!" she said with a wink. She had gloves and a poofy dress and was a black cat. "I am Mew banana cake!" said mew bana cake. She had curly blonde hair and steampunk outfit. "I am mew otange sherbert" she is mew oranges twin and had her outfit but had short hair and different type of outfit. "and I am the leader, mew carrot cake" she said posing dignintly and was wearing dark orange and white and was tarantula

"where did you ciome from?" otaxchi said. "we are supposed the be the only mews mews"

"don't worry otachi-kun" said mew carrot cake. "we Are not your repacements. We are here to help you and then we return to home."

"where are you form?" asked mint. They did not look like trhey were from japan.

"we are American mew mews" said mew banana sundae.

"and we are here to defeat the demen!" yelled mew pumkin pie pointing to the cat sir pouncealot (or so they thought)…

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22: mirrors of the soul and r

Chapter 22: ~*~mirrors of the soul and reflections~*~

"I am here Mew Waterfall the leader" said Mew Watewrfall the leader

"and we are here to defeat the demen!" yelled mew pumkin pie pointing to the cat sir pouncealot

"what do you mean demon?" asked mint with angry eyebrows

"how cant you not tell?" aid mew carrot cake the bunny mew "he has the insignia of the mirgage demon!" she yelled

"I do not that is jujst my fur" said sir pouncealotr wioth a loud hiss

"don't you dare accuse him of being a demen!" yelled otachi unhappuly

"otachi you must think abou it" said mew bababa pudding. "how could your cat possibly be alive when he died all those times ago?"

"no. it cant be" otachi whispered into the darkness

"it is true and you know it" said mew sherbet.

"theres is no way he could just be revived otachi-kun" said mew banana pudding.

Mint sighed and put hand on otachis shoulder and cried fragile tiaras. Sh thought hard and it was too true that sir p came from out of from nowhere. "otaxchi-kun I think their right" she sobbed

Dir pouncealot looked at otachi with big green cat eyes and looked sad. "otachi master.. you know it to be true.. you know trhat I am your cat and I love you. Don't you miss me?"

Otachi frowned sad. "it is true that I lov and missed sir pouncealot" he said "but you might not be him"

"of course Im him" said sir p-a-lot "those mews are not real mews they are lies"

"we are real mews said mew orange"

Suddenly mew orange and mew orange cake put hands together and said "orange arrow appear!" a golden bow an arrow appeared in their hands and and they pulled it back together. "this is out arrow of light" they said "it will not hurt a normal chat" and they shot it at sir p

"nooooo" screamed sir p as hit it him and he transferred into a shadow monster. With deep voice he said "no you have exposed mre! Damn you mew mews!"

Otachi gasp and mint. Zakuro said "you take it from here Americas mew mew mews" and they did

"mew banana rope!" and her rope grabbed the demen

"mew carrot sword!" and her sword appeared and she slashed at the dempn.

"mew pumpkin whip" and his spear appeare and she charged for what was once sir p-a-lot

"mew orange bow" said mew orange as bow appeared and orange sherbert grabbwd it with her and said "mew orange arrow" and arw appeared in their hand and they shot

The demen was hit hard and was one final blow. "now it is your turn mew waterfall!" screamed other mews

"ok" said mew waterfall as she jumped in midair. She called her weapon up and it was shaped like ichig's but was red and orange "mew waterfall blast" she said as water blasted at at the monster

"you have not defeted me yet" he said

"we need your help!" mew waterfail said to otachi and mint and zakuro "please combine your attacks with ours" she said as kept attacking

"lets do this" mint said. "minto alo" she screamed and shot her mint arrow at it"

Zakuro nodded "right" and shot her zakuro spear at ot

Otachi paused and hisd eyes were red wuith blood that the demen would pretend to be his sir pouncealoot and he got mad and angry and grabbed his wolfe sword and attacked at the demen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" it screamed as it was blasted and died and disappeared.

"that was great" said the other mews in unison

"thank ou for the helping us" mint smiled

"no prob" said mew waterfall.

"where will you go now?" asked zakurt

"we will be going back to earth to save eareth in america" said waterfall

"see you later" said otachi. "it was nice to mete you" and he smiled handsomely which caused all the gitrls to blush

"no prob!" they said and disappeared back to earth

"now we can finally gewt ichigo" said otachi confidentallu.

Tbc


	23. Chapter 23

Woof Woof Power next chapter

The End Of Space

Ichigo Was Sitting On Her Throne And Saw The Mews Running Into The Room. It was Dark and s s had alien technology in machines drilled holes into the rocks that flow by the spavce shipt it was how the aliend got energy to power the ship. Icigo scowled, angry when she was the other mwe come in in attack mode. It was Otachi there too!

"Ichigo…" said otachi quietly. When he saw ichigo. Ichigo waves her hands and two aliens appeared, they were pie and tart.

"get them boys! Let them suffer!" she yellowed and bared her teeth. They were fangs! Otachi heard this and it hurt his hear to thik ichigo was really truly evil. He yelled "STOP THIS ICHIGO!" and Ichigo just laughed and sent the powers of fire and ice at them.

The girls dodged and formed. The mint said "we can't attack out friend!" and otahi agreed. "No we can't…this is too hard I don't know if I can do this, ichigo why"

The two aliens happened to jump in front of minty and push her against the wall. Miki barked and bit the aliene in the leg and he yelled out in pain and tried to kick the dog away but miki said ARG and bit him hard but the second alien kicked mikci and the poor dog hit the little wall and vblack ed out and mint screamed!

"NO! MIKI!" and the aliens laughed!

Otachi saw as the aliens pinned the mint and miki down and they were useless. Ichigo stepped down and looked at him in the eyes, which were firey and red like blood. He growled "Ichigo how could you do this! We are your friends! ZAkuro is ihere too."

"I have no friends" ichigo said coldly. Ootachi tought he saw a glistening tear roll down her pale cheeks. He frowns and watched.

Ichigo was wearing a long black alien dress with spider webs on it. Her eyes were red like fire and blue like ice. Her owers radiated around her and grew, and otachi knew with the alien spirit possessing her she was far too strongy tro destroy. It was just too much!

Authot's NOTE: ichigo has alien ears, too and cat ears

Otadhi drew his sword and steped forward, his hair. He was furious. Mint cried out in pain and Otachi shouted. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS EVIL ICHIGO I WILL WITH BEING ALL OF ME FIGHT OYU TO THE END!" and he attacked. Ichigo was surprised that he attacked but anticipated it so she blocked and laughed, sending ice out to freeze everyone but her and otachi in their place.

"I will destroy you and enjoy it, you vicious man" she said, laughing and gritting her teeth. Ichigo BLASTED FIRE AND AICE AND Hit oTAChi in the face, he fell back and it burned like fire. "AHHH? He screamed in pain and anguish. There we nothing he could do he was going to lose

ichigo stalked up to him and looked down in contempt "I hate you I always did" she whispered, tears streaming down her face "I am evil now and happy" and she was? No, she was not.

Otchi saw this as a weakness and said "ichigo don't you remember how happy we were we were a moew mew family" he said gently and she looked surprised. How dare he speak to her like that!

"FAMILY?" she scoffed "I HAV E NO FASMILY YOU ARE NO FAMILY! YOU AND THAT DOG AND THAT WICKED GIRL" she blasted and collapsed and started to cry.

Otchi walked up and hugged her "pl ease ichigo things are ok now I am here" she whispered "I will take you home and things will be ok"

"I am hurt" she said, otachi's wolf sword had stapped her in the chest when he wasn't being careful "oh no" he said.

Ichigo undid her powers and the miki dog and mint were free. They ran up to help ichigo, who lost her elf ears and her eyes went to normal. Was the alien power fading?

"it's the power over the love" mint said, though she was jealous. She did not like ichigoa nd otachi so close. It made her mad but she was happy her friends were together now.

THE SHIP WILL EXPLODE

So the three with miki ran down the hallway and jumped into the space mew mew tank that zakuro pulled around and flew back into space just as the aliene ship was detyoryed. They flew back to earth

"that was scary" said zakuro

"im glad its finally over " agreed mint, petting miki's back with her back

Zakuro nodded and saw ichigo, who had passed out on the floor. Coco was gicing her medicine and otachi was alone.

He was conflicted

Could they really trust ichigo now? What caused her to get those powers? Was she truly good after all?

Only time will tell….

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24: its a dogs life

Chapter chapter: it's a dog's life

Darni helps me with this chapter, yes

Otachi was sitting back on earth with the other mew mews. Ichigo was in the hopical recovering from the fight, she was still injered and was not feeling good also she was embarrassed and ashamed from being evil and could not look them in the eyes.

Otachi wants to make her feel better but couldn't bring himself to talk to her because he still held feelings for the pink mew mew.

Minre smiled and sat next to otachi "hi otachi" saud mint "Are you OKAT?" she pet his hand and he tried to smiles but it is hard.

"hey" he replied. "yeah I'm on okay I'm just sad because of things….ill get betr." "I know it will" mint said "I hope so"

So they decided to have to tea together. Lately mint was getting cozy to otachii she liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend but didn't know how to show her feelings without making him uncomfortable since the whole thing with Ichigo was still pretty new. The space battle had been hard and they were all tire.d

"Let's talk with akuro!" said Minty. "It will be a good thing to get your mind off things, and Lettuce and Kiki!"

"Ok" said Otachy "But not long I have to get to work, you know! We've been out of out of work for awhile now the café is probably running out of business lol"

Mint smiled and nodded we will work soon. The two went inside and saw Zakuro looking surprised and Mint adked "What's wrong?"

"It's Lettuce, she's not here!" saud Zaky

"What where did she go?" asked Otachi who was concerned. Minty looks worried too and frowned. "We need to get her back here to us."

"Mint, I think you and I should go investigate her house, she might have gone home early to get her work clothes or maybe she wasn't feeling fell I hope she is okay" said Mint to Otachi. Otachi said "good I dea "

Zakuro said: Pudding and I will look in the park so in case she decided on went to the in the park.

Just then Ruto came into the café and said "EVERYBODY! I GOT A LETTER!" and the stopped to looking and saw him. Ryou said "Look at this letter" and they all looked.

They looked at the letter and it said:

I am going to meet a friend please to not worry about me he is a good friend and just needs help do to do not following me to him I am at his house it is the kingdom of vampites  
>Love, lettuvce<p>

"She went back to the King of vampires but why" said Pudding, who frowned and rememberd what wa a hjerk the king was.

The king of vampires lived in the kingdom of vampires and had tried to get kiki and lettuce to merry him. He is looking like otachi and has black hair and red eyes like bloody knives. He is a vampire and can fly and contool bats. Why is lettice going to him? why everyone wondered

What should we do?" asked otachi I don't know said mintyt

Meanwhile Zakuro

At th e castle lettuce walked up to the door and knocked on the big brass door knocker that looked like a lion's head yowling into the dark night. She was in the kingdom of all the vampites and was looking for ciel to talk to him. she knew after the fgight with ichigo and the aliens there would be more terrors happening to the mew mew and the she that knew the king of all the campies would be able to lend his hand in helping the mew destroy all there enemies. She knw it would be better to have him as a friend instead of a foe besides she knew he was really nice inside and a gentle soul to protect but sidn how could she convince him to be on their team she didn't know!

The door opened and a tall guy wearing a buttler suit said "Can I help you mademoiselle?" and lettuce said,

"Yes, is Ciel here?" "Yes he is" "can I see him tell him I am Lettuce" "Oklay" said the buttlet.

The buttler let her in and she walked down the dark halls and it was scary and ancient and the castle got looked biger than it had looked before and she was scared.

"Are there…v…v-vampres here?" she asked nervous and and the butler grinned and showed his vampire's teeth.

"Yes! He said! I am Sebastian and I am the demon vampire buttlerr and there are more vampires here there is a vampire cook and a vampite cleaning maid and a vampire chef and a vampire dog and a vampire lamp1"

"So many vampires" said lettuve and she considered turning and leaving because everything was so creepy. But she was already instide and wwas walking up the dark black opal stairs to the ivory floors of the second florrd

"Here is his room" said the buitler Sebastan"

"thank you" said LEttuve and she went in and said bnuye to the butler. "ok I can be brave" she said and went inside.

Ciel was there….sitting in a pool of blodd!


	25. special chap: ciels story

Woof woof power special chapter: ~*~story of ciel*~*

Before ciel was a mampire he was once a human. Ciel was born to a mother named sakura and a father who he didn't father know. But he didn't care because he was fappy without hus father and his mom was nice and they lived together. Ciel was 14 and had black hair that was long and flowing and enjoyed by everyone. And he had grey eyes that captired the attention of the girls around him as well as his pale skin like moonlight that ewas ivory colored and light. He was seldner and tall for his age.

He was popular in school

But ciel did not expect what he woulfd come home to one day

He left school by saying "buy" to his friends. Ciel had a strange feeling and that's why he didn't want to hang out.

Ciel was half Japanese because of his mother buthalf European because his dad and they lived in enfland too.

Cirl walked home with a strange feeling. He stood outside the door as strange presents came over him and it felt bad. It gfelt like a strange evil to him and it made him scared to open the door

Afraid. He opened the door and gasped in schok and horror at what he saw. For what he was was horrib;e. there was a pool of blood in his house!

"mom!" he asked out into the house. He was worried about his mom. Very worried

He ran in as the blood began to cover more of the house the further he was and it made him unnerved. Eventually he came to his moms room and opened the door. Lying in a pool of her own blood was sakura his mother sakura. She wasn't moving and he ran to her

"mom what is wrong!" he cried bi tears. He hugged her cold dead body close to him "what is going on… why has this happened" he asked but to no reply

"it is what must be done" said a voice that he did not know

"qwho is there?" ciel looked up and wondered "I will kill you!"

A man appeared. He had lond black hair and opalr skin and looked very similar to ciel. "you cannot kill me ciel" he said

Ciel: how do you know my name?

The man chickled and walked over to ciel. "I of course I know your name silly boy" I am your father so there is no reason not to kjnow your name" and licked his vampire teeth

"you cant be my father!" ciel said and grit teeth. "you are impossible!"

The man laughed. "ciel I am your father. I am the king of all the vampires and you are the prince" he laughed again

Ciel stared shocked. "what do you mean! That is impossible there are no vampies!"

"oh but there are" the man said. He showed ciel his fangs and ciel; winched and was afraid. "why did you kkill my mother" he said

"sakura was no good to us" his dad said. He growled. "she was a pathetric human and it was a mistake I made to mistake with her! But it is ok now ciel and I will tell you why. Because you wre when you were born I I named you ciel and then left thinking I coiuld abanadon you but as it turns out I reealise I need a son to take over ythe kingdom for me. You are that son ciel and I am here to take you back. She did not want to would let me to do that so I killed her and drank her blood!"

Ciel was angry. His dad pushed his hand to ciel's face. "now awaken vampire ciel!" he yelled as glowing lights shimmered everywhere and on ciel who started to glowing

"no! I don't want to be like you!" ciel said but it was too late and he was.

"now you are my hair" said the dad

Ciel looked at his mom and frowbed with new awakened powers. "this means I amn tough" he thought and continued think that "I can abenge you mom.. I will destroy all vampites for you!"

So ciel and dad left the house for ciel pretended to be his side to find the vampire kinfom. After his dad took him there he left him in a room and gave him a new buttler named sebatsian.

"is everything to your liking sir?" seb asked pouring tea

"actually no" ciel frowned. He ignored the tea and smashed it. "no it is not fine. I am here to kill you all! Kill all the va,mpireS!"

Sebastian looked at him questioning and asked "but qwhy?"

Ciel remembered the horrible house he had returned to his mother would not want this. But ii happened and he had no choice. But he felt bad for the sebatian butler who had ben so nice to him unlike the other vamps so he decided "I will spare you"

"thank you sir" said seb. "though I am only part vampire anyway if that is any condolation" he smiled gentle

Ciel said "what do you mean?"

Sebastian poured tea again and said "I am part moon crab"

"that explains the claw" said ciel who hgad wondered about seb's claw. Sebastian was black hair and a black butler suit and red eyes and pale skin like marble. He had one arm that turned sortof into a crab like claw and was claw

"shall we get to it my loyal Sebastian?" ciel asked grabbing his coat

"I will serve you forever my lord" Sebastian said pouring tea

So he two went off and ciel killed every vampire. He killed his father in brutal way of ripping arms and stuff out and it was gross but they didn't care. Now ciel was the only vampite left

"you are the last one" said Sebastian

Ciel stepped

Up to the throne and sat down. "this means I am the new king of all the campires" he said. He grinned and laughed and was content but still missed sakura

400 years later he was almost 401. he had sawn that his nother sakura had been revived as sakura kishimoto and was reborn because of his magic. But sad for him is that she forgot everything about him so he chose to watch from afar. Sakura married to a man named totosai who already had a son of his own named ryou.

"I guess you should pay your other brother a visit soon" said Sebastian. Sakura was pregnant currently

"yes.. I shall someday…" said otachi

"what day will that be?" asked Sebastian

Ciel grinned as the 400 hears of solitude was gettingto him and said…. "when my brother otaqchi is old enough I will make time"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 25: a deadly bond

Chapter 25: a deadly bond

"oh no" whispered lettuce. She reached to touch the bloody hand and the hand twitched and blood. She gasped and withrdrew her hand from the hand.

"what is happenuing?" said lettuce

The body moved. It was not ciel. She sighed "that's a relief" but the man was dead

"what are you doing here" an evil voice roared through the empty corrdidors

Lettuce shooke it sounded like angrey lion roar through lion corridors. Lettuce shook like leaves and cowar "w-w-who is there?" she said

She turned and saw cirel he was sitting on a cpouch by the dead body and his mouth was covered in blood. Lettuce put the pieces together and gasped. It was my dinner time ciel" said ciel

"how that's so gross" said lettuce and she closed her eyes and stepped over the dead man.

"what do you want" ciel growed. She smiled and barred hias vanpires teethes. Lettuce was scared she was not xconfident anymore. Not this time

"so ciel" she whisperes and was nervous" I am here to ask you for help"

"help?" ciel stopped. He laughed and twitched. Hew was drunk. The prince of vampricks was drunk from the blood of the dead drunk man.

"oh no you are drunk" said lettuce as she sighed and sat next to ciel. Ciel did not seem to notice "tell me what is wrong' lettuce lettuced

"I am the king of the vampies" said the king broodingly "but there are no more vampires I am the last one"

"what about seastuan butler" said lettuce lettuce asked

"he is not all vampuire he is part moon crab" said ciel and he laughed because it sounded so ridiculous. Also because he was drunk (authors note if you don't know what a moon crab is go to chaptrer 18 think)

Lettuce thought and remembered moon craps were the alien moon monsters that attacked mint and attacked otaxchi. She shuddred at the memory. Otacui and muint had told lettuce abvout this and it scared her but Sebastian did not seem scary

Lettuce saw he sad look in ceils eyes. He looked sad even though he was angrey and drunk. Ashe put her hand on his hand gently and said "corl I am sorry you are sad but we he mew mews need your help and assistance help"

"help?" he scoffed he bared gis teeth and laughed drunkenly. "why do you want my help beautiful lettuce I almost killed you"

"because you are a good person" lettuce said "I know it in my heart"

"I am not a good person" ciel confessed. Leyttuce knew otherwise

"you see ciel I have a confession too" she said gently.

Cirel rose an eyebrow curious to not what said this but waited. Lettuce was quiet and waited but said finally in a gentle voie "Ive been having dreams about the future"

Ciel gasped "what" he said surprised but not believing quite yet.

"its true" said lettuce "and there in and evil coming to earth"

Ciel shrugged indifferen. "who cares earth is always in danger go somewhere else" and he took a drink of his beer.

;ettuce slapped the beer from his hand "YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME" she said loud "SARAH NEEDS OUR HELP"

Ciel thoutht a moment. The earth did need him. Lettuce waits thinking maybe she let it get through to him now. It seemed to do an ciel smiled and said "ok lettuce I will help you because you know how I geel about you"

Lettuce blushed an gently smiled and said "Im glad ciel come with me to cafe mew" She mental squealed happily

"but the others hate me" said ciel cowering

"I will talk to them said lettuce and she was being truthful like her girlscout days used to make her

Lettuce held ceils hand and they left the castle and went to with wherer the mew café. Thet got to the cagfe and opened te door but how would they react to ciel?

tbc


	27. special: otachis past

Woof woof Tokyo spcial chapter: ~*~otachis past~*~

It was when otachi was born trhat he was born. Into a good family. His mom was sakura kishimoto and his dad was totosai shirogane. He had and older brothewr named ryou shurogane and life was good. When otachi was older but still not teenager, ryou was old enough at 16 to move out of the house and e wanted to start his own business and too.

So ryou and otachi wre best of friends before that but ryou had to move on with his dreams and otachi had to accept that that was move.

"bye bye little brother" said ryou to otachi "fo I am moving across Tokyo into Tokyo"

"ok bye" said otachi who was sad that his brither was moving

Otachi lived a normal life about and his parents thought he might be lonely without ryoui.

"what can we do" said totosai

"I have an idea" said sakura pointing her finger up in an aha pose.

"what is it sakura my love?" said totsai

Sakura smiled happy and said "wat if we give him a cat?"

"a cat that's a great idea" said totosai getting ready to go to the cat store

Sakura put on her coat and said

"lets go"

"otachi we are leaving" said otachi to otachi

"ok said otachi

So sakura and totosaui left and to otachi was alone in his house. He threw a party (jk lol!)

When they returned they had a box that was moving and said "here you go otachi it is for you"

"what is it?" otachi gasped and tooked the box.

"open it" smiled totosai J

So otachi opened the box and it was cat that looked Sir pouncealot looked like luna from sailor moon

"I shall name him sir pouncealot" said otachi with a big smile of happy and he took the cat to his room and they played together happily for years to come

One day otachi was doing his ho,mework. It was math and he was good at bbut foun it boring.

"what arew you doing" said sir pouncealot to otachi

"I am doing my math homewok" said otchi

" is that what is that fun?" said sir ouncealot

"yes it is not fun Id rather be playing with you but that will have to wait" sighed otachi

Sirpouncrealot decided to play with yatrn. "but why do you have to do math otachi?" he saked

Otachi thought about this and was unsure but said "because the school makes you do it"

Oh said sir pouncealot. "that doesn not sound fun like a good place should be" said sir pncealot

"it ios a good place" said otachi because school is where you learn things and make good friends

"well that's a relief" said sir p-a-lot who decided he was bred of the yarn and went to rip up an old cat shit he used to wear

Otachi said. "you shouldn't rip that the less fortstunate cats might want it" and he took it

"oh sorry ok" said sirpalot wjo wet back to his yarn ball "but otachi master my yarn ball has come undone"

Otachi smiled sad and said "well that's what happens when you throw it arounbd too much siralot" and started to winding it back up into a ball

Sirplot took the ball and was good. He was happy it was back to ball being and was happy about it. Otachi was a good master and I was a good cat

Later on some other day otachi and sirpot were playing in the park. "come to bring the yarn to me" said otachi who threw the yarn for fetch

"ok!" said sir p who chased it but the yarn had come undone! But he took the string end of it and brought it to otachi and had wound up himself so otachi was proud of sirp. Sirp smuiled and said "yay you are happy" and it was true.

Later on in life otachi would move to the Tokyo that ryou did and because of sirp's death but that was a long way to come so he wasn't worried about the future.

The end


	28. specisl: lettuces past

Woof Woof special chaopter: story of lettuce past

Once upon a time there was a girl named lettuce and she was. And she wanted to joib the girlscouts so she said to mom "mom I want to join girlscots" and her mom said "ok I ewill sign you up for girlscouts" and it was true.

So lettuce joined the girlscouts team and was happy. But she didn't little did she know that she would be getting badgers for things that were too tough. She was 8 years olf and clumsy.

She tried lettuce her hardest to do everything rigfht but she was clumsy and did ot and messed up on a lot of the things she tried to do. But lettuce pressed on

"I must do this" lettuce said to herself "for I am a honorable girlscout for Tokyo!" and tried her hardest.

Lettuce earned lots of bAdges now despite her havig a lot of trouble with with being clumsy and doing It wrong but she tried her hardest to overcame the trouble tines.

Unfortunately for lettuce "oh no bullies" she said becausew trhe other girlscouts were bullies.

"lettuce you canbt be taking all our basdges" the oldest one said

"I am not doing that at all" said lettuce "I am earning them FAIR AND SQUAREW"

The bully girl "you are too clumsy and laughed.

Lettuce felt shy and wasn't sure to stand up to them. But they grabbed her hair and cut the top part short suddenly and that's why it is ytoday.

Lettuce cried because they ruined her. Hair. "why did you do this?" she cried but they laughed and her and stole her bsdge. So leyttuce walked holme but decided to take the way through the park because that was the least people to see her hideous new form.]

It was there that she was café mew mew and she thought it was beautiful unlike her. She wiped her tears off and looked at more.

"hello" said ryou.

"wwwhere did you come from?" lettuce asked shocked. She tried to hide her hair from him and the world

"I own the café" he smiled. He s,miled at her and pat her head "why you hiding your haird?" he asked

"I am ugly" she said and cried bitter tears.

"no you are not" sauid ryou. I can see your face and it is very pretty

"thank you" lettuce said with blushing across her heavy face, "but it is not my face that is that's the problem" she said sadly

"then what is?" ryou said

Lettuced showed him er hair and he smuiled. "It looks nice and suit you" he said

Lettuce blushed. "you mean it?" she said and ryou nodded and pat her head

He pat her hair and said "you just need to even it up because it is a choppy" and sdhe smiled.

So she went home and got appointment at her hairdresser next door because her nameber did hair and cut it even and lettuce was so happy about it that she wanted to keep it that way fdorecer.

Her mom braided the long barts and said "it looks beautiful" she said

Abd lettuce smiled.

But who was that man who insp[ired her before? She hoped to meet himn again someday because she forgot where café was….

The end


	29. Chapter 26: hospitral visits

Chapter 26: hospital visits

Wgile lettuce was out with getting thew meeting with ciel meanwhile was otachi and mibt and everyone visiting ichigo. The room was not typical hospital and you saw the view.

"so how are you feeling todat?" otachi asked ichiog

To ichigo nodded and said "I am feeling much better" and smiled sadly. "Im sorry for attacking you guys. I really didn't mean to and was possesssesed".

Mint smiled and pat her hand "we know you were and it is not your fault"

Kiki jumped to the lamp and hang from it and laughed "we are just glade to have the old ichigo back XD"

"anywho I think we shoulfd go for walk right?" said otachi getting ichigo's wheelchair

Ichigo said "I don't need that" but the hospital required it so you do. So ichi sat in the wheel chair and otachi rolled her off and they went on a walk.

Mint and pudding and zakuro webt outside with masha. Mint said "Im gonna go sit overe there in the sun" and took masha. But masha alerted and said "ALIEN ALIEN"

The girls looked around and then that was whemn they saw it. There was a alien grief seed stuck in the wall.

"oh no" zakuro said. "what is that thing?"

"Ive never seen anything l ike it" said pudding who poked it but it had black electricity and shot her.

"ow!" she said.

"zakuro, pudding!" mint said. "go get otachi and ichigo. We must fight."

"this is a grief sid" said macha. "it is dropped by aliens when predosites are goinbg to hatch. It is like an alien egg and it will make a barrier and kill everyone in the hospital when it comes out! You must hurry mew mew mews!"

So zakuro and pudding went to leave. Mint stayed behind with masha to watch the egg and they were sucked into the barrier.

Mint walked with macha in her arms and walked up through a strange hall. There was candy and cookies and hospital stuff all over and it was a weird world. This was definitely different from the other pedosites.

"there it is!" said masha and flew over to a cage with the grief seed in it.

"maybe we can destroy it before it hatches" mint said and transformed.

"not so fast" said a mysterious voice. It was a girl alien! She had four pigtails short and an alien dress. She laughed at mint. "you cannot destroy it alone and it will hatch before you do!"

"who are you" said mint she had never seen this alien before.

"I am he great alien Esee" she said and put arms on her hips.

Mint transformed but it was too late and the seed hatched. She chased it down the hall and the alien laughed.

Meanwhile the others showed up at the door and came in to the barrier,

"what is this?" said pudding "this looks different" and they all transformed

"be careful" said zakuro to ichigo. "you are still weak and this alien could be stronger han the other aliesn"

"I can take it!" said ichigo but zakuro wasn't so sure. They all ran down the hall way to chase after the alien.

Mint was gfighting the pred who looked cute. Pudding thought it was cute but otachi said "don't be fooled it is dangerous" and they all joinesd in on the attack.

Esse laufghed and they all noticed her. "hlad you could jointhe part" she said.

After otachi attacked her and punched her across the room. She hot the pred and it bounced away. Pudding ring inferno at the pred and got hit. Then zakuro whipped it and it went flying to mint. Mint shot her arrow at it and ichigo blasted it and then otachi sliced at it with his sword. But when he cut it open a bigger pred came out. It came out so fast and everyone was surprised.

It was not cute and attacked at the first person it saw. But that person was esse and she could only stare shocked because she didn't because it to go after her. And it bit her head and chewed and her body fell to thr ground where the pred went to finish gobble it up.

The girls were disgusted. "leave it to me" said otachui and he went and attacked the pred and it got killed.

"poor esse" said mint. "I know she was our enemy but yhis is too cruel" she said and tear dripped down her cheek.

"yes.. this is too cruel" said ichigo

Pudding hid her face in zakuros dress and cried and zakuro held kiki and said "its ok" and the barrier disappeared along with esse.

"I guess we cant give her proper burial now" said otachi but he had one of her ribbons that landed on him. "but we can use this at least"

"yes that is for the best" said zakuro and she tied the ribbon tight on a tree. They mews all looked at it and said their prayers.

But it was late and ichigo needed to get back to her room so they went and went back to the café. That's where lettuce was going to be coming soon….

Tbc


	30. Chapter 27: this time its personal

WOOF WOOF POWER, CHAPTER TWENTY- SIXT

"this time.,..it's perconal!"

otachi and Mints wehre wondering where LEttuce was. They were worried. Mint had on her searching glasses. they looked everywhere but could not find Lerruce. She was problaby getting into trouble, thought mint...

"Oh, I hope she is okay!" Said Mint Otachi. Otachi nodded and agreed he did not want lettice to be in troubl, the thought was scary in itself.

Just then they saww the evil coming...IT WAS A VAMPIRE.

"Mint! Look out!" said Otachi. Mint reacted and transformed. Otachi got out his wolf sword and held it up. the vampite landed, and there...he was with someone, it was LETTUCE

"lettuce" said otachi "what are you foing with that vampire?" he narrowed his eyes and they were red like rubies. Lettue blushed and held her hand out "dont attack" she said "i am with a friend he is here to help us."

oatchi and Mint looked at the vampire questioningyl. "Who is this then" said mint, looking at the vampire over. she got close to otahci because she was scared of b in vampires.

Ciel snorted and scoffed. "IWHO AM I?" he said. he was still drunk from bloos. "I am the king of the vampires...of ALL OF THE CAMPIRES! Of course you should know who I am!" he laughed and fell over, letcue was embarasd

"whats his problem" mint asked

"he looks drunk" said otachi.

"he is drunk" confirmed the lettuce.

"I can se ehtat said Mint, but what is he doing HERE?" she tappbed her foot, impatient.

"he is here to help up he is a good person, I promise, he's just sad and...he has a drinking problem, I think" I said to Otachi.

Otachi saw Ciel. he was on the floor, lying down and barfing up blodd. It was gross, but thats how vampires get when they are durnk. "Sigh okay let's get him back to Cafe Mew, he needs out help obviously."

"WAT" said Mint. She did not like that idea.

"thank you" lettuce said, picking Ciel up. They put him on the top of the mew mew tank and began to drive to the cafe.

mint was

brooding thast because she didn't like the idea of ciel being there, he was an evil vampire in her mind. there was nothing good to be happening if a vampire was among the mew mews...they were suppose to uphold justice, not be some vampirte hospital people!

"I don't klike this" mint said. they didnt hear her. they got to the cafe and mitn stayed off to the side.

"I dont need your help" Ciel said bitterly as otachi helped him in him into the cafe. He sat down with on the chair.

"who this" said Ryou who came up.

"Hi bro this is a guest... said otachi. ryou looked unconvinced.

"He's heere to help up, please be nice to him he's drunk" said Lettuce.

"I NEED A DRINK!" shouted Ciel. Lettuce was embarassed...she knew he didn't mean it, but he was acting like a fool!

Otachi pushed Lettuce to the side "Lettuce is this a good idea are you sure? he looks..."

"I know." said lettuce. "i will take care of it" so lettuce and ciel went into the back room, leaving mint and otachi in the main room alone. there were no customers in the cafe. mnt sighed.

"I can't wait until spring brake is over..." she said "i am tired of fighitng I want to be a student again. first i am a mew mew and then go into spave and now vampires? otachi this is too much..."

"it's okay we will protect eachother...okay? i will protect you."

"I guess so so" said mint and she hugged otchi. being close to him mafe her heart race...she could feel his breath on her cheek. "otachi...do you lick anyone?" she asked gently.

"why do you ask" asked otachi curiously

"i...i like someone"

"who"

"you." she said quietly.

Otachi blushed and kissed her forehead "i like you too, mitn, you are a good friend.

"Friend?" mint was embarassed. she turned and left.

"wait!" otachi called after her but she did not hear her. she needed to be alone. it was too much to bear, she was so streessed and sad from all that was happening. She cried into her hankycheif and was by herself.

just then, she heard a voice.

"you look said child" mint looked up it was an old gypsie lady. mint was wondering what she wanted and asked "what do you want?" the gyspies said "I am doing fortune readings let me do you for free my pretty" mint shrugged and did it to get mind off bad happenings and to maybe learn of good prospects in this future.

the lady drew cards and read them

"oh my" she said

"what is wrong" said mint. the gyspies said "take this, mint, it is miportant for your safetly"

"How do you know my name!" said gasped, but the lady was gone. in her hand was a crystline magic pendant. Mint looked, it was a silver chain with tiny diamonds and a big blue ruby in the center. it was beautiful. mint put it around her neck. I wonder what it is, she though. how strange of the lady to just vanish like this"

Mint went back to the cafe. Ciel, Lettuce, Otachi, and Zakuro were there. Ryou was there, too. She went up. "whats happening"

"Ciel is better." said lettuce. "what is that you have?" lettuce asked.

"oh nothing just ive always had this" mint said defensly but lettuce ent to touch that

"NO!" shouted ciel he recognized the pendant "DFONT GET THAT ITS MAGIC!" but it was too late. all of the people in the room were engulfed in a hot, white light. Then, they vanished, leaving bob there alone.

THEY WENT TO...THE PAST!

to be continued


	31. Chapter 28: into the past

WOOF WOOF POWDER CHAPTER TWENTY-7

(intop the past...)

the group landed in the past...it was ancient. at first, Otachi thought he was dreamink beauce this did not make sense. he SToof up and rubbed his yes. There were buildings like before, bt they were all ancient and looked old. It was like futal Japan!

Otachi gasped and looked around...where were the others? the that he did not see anyone else. He was a little worried where to as they had gone, so he began to wander around. He wondered where he was. No, thought he, he could not be in the b-past, that was imposslbe. He stood up and begane to walk around, he must be in some sort of movie set...that was morte logical.

Otachi was Otachi was he looked around. He started to wander through the fdorest and towards the buildings he saw...his wolfe tail wagged anxiously. Where were the others? He was worried and anxious.

Otachi stopped when he got to the thickest part of the forest he had seen so far it was thick with trees and bushes and in the center was a great fat oak tree.

He wentr to it and looked. it was a tree. it had scars all along it like it had witness a great war, suddenly Otachi felt solmen. He put his hand on the tree and closed his eyes and felt the wind travled through his hair. Something peacful fell over him and his chest swelled.

"What am I going to do.." his whispered.

Suddenly, a voice appeared to him in his head.

"Otachi..."

OTachi GASPED "WHAT IS THAT Who is Talking?"

"I am the Tree Spirit. My name is Yanmay."

"Yanme? Who are you how can you talk you are a tree"

"You have been sent here, Otachi, by tthe time traveling device, the magic stone known as the Starlight Crystal./" said Yanme.

Otachi gasped. So it was true! He was in past!

"What can do" asked otachi yanme said "you must find your friends and band together, defeat the evil and find all the stone's siters and you will return home"

"but why me" said Otachi

"you have been chgosen for this great quest, you are ahero and have saved the earth before" said tree

"ok" said otachi

the wind shook yanme's branches" remember your friends can not transform into mew mews or woof woofs here, you must rely on the power of the magiic stones. the first stone your frind Minty posesses. Find her, then find the other friends. Then fine the stones. It is the only way!"

"i will but where do I look fiurst?" asked Otachi.

"user your power. you can sense mew mews otachi." said Yanme. Otachi nodded "oh yes good idea"

"go now otachi" said yanme, and the voice dissaperd.

Otachi left the tree and went to the buildings. There were people from old days everywhere. Otachi stood out like a sore thumb in his modern clothes, so he went to the temple.

A miko was there. he was old and had a long moustache and traditional clothes.

"Who are you traveler?" asked the man

"I am Otachi, and am sent here by Yanme."

Everyone in the temple gasped and disbvelieve.

"You are sent here by the tree god Yanme?" said the miko man.

"Yes" said Otachi

Then Otachi explained the way he had gotten there and his wuest. The mko said his name was Beta and said "I will put you into the right path." he gave Otachi temple clothes which otachi put on

they were long black poofy pants and white temple shirt. Otachi put his wolfe sword on and sandles and began to ehad out...his first task was to go to the ancient spider temple to defeat the spider god. It had gotten ahold of blue energy power, which could only mean...he had caputered mint!

TO BE CONTINEUD


	32. Chapter 29: bonds of time and otachi vs

Chapter 28: The blonds of time and Otachi VS the Spider

The spider was gray and red and was content and was long hair. he was evil and it was true. he was guarding the entrance for the spider god temple otachi had traveled days to get there trhough the forest to find his friend mint there was going to be a wedding and he couldnt get inisde because of the guard spider.

"let me in, you fiend!" said otachi the spider laughed and said "no"

"why"

"there is going to be good weedding the spider god lord of the temple found him a beutiful bride and magic to make him never defeated!"

"OH NO THE MAGIC" said OTachi

the spider blasted his magic at otachi and otachi went "ah" and moved"

the spider said "you are good boy but I am will am betteR!" and laughed evily and jumped at otachi and attack and tried to bite with fang

otachi slashed with wolfe sword streght and hit spider in the abs

spider said "ow" but had no time for ow.

the spider jumped away and spat out web his butt. and otach was caught up in tangles "NO I MUST DEFEAT SPIDER GOOD LET ME THROUGH BAD GUARD SPIDER."

Bad Guard Spider looked at Otachi menacingly and chuckled "tyou eill never never get thought" said guard Spuder.

Otachi had to think quickly so he

After he got inside there were spiders everytwhere dressed up for the evenet wedding "who is getting married?" thought otachi. the spiders were gullable. so Otachi disguied as a spider by knocking a guard out and taking his paper mask to his face and looked spider now.

he went into the wedding room and saw...the spider God in his wedding cloehs and his bride. IT WAS MINT! she was in a wedding kimono and looked sad. and he was a scream. The spider god had her blue time jeewel.

"please let me go i don't have any money" said mint

"i am no after money" said spider good

"please let me go, i dont want to marry a spider that gross" complained mint adn the spider kissed her.

Otachi got angry. Not mint! Not spider! Not now!

Otachi went in with sowerd" I am here to take bride to traditional spider wedding room your highnesS" he said

something was afoot the spider god thougt, but he said ok and otchi got mint

"LET ME GO CREEP YSPIDER GUARD I HAVE NO MONEY" she said loudly

"Shhhhhhh it's me said Otachi "i am otachi"

"TACHI I KNEW YOU WOULD SCOME!" said mint y happy and the spiders said "WHY YELL" and realized it was otachi!

"It's OTachi!" said Spider God. "I will poison you with my poison fang" and spider God jumped at him with his poison fag.

Otachi blocked good with mask and evade. He shot his arrow and killed spider

"We have to get out of here" said Otacvhi

"YEs" said Mint "I dont want to marry a spider"

"sounds like a plan to me" said otachi and then they escaped.

But spider god still had blue jewel starlight crtsyal.

"We will have to come back for it later" said Mint and they went off into the forest to find the next person they needed to rescue...Lettuce!

TBDX


	33. special: ryou and otachi flashback

Special Story: Ryou and Otachii flashback in the past

(this ones really short lol, I just wanted to write short stuff :))

It was ryou had moved out to live on his own. Ryou decided to be a high school student in othger part of Tokyo and work at his new building café mew new. It was his café he dreaned to mske in hopes to hide the future mew mews he was going to make to fight the oncoming aslien threat,

But one day his younger brother otachi was goibg to be coming over to visit and stay the night bedcause they had hadn't seen each other inb a long time.

"hello brother" said otachi

"hello otachi" said ryou with smile.

Otachi went over to ryous house and watched movies like bros and best friends. They were happy to spend time together.

"so what is how has eeverything been going?" asked otachi

"it is goung well" said ryou "I am actually working on a secret project otachi"

Otachi looked at him and asked "really" and ryou nodded.

"yes I call it the mew mew project mew" said ryou. Otachi thought it sounded weird and asked why

"because it is to save the earth" said ryou. "I have a lab here that you saw before"

"yes" said otachi. Ryou had a secret lab in café mew mew that they didn't show his parents or anyone else except his old good friend jeiichirou. Keiichirou was trustworthy though and could be trusted to know.

In ryous lab he had a lot of computers and data that otachi didn't understand at the time.

Ryou said "I got data from my computer ythat aliens will attack soon" he said.

"how do you know that?" asked otachi

"the computer shows" said ryou. "their ship is coming and they will attack to steal the planet. The mew project will fuse girls with the power of endangered animaks to save the earth and fight aliens with"

"ok" said otachi. "but why are you telling me this?"

"because we are brothers" said ryou. "and keiichiou and me have a plan for you to help"

"you do?" said otachi

"yes we want you to become a woof woof" said ryou

"ok I will do that" said otachi "but for now it is bath time" and they laughed

"whehn we were little we used to bath together" ryou said remembering funny times. Otachi agreed and then he went to take a shower.

When we was done ryou had set up the futons. "sorry I only have one" said ryou "keiichiroyu needs the other"

"that's ok its not were brothers" said otachi smiule.

So they laid down to sleep in the futon. But they were not done talking.

"remember when we were little and used ro sleep in the same bed?" ryou laughed and ptacho laughed too.

"yes that was" said otachi

"you used to get scared of the dark once" said ryou "when you thought a vamnpire was at your window"

"don't mention it haha" said otachi. He thought he saw a vampire at his widow when he was kid but it actyully was ciel but when he went to ryou ryu convinced hiom it was a nightmare and otachi was conrent.

"AND we eat good to each other" said ryou being fond remembering tge good old days. He gave itachi a hug and they slept together

Sir pouncealot was there too to sleep with them and it was warm. The next day they woke up and keiichirou made breakfast because keiichiroy is the cook.

"thank you for the breakfast" said otachi charmingly

"no problemo" said kei

"I told otachi about the mew mew project" said ryou

"oh good and is otachi-kun foing to be a mew mew" inquired keiichirot

"yes I am" said otachi and it was true. He was good with the idea of being a woof woof and couldn't wait to save the planet.

He had fun the rest of the day with ryou and u ntil he had to go home.

"see you later" said otachi

Ryou waved and said "see you little bro" and hugged him and ruffled his hair "don't cause trouble" and handed otachi sir pouncealit

"I never do" said otachi laughing at the joke.

So the two brothers wold have to wauit to see each other till nect time

The end


	34. special: mints past story

Wof woof power special: mints past

(this chapter is a musical yto Disney songs because we thought was cool but I change the lyrics. Plz don't take it seriously it's a joke but mint nhus past is not lol ok)

April 22th, 1957. trhe damp green grass felt good under nhus feet. (btw this chaptrer contains spoilers for the nbext chaps thats haven't been written for woof wood power) nhus blue gair shined and glistened in the sun light. She looked at her Vietnamese village and smiled. Everything was in devastation but she still had her family.

"nhu nhu" cried her younger brother as he toddled ovewr to her waving is arms like a chicken.

"look look ridiculous" nhu laughed "you look like a chicken" and they both laughed

"don't remind me" said her brother whose name was. "I havenet had chicken in ages"

"I know" nhu smiled sadly. "the war has been hard on our village"

Nhu was 9 and her younger brother 45. his 6th birthday was going t be in a few days.

"mother wants us to come inside" said her ypounger brother

"ok" nhu smiled and started to walk but she stopped when she stopped to hear.

"what is it" asked brother

"do you smell that?" she asked jer brother asked

"smell what I don't smell anything at all what are you smelling?" he asked

"its gunpowder" cried nhu "we have to run home"

So they ran home through the Vietnamese jungle. When theyt came to their village they saw gunpowder and smoke and fire of bad.

"oh no oh no this cant be true!" though nhu. She ran toward the building "stay where you are little brother"

"ok" said little brother

Mint ran to the flaming house. Her parents was in there. She smashed the soor with a pot. But it wouldn't budge. She could hear the screams of her dying family.

He village was hectic and running around she could hear the villagesrs scream amongst the flames the village was on fire and livered and

"the Americans are attacking" screamed the village elder!

(sing to hellfire from hunchback of notre dame)

The village elder sang "beata mario, I am certainly a man. I lead my people with justice true. Better maria, you know Im so much do stuff that you would do too. So tell me marial, why I see them standing there. Why there homes are burbinf down to ash? I see them,. I feel them. The sun coughed in their raven hair is burning in me out of all control. IT'S FIRE. HELLFIRE. THIS FIRES ON MY SKIN. ITS BURNING. LIKE FIRE. IT WILL LEAVE US NITHING."

Nhu sang "Iyts not your fault! Your not to blame! It's the Americans that did it all the same! Its not your flat! Its America"

Then elder sang "protect us maria. Dontr let the Americans burn our town. Protect my people anf their flesh and bones. Destroy America! And let them taste the fires of hell and let them just leave us all alone!" and he stopped singing

"somebody help my family" screamed nhu "my parents are in there"

A man walked by but she was shot in the head and fell dead in front of nhu. Nhu was shocked and shocked. The blood landed on her face. She couldn't move for a mo0ment but she realized there was gunfire and people were dropping like dead flies or dead people.

"oh my god" she whisprs. It started to rain but the water did little to stiple the flames of hate.

"I I" she sputtered. She felt a tug on her arm and she almost screamed but it was just her little brother

"sister sister we have to hurry" he said clutch ing her. Mint couldn't move. She was too scared. A gun zoomed by her head. She screamed and ducked and the 2 siblings crawled through the mud and water and the blood through the flaming village to to get away.

It took some time seemingly forever, but they got through the jungle and the muddy blood water to a hill that onlooks there village. Mint sighed an said "our family, our friends, and homes, and bonds, are dead"

"wish for reverse" whispered her brother

Then nhun passed out from agomny. She awoke. She disdnt know when but it was later. She woke to wet nose licking her face.

"it is dog" said little brother

"get away get away we don't have anything" said mint to protect her brother but the dog looked playful. When the dog barky, it was when she remembered the fate of her village. "we must go look for survivors" she said hopefully

The 2 wandered walk through jungle to trhe village with the dog whicjh was new dog friend. Ythe village was burned to a crisp and toasty and no one was aklive.

"what will we do" whispered little brother. "Americans" growled nhu "I hate america. I hate war. I hate dog" and she kicked the dog

The dog yelped and cowered but little bro protected it and said "big sister what atre yuou doing? You should not hurt innocent"

"Im sorry" nhu said sad said. "you are right" and she got to her lap and she started to cry "our parents are dead. I dontr know what to do. What should we do? I don't know. I don't know. Everyones dead."

The dog barked and little brother hugged his sister. "as long as we are together right?"

"yes" said nhu but it was quiet moment while she thought. "we cannot stay here with the coal and death. We must go to a new village away from America"

We salavage any food and.

So the two started to look for anything they could take on their perilous jouey to come. 3 days later the children were in the big city of golden city. Which was located 300 miles from their village. They power walked and got ride from passerbyes. An made it with but they were starving so nhu worked at a noodle shop to help feed her and her brother.

Little brother had he was upstairs in the small room they were staying at. Nhu with noodles to bring to customers when she heard a fat man speaking talk. "I heard" he said "Americans were coming through here" he said laughing and drinking hias alchohol. "serve me wench. Come here"

Nhu had to come over and gave him h noodle. Her hair was up in tight coiled buns which signnificantified she was a servant girl. "here it is can get any othger thing for you?"

"yes I want more alcohol and how much money are you making here? I could give you a lot more money" he birped

Minty frowned and said "I am not working for money. I am worki g for food and lodging for me and my little brother. We are homeless"

"well I can give you more than that" and minyt crossed her arms and said "no thank you I am conten where I am" and crossed her arms and went back to the kitchen

Mr. manager waljed up to mew and said "ngu what does that customer wants?"

Nyu frowned and looked away to look away because wasnot patially going to not tell the truth. "he wants more beer" she whispered.

"ah" said mr. manager. Went to aspeak to drunken customer and mint wentt o clean his kitchen.

Sio nhu was cleaning and scrubbing the poet when her companion ling waklkewd up. Ling was a girl around her age. She had long purple hair in braids and she cleaned the kitchen with mint. "hello" nhu said smiling to ling.

Ling smiled back and handed her a dish. "you dry while I wash"

"I don't like drying haha" said nhu.

Ling said: I dont like fdrying either."

Nhu said "lets rock paper scisso9rs to see who gets to dry and who gets to wash"

"ok" saud ling. They both put their hands down,. Nhu did paper and ling did paper too. So they went again. "rematch" said ling. "ok" said nhu.

So they did rematch. Nhu lost. Nhu did paper and nhu did rock. Dangit" said nhu. "haha" said ling. Mint said "best 2 out of 3".

"ok" said ling. So they did again. Nhu got rock and ling got paper. "so I get to wash after all" said ling. "fine" said nhgu so theygot to do the dishes.

"so what is going on out today?" said ling. Nhu started to dry the dish. "nothing theres this weird guy out there" nhu whispered

Ling sdhrgged. "we get lots of weird guys"

"he offered me a new job. One that pats better" said mu. Ling looked shocked. "are yuou going to leave? We are such good friends"

Nhu stacked the dishes "no I liked it here and my brother is secrure here. Plus that mnan is shady and has a mustache"

Ling laughed. "what does mustache have to do with it?"

"America has mustache" said nhu

Ling sighed. "well at least youre stating here. We can be friends forever."

Mr. manager came in but didn't say anything. He looked at nhu and walked by and said "were closing early tonight girls" so the girls fixed and cleaned and got things ready. That night nhu and ling wree in lings bedroom weaving friendship bracelets out of fine thread. The oe nhu made for ling was green and gold and the one that ling made for nhu was blue and silver. They exchanhged them and spoke about everything they planned to do in the future. Ling grinned and said "when the war is over I wil have lots of money and I will open my own noodle shop"

Nhu laughed "and I will be your main hostess" ling grinned and pulled nhu to her feet "no you will be my business partner"

The two hugged and fell asleep until the dog named salt came and licked awake . they laughed into the night and salt was pregnant. Ling said "do you want to see something special?" "ok said nhu and the 2 girls looped together the sheets and went out window to floor to get special.

Nhu was nervous. "should we we we be wondering away from the shop?" she was nervous for her little brother but ling shtugged and said "I do this all the time"

She led nhu through trhe city toward the edge where there was big trees and lake and hoslin. They got in te glittery rivers and nhu was like "what is it" and ling was like "sh lets just watch". It was a moment but when the moon was shone through the musky clouds flighting away through the sky something in the lake glittered. Nhu gasped. "beautiful" she whispered. There were shining coy fish swimming glittery in the pool. "teyre beautifu" said mint.

And ling smiled. "yes I come here whenever I feel said its my sdecret place". Nhu smiled. Perhaps things were going to look up for her.

The next morning they opened the shop early. Nhu was sweeping off the porch when she heard somebody walking up behind her. She turned and said "welcome to the" but she stopped when she saw who it was. It was mustache man. She frowned but finished her sentence. "noodle shop"

The man grinned at her lecherously and said "can I spwak to mr manager?" nhu was happy to leave him out so she said "yes" and went quickly inside to fetch mister manager. Mr manannger" nhu said.

"yes nhu?" said mr. manager. Told mr. manager about mustache man and mr. manager went out to go speak to mustache man. Nhu nervously set up the rest of the tables thn went upstairs to chexck on her little brother who was still sleeping and sneak him noodle. Ling was out getting fish at the market.

When nhu went back downstairs mr. manager was speaking to mystache man. "should I poor tea?" asked ngu. "nyu we have important" said mr. manager

"what is it mr. manager" asked nhu to mr. mamnager. Mr manager looked old and looked frown sad. "I sole you"

"what" said nyu.

"tyou and brother will be happier. He can help you more than I can"

"I happy here" said nhu. Mr. manager sad said "Im sorry but I just cant afford to keep you with the war. Me and all I need to help with ling"

Nhu cried and ran upstairs. "pack your things" said mr. manager. Nhu begged "can I please at least wat to say goodbye to ling?" "ok said mr nanager. "make it snappy" said mustache man.

Ling walked up and said "hi nhu". "say it isn't so"

"Im sorry I have to go" said nhu

"will I see you again?" asked ling.

Nhu didn't know. "sure I will said ling." And the girls hugged. Ling looked at her friendship blanket. "I will always look at this and remember you"

"me too" said mint touching her own braket. Brother and held his hand and they walked and she tried not to look to crying and because ling was crying and her got into carriage with mr. mustache and little brother and they started to ride asway. Nhu silently prayed that one day she would meet up with ling again her best friend.

(sung to god help us outcast by hunchback of notr damn)

Ling sang "I don't know if you can hear me. Or if your out there I don't know if you wouild listen, to a poor grills prayer. Yes I know Im just a servant. I shouldn't speak with you and cant still I think of you and wonder do you know what its like to be miss too? God help Vietnam. Hungry from war. Show them your mercy they don't find in war. Please help my friend, I miss her so much. Please help the world and keep us in touch"

Mr. mustache sang "I ask for girls I ask for cash. I asked for glory to shine on my nasme. O aske for things I can possess. I ask for god and America to bless me"

Nhu sang "I ask for nothing. I can do fine." Ling sang "but I know so many who cant find the time. Please help my people the poor and unclothed. I thought we were all were the children of god"

Ling sang "god the help the outcasts"

Hen mr manager "get back to work"

Nhu sang "god help the outcasts children of goooooooooood….."

When trhey got to the place where mr mustache took them oit was a large traditional korean building. Mr mustache ythelet them off and said "this is your new home. Boy you go in back with mia" a servant girl took nhus brother back.

Nhu wanted to cry but she stayed quiet. "he will be fine" said mr mustace "he will eanr to be good strong boy. You on other hand will work inside. I wil show"

"yes sir" said nhu

"you will call me master con" said mr mustache. "yes sir" she whispered. "now come inside I will show you're your duties"

The 2 went insipid. In the bulding was big. She took to her and was shown many places. There wree hot springs for everyone and hotel room massages and a buffet. Fancy resteraunt with top chef America.

"wow this is fancy place" whispered nhu.

Mr mustache grinned. "this is the golden palace of golden city. I own this. You will be good servant girl for higher quarters and more wealthy guest."

Nhu looked look at her feet. And folded her hands. "yes lord con" she said. She had to be good for her brothers sake. The golden palace was the nicest place and seemed to not be affected by the war torn land of war. People seemed happy and marry and eating and bathing and good time. Nhu spent the next few weeks working there as servant girl.

She did nbot sew her brother often. She cleaned the floor ewveryday and wiped the thousands of windows at first she was tripped when cleaned floor. She woiulod clean the bath houses and helped fold people bathe. And when at night dinner time she would help clean and cook the kitchen. She slept on a mat in a room with other servants one and did not get much time alone.

One day it was raining and she was sweeping the porch. And a young handsome man whose name was haku came up. Nhu blushed "hi haku" she said

Haku looked upset. "whats wrong" nhu asked? "your brother is sick" said haku. "you should go see him"

Haku was the nephew of mr. mustache so authority. And mustache but no gasped. "hes sick?" she asked sad shocked. "yes hes been sick for since he came here" said haku "and getting worse"

"I need to see him" said nhu

"ok" said haku

And they went to her brother. Haku led the way for he knew the way. They went to other servant areas where nhus brother was being kept. He was on a bed and cougheding weakly. Dog was there too."ohg no" said nhu

"yes" said hasku "you can come to visit him but for now hes not working hes just vougfhing and lying down"

"I have to ask master con if I can take him to the hospital" said nhu. "my uncle has physician" said haku "besides you no money"

Nhu wanted to cry "I will make a deal". And she left the room

That night nhu was cleaning herroom of the servants. She folded the last futon out and everytjing was ready. For them to sleep. So she slipped out of the room and feet and went to a kitchen. Then she went to the hot springs and sat down next to the empty bath. She couldn't fill the water up she was not allowed, but she liked the warm feeling of the room. It was an open room so there were bushes and trees and grass. She and wooden fence. She looked at the flowers which were in a bed by the hoslin. She picked a flower she started t weave the flowers into a baby chain.

"beauteous" to she t self and put it on her head. "yes it is" said a voice. Mint turned around. It was there was a man she had never seen before. He looked to be almost 20 maybe and had black hair and golden eyes like gold. Mint was started "Im sorry sir the bath house is closed"

The man stepped forward " I know I am a guest here. It is honor here"

Nhu was nervous "I should go I am servant and need to get back to work".

"I want you to be assigned to my room to be my servant" he said. Nhu was startled. "I don't work in the hotel" she said

The man grinned "but I think you would be good. I just need someone to clean my room and serve me tea and you are beautiful"

Nhu blushed "I have to go" and she started to walk but the man reached out and oput his hand on shoulder. She siffended. "what is your name?" he demanded

"ling" nhu lied. "I will see you soon then ling" and he left

Nhu rushed away and ran into haku in hallway. She started to run wanted to burst outr crying cuz she was so stressed but just hugged him instead. "what is wrong?" asked haku but he hugged her back

"I don't want to work in the hotel" she said

"ok" said haku

So sge went to bed.

The sun glittered against the window pain. It had been 3 says since. Nhu was in the kitchen cleaning up stuff and setting ancient chinrese bowls to the side for the big bangquent that was going to be happening at the golden palace. Master con said that she would be a servant girl for ythe higher up guests but she had to prepare the fine dishes that they would be dining on.

It was china. The dishes were made of stone and gold white mint. And she had her hair up in buns because she servant. She wore traditional servcants close which was a pale salmon color. With a red sash around waist. The pants were folded to her mid leg calf and her hair was in a ponytail.

She walked out of the kitchen scarrying a stack of expensive dishes. Haku walked up besideher

"do you need help he asked

"no thank you" said nhu "how is my brother doing?"

The 2 stepped into an elevator. Lifted by the elevator started to ride up and go to the top floor where the banquet was going to happen for the rich people and mr. mustache.

"you work hard" said haku. Haku was blonde and looked like otachi but blue eyes AND blond hair and white shirt with blue puff pants. And sandles. Hew was handsome and cool. And knew Chinese and smart. Yes

Nhu liked him because was nice and told things reminded her of someone she hadn't met yet. When they got to the bottom floor they stepped out of the elevator. "here we are" said haku as servant of other held the door open for them

"thank you for escorting me" asaid nhu was she as held the plates in her hand.

Haku said "ok"

Nhu said "lease go check on my brother" and haku said "ok" and left. Nhu went in and saw the view from the top floor. It was breaftaking. You could see the whole city and the big mountain in the distance where near her home village used to be for her fire of America. Nhu sighed and started to set the plates on the table. It took a long time because there was going to be 400 guests on the top floor. Nhu was in charge of onbe of the more higher up private rooms which was located lower floor in private part.

She wnt that uin the room qwhere the private room would be for mr mustache and esteemed guests and set the cups. Ubt out of curiousity nhu looked at all the plates trhat had been set. She had been secretly practicising how to read during her stay at golden palace.

She saw name tag and she saw read 5 of them but two names she did not recognize. There was lady unagi and a lord uzumaki. There was sir chao tsu and lord ooishi. Then was lady mystery. The others had been guests previously in the building. Lady mister was not.

Then it started to rain so nhu left trhe room.

She went out on the balcony to bring in the clothes so the were not gettong wet on the balcony. It was high up. Don't fall

She looked and ewnt back downbstairs and decided to take hewr free time now to visit her brother. When she went to her room with her brother he was wheezing and still asleep. He was coughing and wheezing and nhu peeked through the door and saw her sleeping brother. She he opened eyes and saw her seeking. 

"Im sorry brother I didn't mean to peek at you" said nhu

"its ok" said brother. He sat up and smiled

"are you feeling better?"

"no" he coughed. And blood wa trhere. The next day was the banqet. Everyone was there and it was busy. Nhu was working upstairs she was waring her speciak servant dress. It was blue and black and had a Chinese dragon on it and her hair was in buns with ribbon but she was servant and she brought tea to the bustling room. Her feet were she wore no shoes inside servants were not supposed to.

She put the tea on the table and started to poor it for the guests who were laughing. She had on toe socks and apron.

The guests were getting drunk. She served them also the dinner with dinner. There was one guest who she kne to be lord uzumaki and shge gasped and almost dropped them when she saw he was… ythe man she had brought into the previous nights at the hot springs!

(sung to reflection by mulan)

Nhu was sitting in front mirrr latwr that night wondeing who she was. She sang: "look at me.. you may think you see.. who I really yam. But you do not see me. But you do not see me. Everyday its as if I play in a play. Taking a role call. Noew I see if I wear a mask I can fool the worlds . but my heart is not fooled.who is that girl I see siotting there and looking at me? Will I know who is she she is me.. why does my reflection not tell me who I am? What meant to be. Deep inside! Why dioes my reflection show"

Then she sang "I am not in a world where I have to hide my heat. And what I believe in. but somehoqw I will show who I am to the world yes"

Then suddenly haku came up "and be loved for who I am." He sang. He continued "but who is that boy I see standing there looking at me? When will my reflection be honestly who I be me. Must I pretend Im not wjho I really am for eternity when will I show my reflection"

"to the world. Theres a hart that myst be to honest free to fly honestly. That I burn to know the triuth and the reason why. Why must we all conceal how we feel and how we feel. Must there I not show the world who I will not hide"

Then they both sang together "I will pretend trhAT I'M someone else for all tim. When will my reflaction show who I am inside? Wehen will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Nhu walked away over to her room. Thank you. She need ed to go back to place and serve others soon. Party was coming sioon its party time. She poured the tea and lady mystery asked "could you get me some tea?" and nhu said "sure" and walked away to get tea but thought "wha kind of tea?" but it was mystery

It was smelled good and happy and nhu mint felt better about situation. "maybe every be ok" she thought. And it was true

She diod good things to help the thing help the party go by fast and everyboy was happy. It was loud an rambunctious and drunk. Lord uzumaki was eyeing nhu from across the soom. He was bad intent maybe. So she wenbt intro the kitchen.

It was kitchen and clean but not so much today because lump w. party was going on today. The festivities were dying down it was around 1 AM and nhu was exhausted from serving.

Haku and tired.

Haku came up and said "are you sleepy? Do you need break" and she said "Im ok" and it was true because she was reselientent and fine.

Haku however did believe and she would be ok and said "I thinkm you need brake are you sure?"

Nhu look tired and said "yes I try my hardest fine but I will take brake and be ok" so she sat down to tke her break and pour herself some tea

Haku drank tea too as well. "thank you for break" she whispered happy

"no prob" said haku. She enjoyed spending time with each

Haku handed her tea and then a dumpling. "eat up"

"my mom used to make dumplings like this" she said and cried

"oh where is your mom now" asked nhu

"shes upstairs" he said

"that's good" said nhu and ate the duimpling and was content. "I get alng with her" said hkku. "Im glad" said nhu. She frowned and remembtred her mother.

"I remember my mother" she said. "we used to play be used to be used"

"that sounds fun" said haku.

She smiled "yes it was"

Haku leaned forward and brushed his hair throufh her hand. Nhu blyshed. "you work hard" he said. Nhu blushed and smiled because of close.

It was then was tender moment. Haku leaned forward nhu felt her heart race. He pressed his lips against hers and she melted. She had to get back to work so she sauid "I have to get bac to work" and "ok" said haku "I will see you soon" he smiled ast her

And she was happy and "I hope so" she said smile too. She was so joy and good. But she forgot her brother was sick for moment and had to good times with happy people and went back to the party.

Meanwhile at the parety master con was speaking with myserious man who had spoken with to speak to her sooner. "I am interwsted in that girl" said man

"nhu she is my best servant" said master mister mustache

"I will pay big money for her. I want yo to I want her to be my bride" said myster man.

"hm how much are we talking" said mr mustache and he stroked his mustache menacingly

(finally I ran into this pokemon lol Imo playing pokemon while writing XD ots an emolga)

"well we are going to membrane ewith her is my plan" said mystery man

"ok I can fluctuate my plan with her" he said. It was true and possible to convince mr mustache

"I will peak ti you about the selling of her to thw party" said mr mustache. "alright" grinned mr uzumaki abd he laughed evilly

Mmhmm saud mr mustache.

(sung to hellfire from notrre dame, I know Im using it twice but I like this song lol)

Lord uzumaki the man walked away to sing song to himself. "oh lord con, you know I am a regular customer, of my momey I am vastly ricvh, oh mr mustache, you knoe Im so much better than any other ,an tyiyu could give her. So tell me mustache, why I only see her eyes, why there strare at me down to my soul. I see her I need her the sun caught in her raven is vlazing in me out of all contrale. LIKE FIRE. HELLFIRE. THIS PASSION IN MY BONES. THIS BURBING DESIRE IS TURNING ME TO STONE."

"Its in her voice. Its in my plan . I wil not rest until I have got her hand. Its n her eyes shes beautiful. God made her better than every other woman. SO TELL ME MYUSATCHE. WHY WONT YOU GIVE HER TWO ME. WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SUFFER LIKE THIS. BUT GIVE ME NU OR ILL MAKE YOU TASYTE THE FIRES IOFHELL AND THEN SHELL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE"

Mr mustache frowbed and said "ok I will do it for lot of money just relax"

And uzumaki sang "HELLFIRE. DARK FIRE. NOW MUSTACHE ITS YOUR TURN. CHOOSE ME OR ILL KILL YOU. SHELL BE MINE OR YOU WILL DIE"

Mr mustache and him decided on a price,. Uzumaki thought mr mystache ewas in relatiomnship with nhu and hne did not like anyone else touching his nhu or even looing at his nhu cuz nhu was his and his alone.

So when he got contract from mustache he took it and said "now nhu is mine to be my bride" and laughed. Mr mustache was sad t see nhu go but at kleast she wouldn't be work hard asnymore.

Uzumaki lauhed. In the middle of thed night the party and died down and everyomnr went home. Hu had cleaned up and went to bed. Mr mustache did too and haku. Uzumaki was not in bed he was uplate and he was thinking about nhu. He walked the hallways and nhu what he must do, he worew black to cover his face.

Hes mad and had knife ready. That stuck through the hotel. He did not lusten to my threats

He walked to mr mustaches mustache room. He was sleeoing,sleeping like a baby. His fat stomach was fat poking out of blankets and he snores. Uzumaki snuck up to him and tha was when he snuck up to him.

Yhere was nobody to hear the sounds of his not scream he was silent when he died. Knife penetrate easy an died fast and blood came out like blood ribbons.

"I have done it" said uzumaki

The ext morning everyone was in rush and did not kniw what happened. Nhu gt breakfast dumpling and asked "whats happening ming?"

Ming stiood beside her her hands on her hips. "somebody has killed lored con" said ming.

"oh no" said nhu. Gasped "really?"

"yes" said ming. "what is goinbg to happen to yus" asked nhu

"you have been sold" said ming

"oh no" said nhu. She nhu who she had been sold to. It must be ythat man who was bothering when she was sitting by the hoslin and plants.

"yes it is me" he said. "come with me. Well let the policesettle this I don't want you to look at this horror"

"ok" nhu said sad. So they left. Nhu was taken away to live inb his castel. She did not know why what she was to be doing soon. So she went.

Brother was in there too with dog.

Hthe next morning it was nhuus brothers birthday. She had knittred him a knit asnd was going to give it to him for his birthday and made knit for dog too. But brother was still sick. "happy birthday brother" she said gently.

Brother coughed and said "thankyou sister" but voice ewas weak. He needed hgis rest so she left. It was her wedding day soon. She mae breakfast for her fiancé. It was two eggs and bacon. She had not eaten in a long time they did not feed her well at golden palace. But her fiancé said that she could eat with her so they had breakfast together and it was awkward and she was quiet.

"Im sorry to you must be sad about master con" said mr uzumaki

"he was kind to my brother but these things happen" said nhu sad

"they said war terrorists fromanerica came and slit his throat" said uzu. "oh Im srry thisi is innapprorpriate conversation for a lady."

"that's ok" said nhu. She missed haku.

"you need to get fitted for your wedding cloak" sad uzumaki.

"ok" said nhu. She did not want yto get married was only young.

"you are very beautiful" said and nhu was taken to wredding clothes area

"we fot it like this" said sewer. "thank you" saif nhu and she wa fotted fo clothes which looked nice, it was long beautiful wedding dress. It was white and strapless and jhad long back end and blue. There was veil over back of her head with roses on top and Chinese diamonds and blue riubies emvroidered into the dress. Her shoes was hidden under the dress but were high heel sandles and she had glovesand hair down and make up done to match her sandles. It was beautiful and long hair.

But nhu felt revolted. She did not want to marry this man she did not love him. Her mom always told her to love him.

Her bouquet was big blue rose.

She smelled like flowers and posies and was clean. Nails done too. She took a shower.

She went to the wedding room. It was wedding room big and fabulous. Outside it bagean to storm with dark and stormy anger. She could see the wind and the rain outside. It was big contrast to the beautiful gold AND RED decorations for the wedding inside.

Nhu sighed. She wishes she did not have to do this. She just wanted to work and help support her brother but ifd thgis was going to help she had no choice besides mr mustache as dead

Her family was gone and brother was suck. She sighed she had always wished her fayher would walk her down aisle. But she did not cry. She had to be strong if she ctried her brother would cry.

She knew she had to be on top of his side this way her new husband wopuld support her and her brother and good times would soon to happen follow them.

She walked downthe aisle and music started to play. It was beautiful sound. Her bouket was singing seemingly. Itrs almost like magic but no magic happened in the air Mints hair. Her future husband was standing there he was in his wedding kimono and was handsome but devilish at the same time.

"you look beautiful mint" he said

Nhu lowered her haid 'thank you" she tried noto to look disgusted. The rabbi said "now we must begin the wedding" so they began the wedding

(to song of "a whole new woprld" by Alvin)

Mr uzumaki sang "I can give you vthe world. In all its shining splendor tell me my bride now when didd you last let your heart decide. I can give you a life. Protect you and little brother. This wed me now and be with me and you will be my bride."

"a whole new life. Protecting you with what Ill do. No one to make you work. Im not a jerk. Or say your only dreaming. A whole new life. Itll be something you've never guessed. But wen im with you its clear and true that now Ive begin my new new life with you. Now im in a whole new world with you"

Nhu sang "its my unbelievable luck. Really uncertain about ythis. Here was fire and my people beenworking to just get by"

Uzumak sang "a whole new world. Just here look me in the eye."

Nhu says "I have no choice in the matter at all do I"

Uzu: "kiss me now itll get better."

Nhu: "Ive done so far I come so far, I cant go back to where used am to be"

Uzuimaki sang: "a whole new life, every moment a surprise with new things to me and you. Every moment gets better kill mr mustache heres time to spare. Let me share my colo new life with you"

Uzu: a whole new world

Nhu: that's where well be

Uzumaki: a thrilling cjhase

Nhu: s wonderous place

And both sang: for me and you

And stopped singing

I love albaddin

Rabbi said "I now pronounce you husband wife" but suddenly door opened. And policeman came insisde angey and loud. Everyone gasped and was shcocked.

"what is meaning of this" demanded uzumaki

"you are under arrest!" said police

"my arrest Im arrested?" said uzumaki he growled "I demand you to tell me hwat Ive done"

Then mr policeman showed everyone mr. mustahcyes dead body. "HE KILLED LORD CON"

Everyone screamed "no its not true" said lulu uzumaki. "it is not true. It is lie, a setup" he claspewsd nhus hand. "you must believe me wife"

She looked at him shocked and stepped away scared and gasp "I am not wife". She felt tears begin. "you ruined what I had there now I never see haku again and no job" "THIS IS ALL YUOUR FAULT" and she ran away crying whiled lord uzuimaki was arrested

"how did you know it was me" said lord uzumakli

"I told the" said lady mystery who had overheard. Everyone gasped at lady mysterys mystery.

"how did you find out" said lord uzumaki.

"yyu left your tea" said lady mystery. "I know that you had the same tea as me that night and it was a mystery tea. Also your hair and finger prints and yuou left your gun that had your name on it there"

"damn it" said uzumaki. Everyone gasped becausre of the curse.

Nhu had slipped away. She took off her wedding dross and put on servant clothes and went to got her brother. She was not staying in this bulduing. She got her brother piggyback because he was too sick to move "come on luittle brother" she whispered

"ok" said little brther

"I will get us new life and job to help us so we can live together" said nhu ad she left. They were on the streets walking. Nhu only had small pouch of money but while she was on streets mugger came and took money so she had no money. Salt followed ytoo.

She tried to get job ut no one hired in war. It had been a week since nhus fiasco wedding. Her bro and her ewre starve a lot but what cold she do and could not get food except for garbage. But nhu stole mints fro,m store. She did not like to stael but her brother was sick and dying from hunger.

Also he could not also the smoke from the fire was sl;owly killing him and she new it. He could hard to speak anymore. "what is this sister" he said

"its mint try to eat" said nhu

Littke briother closed eyes "I do not klike mint" he said weakly

Nhu wanted to cry. "it's a cheeseburger just eat it" and pushed it into his moutrh. Little brother ate it slowly, hu did not have mints for herself ashe gave tem all to her little breother who atr them slowly.

She and little brother lived and out near country next to river. Sdhe built a hut fot brother out of a tarp and some ticks. Everyday her brother would stay there and layt down covered in one blanket she founfd in garden. Everyday shed go out look for food and job but only found free mints.

After weeks her brother was so thin she came back with mints and an apple she found on the ground. "sister mint" said brother. She walked to him "yes I have your mint" said nhu.

Nhu leaned and propped bothers head in her lap. She pressed mint against his lip and he chewed very very slowly. "yes its uour favorite. Its your mint."

He stopped chewing. Nhu reached to put another in his mouth but he would not move. "come on" she said "you need to eat it. You need it to get better" but her brother didn't move

A sudden scary idea crossed her mind and she stiffened and tears came to her eyes. "eat it" she sjouted. "come on you need to eat"

She stopped when realization sunk in and she sobbed and leaned over and shook him. "brother tieu, wake up. No don't do thus to me now" she said sobbing. "you are ok. You be ok. I taked care of you. I promised. I promised." But it was too late. Little brother named tieu was dead.

Mint buried her brother the next evening and left the city not to come back.b she couldn't stay there. Se was starving and survived the night off of boiled grass. She knew she could not stay in the city because they were looking for her. They thought she was in cahoots with uzujmaki for the murder of mr mustache.

She did not care. She had lost the last person in the world she cared about. She walked and walked for days and night dog was with her. They survived offg the land and eventual her feet blistered. Nhu had to throw her shoes away and walk barefoot because of blister and broken shoe. When she had broken shoes she looked at them and screamed and threw them into a field.

She walked until with dog. Tey got to a warf. At the diocks there was big ship. Nhu went up to sailor who was moving buckets. "what this here?" she asked the sailor

"people leaving because of war on ship go to new places and start a new life" said pirate. He grinned and had golden teeth. Nhu liked that idea. She say on box ion the dock and pet the dog. "we cold do a new life salt" said nhu to salt. "this war has deastroyed everything I fewel have nowhere to go"

So in the middle of the night before boat left nhu and dog snuck on board and hid in cargo. Nhu had sdtealed some orangers before going on boat. Dog had to be quiet but it was easy because dog has no tounge. She had starved and eaten it.

"arf arf" said dog. Nhu put her finger to her lip "shhhh dog be quiet. We have to be quiet"

"ok" said dog and she gave the dog some orange to eat and ate orange.

The shipped salad through the ocean for long time. Nhu felt sick amnd never wished wanted to know where he boat was going from curiousity. But she could not venture above deck or they would know that she was not knowing there in the.

She had to survive off the oranges for 4 momths while the ship sailed. She also snuxck ustairs sometimes to steal hard pack which is what sailor bread is called. It is hard and flat like jewish bread but nasty.

One day she was looking out the porthole and saw the storm raging out against the ocean. Another sday she sat on a crate and counted the ship snails. today is the last day. She overheard. Dog was sailor man and said "we are going to make fort soon it is good time. Don't you agree?"

"yes" said other sailor. "we will be in America soon"

Nhu gaspoed. America? That was where she was going? No bad thing for war from America. Dog barked and agreed

The ship hit the dock and they docked. It was a clear day and the seagulls were gulling by the sea. Nhu snucked off the ship ship and was shocked to see crowd. In distance she saw a big green statue it was the statue of liberty. Nhu remembered from historu class and knew she was in nhu york.

She wandered down the dock into the cities and saw the paper boys and took the paper without paying. She didn't know hey needed to be paid for cuz news is free in Vietnam. "hey" said the paperboy. Nhu managed

Later nhu was in an alley. And she was cold and dog was hunhry and she was hungry dog. Nhu said "Im should look for job" dog clapped because that was a good idea.

Nhu went to a small shop and asked for job but no one hired in war in America either. Nhu bumped into a man on the streeyt that was in a clowd on time square. He was tall and wearing a teench coat and had dark hair and a page boy hat. "hey kiddo" said the stranger "you klookin to buy something?"

Nhu shook her head. "I have no money"

"ah where your parents" he asked and nhu said "they ar all dead because of America"

"is it the war" he asked her and she said yes

"well who needs em anyuway. Come with me kid I can help you" he said. Nhu thought better for a minute but then decided she had to make this decision. Ashe had no where to go so she said "what kin of work?"

And he said "tyou will be a business man. I have stuff you need to hel me sell an I will give you a cut of the profits. Its not a lot of money but I will give you a free place to stay and food to wat."

"ok" said nhu "whats your name"

The drug dealer said "Im big D"

"wha is your name" he asked

Nhu stopped for a moment and thought ofh her brother and said "mint. My name is mint"

"ok mint" said big d the drug dealer and he took mint to his apart mint. Mint was set up with sdog. He she did not have to do much but count moneys and organize and clean the house. She liked living with big d even though he did bad thingsd. He was good and curtis to her. In December dog gave birth. It was 4 puppies

Mint had to sell them because big d does not like too many animals in his house but she kept. When mint went down to alley to breathe she got up in apartment. She was sitting on the bed when her cell phone rang. She wasn't supposed to use the phone unless emergencies. It ewas only for big d to keep in contact with her

She picked it up and it was big t and he said 'I need you to bring some syuff down to the alley"

"where alley?" said nhu mint nhu and he said "far the railroad tracks" and nhu said "what do you need me to bring?"

The drugs that I keep ion the cabnets by the refrigerator" he replied.

"ok" said mint "I will be there soon"

So nhu traveled across the city to go to where big d was. But mint got there it was a while.

Big d was selling drugs. "glad you could join. Me" said him and mint nodded.

"here are your things" she said and handed him box of things that were his

"thanks baby doll" said big dd

"your welcome" said mint and she smiled happy to help. Maybe life was looking up and it was looking up.

"how does this work" asked mint not knowing how does this work

(sung by "zydrate atanomy" from repo the generic opera)

Customer scream: "I cant feel nothing at all"

Big d: "drug market. This ,arket. Sometimes I sell it all to them. Drug market. Blod mark it sometimes I wonder why they buy them at all"

Big d: cocaine comes in a little glas vial

Mint: a little glass viel?

Big d: a lttle glass bile and the little glass vile goes into your skin with a needle. And the cocaine drug goes somewhere into your anatomy,. And when ythe drug goes off it shot and your ready for more"

Random woman walk up and look like whore. Sang "drug dealer. Drug dealer, sometimes I wonder with potato peeler (lol whats rhymes wih dealer?) drug dealer.. drig deaker… sometimes I wonder why I need yo at all"

Drug dealer: and this woman is addicted to my drugs.

Mint: addicyed to your drugs?

People: addicted to his drugs

Big d: and as such I give them all my drugs completely. And when they pay I will be ready for surgery

They stop. Mint said "surgery what for?"

He said "I need a heart transplant."

"oh" said nhu. "why?"

He sang "your contract has some mighty fne print"

Mint: some mighty fine print?

People" fighty mine

Big d: and your mighty fine print puts you in a brand new predikimet.

People: DO DO DO DO DOO

Big d: if you decide to quit and the go and split, if he other drug dealers so will it. Then they'll come and get ot and I wonr get my surgery surgery surgery surgerry

surgery surgery surgery surgery surgery

then mint said "what do you mean"

drug dealer says 'it means I need to protect you from the other bad men who to use you"

nhu blushed and said "thank you" so they left ghe drug person and went back to the apartment. They were watching tv movies like space jam on the tv and had dinner together with popcorn. It was poor but they were doing ok and nhumint was comfortable. When she sat on the couch with drug dealer he put his arm around her and she felt safe.

So mint thought she was in a good place now maybe things would pick up. One day drug dealer and mint were talking and mint said "what is your real nae big d?" and big d grinned and said "I will tell you one day but not today"

"well why cant you tell me now" mint frowned and pouted

"you look cute when your angry" he said and he leaned forward suddenly and he kissed her

Mint looked shocked and bif d looked a littleshocked by himself to and said "Im sorry" but mint said "no its ok" and she put his handon his hand to hold his hand. And she blushed and smiled shyly and she said 'you make me happy I have not been happy in a long time" she said

Big d took care of mint even though he did bad things sometime. If se was sick he would bring her things to make her feel better and

He gave her place to live and always treated her kindly. Sometimes he would go out of his way to buy her little things like flowers and hoslin. He was a little cold and standoffisjh because of his nature but mint knew he mint well.

Mint was sitting in the apartmrnt. She was painting a picture with ythe oil and canvas big d had bought her. She thoughti t was soothing and had painted several pics to decorate the aparetment. She had been eating well the past few weeks and her ribs no longer poked out. She was happy and content and it was true. Dog was sitting beside on the carpet with other dog. She showed dog her painting. It was a picture of the ragimng ocean and fire in the ocean and ships because ships at war, but she didn't want big d to see because he might feel sorry.

He did not know where she had come from or all she had been through but it ok she did not know much about his past either tey excepted each other fr what they were,

Nhu got set paintings behind couch to dry. She opened the balcony door to let the air in. it was syunny day and decided to start making dinner for when big d got home. She prepared traditional Korean meal. She got out the skillet and made spaghetti. Her sun dress was like blue and had tiny birds on it and flowers.

The door burst open suddenly and big d was clutching his hand to his chest there was blood.

Mint dropped spaghetti from hands and gasp. She ran to him as he fell to ground but she caught him with her heads. "whats happened? Oh god" she said

He coughled and blood came out. It hit her. "no not again" she said. Not another death of someone she cared about

Big d coughed and said "Im ok but I was with client and he got mad and they stabbed and…"

Mint was speechless. Big d said quickly "quick dont just sit there! Go get the medical kit"

Mint dragged big d to the couch and ran off to get the first aid kit. Big d was delirious and very quiet. Mint did her best to patch him up. It was not as big as it looked. He would recover it did not hit any important artsies

When he got better he held her hand and said "thank you for sewing me up what would I do without you"

Mint smiled but was crying. "don't scare me like that" she said "you stay here relax and Ill go get food"

"I want spaghetti" said big d

So she got the spaghetti and put on the spaghetti to give to him

He ate it at one bite and sat up feeling better. Nhu said "you need to relax and not work for a few days"

"why did you open the curtains" he asked

"I like balcony air. Its good" she said

"it dangerous"

"Ill be ok" she said

"ok" said big d. she took the dishes by the kitcen and big d looked into the couch and saw mints painting. He smiled when he saw it. It looked really good but was sad

Minyt walked over "oh no what are you looking at stop" she sat by him and tried to grab but he put it out of the way.

"oh no I got blood on it" said big d

Mint was it was quiet and awkward and until mint sighed. Lee put finger on blood painting and moved it to shape heart. Big d frowned "im sorry" he said "its ok" said mint: "its looks better this way"

The heart was inbetwee the warring shits. She big d picked it yup and the painting on the wall. "your talented" he told her. Mint felt proud and she knew then that that was when that she know she loved him.

Mint was lying on the floor. She had hung paper lanterns and opaper cranes around the ceiling. They pooper cranes were blue and red and green and pink and yellow and all the other colors. She smiled beauase they reminded he of when she was kid and picked flowers for mom

"you need to arrange like this" said flashback

Little brother used to help with this" said sister. Mint.

Big d came down and sat down beside her. "mint I feel much better" he said. It has been a few days since the accident with the stabbing

Mint sat up and looked at him/ "are you sure" she was worried and put ham on his leg. He checkered and put lip giggled. And pet her hair

Mint "we should do something you've been cooped up an me too"

"but me Im fine here" said minto

"its good to get out" d said to her. She listened and said fine and went with him

King d and minto left. She wore cute dress that was a sundress and it was yellow. He wore a snappy snuit wth a vest but it was is more casual. His hair was brushed back nearly. Minto thoughti t was very handsome.

They went to a shady looking pub bar with poetry it was dark. There candles everywhere to light the gloom. Minto was nervoud so she clung to otachi.

"what is wrong?" asked drig dealer. "oh nothing" she said as she clung to his arm more. "this is unfamiliar place" she whispred "that's al"

"don't worry Ill protect everything" big d said.

Minto smiled and said "thank you" the dog barked and baby dog was on its back and the man who ranned the he was the bouncer said "that dog cannot be in here" so they tied the dog up to the bouncer outside

Minto said "ok lets go inside" and hey went inside

Inside it was dark and had candles. Trey got to their table and the waiter gave them their menue but mr d said "no we will have the original the usual. And she will too"

"ok yes man" said the waiter man he scurried off to the kichen place to make food

Mintos was nervous from area but said was nice to be with him and said "thnk you for taking me here. I like to get out" minto said.

"your welcome" said mint

"but Im worried about the dog" said corina

"hell be ok" said drug d

Mint drank her drink and ate slowly when re food came to her. She enjoyed food because it was rare. And delicious like chocolate. After a while big d said "why are you so quiet?"

Mint said "I really wish you would tell me your name"

Dr d was quiet for a moment. Finally he said "ok I will tell you my name" and he leaned forward to whisper in her eye. He said "my name is micky" micky d sayd.

Mint smiled "that s a nice name my real name is nhu"

"ok" said micky drug dealer.

They had a lovely night and eventually went back to apartment and they cuddled. And they had a good life together for a few months.

Mint was outside she had done laundry and was putting to dry on dry line. She was humming to herslf and was happy. It was her birthday. The doorbell door bell rang and she went to get it. Open door package came for her

"it must be for my birthday" said nhu

She openedthe letter and it said to tell her that she gasped and said "oh no" because the letter was about this:

People in Vietnam knew she had fled andwere looking for her for the death of lady mysterys friend. It wa all her uzumakis fault she wnted to cry. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was happy now

"theyre going to come get me" she cried and whidpered and hugged dog. Dog had her back. She was very upset and was quiet and cleaned the house and sat down for the day. When the door opened durg dealer came in. it was movky.

"hi babe whats wrong" said mick. He went over kissed her cheek and gave her a flower

'she decided not to tell him about the problems. She smiled and said "nothing thank you"

For her birthday jhe brought her a new dress. And new felt loved and happy. "you want to come with me to this thing" he asked?

"what thing?" mint asked

"it's a underground dealing"

"sounds dangerous" said mint and its what she thought. She frowned and out her fingers together. Her eyebrows were curl with frustration.

Micky put his arm around her and said "it will be ok"

"how ok?" mint adked

"a ok" said drug dealer and tgey laughed

Nhu mint said "ok I will go with yu" and they went. They were the underground subway it was dark and grimy. Crazy man talked to chicken ythere (lol) "this my chicken"

Mint was scared from dark and held hand. "I need to muster courage" she said but she did. They felt a little better

Drug dealer went off to speak to other drug dealers. Mint tried to stay close.

(sung to "bad romance" by ladu gaga and "s and m" by riganna)

Mint sang "caught in a bad romance. Aught in a bd romance. Rahrahahahah. Romaromamama nhu-nhu-oolala. Want out bad romance. Rahrahahahah. Romaromamama nhu-nhu-oolala. Want out bad romance."

"I want your love and I want yuour disease. I want everything as long as it is free I wantt your love love love love I want that your love"

"I want to heal you to take all; your pain. I know I wanted this since you tolded me your name. I want no love. Love love love don't want your love"

"you know that I want you, but I don't need you I want it nbasd bad bad romance"

"I want your love and I want get revenge. You and me could write bad romance. I want no love or your revenge to me with with you could write bad mance."

"Rahrahahahah. Romaromamama nhu-nhu-oolala. Want out bad romance. I Want no horror or your design xcause you're a criminal on the streets. I want your love but its no good for me love. You are a psycho you virtual stick. Want you out my window baby your sick. You sell your drugs. Drug drug drugs you sell your drugs"

"you know that I want you but I do not need you because want iot bad in romance."

"I want your love and I want heart condition. You and me could write bad romance. I want your love and I don't want your drugs you and me could write bad rormance."

then drug dealer sang "cuz I may bad but I perfectly good ast it. Drugs in the air I love the smell of them. Knives and guns may brake my vones but drugs and stuff will cite me"

mint said "time to go" so they went. They spent good timer ibside the APARTment. Untuil mint said "drug dealer I don't think you should sell rugs anymore"

drug dealer did drugs sometimes and said "what why? This is how IO do stuff"

mint frowned "Im worried abouyt you you shoildnt do drugs" but it was too late because drug dealer was cureently on a drug. It was probably cocaine

he puts his arm around mint and said "its ok everything is ok" but he was on drugs so he acted weird but mint was used to uit. He she he was mnice a lot and kind and good but he did drugs a lot and it made her upset. Maybe it not good

later mint made hot cjuocolate and they watched television. It was a good night for they went to bed. 

Mint knew that her life dhe wanted to spend the rest of her life with mickey. She kneww it when she sat on the room and it was calming. Good felling.

In fast, she felt so good she wanted to be with him forever and wwhospered into his ear one night while she slept…she said "I love you mickey" and she wished she could say it when he awake

She had to be a secret… she was too and didn't know about love were her parents in love theyy never taught her. She loved them and she loved her brother but this was diffint. She loved dog too. But she loved mickey with a deeper ov a love of romance.

So she stole away into the night and went to ook look at the city so she could think about her love. It was a night. And she was hot so she brought a water bottle. Salt was there too. She gave hime a water bottle too so he would drink to it.

"dont forget the soap baby"?

She sAT and thought of things

Meanwhile later on she went home to with where micky was. "where were you?" hr asked her

"I was out thinking" she say to him back

"oh ok hen" said micky. "want to watch tv with me? Theres new show called family guy that came out today"

"ok lets watch that" said mint and they had a lot of laugh at the show. When the show was done the two had cuddle on the couch and mint made scrambled eggs which they enjoyed eating too gether

Mint and micky d laid together in the grass field hand in hand. It was happy and peaceful moment and now mint knew that things would be ok.

"I love you micky" she said and felt tear of happinesses come to her eye.

"I love you too" said mint

She finally had courage to tewll him and was happy to hear it back.

"do yuou think we can stay like this frever and war will be over?" asked mint

"yes" said mickjy "and I can finally afford my sugery so there is nothing to stopping us now"

Mint cried. "really? Its true and you can now?" she was excited

(sung to magnet by vocaloid)

mint sang "deep within my hearp I feel like I really kny you. And that is true and you are my one and only true love. I could lay here with you forever with my micky love you, and we hug vwith love and its all very nice."

Both sang "I want to be with you until the end of yime"

Micyk sang "even though it wikll be a tough time"

Both sang: "but we know we love each other to the end of all our lives and that is what is right"

And then both sang as hugging "I want to hug you to the skis. I want to fall on to your knees and to give you my kiss that is for you and only you. Pretty so inside with my love is deep insode . and im wonderuing if god will be nice to me for the all the time"

Then micky sang "it is what I must do with my life. This love with you under me is my nly desire to you. Someday we will get marry with no one to stand in your way. Its"

Both sing: "I want to be wuth you until the ed of time."

Mick: our love with is like a magnet

Both: "right back with you until the day we die" "but hopefully that is not anytime son"

And then both sang as hugging "I want to hug you to the skis. I want to fall on to your knees and to give you my kiss that is for you and only you. Pretty so inside with my love is deep insode . and im wonderuing if god will be nice to me for the all the time"

Miku dang: "I escape from Vietnam only to find, that I love you micky with all my being. You say you love me to and I am happy to have your love. It isd the best ove"

And then both sang as hugging "I want to hug you to the skis. I want to fall on to your knees and to give you my kiss that is for you and only you. Pretty so inside with my love is deep insode . and im wonderuing if god will be nice to me for the all the time" continue to "we are togrether. It will just get beter. And you will stop selling your drugs on the streets and then we will be married. It is my dream to be and loving you with the I am happy with you by my side"

After they sang it was peaqceful time in the field. They had their picnic and it was good. But micy wasn't looking so good

"whats wrong is it bad tasting I am sorry" mint sad

"no its not that" said micky.

HIS CHEST WAS STILL HURT FROM THE WEEKS STAB WEEKS AGO

He started to bleeding. "omg whats going on!" screamed mint

"it must be my heart conditioner" said micky clutch ing his chest

"we will takje you to doctor"

"there is no time mint" said micky "but here is my present for you mint" he got on a knee and put a ring on her ring. "will you marry me mint"

Mint cried both happu and sad tears. "yes micky I will but you must make ot through this"

"I am try mint" said micky he gave her a kiss. "but I don't think I have time because we cant get your surgery"

"oh no" said minty "but we need to havew a big wedding an live happily ever after mickyy!" she was cried hard into his chest and his blod got on her face

"mint I love you" he said to nhu.

"I love you too" said mint

And she held micky's chest in her chest and head in her lap as he slowly fell asleep. And then died after an hour

Micky thought "Im just died in your arms tonight"

It must have been something you said

Salt was sad and whimper as mint cried

"you are all I have left salt and dog" she said to salt and the puppy on salts tail. "I will name you micky" she said to puppy. They all cried over micky's drug dealer body and the cocaine wasn't helping she sure of.

She took micky drug dealer to the ground to bury him in the ground and dug him all day until the ground had a big hole and she put him insode the big hole and it was where he was to lay forever with a tombstone on top. Mint cried sadly and didn't know what t o do. Why did everyone always have to die?

She sat at grave for days with dogs and mom dog was feeding puppy micky with milk but was slowly running low on energy.

"what is wrong" mint asked salt

"I am dying" said salt with eyes

"not you too" mint cried more. "what can I do to help?"

Salt looked at micky and bark. She wanted mint to take care of micky and micky will be with you forewver mint.

"ok I will do that for you salt" said mint. She held micky and salt in her lap and salt died. She buried salt in micky's grave.

"please don't leave me too miky" mint said to the small puppy

Puppy was sad about salt but nodded to mint and barked and licked her face,.

"you are a good dog" mint said and they walked down the empty road

It was empty and no one was there. It was late at night. Mint walked over to a strange place and needed to find a place to sleep. It was dark and she couldn't see where she was going so she found a door to a room with chairs and narrow and decided to sleep in there when no one was looking. And she slept there for a long time

When she woke up it was daytime and the room felt shaky. "whats going on?" she asked micky. Micky was looking out the window so mint looked too and gasped. "oh my gosh we are in the sky" she said as she looked out to the beautiful clouds.

She didn't know that she had got on on an airplane. "where is it taking us?" she asked. When she looked out the wimndow she could see down on the ground was her home village of Vietnam. She didn't want to go there but lucky for her they kept fklying until they were past Vietnam. Then they flew over china and she took in all the sights and smell.

After they came to a new area she didn't recognize. It was japan. Tokyo

When the plane landy, the pilot yelled "hey who are you whgat are you doing on here!" and mint ran off with micky on her shoulder. The man tried to catch her but was old so he couldn't so he gave up

Mint lookedaround. She had never been to japan before. It was hi tech and everything was warm and Japanese. She looked at a food stand and it had octopus balls so she tried a sample

"this is delicious" she said and gave a sample to micky

"you can have them for free they are the leftovers of today" said the cook

"really?' mint said smiling. "you mean it?"

"yes" said the manager

Mint said "thank you so much" and walked off with micky. They sat down and has the octopus balls.

She could tell the people in this country was nice. She read the sign that said she was in Tokyo japan

"this sounds like a wonderful place" she said as they ate. "a dreamland" "a wonderland"

"arf" said micky gobbling dog food

The japan reminded her of lady mystery. Shroud in mystery. She lived in japan for a few weeks and learned the language and did well. She worked part time for octopus man selling his balls

She was workimg hard and starting to get better when she saw fortune teller lady. Fortune lady said "come in here my child" and something seemed familiar about he fortune teller lady but she could not put her finger on it.

The micky said"arf" and mint said "y4s can I help you?"

The fortune teller lady said "let me tell your fortune lady"

Mint lauged and said "I have no money Im sorry"

And fortune teller lady said "you have ominous future. It is free for dentisy"

So mint agreed and sat down with fortune lady to fortune her. The fortune lady gave mint a small blue pendant and said "make a wish on this and it will come true"

"any wish at all?" asked mint

"yes" saisd fortune lady but said "be warned you will have important responsibility in future"

"I already have to take care of many things in my life{" said mint "ok"

Sop she stepped out of the fortune lady and picked up her dog and said "I wish I could just go to a time without war" and she tossed he jewel on the ground

It broke and mint shocked for what saw she was glitter. It enveloped her and she glued and it was for time sparkles diamonds everywhere she saw many things. It was for past time and then she was in the future

"oh my god" said mint "I am in the future"

She walked to person said "what day is it" and the man in weird clothing said "it is 2011"

"oh my god it is true" said micky and mint barked at her

So mint just needed to but the fortune lady was no longer there because it was the future. Mint went to place to find work and worked at ballet academy. She learned danxce in spare time but mostly she cleaned

One day 2 people with good clothes came in and saw her dancing practice by themselves. "are you a student" asked the lady

"no Im an orphan I cant afford to study here I get money" sid mint

So the parents decided to adopt mint. So she went to live with a wealthy family in modern Tokyo. She lived there for good times and happy and she was appreciative of all she had for the things she lost in the past

What would things hold for her in the future she did not know because she had to work but one thing was for sure

Mint was on top of the world. She felt like ecstatic jhappy and could sing to from her tower of her room that she was going to sing. And from that mnoment mint knew that she was truly for the first time in her life on top of the world.

"the world is mine" said mint.

THE END


	35. Chapter 30: with lettuce

Chaptret 30: with lettuce

Lettyuce woke up in the blood. It was a blood filled lake. She was covered in bloody blood and it turned her green hair red and clothes red with blood. She didmt know where she was but it was blood lake. She got up and wiped her hair off with a towel but her clothes wre all white now so she couldn't unwhite

She was scare and didn't know what what but she sawsomeone that she knew nwar her and was a black pile of person. She shran over and said "ciel ciel where are we whats happeining whgere is this"

Ciel drank the bloof and said "I don't know but I lost my buzz"

Lettuce put hands on hips and said "is that all you ever thinbk about?" she was angry.

Cirel shrugged and said "no" and lettuce said "you are an alchohol ic"

"I am not" said ciel and it was not true

Lettyce said "sanyway we need to think important like where wew are"

"we are in the past" said ciel. "I recognize this tree"

And lettuce sas "that's oesnt make any sense"

So the two went to the city. The vikllage lettuce said "now you stay here do not get in trouble I will find out information" and ciel said "I promise"

So she went off to find out.

After she got no information she was sad. It had taken long time but no fruit. She went to spot but did not see ciel there anywhere at all

"where is ciel?" she said angry

Monkey said "he walked away"

"oh no he is in trouble" she said and ran off to the pub

When she opened the door she said "I knew I would find you here"

Ciel was at the counter. He had lots of empty glasses ecause he had been driving. Lettuce was applaud.

"get up" she said. She sounded angry but really she was mostly worried for him

Ciel said "I am not drunk"

Lettuce said "lets just gey out of her" and dragged ciel out of here

But owner said "wait! Wait not without paying me" he angry

Lettuce said "pay the man" and ciel said "I don't have money"

"what?" said lettuce. She had no money either. What to do

And lettuce said "oh dear what shall we do?" ciel how did you get us in this mess?

Ciel said "I want to get aznither drink"

The bartender said "you will work to pay off your debts"

Ciel said "how much do we owe you" and the bartender said a number so long lettuce couldn't remember

"how much did you drink?" she said mad

"what are you my mother" said cie; and then he sobbed and said "no you are not sakura"

Lettuce rolled her eyes and said "oh brothrer"

So the 2 had to work. Lettuce and ciel washed dishges. Lettuce swept and keptr things clean and ciel was bartender. The tab kept going up because ciel kept drinking

Lettuce was sad and wish she kjnew how to get home. They lived in small cottage that was abandoned in the middle of the city

They poses as married couple because in the past two people had to be married to live together. But lettuce wasn't thinking about marry. She was thinking about angry

One night ciel and lettuce were in the cottage and lettuce was sweeping the living room. It was the only room. Ciek was sad and said "I remember" and lettuce said "what"

It got quiet and ciel was quiet and ciel whispered didn't hear she socked and sat down beside him on the bed. "what was that?" she asked gently

He ciel sounded sad and ashamed "do you know why I drink so much lettuce?" he asked

Lettuce nodded. "no" she senses quietly

Otachi looked up and his eyes ewre watery from almost tears. "I drink so I cant remember all the things Ive done in the past 300 uyears"

Lettuce felt sad and put hand on otachi's hand. Lettuce said "what do you mean?" and ciel looked down

"I don't know why you think I am a good person" he said

Lettuce said "anyone can be good" and she tried smiled buyt ciel would not have smile

"I done horrible things lettuce, lovely lettuce. I killed people. I killed I killed my father" he said

"ok" said lettuce "but why drink so much for that?"

"my father was evil" ciel sounded angry now. His eyes brim with tears "he killed my mother. He killed sakura"

"but otachis mom is sakura" said lettuce

Ciel deadpan to look lettuce in face eyes. "lettuce he said gently. Otachi and I are brothers"

Lettuce gasped. "how?"

Ciel said "I cant explain now read my chapter special if you don't know lol"

Lettuce said after ledduce read chapter and said "oh I see" and was sad for ciel. Then she said "the writer cant spell lol" (I know my writings really bad I never chexk my spellinf XD just making fun of myself)

Ciel held her hand and said "lettuce"

The next day they got to the pub and worked hard to hard work. lettuce was waitress but she wa nervous. she had never been a waitress before. ciel was butlering today by being waiter.

"serve me" said drunkish man. He was older and grumpy look.

"coming soir" said lettuce. When she went to bring the beer she accidentally tripped and dropped the beer on the floor.

"IM SORRY" she said crying

Man glared at her and said "no you stupid bar wench you should be punished!"

Ciel overheasrd and glared at the man. "how dare you call lettuce a bar wench you hussy" said ciel with anger. He put his fist up and glared and baed his teeth vampire tteeth. "do you know who I a,? do you know where I will tell you I am. I am ciel bloodhaven, the I am tge king of all of the vampires. I became king by killing my father and I will not think of killing you for insulting lovely lettuce. She is better than you ever be ever be and she was my friend and I believe in me even thoughI do not do well. I will kill anyone. I she sees not for nme who I drink too much and it is a good thing but she does see me for who I am and rhat is the king of vampires and I will assert myself as king against trhose who get in mmy way or the way of the way I love I love way. Do not underestimate may. You see I will kill you and youtr family I think nothing of it I am an anger violent. Breathe to get strength that's what I do. And your species shall bow before vampires the king and for they lettuce you shall be vampire with me as my vampire queen with me one ay Ill change you. When you sleep but that's when later time Im not worthy of you lettuce but I will make better Im not always alchohol I am so I killed my father and my mother knows me no more. She doesn kniw me but mothers inception for child will not go wanting. Lettuceyou are similar to my mother you do not love me. But you know not my name. this man shall not insult you however I could not protect my mother but I shall protect you. And as I witness from god to say this now. I shall kill all the werewolves! And king of what I am shall reign. Andthis is how its to be of my new rule of desert innocence. Listen here you, for this is plainly what I m saying. Do not insult pudding or I will rip your throat opewn and carry your gullet out and your blood shall spray in rain on your family and Ill kill them to. So you shit your mouth your rips will be lipped off and I shall eat them and eat your carcass and hgullet and who is the freak now? It is you and not her she is nothing but good. Do yu under stand me? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do yo?"

Bartender said "calm down get off the tale" and ciel got was charmed

Ciel walked back over to table where man was who insulted lettuce and got in his face.

"what do you want you frwak" said the man

And ciel snapped and said "if I was not promise yto not to this I would kill you where you stand sir." Ciel clawsed man in face and said "you will die if you say another word"

Man said ok but not out loud and cie; dropped him and walked away

"thank you for helping me" said lettuce blushing

"whatever" said ciel and they both went back to wok.

Tbc


	36. chaspter 31: destiny warrior

Woof Woof Power: Destiny Warroir

It had been three days Mint and Otachi were in the forest with fire and sticks. Otachi whiched he had marshmellows to eat with the fire, but they didn't have that kind of stuff in the past.

Mint looked uneasy and odd and was quiet was she still upset about the spider food?

The Spider God had tried to amrry her and she rememered past times...

(authors noe: see wwp specil about minty past its long but it will explain why shes acitng like this lol :D)

"are you ok" asked otachi and Mint said "i am good, thakns..."

"i heard rumors from that last village" said otachi. mint and otachi had been in a village a few nights, hopping from villiage to vilage to find hints and infdormation about the wearbouts of their friends and magic stones they needed to get to retunf home.

"what rumos" sasked Mint, looking happy to chnge subject she was glad

"i heard tehre is an army. spider armt." he said mitn gasped "what no way!" and Otachi nodded and replied "They have animals in their army, animals with bigger than usual and they are all man-eating..."

"Its only a rumor!" said Mint indignantly and she crossed her arms and was a little sc ared though. what kidn on man eating animals? she wasnted to know but

Otachi ate his dinner he had caught an animal and they cooked it and ate it with rice mint got the rice from the rice patty plant in the water near the village to eat

"I think we should check it out the army is run by some evil king I heard he might be try"

"i thik hies trying to take over japan...ev il emporer" said mint, she in hushed voice and shook the body time.

They were wuier and didn't know what to do.

The next day they went to the village to get some food when a man came up and said "EVERYONE GET DOWN THIS IS ARMY INVESIGATION"

and mint and otachi hid behind a barrel and saw the army there were a lot of soildders.

"Oh no its the armt, what army is this?" she airship. Otachi shook his head "I dont know, stay down and listen!" so they did.

The big army man was riding and animal, it must be a man eating anima;. Otachi recognized it as a giraffe. It was large and grey and had tusks that were sharpened. Mint got scared when it blew air from its trunk and screamed.

Army General said "We are taking the city in the name of the Demon Emporer and the Red Ribboon army!" he said and it was happeneind! "What are we we need to help"

"we cant transform" said mint to otachi and otachi knew it was true so he pulled out his wilfe sword and said "it doesnt matter we will fight to the death anyway!"

"what" said mint!

"Wahts wrong, are you afraid to die for your contry?" asked Otachi.

"Well no but it isn't exactly plan A" mint replied. Mint watched when OTachi ran off to fight the armt man but was stopped when villagers spoke up

"we will not surrender!"

"yeah"

"no way! this is our village!" there were lots of villagers there were margaraet and edward and madison and tamara and judy and vilker and kevin (lol those are my classmates...XD)

Otachi was pushed back by one and Mint went to grab him "we are no help if were dead" she said and a fight broke out between the village paople and the red rabon army.

"but we must!" said otachi and mint rolled her eyes and smacked him "come on you stupid you're going to get us killed!" ad she dragged otachi off "we nbeed to focus on finding mint, not some stupid army or creepy animals"

"I guess youre right"

"lets look for lettuce in the next village" so they went to the next village which took a long time to walk there. mint was tired and wished she had her magic blue jewel the spider god had taken from her.

She touched another magic necklace she had in her past. she remembered her silver and blue friendship bracelet. She wondered where her friend Ling was .

but that isn't important now waht was important was finding her freiend lettuce so they needed to stay focused she put her things away and she and otachi walked the alk to the vildeo.

"Ok now how do we find her" asked OTachi?

And then they heard a scream...who was that? she asked. Mint said, "IT'S LETTUCE!"

and they Saw lettuce in the crowd and went up to her!

TBC


	37. 32: zak and uchigo chapter

Woof Wof Power 32: Ichigo and Zakuro Chapter!

It had been three says ssince the others had left with otachi to the past, and everyone was worried. ichigo was out of the hospital from her injuries, and she was feeling much better. She was worried about where otachi and lettucwe and mint were, she was so upset and searched. there had been sno anliens atacking, though, so she ws happy for that.

she Left the hospital room and say Ryou and Zakuro talking together in the mew cafe mew.

"Hey, guys have you heard form Orachi and or the others?" she asked worried when she walked up to the two talking it was Zakuro and Ryou.

Ryou shook his head "no idea." he said.

Zakuro furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. She was wearing brown pants and a white shirt. It was really plain clothes her hair was in a pony tail. Ichigo wondered why zakuro was wearing plain clothes ichigo was wearing a pink dress with an open white sweater over it and mataching sandles.

"i think they were maybe kidnapped," said Ryou and ichigo gasped shocked and was shocked at this discovery.

"What no way" said ichigo. ryuo nodded "yeah way it is the only explaination." and ichigo replied.

"who what who do you whink did this? this is bad..." she bit her lower lip because she was nervous.

Ryou went into the control room to investigate further and told ichigo she needed to get more rest. Ichigo wondered why zakuro was being so quiet.

"Zakuro are you mad at me" asked ichigo

"what? no" saud Zak.

"is it because I was evil from the alien? I'm sorry I promise not to do that again I was just not myself and now I'm so worried about otachi and the others."

Zak shook her head "No I'm Not Mad At You, These ThingsHappen...I'm just pre-occupied."

"Pre-occupied with?" asked ihip

"I don't think they were kidnapped, Mint walked off earlier that day I tihkn we should try to go where she went and investigate ourselves, Ryou isn't being much help."

"I guess so." said Ichigo.

So Zakuro and Ichigo agreed to work together to find Lettuce and Mint and OTachi. They packed bags in case it would take awhile. This is what they took with them in the bags:

Ichigo had this: 2 outfits (one was a plain white dress with straps and a matching jacket and a pair of jeans with a cute frilly pink top with strawberries and a hat) and some matches and a candle and a compass and a ruler and some food she took lots of food in case they got hungry because she didn'ty know how long they'd be gone she also took her wallet which had her id and a little money in it but

Zak had this: 3 outfits (al were pain and practiclll looking like t-shirts and jeans or shorts.) and some food and a rope and a knife and scissors and some packet of mini sewing kit packet and bottles of water anda radio, this was a special radio that worked with dfferent frequencies ryou invented it it didn't get stations it would pick up conversations of different people from several miles away even entire different cities! she also took some nail polish

Bob snuck into Ichigo's backpack while they left to go investigate.

when they got to the city where they thought mint went last, they saw a crowd of people and an old woman next to them they were all gawking

"at what?" asked ichigo, I'll tell you. it was a circus

"reminds me of pudding" ichigo smiled sadly and the old women went, "are you little girls lost?"

Zak said "We are lookign fro out friend she is about this tall and has blue hair, have you seen her?" the woman laughed and said "yes, I helped her."

"what" asked ichigo

"do you want to find her? I'm afraid she's lost in space."

"In space!" Shouted Zakuro "we can't go back into space! The tank is not repaired yet"

the woman shook her head "no space time, she's lost in time you silly girl! I gave her the power to travel through time. she thinks it is from some magicv trinket, but no. All those many years ago, I imbeddewd the power to time travel within her. She uses the crystals to chanel her abilites."

"Mint is a time traveler?" asked Ichigo who was shocked again. The omwan said yes.

"I don't belive you." said Zakuro skepticaly.

"It is true. I have a little of the magic left myself."

Who are you?" asked Zakuro. Ichigo got behind Zakuro because she was nervous. The woman smiles.

"Do you want to use the magic to save your friends?"

Ichigo and Zakuro exchanged looks from eachother in the eyes and Zakuro finally said. "Yes. But who are you?"

"It is a mystery." the woman said, grinning. She gave Zakuro a small compass.

"It has the magic in it. You will need it. Concentrate hard on what time and place you want to go and it will transfer you there. But be careful! If you break your concentration for even a moment, you will be flung in to a random destination in a ranom time period, and it will tak ea great amount of magic energy to recharge it so you can travel again!"

Zakuro took the compass and she and Ichigo held hands.

"IM NERVOUS" shouted ichigo and Zakuro said "everything will be ok, I will be ok/"

"ok" said ichigo and they closed their eyes and thought reallllyyy hard about mint

the woman laughed

they dissapered in to the bright light! BRIGHT LIGHT! it was blinding! Ichigo was scared so she clanged to Zak's arm and Zakuro tried to think but Ichigo disracted her. They were in a tornaedo of time they got hitted and flung and they screamed and fell. The lightning and rain and win d was loud and there was lots of fire and brimstone and it was not looking good for them! They fell and landed with a loud THUD!

Ichigo was the first to open her eyes. She rubbed his butt because it was sore. They were in sand white sand it reminded ichigo of the beach then she saw...they WERE on a beach!

"Zakuro get up! Wher are we? are minty & otaci here?"

ZAkruo was hurting, she hit her arm aon a rocky rock. "I don't think soo..." she said. She looked up it was dark storm of clowds and storm. In the distance she saw ships. Nearby she saw smokey it was on the other side of the island

Bob squeaked and hid in Ichigo's bag "im glad we packed for a trip..." saidd ichigo and she sighed. Zak nodded "we need to go to that city and ask where we are.

"And WHEN we are!" added ichigo! Mint nodded and the two girls walked towards the city.

It was loud, there was pigs outside and drunk pepe and fat woomen and I think they were prostitutes and it was fuill of alchohol and rum and pirates!

"What is this place?" asked Ichigo and she was standing near Zakuro who tried to be strong.

"It is called Tortuga" said Zak narrow eyes to looking at the looked sign that said it is called Tortuga. Tortuga! "What is Torguta?" asked Ichigo and Zak frownedjkl "and I think it is a pirate port...it was poplar in the golden age of pirateys."

"Pirateys! Oh no." said Ichigo "I dont like pirates." she got scared and held herself to calm the nerve.

Zak grabbed her heand" we will find some help we need to get magic"

"magic" ask ichigo and Zak said

"Mint is not here. Neither is Otachi and Lettuce and that vampire." she said "and we need to Time Jump again to find them. The lady said the energy is down so we need to recharge it with magic.

"Where will we find magic!" asked Ichigo she didn't know and wmagic was hard to find she was certain and sure!

"lets go in the bar and asked" said Zak and they went into the Rum.

There was lots of drunk pirates and one was there at the bar drinking he had a big hat and peggy leg and it was blue and he had scraggly beard and looked smart so Zakuro set Ichigo on the table to wait and walked over to him

"Excuse me" said Zaky and the man said "Y'arr! What ye want matey?" and Zak replied "we are looking for a passage on a ship. We need to find some place with...then she lowered her voice and said...magic."

the man laughed in her face! I know magic! "he said." and laughed in her face. "WEhat is your name, lassy?" and Zakuro narrowed her eyes. "My name is Zakuro and this is my firened Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded but was being talked to by a fat pirate man in a wig who was trying to touch her hair and she did not like it.

"Aerr you can pass on my ship I need more hands if you can work hard."

Zakuro said "Oh of course I work the hardest. Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS CAPTAIN BARBOSAA!" haha!

so the two got passage. Zauro was toold by barbossa taht he was looking for eternal life. he had stolen more charts of a pirate lord named Zao Feng but they were stolen by his rival named Jack Sparrow so he was looking to kill Jack Sparrow and live forever he also had only one leg and it made Zakuro nervous so she agreed to help in exchange for her letting to use magic to charge the magic compass.

Ichigo agreed too.

So the two got on the Black Pearl. Barbossa had a mogic sword.

To Be Continued.


	38. chapter 33: the waves of emotion

Woof Woof Power 33 Chapter of Zakuro: The waves of emotio

It was that day they went in the day to the sea. Zakuro and Ichigo had been on Mr. Barbos's boat for a week or so and were tired and seasick but not Zakuro Since it was bad luck to have womens on the ship, they were disguised as men. Barbyossa said it would be better since the other sailer=pirates were stupersticious.

Ichigo was had her hair tucked up in a bandanner and a shappy flat pirate's hat it was dark brown with fold. She had pirate pants and white poofy shirt which made her figure more boyish. She decided to go by the name Ichigo since it could be a boy or a girls name, like in Bleach.

Zakuro was harder. Her hair was in pontyail and she had bandanna. She looked stillfe minine with her pants and black boots but she had long pirate coat to hide her figure and it was all right excepty they were pretty still. Pretty boy. She decided her pirate name was Zak.

Ichigo was in the nest crows of the top pillar on the ship that Black Pearly. Her job was to look out for land or other ships and shout "Land, Ho!" when she saw them. So far she hadn't seen anything but lots of water. It was the ocean. Bob kepts her company up on top of the ship he even had a tiny pirate hat and an eyepatch.

Ichigo sighed and played with her fake moustache it itches and she didn't like it but knew they had to pretend to be boys to keep up the illusion that they were just normal sailors looking to work on the ship for Captain Barbossa. She didn't like being stuck on the tallest part of the ship though it was lonely.

"it sucks here" she said to Bob who agreed and gae her a sunflower seed all she had been eating was gross pirate food and she smelled and wanted to want a shower with bubbles and not salty water. She groaned.

She looked down and saw Zakuro talking with Pirate Captain Barbossa.

Zak said "Barbossa, do you know when we will get" and Barbossa said "NO ONE LOOKS AT THE CHARTS BUT ME! Yar" and he explained.

"I stole these charts from Sao Fang."

"who"

"he is one of the 99 pirates lords. I am a pirate lord and so is Jack Spearow."

"who?" zak was confused.

"my rival ! I told you he is my rival. i should have killed him when I had to!" and he stomped his peg leg. Zakuro frowend.

"CAPTAIN BAR" shouted a pirate with a wooden eye his name was ragetty

"What is it?" ASked the CAptain. And Rag said, "THERE'S AN ISLAND!"

and it was true, Ichigo had pinted it ooooooooout to Ragetty because she liked him. Not like that she just thought he was nice! also he was not mean.

So the group looked at the map-chart on the table to see what kind of island it could be maybe there's magic there thought zak but she was silent about what she thought.

Ichigo jumped down from the crow nest and she said "there is a ship parked on the beach, too." she said and barb laughed "what kind of ship? it is navy" and zoey said "i dont think so?"

"it is probably jack" said barbossa and he was angry. Zakuro crossed her arms and said "if we help kill your rival will you let us take some magic from your?"

"ok" said barbossa.

they set sail to the island an dichigo pulled Zakuro aside "what are you doing? We cant kill someone! That is wrong!"

"we are pirates now!" said Zakuro and ichifo gasped "just kidding silly we are not going to kill his rival."

"what are you plan then"

"well I heard JAck Sparrow used to be dead but he came back to life. Also he has a magic compass that can pont someone to what they want most"

"how did you hear this" asked ichio her eyes were narrow with suspicon.

"i hard him talking in his sleep" said Zakuro and Ichigo nodded

"ok so what"

"we are going to bargain! steal Jack Sparrow's magic compass and maybe it will recharge our time compass and if it cant we can use it to direct us where we want to go to get magic"

"maybe it can direct us where mint and otahci and lettuce are!" shouted Ichigo and the pirates looked at them and ichigo laughed and said "nothing! Yarrrr!" and they stopped looking and zak rolled her eyes.

"what are we going to bargain wtih?" asked Ichigo. Zak held. She held it up.

"what makes you think he'll want this?" asked ichigo

"because hes always asking why the rum is gone!" and the girls laughed .Zakuro have her plan worked out. They sailed.

MEANWHILE AT THE ISLAND

when they got there it was hot and very hot, and barbossa said "THAT IS JACKS SHIP! We can kill him and take it for ourelves, gents! Yarrr!" and Zakuro nodded to ichigo.

"we will go off into the island to look" she said. ichigo nodded. "if we find him we will bring him to you."

"ok" said barbossa "everyone else steal what you can from jack's ship! we need refueling." so they did.

Ichigo and Zakuro went into the island, Zakuro had a machette and was hacking through the flowers and vines and ichigo was nervous "what is on this island? jaguars and bears probably!"

"there is the skin grinder!" said a voice and ichigo SCRAMED cause it was starteld. Zakuro held the machette up.

"oh why did you sneak up on us!" shouted Ichigo. it was Ragetty.

"sorry miss poppet, I was just tellin' the truth aint no lies here." Ichigo sighed.

"what is the skin grinder?" asked Zak as they walked. Ragetty was walking with them into the forest.

"it is a ghost from this island. he kidnaps warry souls and takes their skin off to sew together to make his ships sails!"

ichigo wanted to cry she was petrified "that sn-n-n-not t-t-t-t-truesss!" she wailed

"stop scaring ichigo" said Zak.

"its only a story! apologies i didnt mean it its just what the locals say. black bart himself killed the man that is now the skin grinder. it dont mean is true but i think its true"

"terrifying" said ichigo and she clung to zakuro. zakuro roleld her eyes "we are here to find Jack Sparrow if you're going to weigh us down with stupid stories then leave!"

"sorry ill be food" said rag

ichigo let out a breath of relef and said "whats that?" pointing to the cave she saw. there was a trail of black powerd.

"Gun poweder"! said Zakuro "it must be jack."

"tyou think?" asked Rag

"I hope so we need to find him by the end of this chapter!" said Ichigo and bob bonked her on the head (lol)

the gave was black and the netrance ked like a dead skull. there were bones littered around the front "we can be ok" said Zakuro and she took her torch and led the girls into the cave.

"Ragetty get your sword out just in case" said Zakuro. Zak held her machetty and rag got his sword

"how come I dont have a sword!" said ichigo

"i left my gun at the shipp" said raggety.

"just stay BEING behind us" said Zak and they went int the cave deep is was cd and stalagetites and magnets. ok.

They came to a fork in the road but decided it was too dangerous to split up so they stayed toghet for safe numbers in eachother.

When they got to the end of the cave they saw lots of treasure!

"WOW I can buy a new mew mew tank with this!" said ichigo "and lots of cute dresses!"

"why would you want a dresS?" asked ragetty and ichigo said

"oh um for my...girlfirned!"

"lol" said ragetty "ok w/e"

and in the middle of the jews they saw a man with back hair and pirate clothes

"IT's Captian Jack!" said Ragetty and Zakuro put her machetty out. She saw lots of weopons around them.

"oh what are yall doin here!" said Captain Jack and Zakuro stepped forward

"I am here to make a deal with you, Jacky!"

"not interested" said jack casually and zakuro slices at him a dreadlock fell to the ground!

"Dude! That's me hair!" shouted Jack angry and Zak said

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"ok what"

Ragetty said "we're suppose to kil..." but stopped when ichigo elbowed him in the elbow.

"we need you" said Zakuro narrow eyes and hair

"sorry love you're not my type" jack grinned and pulled his sowrd out. Zakuro got angry fast and attacked

"NO YOu IDIOT! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" and it sashed him! Jack bed

"why should I help you? I work what with whats convient, savy?" and Zakuro rolled her eyes

"Barbossa is going to have you killed because of rival" she said and Jack looked a little worried but not a lot.

"i can handle that old codfish!" he said

"but he take your ship jack. just listen i need your compass!"

"what? NO" said Jack who was offended.

the two went in swordfight t anger ichig covered her eyes and was alissel worried and it didn't bode well. Jack stepped on a gored and tripped.

Zakuro took the opportunty and stabbed hi shirt and pinned him to the rocked. Ragetty gasped and Ichigo gasped too.

"You will listen and you will help!" shouted Zak.

Suddenly Jack realised "You're a woman!"

Ragetty gasped "WHAt?" and Ichigo said "dont tell anyone please! me too"

Ragetty shrugged" ok" and smiled because he thought the two were nice. :)

"well babe what is it? im listening" said jack

"we need magic. now. and you're going to help us find it!"

"but how are you going to get past barbossa" asked Ragetty.

"the four of us will take jack's ship and travel when babrossa is sleeping tonight."

"hell chase us" said ichigo, scared.

"then we will run faster!" proclaimed Zakuro

Jack said "what is in it for me?"

Zakuro narrowed eyes "i wont kill you."

"really though?"

"sigh fine what do you want."

"a kiss, lovely!" said jack

and zakuro hit him!

really though I want the black pearl." said Jack.

"How are we suposed to get that?" asked Jack. Ichigo growned.

"not my problem" asked jack

"so we have a deal?" asked jack.

Zakuro looked at him and sighed and shook his head "deal" she said.

but then the cave started to shake and a voice boomed from the depths

"WHO IS IN MY CAVE?" it shouted.

"OH NO" said Ragetty and Ichigo and Ragetty jumped into Ichigo's arms like scoopy doo and shaggy "ITS THE SKIN GRINDER!"

to be continued.


	39. chap 374

Woof woof chapter 34: secrests untold

Meanwhile with otachi and mintt they saw lettuce. Lettuce told them she was work hard as a bar wench to pay off ceils tab. While she worked, ciel and mint sat outside. Mint seemed sad about something and otachi wanted to make her feel better and "here"

He said giving her ice cream. It was not flavorful much since it was not as sugary as normal from being in the past but it was still good

"thank you" said mint. She tasted it and remembered giving ice cream with tieu once.

Otachi could see it in her eyes "mint whats wrong?" he asked

"otachi did I evewr tell you I had little brother once" asked mint

"no you did" said otachi

"I newed to tell someone my dark secret" said mint with a sad face.

Otachi frowned and comfort "what is it mint? Whats happened"

Mint sigh. "im not from this time otavchi-coon"

Otachi smuiled and said "well of course none of us are this is the past"

"no I meant I mean to mean our time" said mint

Otachi listened was all ears

"I was born in 1957 and am Vietnam. Ne and village was birned but not me and my brother tieu and salt dog and we surived on the land. I became poodle shop worker for a man named mr. manager and it was good to me and had friend named ling. I miss her she is my best friend ichigo reminds ling of me and a man with a mustache named lord con came too and we stay with him and I met a guy named haku. He make think of you" she blushed and said "but a man named uzumaki killed lord con and tried to make merry to him but was found out. But then…" she statrted to cry

Otachi huggewd her close "what is it mint?"

Mint stiffled, a tear drop on otachis lap. "my bro ther tieu was died!" she cried hard "he got sick and I coulsmnt help him otachi-kun! He slowly startved and suffocate because of the smoke from Americas evil fire" she was sad,very sad. "I was all alone and met a man named big d named micky too and was having a good life there as best I ciould" "and salt gave dog to birth"

"and then what happened" said otachi sadly. He did not like this sad mint

"he had a heart disease and was tabbed in the chest. It killed him and then salt died too" she thought about ling and haku and micky and salt and micky "I named micky after micky" she said remembering her old loves

"mint, if you are from then then why are you in now" asked otachi. He put the pieces together rhAR she must time traveled

"yes" said mint "a fortune teller gave me a wish to time travel to a good time" but then she realized "oh my gosh she is the same one!"

"WHAT" said oytachi "she is the same one who set you back here!" he was confused why she would do that

Meanwhile in the other past. Ichigo and zak were walking through the island jungle wih jack and ragetty. They saw it was nighttime and they saw the black pearl and jacks ship and all on it were sleeping

"we need to make out move now" said zakuro

"right" said ichigo

Ragetty was afraid so his eye fell out and ichigo said ew and they put it back in. so they snuck on the black pearl which was load with supplies and they decided to be nice and leave barbossa and co surprise to eat and drink to not die

Zakuro moved the other pirates off the ship and place them on the ground and they were ready to go

"you will get this ship when I am done with it" said zak to jack

"ok" said jack "and I will let yall use me compase"

"that sounds good to me" said ichigo and they unparked the ship from the dick and started sailing

"ill let ye touch the compass for now to know where to go but it is mine something in return to be needed from you zakuro" said jack

"what do you want?" asked zakuro

"I will hold on to ichigo" jack laughed and held ichigo

"oh boy" said ichigo

"if you hurt her at all I will hesitate to kill you" said zakuro

Jack laughed and said "yo that's not a problem miss" and laughing

So the 2 sailed off into the night

Tbc


	40. chapter 35

Weef woof power chapter 35: revival from the depths of the ocean

It was hot. The sun bleaked down beat hard and harsh. Zakuro was on helm holding the steering wheel. Vecause she didn't trust to lewt jack steer the ship. The mast was where inchigo was standing next to her

"guys" ifhigo said "it takes more than 4 people to trun the ship what will we do"

"I don't know" saif jack holding ichigo

Ichigo was worried but they tried to get as fare as they copuld from yth island, they could do it they thought. If we believe

Ragetty missed penpal. The water was wetting the sideo f ythe boat and ichigo was nauseas. Zakuro said "we should hurry up this is taking to long"

Jack laughed at her and she was angry "whats so funny she asked"

Javck said "trips take long time on boats ladies didn't you know its bad luckt yto have a woman on board anyway"

Ragetty said "that's notfair they are doing good job"

Ichigo smiled from compliment and zakuro sped up the boat. She needed tomake time. A whale bleeted and spat water at them

Ichigo said "ah" an went under the deck. Jack too and ragetty was with her and zakuro. Everyone was below the deck to get something to eat

"don't worry" because bob the hamster was steering the ship. He was good captain and pilot. He could steer well because super powers. Yes. Ham ham shipwreck

Under the boat zakuro was fixing the food real quick and tey were talking about planning courses. But not ichigo and ragetty they were playing cards

Jack said "we need to get to the island as soon as possible but it is not a good idea to rush in this weather"

Zakuro said "that's absurd the weather is fine"

"it os hurricane season" said jack "and it was soon to be hurricane soon we cant tell and your hamster cant ship us out of that"

"don't tell me what my hamster can do" spat zakuro. She was getting annoyed with how they were jack was being bratty

Ichigo said "whats that" and zakuro said "what?" and jack said "sh"

Everyone was still they heard the distant cry of a whale. And zakuro rolled her eyes and said "it iss just a whale"

If only she had her harpoon

Jack said "nbo everyone quick! Get aove deck!"

"what why?" said ragetty and they all ran above the deck

Bob the hamster shoured "QUICK GRAB THE ROPES. THERES SOMETHING HAPPENS"

Jack waljed to the edge of the boat and she lookedout and said "oh no…"

Ichigo And ragetty grabbed the sails and zakuro went up beihing jack and said "whats the matter: what is it/"

"no this is impossib;e. this isn't righteous" said jack

"what is it" said zak she was a little annoyed and jack just pointed

Bubbeling up from the water came a hiant ship covered seaweed and fish and pormole. Jack gasped "no" ragetty said "what is that oh my god" and he saw the man captain standing on the boat but he was not a man he was a creature

Jack spara!" cried the man and agetty said his hands were on the railing "this is impossib;e! davy jones is dead!"

Jack grew solemb and said in a harsh growl "davy jones IS death"

Davy jones smiled and said "whats wrong javk sparraw. I heard you are in need of A crew"

Ichigo screamed "WHAT IS THAT TALKING IT IS AN OCTOPUS"

Zak said "sh" and she watched as jack talked to the octopus

The octopus said "I am davy jones" and with a blink of the eye he was on their ship

"oh what how dud you get here man" said jack

"I made a deal with calypso" said davy. He leamed in and grinned and said "I am the sea"

"that's outrageous" said jack

Zakuro put up and said "we are on a mission! Don't make mme get the gun"

Davy jones loo9ked ovcer zakuro and he smiles and said "unfortunately my deal with calypso to let me live I have to help you jack sparra"

"uh that's ok I don't want your help" said jack and he grinned

Ichigo said "he is a cute cuddlefish. He should help us"

Squidward raised his claw and said "im not a cuddlefish" and everyone laughed at him

Zakuro crossed her arms and said "davy jones can really help us?"

Later and by early I mean in the past where lettuce and ciel are

To be continued


	41. Chapter 36: no more mister nics guy

Chapter 36: no more mister nice guy

3 ays after they had gotten to the island. They were camping on the island. Zakuro sat and sand and mint said "how much longer are we going to be on this island?"

Zakuro sighed and said "I don't know" ichigo sat down

And the pilot said "guys were just regfueling everything is gonbna be ok"

They have a crew now. Barbossa was on the island looking at the frogs and jack was getting annoyed with the fogs. Jack said "old man we need to get off this island yo arr"

Barb said "patience jack we havre o restalk." And they were restocking

Davy jones was on the boat because he couldn't come onto the island because of the curse. Ichigo and ragetty stayed on te boat with sdavy jones to protect davy jones. Ragetty was on the swings.

Ichigo was making food for and davy jones was helping. He was a good cook like long john sliver. He was part of the crew too helping them. He had hard time getting around because of cyborg leg.

"aye" he said. He passed the potatoes to davy jones who peeled the potatoes wuith his crab claw.

Ichigo preheated the ovens to 400 degrees fareinheight and put the biscuits in for 10 minutes after lightly glazing them with buttetr. Davy

Jones said "I likre butter"

Ichigo said "there is extra. Butter. But be careful we cannot run out of the butter" and ichigo said "ok"

Ragetty said "can I help?" and everyone said "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN RAGETTY" And he got out of the kitchen. He went to go play wiyj jack not the captain but the monkey who was also coco. Coco was the pilot again and bob the hamster

They were back on the island wih barbossa and jack put the buckets of the food onto the ship and barbossa said "we need to get water too" and jack said "the oceans full of water man"

And barbossa rilled his eyes and said "stupid we need fresh water yar" and jack said "savvy."

And dthey went to go get the water but they need help but everyone left the ship except for ragetty anrd bob and coco and jack the monkey to help them get the water

In the middle of the island there was skulls and daggets. Ichigo was scare ed. And the water came to them. But there was also danger on the island. Lots of dANGER on the island

IT WAS A WALPURGESS night

Then the ricks came down and they collapsed into the cave

"oh no" said ichigo and barbossa said "yar this is all your fault"

Captainjack said "what did I do dude?"

And barbossa rolled his eyes and then zak said "guys" and she pulled out her machete and said "stop complainibg. We need to get out of here leave" and she put her torch down by the up and went to the gift in the cave

The torch helped a lot and it gave them the light they needed. Zakuro needed a haircut. Ichigo said "guys" and they all looked and it was the cave and teyh all went in deeper with the stalagtities.

Davy jones said "I don't like the looks of this"

"me neither" said barbosa and he pulled his sword out. Suddenly the cannibals came

They tried to eat ichigo but jack protected her with his beard. They got their swords out and startewd to swordfight the cannibals with the canibasls. A witch doctor threw a snake at them but they hit it with their swordfsh

Ichigo said "I am allergic to snakes" and the snake said "sorry"

After the fight they got to the end of te cave and saw the boat. But it wasn't their boat. It was sow fang's boat

They rode the boat "oh its sao fangs" jack said "oh no"

But they got to ride and it was good. Sa fang joined them on their journey and meanwhile it was happening for otachi. Otachi said "ciel and lettuce you need to come with us"

Ciel said fine and payed off his tab.

Thn they went to find the jewel. Lettuce thought she saw it in blood lake so they went to look in blood lake. It was in japan.

But blood liake was empty except for the blood! Ciel remembered a bad thing

Lettuce said "where could it be?"

"lets go to ocean" said lettuce so they walked to the ocean

Ciel said

They saw lots of water. And they saw the ocean. And. They also saw a pirate ship. "it lets take a ship" said lettuce and tey thought it was a good idea but ciel thought of something and ciel sad "pirates pirates are stupid"

He was his new father was pirate once. He didn't want to be trhe same thing. No it wouldn't happen here. Not like his father. He knew he wasn't like his father and it wouldn't happen here. He was to be good father for good thig feelings and unlike dad and not like his father. And he would not happen, he would see to that. And he try his hardest sometimes.

Laterthey got in the boat. Ciel was hungry and ate a pretzel sandwitch. It was not convential pirate food but he had brought it with him to trhe past.

They sailed and learned how to sail

The pirate captain was let them on their boat was named pirate scruffy. Captain pirate scruffy was old and had scruff smf peg leg and eyepatch. He thought ciel was a pirate because of his eyepatch and ciel said "I am not a pirate!" but got on boat anyway

He was mad because everyone thoughgt he was a porate. "my father was piate and he didn't even have an eyepatch" he said

Lettuce said "who are you talking to"

"the ocean"

They got in water to learn about the boat. And thought this would be a good way to find the rest of the jewels they need to get backing time.

The backwards winds carried them far into the sea. The pirates captain scruffys first mate was very short and angryall the time. Ciel was supoosed to be swabbing the deck with lettuce but he was sitting down and first mate said "get back to work or your fired!"

And lettuce said "ciel we need to get back to work or were going to get fired" and ciel said "what are thgey going to do? Push us over they ship board"? ciel rdank lots of rum so people thought he wasd a pirate so he said "I AM NOT A PIRATE" and he butone day. A storm came and he fixed everything with his vampire powers and the crew discovered he was a vampire

And the piraste scruffy pat him on the back and said "you are a true vampirate" an ciel was quiet with rage

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRATE" he yell

Meanwhile in the day trhat was present ryou and keiichirou were looking around walking for all the mews and otachi. And bob and coco.

"I wonder where they could be" said keiichiroy crossing his armd he was worried

Ryou said "they better not be having a party without me I don't want to want not be at the party"

"ok" and keichirou said "ryou. They've been gone for weeks theyre not having a paty" and the dante said "they could b e having a party"

Dante was workingf ther emporaruily while the pther mews ewreaway. She was waitresss lol

Jade too

Ryou got the call from australias mew mews. It was mew cactus. Mew cactus aaid "theres been disturbing of time travel" and ryou said "what" and learned about the jewels that were stolen from australias museum of Australia.

This is what happened. The old woman stole the jewels from Australia and cursed them with her time powers to ake time travel to more harder for people to time treavel except she gave it exclusively to mint cuz mint s the time travel warrior.

"mew dantri! Mew jade! I must send yo to passt to retrieve important mew mew mews!" said ryou

To be continued

Meanwhile old lady was laughing and she lifted her hood. She was lady who gave them time travel abilities but wo was it…. IT WAS LADY MYSTERY!


	42. Chapter 37: runaways

Te next chapter 37: Runaways

it was several days into where otachi was sitting by himself, thinking about how to do this. What was happening right now was that he and Mint and Lettice and Even Ciel were leaving the village in search of what needed to be done, which was that Otachi needed to get them to the ocean. He had spoken around the people and the vilalge had told him that there was strange towel in the ocean. He decided that the crystals might have magic and be making the oven appear that way.

He and Mint sat outside on the portch of the hut they lived in, Ciel and Lettuce were sleeping, and Ciel was out in the night scouting the land ahead for the journey to upcoming.

"I don't know why this has happened" Otachi said to himself. Mint nodded and said "sometines things happen...ive traveled the times before, OTachi, it's not always a bad thing."

"but i hate being away from my own home and family, i miss ryou and keichou and ichigo and everyone." Otachi said sadly.

Ichigo was not there. Mint sighed and said "it can be a good thing"

"really how" asked otachi, not beliving her

"time travel is what brought me to you," she said gently. Otachi studied her features which were gentle and beautiful. He suddenly felt a longing in his heart for something he could not place.

"up until now I haven't been much help to the Mews" he said.

mint looked quizzically "what do you mean?"

"im not much of a leader." he said.

"its ok" mint said "no one expects you to be."

"but I need to learn to be stronger so I can protect my friends. I've not been working out my responcibilities. its my fault all of us are here"

Mint said "dont say that, you know it's not true!"

"hey: said lettuce hwo had woken up what is going on?

itachi shook his head "nothing"

just then, cIel jumped down from a tree. Lettuce startled and yelled out, but Mint covered hir lips. "shh!"

Ciel saw Lettuce sitting nexty to Otachi and fumes with jealousy but did not have time for this

"Quickly" he said "I have spoken around the forest and the bats have told me we must move now"

"what why" asked Mint, converned. She wanted to leave in the morning like they had planned.

"the spider king is sending his army out to find you mint. And you, OTachi"

"whay?" asked

"I assume he wants to kill you for taking his bride away from him

Mint shuddered she did not like spider

"dont worry" said Otachi "ill protect you"

Lettuce nodded "we must get out of here."

"do you know the way to the ocean?" asked Lettuce

Ciel nodded and rose hand, a bat was flying above his head. "this is our guide. He is the leader of the bat colony near here, he told me he knows the way to the ocean his name is Bloodstreak."

Bloodstreak fapped his wings and started to fly off, he screached

"he says we need to follow him" said Ciel

Otachi nodded "Ciel, you and me take the front in case of ambush. Lettuce and Mint saty behind and everything be quiet!"

so the friends left through the t. They snucked through the town and followed Bloodstreak for miles, avoiding anythign that looked to be trouble. They came from a warf where there were ships parked.

"We neeed a boat," said Lettuce with worry she did noty like boats and couldn't swim

"Lets get into the city and ask around" said Bloodstreak and they all nodded and followed the bat

When they were in the city, they divded up the rest of the Ciel's money to buy supplies and maybe even a boat if they could. The girls went off to buy food while Ciel and Otachi went near the pub to see if anyone was hiring a crew or selling a ship.

Otachi went to speak with bar when Ciel said to spent his last moneyt for the drinking time spent was wasted. He drank some but OTachi said "Ciel this is not the time, we need to focus"

Ciel got mad and said "whatever Otachi, you're just getting on my nerves! and rose fist to hit him. Otachi knew he shouldn't fight him, but he needed to get him to calm down.

Ciel threw a punch but Otachi blocked. Unfortunately this left Otachi's other side open, and he was struck by Ciel's vampire strenght in the side and he fell over

"YOU ARE WEAK!" shouted Ciel, the other bar people were looking at them both "i dont know what lettuce sees in you!" and he was angry. OTachi bared his wolf teeth and prepared to fight back.

He stopped himself when he realized this is not what a leader should do. "Ciel please" he said "i dont want to fight you"

"too bad!" shouted Ciel and went to hit, but he fell over passed out. Otachi was confused until he saw a girl with looooooong blonde hair behind Ciel's bdoy, she was holding a frying pan. she was wearing a purple dress and had a pet chamellon

"thanks" said OTachi, though he was worried for Ciel he knew he'd be ok because he was a vampire.

the girl smiled. her hair trailed for seemingly miles along her feet. "can I help you guys?" she asked. Otachi said "We need a ship, do you know where we can buy one?"

the girl thought a moment and got remember, "yes, you can buy from the guild at the end of the duck town," she said. Otachi thanked the girl and dragged Ciel out of the pub to the dock city to get boat. Ciel was heavy to OTachi propped him up next to a sign post.

OTachi was speaking to a boat ship seller when Ciel came too. his head hurt and he was dizy, he couldt think well because the frying pan had his hit head so hardly. He groaned and looked and saw Otachi talking to man but didn't want to deal with him right now. He was burning with hatred for his brother and oly wished he could fix things but he was too proud to say anything.

just then he stopped dead. Ciel saw a thing on the post, it was a paper with a WANTED ad for a piaret...but Ciel's already pale face grew paler when he recognized the pirate on the poster.

The paper said WANTED: WILLIAM BLOODHAVEN, NOTORIOUS PIRATE

It was his father!

No that can't be! thought Ciel. "I KILLED HIM!" pigeon and stocking

panicked, he grappbed the paper and shoved it into his shirt. he didn't want the others to see. he didn't know what to think he was scare.d what if he ran into his father in the past?

he jumped out of his skin when Mint and LEttuce came up "We have suplied, but iut's not a lot" she said. Ciel looked and Otachi said "I just bought us a boat. it's small but all of us should be able to man it. this man says he'll pay us in food and supplies if we deliver a package to another port across the sea on an island."

"ok sounds good hey whats wrong Ciel?" asked Lettuce

"NOTHEING!" shouted Ciel and Lettcuce looked confused.

The friends got their Boat, to which the others voted OTachi to be the Captain. Mint was the

Meaning, with Ichigo and Zakuro...

Ichigo was having sad. Yes. She was with worry for the OTachi and wheer everyone was. It wasn't normal to be apart like this, she knew well. But time travel does this to us all.

Zakuro said "we need to focus" they had been on ship for long time and all were getting bored nad distracted. It had been a whole week. Davy Jones was playing his bagpipes for Ragetty. It was loud and annoyed. Ragetty clapped his hams and so did Mikki,. they like music.

Jack and ZZakuro were in captain cabing talking and Zakuro did not like Jack much. /ack said "yo that we need to get to the isalnd man oh thats rich"

zakuro said "what"

Jack said "and i grin and say"

we must do it my friend said we have island to get to to collect for the magic

and then we wil have a party"

ZAkuro said "NO TIME FOR PARTY" she was annoyed with JAck and how foolish he was being. Secretly she thought he was a decent looking guy but she knew that was redicuouls, she was in love with Tomas. But little did she know Jack had his eyes on her. He thought she was hot and eye eye on him.

The boat. It was being Zakuro was it was Captain for too was on the ship making milk. Ragetty had bought the llama at the port they stopped at so they would have to drink. Penpal was also there and Ragetty was hap. Very

"my butt itches" said Davy Jones and scratched with crab claw and screamed because crab claw hurt and everyone laughed LOL

Barbie said "ew"

Barbossa was in the cabin with Zak and Jack and was looking at the charts he said "The others be stupid and usless dont they knoew how to act like pirates arrrr?"

JAck monkey said "eek"

"no one needs to act like pirates jack said zakuro

to be continued


	43. Chapter 38: i will now Bow

Woof woof woof woof 38: I will not bow

It was many day for training… mint leanred the fencing with pirates and ichigo did toom. Pirate scruffy was expert ewith piratew knives (yeah I remembered they were trhere but I fixed it in this chapter lol)

"the last chapter was a dream" said ciel

Mnint was dodging a pirate knife and she was saber sliced back. She was really good. Her bow and arrow made her good. Otachi was looking at map and ciel was brooding looked at him

"ciel" said otachi "what are you doing out in the sun. arenbt vampires afraid of the sun"

Ciel laughed and barked. He moved over to otachi and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I you think I am weakling. I am stronger than the sun more powerful"

"are you saying you can beat up the sun?" said otachi and he laughed and ciel did not like it because he was being patronixed

"I hate you little brother" he thought bitterly

Ok thought otachi

Ciel grit his vampire treeth and release otachi. No 3was not the time to argue over the sun. he had better things to do

Ciel went down to look at pirate dad paper to think about vanpires. Leaving otachi alone. Otachi sighed he was alone. He saw arguments coming and he didn't knoew what was wrong with ciel

Mint sqiggled up on to the deck wehere otacho was. "hey ots" she said

Otahi sighed solemly "hello minto-chan"

Plant smiled and they were sitting on the edge of the rim of the boat. It was romantic like totanic for no ice is here

"whats wrong asked" mint when she saw how sad otachi looked

"ciel is abgry at me and I don't know why' said me

Mint knew why thought mint. She knew that ciel and otachi were brothers she overheard lettuce telling her and otachi were brothers in the past in a good way

She thought to be quiet though because it was not her place ro say these things "everything is going to be ok" said mint instead

"no said otachi "arguments among the crew is not a good thing. I am not a good leader to help us"

Mint says "that's not true you are a great leader"

And then otachi said "but I am impossibles…its our friendship that gives me the strength to be a leader! For every!" one

With the other pirates zakuro was now the captain forever. They ewre going to the island because davy jones said he knew a place wher they could find magic. And it was in the water they sailded to the island di les mueros where they had hear a magic of davy jones

they stopped the boat at the stop sign and wait for other ships to cross. (Just kidding water doesn't work that way

anyway they got to the island safely with no traffic tickets lol. Zakuro led the way with a machete. Jack was behind.

Ragettu said "I am afraid of the island" so ichigo held his hand. She felt bad for scared.

Davy jones had to be in bucket on wheels. He could not be out pf the water because he was A crab man and was cursed by his tia.

"so where is thkis magic" said zakuro as they went through the thick jungle"

The jaquars screamed. Davy jones said "my family relatives live here and have the magic. We can ask them for it"

They were chased by a boulder and came to the center island where there was a village called the village of squid. The captain of the village I mean the chief and uit was squidward

Everyone was like "who is that?" and davy jones hugged squidward and said "thgis is my brother squidward. He is from bikini bottom and is here to escape annoying" so that's how squidward joined there crew. They got back on the biat and sailed the way because o magic was left. Squidward said they needed to go back nto the volcanoes of mexico because the magic talisman had been placed there where all the magic was. "what how did all the magic get trhgere" asked zakuro

And squidward said "the spider king gathered all the magic orbs and keeps them in the talisman and put trem in the olcano to keep you from going back to the future"

"how did you know we ewre from the future" gasped ichigo

And squidward said "I am a shaman" and davy jones said "we need to get to that volcano"

So they sailed through mexico. On the rivers not the land

Their boat could change size becase of squidwards magic shaman powers. Ichigo was suspic of why he couldn't use shaman to power to get to future to but he said "I cant do that" so she accepted it

Raetty tought ichiogo how to play checkers which was new to japan. Meanwhile with keiichitoy rryou and the future. Ryou was bored and sighed. Pudding was sitting on the table. Earlier they had gotten the call from mew kangaroo whos animal was cactus and mew boomerang and mew didgeridoo and mew koala. They wre all austrias mew mews

Pudding said "where is everyone desu?"

Ryou said "I don't know" but he knew. And theyh had to go to the mew didgeridoo came inside the cage. They were visiting from Australia

Danto said "we will help" "fight the alien"

"therees no alien attacking" said hade. "theres a much worse threat to the earth"

"what to do you mean?" asked dantey

"all the mew mews of the world are gathering here to japan for one reason."

"a slumber party?" said kiki and they bonked her on the head

"whats the big thing?" said dan

"I will show you. Theres a new alien here and he needs to speak to all the mew mews. Hes out back" said jade

They went outback and there was a big truck. "where is the alien?" asked dantey

"hes right here" then the truck transformed and it was… optimus prime!

To be continued


	44. Chapter 39: covert

Woof woof power cjhapter 39: covert

(authot's note: the optimus prim thing was a joke I just wasn't sure if that got across lol XD but yeah they have something else to meet)

In the present with pudding and jade and danri and all the other mew mews. They and australias mew mews were outback (get it?) and they saw the glowing light

"what is it?" asked pudding

"I think it is an alien" said jade. She transformed and so did the other mews and prepared for any attack

"I am not here to attack" said the voice. It stopped glowing and revealed it was lady mustery!

"who are you?" asked dantrey, eyeing her

"I am lady mystery" said lady myst. "I am the one who sent them to the past" and she laughed

"why would you do this" asked nhu

"your friend mint is the destined time travel warrior and must do something important in the past yto make the future true!" she said

"what do you mean?" asked mew

Lady mustery thought about it. "it is just how it is. If she does noyt be then you and I ansd all will no longer and to be here so that life as we know it will not be as we know it."

"WHAT" said everyone. They were all confused about lady mysterys mystery. Why was this woman so mysterious?

Meanwhile with otachi and the gang. The ship had stopped on an island and they were at an old village. Trhe village was the old Village of the well, and they had an old well and a village.

"you can stay here for the night" said the old priestess

"ythank you v4ery much" said otachi smiling charmingly

The old woman smiled. "you are welcome and it is no prob so come in side" and she smiled

The group went inside except and it was a medium size hut. There was a boy inside who was turned away from them.

"hello" he said nicely as he turned back. He looked very familiar.

Mint placed it and said shocked "MASAYA?"

The boy was confused. "how do you know my name?"

"how are you here if yuou are in the dead future?" asked lettuce. "ichigo will be so happy"

"aoyama is my disciple" said trhe old man. "I do nopt know what ye speak of"

"oh good he can with us" said mint

"ok" said the priest

Aoyama joined their crew and they left. Meanwhile mint felt a disturbance in the force. Seeing how ythings were playing out was awakening her memory from her past life and she remembered something that was important.

"whats wrong?" asked otachi

Mint said "I need a moment IO think I remembetred something"

The others didmnt really get it but got the idea that she needed to be alone with herself. So they let her go. She walkjed through the temple because and at the outside it was a clear day and memories were starting to get her. She was at mountain temple. Thayt was what had happened. After they sailed they had got to the temple on the island with the magic. It had happened off screen

They Had gone to here to get the magic and mint felt that she could feel it. And then she stopped when she came to a large tree. She closed her eyes and it seemed like such a long time ago she had been on the ocean

Then whisper in air with wind "nhyu"

She stopped. What was tat? Did someone say her name? she thouggt she heard that. Was it true and it was true

She turned. "it cant be" she whispers asyonishesd. "yiouve comne a long way" her little brother said

Mint couildnt breathe. This was impossible. Tieu was standing there in front of her

The holy energy of the temple has made it so I can come to speak with you" said tieu

Mint said "that's not… oh little brother" she felt the emotion well in her eyues with tears. "Im so sorry" she whispered. She walked over

"sorry for what big sister?" asked tieu

"I couldn't protect you" said nhu

Tiey patted her on the head. "you couldn't help whayt was happen and Im not here to talk about the past"

"why are yiou here then?" she asked gingerly

"you and your friends are stuck here aren't you?" said tieu

"yes" "we need the magic and to get back" said mint

"big sister didn't you know?" tieu said

"know what?" said minhu

"you had the magic inside you all along" said tieu with a smile of happy

"oh I did?" said mint "that cant be true. I cant have that sort of power in me. I couldn't even protect you"

"maybe somesday you can" said tiey

"I muss you so much" said mint "its very hard moving firward when I think about what had happened. Without you I feel all alone"

"but that's not true is it big sister?" said tea "you have otachi and lettuce and mint and even ciel now. And they are your family and friends. I have been watching you and how you take care of each pther. Im proud to say you're my big sister" and then tieu leaned over and hugged his sister and even though he was a ghost mint could swear she could feel him

Suddenly she knew exactly what she was and what ability she had and she knew what she had to do and she knew. She tood up with teary in eyes and went to find others. When she went over otachi saw her face and asked "whats wrong havew you been crying?"

Mint ignored him and said "I its been time to go home"

She reached over and grabbed otachis hand. "everybody hold hands" she instructed

Ciel sAId "Im not going to" but he stopped and blushed when lettuce grabbed his hand and he said "fine"

"what is what are you doing" asked lettuce

Mint closed her eyes and concentratred and she could see the rift of time in her mind and she saw ichigo and zakurio and new friend and she locked on to them. "everyone hold on" said miont

They all held on and they went through time. And landed square on the ship in front of javk sparriow and zakuro

"man what is that?" asked jackj

Ichigo cried out when she saw him and was scared and tragetty jumped into ichigo like Scooby doo and shaggy (I guess zakurio is like fred and ciel is velma XD)

"mint what are you doing here?" asked zakuro. Everyone was amazed

"im here to send us home" she said

"I guess this is our time to say goodbye" said barbossa

Zakuri looked sadly at jack but didn't want to admit she was sad. "you mean were going home" asked ichigo

"yes" said mint with determine ion her eyes. She knew her destiny "we cant come with you?" asked ragetty "I don't want to say goodbye"

Ichigo said "can I keep him? He can be my brother. My parents would love him"

Zakuro looked at jack and went to shack his hand "I guess this is goodbye" but jack grabbed jher and pulled her into a kiss

Zakuro was sdhocked. He looked at her sultry and said "I will see you again savvy some day. Ive been wanted to tdo that for a while man"

Barbossa said "arr Ill keep him in check" and bonked him on the head

Davy jones said "will you xcall us if you ever need help maybe we can go to your time and help you one day"

Squidward agreed

Mint nodded. "everybody its time to go"

"buit what about the magic crystals?" asked ciel who didn't really care but thought to brought it up anyway

"it is not important" said mint "the crystals weren't magic at all." She decied to keep her time travel power destiny a secret "everyone we need to go now". She didn't know if shew would be energy enough to do it later

"ok" said they all and they all held hands. And mint closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see the rift in time and she could see ryou and keiichirou doing a jigsaw puzzle. "I had a lot of fun" ichigo said teary eyed and barbossa and jack waved and davy holmes did too with his claw and squidward said "whatever"

And then mint reached through time with everyone including aoyama and ragetty and they all were tugged through the portal and with a white flashing light klanded on the table in the café, messing up ryou and keiichirous jigsaw puzzle

"whoa" said ryou

Pudding jumped up and said "its about time Ive been really bored!"

"where havew you been?" asked kiichuirou concerned

Otachi laughed nervously "you woiuldnt believe me if I told you" and they all laughed

But what adventures have the future hold? Mint worried for the future but when otachi reached to hold her hand and squeased it reassuringly she knew no matter what happened she had friends. Tieu was riht

"this place is so clean!" screamed ragetty

To be continued

PS: in the past barbossa and jack pirated the black pearl together. Davy jones and squidward reconciled from their fight but davy hoes moved to the moon to start his own moon crab people and that's how the moon crabs were born. Bob the hamster stayed in the past as a hamster captain of the ship and was feared throughout the land as the toughest hampirate ever to walk the moon. But what of ceils father? He was never seen. In the future ciel would sit on top of the caef holding the wanted poster of his father and thinking of the past and what had happened. Could it be he truly had vampirate blood? He cold not accept…


	45. chap 40: back to the grind

Woof woof power chapter 40: back to the grind

Ryou walked up to the girls. "girls I have important things" he said

"what is it?" asked zakuro

Ryou took out papers and his glasses. "I am writing down all that has happened. Here is my legs of how it went. ive turned all the girls into mew mews with the earthquake. Otachi brother hasd also been turned into a woof woof. They both came after ichigo turned into mew ifchigoo for the first time and fought a alien predosite."

Ichigo remembered that and laughed. "yes that was a scary time" and she also remembered meeting otachi and everyone in the museum and blushed.

Ryou continied "Both of them they came back to me with the in the café and we explained to ichig what was happen. She ewas good and they both prepare to work in the vcafe with to listen to girls to find out who the other mew mews are because am lost track of them. They found sa4rcasm girls hankerchif and learned she was called name mint. So the two of them went to meet mint."

Mint frowned "I am not sarcasm girl" and the others lauged

Ryou said "Mint didn't want to be mew mew at first and was scared but a crocodile attacked and she transformed and got her pwers. It was a good thing too. Mint transleffed over to their school to be easy and that was when they heard tales of a ghos t girl in the shost school. It turned out that that that was a mew mew mew. Mew mew lettuce. named

Lettuce And they . took to fight her and trained her to become good and so lettuce is on our team. Zakuro was harder to convince so they snuck to meet her and after she had a weird dream she decided to join"

Lettuce looked a biot sad. "yes" she said "I am sorry for attacking"

"its ok" said otachi who put hand on her shoulder "we are all friends now"

Ryou looked at them asnd said "ok I neeed to hurry this up" and the others stiffed and listened. "Last was kiki. Kich attacked at them when they ewre at the zoo and she transformed to and otachi fought off kish and the day was won. Except for a grave danger of death. Masaya was died. Ichigos ex. Ichigo sex was dead and there was nothing we could do but attend the funerel. So they did. It was hen that ichigo and otachi broke up. Ichigo was met with kish and he transformed her into an evil alien. Queen of the animas ok. The other mew mews saved her after a s;pasce adventure and then they went to the past. So now they are in the past. Pudding didn't go because she has school and has to take care of her sister heicha who is secretly coco and all the other bothers and sisters and brothers."

Pudding looked suprosed. "heicha is coco?" she said "desu?"

Ryou gasped. "no that was a joke" and he flustered. "I think I will review the rest of my logs in private!" and he ran off

"oh and there is an alien" he said "in the park" he also said and he left

The m ews all hot in the mew mew tank and went to the park. They fought the allen that was there and defeated it.

Pudding stretched and said "it is time to go home desu!"

"I will ewalk you" said lettuce smiling. Kiki and lettuce both waved to everyone and walked away

"I also should gio" said zakuro with her hip on her hand. "I have to model"

Otachi and ichig smiled. "ok we will see you later zakuro-chan" and zauro left. Otachi left too.

Ichigo sighed of relief but didn't know who was behind her.

"ichigo?" said aoyama.

Aoyama was from the past nut he remembered everything the old Masaya did because of the mew aquas magic. It was like he never died

Ichigo turned shocked.

"ichigo it is you" he said questioning

Ichigo smiled afraid. "no I am not ichigo momomiya. I am….. mew ichigo protector of earth" she posed a cat pose and then jumped off, afraid to face him

"ichigo wait!" he yelled out "you are my friend!"

Ichigo gaspesd. Oh no Masaya saw her from the past! "I am not your friend" she said

"then who are you?" asled masayaya

"I am mew ichigo" said ichigo. "not your friend zoey hanson"

She narrow eyes and he looked surprisedly. She jumped hard and flew awy. "wait" yelled Masaya but it Was too late. And she was gone

"I dontr know what to do if he found out" said ichigo

Meanwhile at the café. Ryou was "I want to show you all something" and was showing them somethingspecial. He took out a bottle and a bird. The bird was black with the oil. He poured the bottle on the bird and suddenly the oil disappeared and the bird came back to life

"oh! Hes alive again" said mint astoinished.

Wow everyone said. Kiki laughed and bridget hugged er.

"this is mew aqua" said ryou. "you need to look for it to save the planet. It is special and will help us" he said

Wtith the aliens kish was unhappy.

"you failed agin" said tart laughing.

"be quiet" said kich. He was angrey

"ichigo was turned back to good" said pai reading analyzing. His data was there

"you have to stay here kish" kish laughed at him. "because you are under house arrest"

"this is no house! Tris is a space ship and its not my fault ichigp couldn't stay evil!" said kish frowning with anger

"theres no time for argue" said pie menacing. "well take care of those pesky mew mews this time"

Back on earth ichigo and the café was serving the cage. Otachi came up and said "hey guys stop fretting"

Ichigo and the rest ewre running around having fun but panicking with orders. They looked to otachi who said "lets go on a vacation"

"what do you mean" said lettuce?

"ryou my brother ryou gave me these tickets and dresses for us" he said with boxes. He handed the girls the tickets and a box too

"whats the box?" asked ichigo

"it's a dress" said ryou

The girls looked athe dresses and out them on.

Ichigoes was black and lazy and poofy. It had a huge ribbon on the back and her hair was up in pigtail ribbons and curl and she was strapless. She had lacy gloves and her cat bell choker and fancy blackj= shoes.

Mint was wearing her bangs and hair in curls and buns and had a Lolita head band. Her dress was navy and light blue and red ribbons in her hair. Pigtail buns. She had white gloves ribbon around her neck with a bow in the back and white sandles.

Lettuce was wear a long light blue dress and white gloves with ribbon go up the arms all the way to almost her shoulder, her hair was down and long and wavy and thick and green and had yellow flowers in it and opink rose choker.

Pudding was in a prince otfit with poofy shorts and wavy hair and a crown and tall socks. It was blue and red andwhite. Zakuro was in a dark purple dress that was long and fancy and had a back that went way down to her lower back and a collar and ponytail.

Ichigo looked around anfd everyone was cute. But where was otachi otachi came out dressed in an all black fancy suit with red undershirt trhat was collared and white shoes and chains on his pants to show his less fancy side.

"you look bore" said otachid. "are you not used to this kind of parties?" he asked

Ichigo blushed. "no otachi-kun I am not I am just not a regular girl so I do to not going to these fancyu parties like this"

Keiichirou played a fancyu song on the violin.

Otachi smiled ast ichigo. "would you like to dance?" he asked

Ichigo blushed. "huh me?" she was worried. "but Im a horrible dancer otachi-kun"

"its ok Ill teach you" said otachi. He grabbed her and the two danced the night away.

Ichigo blushed. Her and otachi were broke up and she was enjoying the dance with him. Mint looed at them feeling a bit jealoys. Ichigo noticed and suddenly stopped asnd said "otachi I think I need to powder my nose why don't you dance with mint"

Otachi was confused but said ok and went to dance with mint.

Meanwnhile ryou and lettuce was out on the deck.

Lettuce said "ryou thank you for helping me earlier"

Ryou was confused. "when?"

"when you gave me that medicine whgen I got seasick" she said

"oh" said ryou. "that is no prob. It was just juice." He pat her on the ead

"it worked really well" ettuce plushed.

Ryou smiled. "lettuce. Have more confidence in yourself. You earned iyt"

Pai looked at the boat from the distance. "time to attack" he said to the predisite in the water

The ship rocked and preds jumped out of the water.

"it's the aloiens!" said pudding

"all the way out here?" asked mint

"everyone transform!" yelled otachi. The mews and him all transformed together. "we will defend the future of the earth!" they said at once

"how dare you crash our party!" yelled ichigo to the aliens

Suddenly the alien jumped at the crowd and grabbed a little boy. The little girl screamed and was scared as it pulled the boy under the water

"oh no!" said lettuce. She couldn't swim but the other mews were busy with fighting the other aliens. But she couldn't just stand buy and let it kill the baby as a hodtage. Fearlessly lettuce jumped in. she knew that if she could conquer her fear of ciel and roller coasters and everything else that she could do this. She was mew mew

The cold water splashed as she fell in. "I cant breathe" she thought. She saw trhge alien and the kid and tried to swim realize she had to help

Suddenly her legs started to glow and she turned into a mermaid tail. "my body changed! I can breathe underwear too!" she looked at the pred. "return the baby now! Ribbon lettuce bob!" she yelled and blasted at the predosite. She jumped out of the water with the baby. The other mews were happy and they retyrned the babyto it's mom.

Pai was mad and left because the mission failed.

"you did it lettuce one chan!" said pudding happy. She hugged ichigos arm and squealed

"you sure were cool" said mint

"that was amazing. See what you can do if you just apply yourself" said zakuro

"I thought you wree amazing" aid ichigo

Otachi smiled at lettuce and lettuce blushed and giggled,

"ladies lets get back to the party" said keiichirou said

"okay!" said the mews.

"come on lettuce lets go!" said ichigo

"lets all eat!" kiki yelled

Lettuce looked at them and detransforme. "building up condifence sure is ytough. But I think with friends like them o can do it bit by bit" and she smiled. "Im coming"

To be continued


	46. chapter 41: a cat of a suprise

Chapter 41: a cat of a surprise

The mews blasted at the alien pred and it was defeated. Mint was there. And everyone else was there tooo. It had been weeks since they returned and aliens started to stack once again. Noew the team works brisky with ione another clockwork ciel was helping too. They made him honorary mew mew but ciel said that was stupid and girly and only agreed to help because lettuce

Hew used his vampire powers

"that was easy" said mint and se had hands ion a hip,.

Ichigo said "what are you talking about?"

"lets go to dinner" said puddinbg. Shew was hungry tummy grumble. She had missed everyone in the future. No one fed her :( she works though for family.

Ichigo said "ok lets go to the café" so they went to the café were there others were

When they got there ciel sat down with lettuce and otachi sat fdown with ichigo and mint sat down with otachiu.l AND pudding sat down. Theyn they got the food which was spaghetti but ciel didn't eat food because he was a vampire so he gave his lettuce to lettuce except pretzel sandwitch. He had alchohol instead but pretended it was chocolate milk so lettuce would not be mad but she was not mad eating sandwitch.

"this is a good skood" said pudding

Otachi said "yes"

Ichigo said "yeash I agrea"

Mint said  
>"me too"<p>

Just trhen zakuro burst into the room. Meanwhile with kish was pie was unhappy tree. Because mission failewd again. It was unfortunate. Kish said "grit teeth" and then said "great job pie"

"thanks" said pie

"I was sarcasm said kish and pai said "I know" and narrow eyes he was not in the food

But kish touched pai's stomach and then he said "because of yu O am no longer inder house arrest so I am happy and I can go out with ichigo"

Pai grinned and said "ichigo is not interested in you"

SHUT UP PAI

Tart said "but she is available" and they laughed. They thought she was dating otachi but she wasn't dating otachui. Ota wasn't dating anyone chi. Maybe mint said mint

Meanwhile tart said "hukmans are so weird and predictable. I like sears. They get stronger everytime we fight them like pokemon lol"

Kish said "go charizard" and pai said "stay off topic"

So they picjed up where they left off in the story.

Pai said "but dip blue hasn't is not waken yet and we need to wake him up from his nap before we return to earth otherwise there is no point for us to return to earth. No point at all"

Tart said "when oh when will deep blue the master of blue wake up for us to ?"

And kish said "we took him to plant earth where he was born. It was imn the future too. No pirates. But when the meteors destroyed the dinosaurs it ruined our home planet. We rescued the dinosaurs and used the dna to create the alien preddocets. That's why they are giant monsters. We went to new home with dinosaurs to find home but it was horrible. There was hot. Sand and guilt. So they built a city underground. Yes we blew the inside of the planet out to hollow out. We did the hollow out with dino might (get it?). we waited long time for earth. The dinosaurs didn't make miss the earth. Uit was pretty. But when we finally returned we found the humans wre destroying the whole planet with their hips. I guess you could say the planet earth was rex'd get it. it was terrible dactyl."

Tart said "stop with the dinosaur puns!"

Kish laugh "I think they egg sellent"

Pai hit him. And went back to serious.

Tart said "they are irritating. Mew"

Pite said "yes but now we will win to stop. It's a good thing" and it was true. But not for us

"I have a new plan" said kish "its called moth plan" and they thought it was good. Camera fade out

Meanwhile at the café keiichirou discovered something. With the mews and ciel and not otachi because he had doctor appointment ichigo said "it's a beautiful day" and mint said "klets go shopping. We have shopping"

And ciel said "ugh I don't want to do this Ill have to end up carrying all my bags"

Mint said "well that's too bad if otachi was here hed help us carry bags"

And ciel said "hes a goody goody. Ui am a vampire prince not a bag carrier. This is not what my inheritance is for"

And otachi said "suck it up" and she stroked her blue hair. It was shiny and up in two cute braids today

Ciel thought she was cute

Suddenly mint pulled out a dog collar. "ichigo you are confessing to aoyama who you are" and she strapped the leash yto ichig

Ichig said "what?"

Ciel said "that's kinky" and lettuce said "urbe quiet" that was embaraassed. Ichigo said "I don't want to tell aoyama anything what are you doing stop this stop!"

"we better hurry" said zakuro "because the line atr red lobster is long"

"I love the biscits" said pudding ecause she was there too

So zakuro and pudding went off to red lobster leaving mint and ichigo and ciel and lettuce and not them. They were too busty at the red lobster (I love getting the popcorn shrimp. It is really good with ketchup. I also like butter. Ui want to go to red lobster now. Aybe I should go with my mom or danri soon lol ITS AWESOME XD its my second fave resteraunty next to hibachi grill (hibachi otachi))

Ichigo and ciel were next to aoyama, iel pushed away and got ichigo away from collar. Ichigo said "thanks" and ciel said "whatever" he just didn't like seeing that happen. It was embarrassing

Aoyama saisd "hi" and ciel blushed and said "what?"

And ichigo said "whats wrong ciel? " and ciel said "NOTHING" he just wanted some booze

Cirl and ichigo and otachi all went on a date. I mean Masaya otachi was at the detn ist, ciel was wonder why he was there but ichigo didn't want to be alone to find out she was mew ichigo. She was buying at the thing Masaya did too but ciel ended up carrying bags like he knew he wouls

Masaya handed bag to ciel and said "your pretty strong haha" and ciel looked away and said "whateber" IT WAS EMBARASSING!

"dates are stupid" he said but he thought idly of a date with lettuce and it made him smile a little and Masaya said "why are you smiling" and he said "NOT BECAUSE OF YOU"

"thanks for holding all that stuff for us!" said Masaya

Ciel said "I didn't do it to help you. Its not like were friends or anything"

And Masaya smiled because he knew better. Then Masaya went back to pay attention to ichigo but she was hgone. So Masaya and ciel were awkward standin there. Ciekl said "oh god we are not on a date so you better go find your real date cuz this isn't going to work"

ciel was angry mad and did not like situation and he felt weird

then Masaya left and ichigo turned into a cat.

Tbc soon


	47. ch 42: tonis big schoop!

Woof Woof Power Chapter 42  
>Ton'y's big scoop!<p>

It had been a few das since the last alien attack, and because of the calendar the summer vacation was finally at an end. The mews and the woof returned to the school, Mint went to school with Ichigo she was the student body president again and Otachi, too. Pudding was a difrn t school cause she was younger and zakuro was graduated last year and going to college, Lettuce was enrolled she was a grde higher than everyone else. It was thought that Ryou said "Ciel should enroll too"

Ciel didn't want to school because he was too old but agreed because ryou said it was that or he had to work in the cafe, she wasn't allowed to just stay in the attick witout rent or school, so he went but did not like it. He didnt want the other kids to stare at his eyepatch so he put his bangs down over his bad eyepatch so couldn't see.

Went they got to the school here is they were all in the same class execpt lettuce she was in the older class. Otachi sat in the chair before the bells rang for the start of the classroom.

Here it how they sat:

FRONT OF CLASS

Student Student Student Student  
>Student Student Student Student<br>Otachi Ichigo Student Student  
>Mint Student Student Student<br>Ciel Tony Honda Student

Ciel sat next tto this guy named Tony he was new to the school he came from American. He had blonde hair with little orange and blue eyes, and a tan and devious smile he was the head reported for the school's newpapser. He went aroudn with a microscope i mean microphone some all of the times and got the big stories, right now he was big on the Mew Mews and reported on them a lot. He really wanted to meat them in person, though.

Honda was a bigger kid with black hair and had problems. He rarely talked but he carried a camera to take pictrures' of Tony's stories and they were always together and snuck through the Tokyo to find ?Mews?

Ciel did not like Tony he was annoyin he thought. Tony went to ask the questions before school

"Ciel is tour name right" asked Tony Ciel rolled eye and ignroed and instead looked to out the window, he was lookign and saw the PE class...

he sighed dreamy Lettuce was there. He blushed she was in shorts.

He saw Masaya jobbing by lettuve, he was in shorts too. Ciel red face angry what was Masaya doing walking so close to his Lettuce? It made him mads. Lettuce and Masaya were both in the same class...Ciel wished he could be in their class, he didn't want to be with Otachi or Mint or Ichigo or Tony. Especially not Tony!

he groenad "go away tony im busy" but tony shove micorphane in his face "what do you know about the mew mew?"

this got ichigo and mint's attention they turned around

ciel growled "GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE OR I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

ichigo said "can it tony class is about to start!"

mint said "yeah or youre off committe"

Otachi looked back and was worried why was otny so obsessed with the mew mews?

Tony shrugged "im in charge of this! he said Honda film this interview it's for the paper! Ciel tell me who your favourite mew is?

a girl in the class said "I LIKE THE PINK ONE!"

Ciel thought a moment "if I tell you will you leave me alone"

so ciel said "I like...Mew Lettuive...she's so soft and beautiful and the best of the mews..." he looked out the window and saw Masaya hgugging lettuce HOW DARE THEY HUG! Ciel got angry and started making angry noises

Mint said "oh brother"

Tony rubbed chin and nodded "so you know the mews by name are you a big fan?" and tony looked like peter griffin

"you could say that" Ciel said grumpy and crossed his arms and looked away to say he wasn't to not he didn't want to talk anymore.

Mint said "guys this could be dangerous?"

"what do you mean nya?" asked Ichigo.

Otachi nodded "shes right" he leaned in to whisper to the girls "what if Tony pokes his nose too much into the mew mews and finds out the secret?"

Ciel said to shut up because the teacher walked in.

the teacher said "today calss we're going to be doing english time!" everyone groaned. the assment was to write an article for the paper of all things!

"thats so stupid..." said Mint "i hate to write'

Ichigo said happy "I'm going to write about the Cafe!"

"no that was my idea!" said mint "i'm going to write about all the foods they serve there and how im trying to be a french chef." amd micki barked in agreed he was in her purse and cute matching school uniform.

Ichigo pouted "i guess i can write about the garden"

OTachi thought "im going to write about what we did on summer vacation!"

and they all laughed because who would belive all they did? with the space and the past pirates...

Ciel groened because it was all a big ploy and front stupid. "right? i don't like writing...what am I going to write about?" he had no idea. he looekd out window but lettuce was gone. his heart fluttered and he said "i will write a poem for lettuce"

he screamed "NO TAHT IS A STUPID IDEA WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" arrgggg he hit his head on the table what was he going to do?

Tony leaned in with Honda and said "we should work on our projects together, Ciel-kun!" and Ciel rolled eyes nd said "why should I help you"

"Im going to write about mew mews!"

"thats stupid!" ciel snarked then he remembered masaya and grew tight chest and frustrate. he didnt have time to deal. no time to deal.

TBS.


	48. chepter 43: papers

Chapyer 43: papers

It was next later that day and ciel sat alone watching the lettuce at pe. Class had to have an assinement where they had to write an assignment. Tony and Honda and cirel were all paired up to write and ciel was mad. He didn't like tony…

"what is wronbg ciel-kun?" said tony

"DON'T CALL ME CIEL KUN YOU LITTLE TWERP DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" ciel shouted

"no who are you?" asked tony laughing

Ciel bared his teeth and said "I AM THE KING PRINCE OF ALL THE VAMPIRES YOU IDIOT AND I don't have no time for the likes of mortals like you. Yiu are annoying and pathetic and stupid"

Tony and Honda laugh. "you're a funny card ciel" said tony and ciel slapped his face with his hand and groan

Ciel say "don't speak to me this way/ I only agreed to help you so I could stay and watch lettuce. I don't even want to help you. You are we are mot friends so don't get the wrong odea. I am only interested in not friendship but maybe. Well maybe with Masaya but I don't wAnt to be his friend! I don't need friends and hes not worth it anyway. I never n eeded friens im jujst lonely not alone because im the king and have kingly things to do. What would I need friends with Masaya anyway. That's stupid and you shouldn't have brought it up. And I also think"

Tony cut him off. "who is Masaya?"

Ciel said "meh"

And tony said "don't wprry we can be good friends right Honda?" but Honda had gotten to the bathroom and was not there. Dso tony pulled ciel closer "lets be friends and work together"

Ciel said "I am not interested in this but I guess I have no choice. I have to do this"

Honda got sick and had to leave so after school ciel and tony stayed after school and it was raining and they were trhe only ones in the classroom. It got cold in the classroom. Ciel didn't notice because he was dead but he saw tony be gold and he begrudging gave him his jacket. Tony said "thanks. You didn't have to though"

Ciel said "its not like were friends I just don't want you complaining about how cold it is"

Ciel wondered if otachi ever gave his jacket away. Sudden he was jealous because otachi had more seeming friends but ciel didn't need friends so he forgot jealous. So they worked for an hour or so on the paper. Ciel wasn't was.

Ciel was good at papers because he was so old and he used to writer in old timey engliush like Shakespeare. And shake ciel used to live with professor in 1863 england for college and they did schoolwork together

Tony want to know more. Ciel told tony about his vampire life because he thought tony wouldn't believe it anyway. Tony thought it was a good story and thought they should write a novel idea together

"it's a very tragic story" said raining looking out the tony window

Ciel felt a tug on his chest and grumbled. "My misery is not for the entertainment of others."

Tony said "you mean all that stuff is true?"

Ciel shook his head and said "no Im just a normal human I " ciel said and tony believe him even though it was sarcasm

Tony said "you know ciel I like writing here with you you are a funny guy"

Ciel rolled eye "I am not funny"

Tony said "when I grew up I didn't have mom just me and older brothers an they would always beat me up so I didn't have a lot of friends" and he said "ciel I wish I could've had a cool lder brother like you"

And ciel was embaraassed and said "shut up" "yiou wouldn't want a brother like mew" and he remembered his own brother and hated him. Him being otachi that is

How dare he say that he could be a good brother? Otachi didn't even know that they were brother. He hit his head the other day and forgot. It masde him angry because otachi was happy with other brother ryou and not him and they had happy times and he watched.

Tomy laughed and said "you know ciel youd be more like a big brother if you didn't have long girly hair"

Ciel was mad and said "I AM NOT GIRLY."

Tony said "calmn down I think its cute"

Ciel stood up and saiod "you stand up and fight men ow you idiot"

Tony stood up but ciel just realized tony was a lot taller than him but he didn't care because he had vampire powers

Tony said "sorry man I don't want to fight you" tony took the usb and said "ill go print the paperwjhy don't you just sit here and realax?"

"why don't you not tell me what to do?" said ciel,. He thought he could stop not liking tony but now he knew he hated him. "no one tells me what to do."

Tony walked out the door and ciel called after him. "no one tells me what to do I am my own god. I control my bodyt and I don't need you to tell me im cute and small THAT'S STUPID im not a girl. I rip off people faces and eat them. Girls don't do that tony. Tony you are so stupid tony. I am not swho you think I am tony. What I told you soon I am seriously the vampire king tony. Lead you me and I will never be a brother with someone as stupid as you so deal with it tony."

Tony ssid "you know I don't even like my own brother" and it was true

Ciel crossed his arms and looked out window and said "I don't need frrinds or brothers. I don't need anyone. Especially not you. Tony."

Tony walked back in he room and said "I printed the paper"

Ciel said and ciel sweatdrop[ped and sid "YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Tony said "we will certainly get an a" and ciel grew red in the face because he did not like tony treating him like a child and calling him cute girl. Even though tony was bigger than him ciel was still older and stronger. Tony was a noodle and ciel was lettuce

Tony said "why are you so red ciel? Can I talk to you about normal guy stuff" and he sat on the desk

Ciel crossed his arms. He did not know anything about normal guy stuff he was a vampire but he humored him because he didn't want to walk home in the rainkjudt yet. "wht what do you want?"

Tony asked "do you have a girlfriend?"

Ciel grew red in the face and said "I was engaged once to two women at once! you do not need me to ask this but they did not neither lved me so I don't need women" and he thought about lettuce and was sad.

Tony laughed nervous and said "yeah who needs girls?"

Ciel said "this is weird Im going home"

Tony said "do you want to get together and work on our project some more before we turn it in?" and ciel said "whatever"

Tony said "tomorrow Im going mew mew hunting"

And ciel said "whats that?"

"I go out and look for pictyres and scoops of mew mews in action" said tony "but Honda is sick. I need a new camera man"

Ciel does not like cameras. He is a vampire. But something made him say "whatever if I feel like it if you come pick me up" and he thought it was a good plan because tony oesnt know where helives

Tony said "you live at café mew mew right?" and he smilewd and ciel fell to the ground embarrassed and said "how do you know that?"

And tony said "ichigo lettuce tiold me"

Ciel glit vamp teeth and said "fine whatever Im leaving now and he stormed out the room"

"what an annoying ugy" thought ciel as he started to walk home. Since it was after school and rain everyone else was probably at the café, he saw couple with umbrella under it. They were holding hands under the umbrella. Ciel thought about lettuce and he ran to the café.

"maybe I should ask for a girlfriend" he thought but forgot about it when he got home

Meanwhile tony

To be continued


	49. chap 44: moth plan part 1

Chaptete 44: moth plan part 1

It was a day like no other day. It was today. Ciel was grumpy and mourning. The mews were off doinbg mews and he had assignment to take care of. He picked up his bookback and grumbled,. Hew was supposed to be picked yup soon by tony he hated tony but he had to get schoolwork done

Keiichrou said to ciel when he was leavuinf the café "whereare you off to so early on Saturday are you going on as date?"

And ciel said "don't talkj to me I don't like you we are not friends!"

Keiichirou said "ok have a good day" And ciel said "you too" and left

Tony picked him up on his motorbike it was red. Like bricks. It had a crecent moon painted on the side (get it)

Ciel said "wheres my seat" and tony said "sit on he back" and ciel said "ugh why don't you have a car like a normal person" but ciel remembered he was not a normal person he was a vampie

So they left. When they got to the place where tony want to set up his camera he said "I have to do something I will be right baxck. Please set up the camera" but ciel said 'I am not your lackey" but tony had already left and did not hear ciel

Ciel sighed and set his back down and it moved but he tried not to be surprised and was surprised

"stop moving stupid bag" he screamed and the bag said "meow"

"what bahs don't meow" and he tossed the bag and out popped a little black cat with red cat choker. And ciel said "oh its you" and ichigo said "ciel please let me hangf out with here I don't want the other mews to know Im a cat" and ciel said "whatever why don't you go hang out with precious otachi he seems to help everyone"

Aqnd ichigo said "meow"

"you have a way with words" said ciel and put ichigo back in the bag. "you just be quiet and don't let tony know youre here"

Ichigo said "Ill be quiet as a meouse get it?"

And ciel said "no I don't get it shut up"

So ixchigo was quiet. Tony came back and he had 2 orange juice. Ciel said "you must be really thirsty" and tony said "don't be sdilly ione of them is for you" and handed him orange jews

Ciel said "I wont want it unless it has alchohol in it"

Tony said "you are not old enough to drink haha" and laugh "haha"

Ciel said "so much you know"

Tony said "you know how old I am?"

And ciel said "I don't care"

So here is everyones ages in my fanfiction. Ichigo is 15 and otachi is 16 and mint is 15 and lettuce is 16 and kiki is like 12 and zakuro is 19 and ciel is over 400 but he looks like je is 18. and ryou is 20 and keechou is 27 and tony is 16 and masha is 1 lol. Also the aliens go by alien time because their planet is farher from the sun then ours so they probabably go by differenbt time. Kish is 14. bob the hamster is 16 and masayaya is 17 and ragetty is old. Sebastian the butler is 30 and coco is heicha Is 6. those are the agfes I think I got everyone

"so you are 16" said ciel

Tony said "no time to chat we have to get to the Tokyo tower I know the mew mews are going to be there"

"support japan" said ciel

And they got the camera. And ciel said "what exactly are we doing" and tony said "we are takuing pics of trhe mew mews in action and woof"

"what do you think the mew mews are? Do you think they are aliens?"

"no" said ciel " that's stupid"

Your right" said tony. "I think their wares"

"I hate werewolves" said ciel

So they went to the towel and and tony and ciel hid by the tower in the bush. There was a giasnt egg on top of the tower

"what do you think that is?" said tony

And ciel said "why do you keep askimg me questions I obiousdly do not know" and ate the sun chips

Tony was to zoom and zoom on the mew action mew. "look it's the mews" and the mews were there fighting the egg

Tony whispered "I think mew lettuceis very cute" and ciel said "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA" and he took it from tom

Tony said "hey that's expemse" and ciel hit him in the stomach and ran off with the camera

The 2 decided that the best way to get pictures was to climb to trhe top of the tower. Ciel disagreed this was stupid so tony started to climb and ciel climbed behind him but didn't like the view. "why don't we just use the elevator" said ciel

And tony said "everything is shut down because the moth"

They got 200 feet into the tower. When tony slipped. Ciel reached and grabbed and caught him. Cub shirt caught and held easily.

"whoa" said tony

Ciel said "be careful" and lifted tomny and said "this is stupid we should stop" and tony said "not until I get my pictures"

They got to a platform and sat down. The egg shook a whole tower shook

The mew star looked up. The egg hatched and out came a big moth. Tony was scared. Ciel was nervous. Ciel said "we shouldmt be here" as mew mint blasted the moth. The moth punched the mews.

Zakuro said "even though one be missing of us with ichigo we are still a good team without her and we are cookng"

Mint Said "that's right I am a French chef"

And threw and explosive bagette at the moth

Mew pudding and mew lettuce attacked ytoo. All attavck. And zakurio ranned up the rails and she used her wold claws to claw the moth. She speared it in its heart and it bled. But it heal!

"oh no" said lettuce "oh no no no no no"

It was with moth in sky poison. "its poison" said mint and she caughed and gagged

"pudding" said lettuce "you are fish with gill cannot breathe poison go kill moth"

Mint grew bird wings and flew up because she sensed a mew aqua and grabbed the mew aqua

also moth used moth tentacles to tie others got tied up but tony avoided. It was hair and not fun and ciel was ciel

kish says "were so bummed ichigo isn't here" but ichigo was here just meow in ceils purse.

"what are you doing" said

Zakuro said "we are saving the day"

Kish said "its pointless you stupid mews"

Ciel said "don't listen to him you stupid mews. He says to give yp but I don't believe in give up. I don't want to be toed up from moth you better save me I am so angry. Do you know who I am?I know exactly who I am and you should because I told you before. I wont say now becase tony is here and I don't want tony to k now I am the KING OF ALL THE VAMPIRES." And then cayel used his vampire powers to break free of the vine and grabbed tony and jumped off the building and sailed down safely hiolding tony. An tony said "that was really cool"

And ciel said "don't say anything I am not that"

And tony said "no I got some really good pjhotos"

And ciel said "WHAT?" he was angry. Tony didn't seem imnpressed at all by his vampitre powers and he dropped tony on the floor and said "whatever its not like I want to impress you tony"

And the mews went up to destroy the mothg once and or all

Mint danced beautiful circle dance with mew aqua. And what happened?

To be continued


	50. chap 45: moth plan part 2

Chapter 45: moth plan part 2

Mint looke at the moth. "lets fight for the future of Tokyo and the plant girls" she said

The other mews joined in to try to attaxk even though they were weak.

"you cannoyt defeat it" said pai. "it is a geneticallcaly engineered hyprid anima. A dust moth"

"this is unforgiveable" saifd lettuce and attacked

"making it mad will spreas the more toxins" said tart laughing and giggle time.

"mew aqua rod" said mint calling the mew aqua rod. It only comes out when theres full power from the mew aquas. She held the staff and yelled "ribbon aqua drops!"

Giant lights and pink bubbles filled the air. There was sparkles and beauty. "this is the power of the mew aquay" said minty.

The moth shrieked.

"lets combine our powers" said otachi. They all blasted a big attack at the moth and it died and disappeared and tokyio wasn't in trouble anymore.

"we did it" yelled mint happy

Ciel growled and ate the sun. he did not like sparkles. But he had ruined tony's good shots of the mew mews by making them blurry. Tony did not know why his camera was blurry and said 'Ill get them next time right ciel?"

"don't talk to me' said ciel

Tony laughed and waved. "see you later then have a nice day"

Ciel growled and said "don't tell me what to do"

Lettuce looked at the beautiful sunsit. "it looks so pretty! Look at that everyone"

"yes the mew aqua is amazing" said mint. "we better find it all fast" said zakuro and pudding did

Pudding kissed mint for saving the day and everyone hugged and was happy. The girls did a good job this time. But kish knew it wasn't over yet and so did tey and he disappeared to be seen again.

Ichigo ran out of the bag and turned into a human. She knew she had to meet otachi for a date and couldn't because she was cat but she suddenly turned human so now she was human and not a cat so she could meet him. But otachi wasn't at where they would meet. It was too late

mint teared up and said "hes gone no wonder. Of course he wouldn't wit and waited so long and never heard from me. Im sure he hates me now" she stood up "I guess I will go home"

Suddenly otachi was there. minto tried to make excuse for him but it didn't work and he kissed her eye and said "its ok mint"

She looked at him and he look ast her and said "mint I love you too"

Mint blushed and stood in shock. She wondered is this a dream? She didn't know so she was wonder… but it was real life.

The rain picked up and poured them on it hard, mint and otachi hugged. Mint thought "this shirt.. and otachis hair and scent.. this must be real and not a dream!"

Otachi said "mint your hair is getting soaked" mint ran away for a second because she got newrvous. Otachi followed "mint?" he said

Mint was hiding behind a tree. She was scared and remembered her past loves. One was haku she had a ctrush on him. He liked her and kissed her but it was not meant to be. She was taken away before they could be in relationship by that evil man uzumaki. He tried to marry her. Her next and biggest love was bif d. she loved him so much that sometimes she wasn't sure that she didn't anymore. He was very important to her and he died and mint was afraid. Of loosing otachi too.

"im sorry" otachi said. "im sorry if I scared you with what I said. Ill go if you want" and he turned to leave feeling sad that making mint sad.

Mint ran out. "wait she said" ptacho turned and mint said "otachi kun I" she paused and blushed. "me toio. I love me too. I neeed to tell you my feeklings. I want you to know how I feel. I love you too"

Otachi hugged Masaya. "mint you do not need to be scared."

"why not" asked mint "im afreaid ill lose you too"

"you wont lose me" said otachi kissing her forhead. "as long as we are together you wont lose me. I will protect you from the train."

"then I don't want the rain to ever stoop" said mint.

They both said "I love you."

Meanwhwile with the aliens kish said "master deep blue. We are prepared for on schedule. But ichio is making me question my royalty. She is a bad cat. I will punkish her for making me wait for her like this but she will give in sdometime"

"right" said deep blue

Back on earth mint and otachi had a date. Mint was super early for it. She had her hair in pigtails and her dress was one piece and red and white plaid. It had a lacy white collar and no sleeves. She had white tights and pink and black boots and a bunny backpack. Her dress was ruffle at the bottom. Sjhe was 30 minutes alrely.

"hello" said otachi

"hi" said mint blushing. They weren't to the aquarium. The fish were pretty and swimming around majesticly and mint loved aquariums said mint. She was happy to be there with otaci. But it was then that an alien attack!

To be continued


	51. special: story of berry

Woof woof power chapter special: story of berry

(this is about berry if she doesnyt meet the other mew mews yet she is still. Its not a la mode yet that will come later. I wrote this on my moms laptop whiole waiting at the doctor today so its short XD)

It is april and berry lives an hour train ride from the city. She is 13 years old and has long red hair and blond eyes. She was still in middle school and was wearing her new uniform which was green and laced and had a hat and was a sailor uniform with a white long sleeve top and green sailor part and a green skirt. Her socks were up to her thighs and were white and her hat was a bow.

"I cannot wait until next year" berry said to her mirror. "then I will get to cute a new uniform for the next school,. I will stuffy hard so they accept me and it is cute" she said

She was studyinghard for entrance exams for high junior school and only wanyed to go because the cute uniforms were there.

At school her teacher had told her "theres no way youll mnake it unless you " and she worked harder because of it.

School was an all girls school. She went to school after saying bye to er dad and he said bye. Her dad was

Berry and her older brother tony walked to school. They lived in akihabarbie and tony was in high school. Hondas his best friend walked with them too.

"see you later little sis" said tony

"go away big tony!" berry yelled

Tony teased and said "not like I can go tio your school it is for girls"

And berry said "you can go if its for girls you are a girl" and tony bonked her and walked away with Honda

Berry saw takusu at the school. "hi tasuke" she said blusging.

Tastuke hugged her and it was a glomp and he said "my favorite berry! Much for then strawberries an blueberries and every other berries lol"

Berry blushed "get off me takekp-kun" and grew red and hit him

"ow you are so mean beary" he said rubbing his head which hasd a big lump from the hit

Berry asked "what are you doing here?" she asked "this is an all girls school not for boys. The boy school is across the street"

"I was just saying good morning" said tasku blushing because he had a crush on him.

Berry said good morning and walked away. She went to class. The giorls in the class were there and mean so berry didn't like to talk to them. They were mean

But one girl wasn't mean and they were friends. Her friend and her had been making a pretend pirate ship because they wanted to be like the mew mews. Her friend took out a flag she drew and said "here is ou flag"

"that lookd amazing" berry said

Her friend laughed and said "it is for our friend ship get it" and they both laughed for together laughing.

But the friendship wasn't meant to be. When berry went home her dad said "berry we are moving my job was relocate"

"ok" said berry

"but what about my friends" said tony

"they mean so much to me" said berry

Her dad smiled. "tatsuke are moving too and we will all be neighbors still. There dads work at the same company anyway so they moved too"

Berry blushed. "that's great. I like takoku a lot and he is meaning very special to me. Im glad we don't have to part away." Tony said "me too" and they started to pack the things

Little did berry and tony know that they would someday be involved. They would be in the mew mew place. Tony would study mew mews and berry would actually beco9me a mew mew… but that was not for a long time to come

The end


	52. special chapter: the ponies

Woof woof power special: why is the garage door open?

This is what would happen if life were ponies like in my little pony friendship magic is. Yes.

Here what with were ponies. And cutie marks. Ichigo kitty mark is a strawberry and she was regular pony. Mints cutie mark is mint and she is a Pegasus. Not like red and white mint but like the plant mint ok. Lettuce with were unicorn pony and her cuty mark is an eagle. Puddings is a pudding flan pudding and she regular pony. Zakuro and who unicorn pony has a cutie mark is money sign,

Ceils cutie mark is a fang just kidding that is otachis is two fangs. Ceils is grapes with eyepatch get it? And he is a vampire pony which means he has bat wings instead f Pegasus wings and has fangs. Otachi is a wolf. Tony is a griffon. Berry is a unicorn Pegasus pony and her cutie mark is heart and carrots. Bob the hamster is a not a pony but is like spike and his cutie mark is bob the hamster.

Coco is ponyville

The diaper police (lol just kidding) he went up to help the other ponies in ponyberg. He had a sunflower and a pony basge for his pony badge and its to protect everyone. Its true isn't it?

Curtis said "guys there is a danger" anyway these are everyones favorite ponies in the show

Ichigo likes pinkie pie because pink and ichigo is pink. Mint likes rarity. Puddingl iked pinkie pye and applejacks sister. Otachi liked nightmare moon and more importantly rainbow dagger. Lettuce is favorite guttershy and rarity. And ciel liked fluttershy because fluttershy is like lettuce. And also likes pinkie pie. Zakuro doesn't like pony. She is allergic to ponis but she likes the zebra whose name is zafora and issclose to zakuro get it. Tony likes big macntosh and ryous favorite is pinklejack. Kiichow likes pinklejack too.

Also ryou is a yellow pony and is boy and normal and he has no cutie mark yet. Keichou has cuty mark it is a cake and I decided ryous is a computer. Anywaqy these are the sailor scouts that they like

Ichigo likes saliopr venus. Zakuro is sailor moon. Mint loves sailor mars and lettuce is like sailor mercury and Uranus. Pudding likes sailor mew rarity. And everyone else likes Pluto,

That's all for now folks. Btw the garage door is shut now lol

The end


	53. Chapter 46

Wwof woof power chapter 46: I thought you an

They were at the aquarium when an alien attacked. Kish unleashed a predosite "I will not let you get away with what you did" he said

"I love aquariums" said mint

Mint and otachi transformed. Mint shot her arrow at kish and otachi slashed his wolfe sword at the not kish,

Suddenly the aquarium cracked and all the fish and water filled the room. "oh no" otachi said but they were suddenly soaked. The water was filled everywhere and everyone in the room was drowning. They couldn't open the door because water pressure is high

Mint shot her arrow as best as she could to blast the wall down and water poured out of the room and so did the people who left through the hole instead of drowning.

"this isn't over yet" said kish and blasted his at mint

Mint dodged and trippewd. Kish said "since ichigo is not here I will just have fun with you birdy bird" and laughed

Mint prepared her arrow and shot again. "this wont turn out the way you want kish!" she yelled "for the future of the earth I will fight to the finbish" and she posed

Otachi was clearing the people out

"ribbon mint arrow" said mint arrow. She shot her mint at kish

Kish blocked and stead "that's getting weak mew mew" and suddenly predosite fish jumped at her

"oh no!" mint yelled as they hit her. She knew kish wasn't holding back this time and she cant win.

Kish said "whats wrong is that all you got? We are not done playing yet"

Mint satruggled to get up. "this is too much to handle alone but I cant give up" she said to herself

Kish laughed and teeth showed. "well if you insist he said"

"heres the main course" as a giant shark came at her wth teeth. It hit her and they flew out the window shattered glass everywhere

Mint was falling 50 stories to her death. "this is it" she said because she was falling.

Suddenly a white light came around her and she was floating in place gentle ti. "huh" she said but was confused

She was alone in the white space. "whats goingon" she asked

"you are safe" said a familiar voice. It was the voice of big d. suddenly he appeare and was holding her. "ill protect you from fall you will not die here" I said

Mint was confused. Why was big d there he was dead? "why are you here" mint asked

"I am here to save you" he looked at her with his eyes and was love

Mint was shock. "micky" she said. She couldn't believe he was here. Was this a dream or was she dead?

"you are not dead" said bigid. "this is real. Mint I have been watching over you" he said to mint

"oh bif d it really is you!" mint said and huggred him and cried hard.

Bid g kissed her forjead. "mint I don't want you to be caught up in the past ok?"

"what do you mean?" aid mint

Big d held mint and said "I don't want you to feel like you must stay with me. Go be with otachi I am dead mint"

Mint cried. "I miss you micky" she said "I really do miss you. I dtill love you but I do love otachi too"

Big d smiuled "and he is alive mitt. He is your destiny person" he put mint down and she could feel she was on the ground.

"big d please don't go" she said hugging him tight

"you've gotten bigger" he said "tall" and smiled and pat her on the head

"yes" said mint

Big d said "mint I must go now."

Mint looked deep in his eye. "will I see you ahain?" she asked

Micky smiled. "yes mint. I will always watch over you and protect you. I promise I will amd tieu is here with me too. We will all meet again someday mint but today you must live your life and fight the mew mews and be with otachi and your friends. I am just your knight from the dead and you mu st go on without me. I love you mint and will always take care of you" and he started to fade away

"goodbye micky" mint said crying as the white light fade and so did micky disappeared with it too

Mint looked at the shark which splat on the ground and looked up at the building and flew up with her bird wings. Kish said "how did you do that" and mint said "you don't need to know" and shot her arrows at him

Kish dodged and said "not too bad but next time" bvut felt blood on his face and otachi had stabbed him in the chest

"otachi-kun" mint said but kish blasted otachi with his bombs

Mint ran up the building to otachi and helped him get away from kish

"we need to defat him" said ot but held himself because was blood

Blood everywhere

"yes" said mint

"ill admit defeat for today but don't think this is over" said kish and he disappeared

Otachi smiled at mint. "I am glad you are safe minto" he said and kissed her

"thank you" said mint "big d was born to protect me"

"ok" said otachi

Mint and otachi cleaned up the rest of the animas and left.

tbc


	54. ch 47 pudding chapter

Woof woof chapter 47: pudding chapter

Pudding was at her house feeding her siblings. "im hungry: they said

"just lewve it to me" said pudding and she put on her apron and pet monkey and grabbed the cooking supplies. She made Chinese food for her siblings who are chancha hancha luncha hocha and heicha and are healthy

Honatcha asked "wheres the ketchup" but pudding didn't know

She looked at her wallet and saw the extra monkey. She didn't have that much money at all because her dad was training in the mountains and that was her money for her new toyota she wanted but she couldn't get it now because she need to get ketchup.

"Ill go get it" she said and left to buy it. She went to the convenience store and looked fior the ketchup but couldn't find it

"do you have krychup?" she asked he store worker but he said "no" and they didn't so she went to a different store

The different store had ketchup but it cost more so she bought it

Monkey squaked and they decided to run home. "I think they are all good kids" pudding said smiling "so they deserve the ketchup" "we should hurry theire waiting" she said

Suddenly pudding stopped and looked up and felt something. She said "I feel something." Monkey didn't reply because it is a monkey. "It feels like somethings calling me" she ran off because and said "sorry looks like Ill be late with the keytchup"

Suddenly something almost hit herbut she dodged it. And dodged with the monkey and the ketchup went flying and smashed everywhere. The monkey ran home

Pudding "pudding transform" she said and transformed. "I am here tyo fight the aliem!" she smiled she used her inferno and killed the predisite.

But suddenly tart was there. "ha it looks like you've lost your ketchup" he said

Pudding frowned and felt bad because it was wasted. "You owe me the ketchup!" she said

But pie hit her and she passed out. The monkey ran all the way to zakuros house and wrote with ketchup "SOS"

"what is this for?" zakuro asked and the monkey said "pudding is in danger!"

Zakuro looked at it questionably but don't know why it talk but nosw is not the time for that (lol XD)

Zakuro said "the aliens have pudding. I must warn the others" and she went to the café!

To be continued


	55. pudding of the apes

Woof woof power 48: pudding of the apes

And heres what happened after they got caught. Ichigo said "meow" and cirel said "shut up" cuzx ichigo was still in his purse. Ciel and tony wrere going off to take more pictures of the mew mews burt they weren't at trhe café and heres whats going on at the café.

Zakuro burst in and everyone else got out of bed and said "WHAT IS IT ZAKURO"

"with ketchup sos monkey" shouted zakuro

"oh no is it pudding" said lettuce

"yes" said mnt

Ryou said "go get them peasant" so otachi said "I am not a peasant klol"

And he said "I know bro" and hugged him

Otachi said "stop hugging me that's e,mbarassing"

And ryou said "you can hug your big brother?" and he smacked otachi playfully on the back side and otachi wiggled away uncomfortably

And otachi drove the mew mews on his motorcycle to the dome. Mint flew above them

When they got to the dome the alien dome it was for rockstars. Los of them. Here is who was at the dome: it was Japanese lady gaga and paramount and back up beiber (yes lol. Justin bieber was a mew,. His animal was a beaver lol jk XD isn that cute. No) anyway

The mews got to dome and this is dome. Lady gaga said "hi"

Otachi said "we need to evacuate there is trouble"

And lady Gaga said "don't there is a show I need to put on" and she called the security

Mint said "lady gaga you have to understans its dangerous" and lady gaga said "well if you say so" cuz lady gaga was a fan of mews. But not otachi

Otachi crossed his ams. Lettuce said "I hope we can do it I feel out of place" and lady gaga said "don't worry you were just born that way get it" and everyone laughed except otachi because was grumpy ecause he felt out of place

Today otachi was not transformed buthe had wolf powers and his wolfe sword. His ears and tails were out too. This was his outfit. He had dark blue ripped jeans and a gray shirt short sleeve ith smiliy face on it. But the smiling face had fangs and was a vampire and wasn't so happy. And also wrist cuffs things bracelets and black shoes and his hair was short tiny ponytail because it was growing long from no hair cut and he kept I t out of his face but his bangs were in his face anyway. He was hot because today was hot and it was summer

"I miss going to school"

And ichigo. And mint said "hurry up we have to investigatewhere puddingis" and otachi said "ok"

Meanbwhile where pudding is. She wake up and gasped. Pudding looks at Tart. Tart frowned and crosses his arms. "about time you wake up" he says to her

She and then the ground shook and she escaped her bindings and said "what was that?"

Tart said "oh no" anda big hole above them and fell through… it was tony and ciel!

Ciel shouted angry "tony I told you this was a stupid idea" and tony said "UI told you IO get close to action for pictures"

Ciel said "I hate getting action with you tony!" and then ciel saw pudding tied up and it remembered him. Pudding said "hi ciel hi tony"

Ciel said "familiar"

Pudding didmnt really like ciel that much but sh was trying to be friends with him. Tart said "what is happening?" and tart tied up tony andciel and pudding again in one big ropr

Ciel hated being tied up but he was too tired because he hadn't dranked alchohol in a while

Pudding said "use our vampire powers ciel"

And tony said "oh brother hes got you believing hes a vampire too?"

And ciel shouted "I AM NOT JUST A VAMPIRE I AM THE KING OF VAMPIRES. THE KING OF ALL THE VAMPONIES. SO HOW DARE YOU KEEP MOCKING ME TONY TONY"

Tony said "we need to think of a plan to get out pf here" and tart said "I agree"

Tart laughed evilly and said "don't even bother your friends are going t o die soon"

And ciel looked up and said "frinds what friends I don't have any friends I am friendless no friends"

An tony said "I think he means the mew mews" and he looked at pudding and said :"mew puddi are the other mrws here? Btw how do you know ciel?"

And pudding said "the mew mews are friends with ciel" and ciel said "shut up pudding" and tony said "whoa you knew the mews ,ews and you didn't tell me?'

And ciel said "I do not. I do not know her. I do not know that child"

And tony frowned and said "what you knew the mew mews al along? How could you not tell me? You knew I wanted to meet them. That's not what friends do"

And ciel said "but im not your friend"

And tony said "fine I don't wana be friends with you anymore ewither"

And ciel said "but we were never friends to begin with"

And pudding said "guys shut up wer need to find a plan" and they said "ok"

So they found a plan. And this is what they did. Pudding distracted tart with candy. And ciel used his vampire teeth to knaw through the rope. It didn't work first but you kbow who helped them? Bieber came down and knaw through the rope because he is a beaver

"thanks beaver" said ciel

"no it is beiober" said beavcer and he hopped through the fence. Upstairs the other mew mews finished fighting off the giant worm pred that they had been fighting. Zak had found a mew aqua in lady gagas changing room and gave it to pudding/

Pudding soun around ballerina spin not mint. And she used the mew aquas power to restore the lamp and the flowetrs and trees and bees and people and gaga and the stage. And beaver home.

On top of a tree ciel and tony were there and tony said "ciel I don't want to fight with you anymore"

Ciel crossed his armd and said "whatever" and tony said "ciel I know you don't have a lot of frinds and the mew mews ar your friends and I want to be your friends why wont you let us be friendas?"

And ciel shrugged and said "whatever"

And tony said "you know it wouldn't hurt to have a little friend sometimes. Only when you need it it can be on your terms then ok?"

Ciel thought a moment and then quietly said "ok"

Tony grinned was it true? Ciel was going to be friends he said "by the way I got really good pictures of the mew mews" and ciel said "WHAT" and knocked the camera out of his hands.  
>Tony said "what do you for? We could e friend but you cant do crap like thtat!" and chased ciel<p>

To be continued


	56. Chapter 49

Woof woof 49: lets talk about ponies

It was a school day. Everyone was at the school. The birds were there to sing and learn. Otachi sat in the desk next to ciel and ciel said "thatrs not your seat qwhat are you doing?"

But then ciel that if oytachi sat there tony couldn't sit there so he be quiet. Ciel was fluster ever since he agreed to sometimes be tonys friend. "why did I say that?" he thought

"I don't know" said otachi "but I have to tell you something import"

Ciel rolled his yees "what do you want?"

Otachi said "me and mint are together now"

Ciel said "wht do you want a medal or something?" how dare otachi brag in front of him he wanted lettuce. Otachi said "sorry I thought since I don't have a lot of other ugys to talk to except my brother which is kind of weird to talk about girl stuff"

Ciel fumed got angry. Otachi was his brother too but he didn't remember it because he was dumb.

"ryou tries to interest in my love life" said otachi

Ciel said "whats that?" and pointed to otachis paper. Otachi had gotten a d on a test. Otachi felt embarrassed because he was not good at math,.

"this is wht I wanted to ask you anyway" he said "you are good at math can you help me get better? At math"

So ciel said "oh the great otachi needs my help huh? I thought you were prefect"

Otachi said "calm down its just a test"

Tony came by and said "hey that's my seat" and Honda said

And so they got up and otachi said "just think about it please" and they got back to his seat but ciel didn't want to think about it. Tony said "ciel xcan I talk to you after school its imporyant meet me on the on the roof"

Ciel threw his hands up and said "WHY IS EVERY BOY IN THIS CLASS TRYING TO TALK TO ME NOW I JUST WANT TO LEARN AND BE A STUDENT"

And Honda said "_"

And tony said "please its impotent" and ciel said "fine but whatrver" and class started

But what did tony want? Honda  
>To be continued<p> 


	57. chap 50 the big chapter

chaper 560: the big chapter!

after the xschool day eneded, Ciel waited for Tony on the roof to himself he thought "this is stupid why did i go all the way out here just to hear him say stupid stuff? it doesn't matter anyway...why did i said i was gon to be his friend! arh!" and Ciel hit his head on metal poles on the roof because he was so frustrated.

it was Geting late, where the heck was Tony? "WHERE ARE YOU TONY?" Ciel growled. One thing was for shore: he knew friends didn't stand friends up!

Just as Ciel was abbot to leave, he saw the Tony walking through the door that lead to the foortop. He stpped and suddenly got nervous "get" he said and it was then he saw shadow. He was startled but he was it was AND then Tony came,

"Hi ciel thanks for coming up?" said tony when he saw Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes and saud "whatever." he had secretly hoped Tony wouldn't come.

Tony sat down on the edge of the roof and asked Ciel to join him ciel didn't want to join him because he was just fine standing up but Tony was insisant and so Ciel finally sat down with his arms crossed and her eyes down but he wasn't happy about it!

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about me?" Asmed Ciel, a little nervous.

Ton said, "theres two things really" he said, sudden Ciel saw he seem shy. "its about mew mews"

Ciel frowned "What about the mew mews" he asked.

Tony said "I know I said I wasnt angry anymore but I wanted to know why you didn't tell me you were friends of Mew Mews."

Ciel thought a moment and said "I don't know. maybe because since Im friends...wait no Im not friends! They are not my friends accept Lettuce...I dont want her to get hurt because she is...special to me." said Ciel.

Tony said "specieal is she your girlfriend"

"no SHE I NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Ciel quickl blushing "not yet anyway" he muttered and said i like her thought...DONT TELL ANYONE OR ILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!

Tony said "Calm down I'm not going to tell! wow a crush on mew that must be hard for you"

"i am hard for you" said Ciel sadly. "i am not think well about this, I am sutre." he shook his head. Why was he teling all this to Tony stupid tony?

maybe because you are friends said

Ciel frowned "what was the other thing you wanted to ask me"

suddenly tony got serious and leaned in to look at Ciel's face and Ciel frowned and said What? What is it?

Tony said "what's behind your eyepatch" let me see. But Ciel said "DONT TOUCH T!" and slapped it hand away from eyes.

Tony said "please we are friends" and Ciel flustetr and pushed him away "GO AWAY TONY"

But he reached too fast and listed Ciel's eye patch. Ciel's eyes widen light hurt his eyepatch eypatch. Tony look and saw Ciel's eye. I was white like snow. Starteled, Ciel shut his eyes and grapped his eyepatch "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU TONY ILL KILL YOU! and he jusmed up!"

Ciel was angry and ran away what an idio he had more important things to do than this stupid things Tony!

Tony sat there on the roof and said "so it is true" and he took out his walkie-talking and whispered "come in...I foudnt he Vampire King!"

And the peson on the other end said something back but it was muffle

and Ciel ran off to Cafe but saw the Mews standing around at the elevator

Lettuce smiled and said "hi Ciel"

to be continued


	58. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: ok

It was the day after ciel had spoek to tony and he was so tired he was drinking a little but not enough not to be fdrunk today. he was trying not to think about tony and was actually watching lettuce as she worked the cafe in her green cafe unicorn. she was clumcsy but so cute...how can I tell her that I to feel being be?" ciel thought sadly. He was unusual depressed for himself. No, not today... Day

lettuce said "hi ciel" and ciel said "what"

lettuce smile and say "do you want to help me work today i mean after on break...? we haven't seen much eachother since the time travel..." she tried to be kind she was

ciel looky at lettuce and said "why would I ant to help you on work I have my own things todo lettuce and work is not one of them but ok I will do it for you lettuce and only you and not TONY"

lettuce said "ok..." she handed him broom "brush the floor"

ciel did. and he was grumble the whole time but at least his enemy wasnt there. hi tony

It was getting war. Outside the café. Tony ccame to visit the cafee. Tony knocked on door. Ryou was with to answer it.. ryou said "can I help you?"

"what do you want?" ciel growled

ciel went upstairs and ryou went to talk to tony because ciel didnt want to see him...

tony said "I need to talk to I am you see"

ryou said "what is it about? we're open now..." he looked over shoudlers and looked at the customers "you can come in but pretend to be a customer, you gotta buy something."

tony was mad and his wallet hurt but he forked over the cents for a donut bert

Ryou sat down at the cafe table and tony sad down with him. Tyou said "so wht is so impotent you have to come tell us?" asked Ryou. Mint, and Zakuro, and pudding were all waitressing and didn't hear but lettuce was by the table and said "hi tony, whats wrong?"

"are you mexican food here?" tony said he wanted a burrito

Lettuce said "This is a cafe! we have paste ries!"

"ok" said tony and got down to business "I need to see the manager" honda was there too

Ryou rubbed his chin and said "keichow doesn't here, i own the cafe anyway. is this about Ciel? what did he do this time you look worried" honda was there too

Tony said and lowered his. "yes" he said "I need to talk to ciel is he in the dog attic?"

Lettuce nod "he was helping me earlier...with stuff, you know" and Ryou said "only emplyoes can go up there, you know" and he leaned in and eyeed Tony suspisioucly. Lettuce rolled her eyes "ill take you up there. Ciel isn't even an employee." and walked to take tony up theere and tony went

tony walkied up to the attack and lettuce followed but didnt. tony knocked on ciel and ciel answered and said "oh god its you what tony do you want tony?" tony.

Tony sad "ciel i think we need to talk..its something important personal," tony said. Ciel looked away "this is my room you know, i dont like other people getting in my room !"

tony said "then we will go outside" and they went out the window

Ciel stood in fornt of the cafe him arms folded and he said "so...tony...what is this about?" tony said "important..i know ur a vampire" and they didn't see who was lurking over the cafe. They didn't see kish the two were surprised can he see the wall? Tony said "ciel I have something about this. That's good butt… I know some thingd about… your father….. William bloodhaven!"

Kish was there lurking

ciel said "so what I told you that a million times"

tony said "yes but I suspicion" kish was black sheep

Cile rolled eyes "About what? was what do you know about my father anyway I killed him?" tony shook head "no ciel your father is not dead." and ciel said "WHAT!"

tony said "you are all" but kish attacked! bonkers

Kish said "so youre a vampire huh? see if you can defeat this!" and a corena anima came out. Ciel pushed tony out of the way "GET OUT OF THE WAY STUPID I HAVE TO FIGHT!" and Ciel was angry! he summed out he grew out got his him bat wings and flew up to attack the anima

kish said "oh you are strong but not string enough"  
>ciel said.<p>

And slashed the anime. The anime went for Tony! Tony stayed stared shockked and didn't move. Ciel say this and said ""oh god tony you moron! MOVE!" and knocked tony away again, but ciel didn't see that it had hurt him and did final blast to kill the anime.

the animal died asnd kish was like "you are not over yet" and he slashed at ciel. but slashed at tony.

tony fell back and yelled out. Ciel eye widen...he saw tony bleeding. "help me ciel!" said tony.

"help yourself" said ciel to learn to defend but he graped tony and flew away from the klish.

Kish yelled, frustrated, but laughed he got the two guys to retreat. "I'm going to chase you down and kill both of you!" yelled kish and he popped. "you think you can run away from me forever? ill kill you and then you wont be there to help the mew mews and then i with w can forget ill kill them too!"

ciel punched kish in the face and retreated. they were in a cave "we will be safe here" said kish.

"how far away form the cafe are we?" asked tony. tony didn't move, he had broken his arm. Ciel saw all the blood and reminded him he was hungry but ignored hunger and said "im not sure..."

but that was when they heard. tony said "ciel you must remember this"

Ciel looked at him questionably "Remember what Tony?" he asked.

tony felt his fang and said :you must remeber... sarah"

Ciel said "Where is she? wait stop talking about such stupifd things ytoure loosing too much blood!"

tony said "I am fine ciel for you see.. I cant die here from blood. I am blood not lose to I"

"Oh ok" said Ciel and looked out the cave "its raining...we cant go home yet. kish is probably still looking for us" and he grit teeth "ill kill that bastert"

The snails were everywhere. tonyu said "ciel I must tell you a secert" he said and leaned in to tell secret.

Ciel felt him close "what? dont talk youre going to pass out..." but was sectrely interested in sectre

and tony said "I am secretly... the prince of the waspwolves

Ciels eyes widen and he pulled away and looked at him "...what! what! !WHAT!" he screamed and pushed away from tony, looking at him oddly "that's impossible, shut up!"

"no ciel it is not impossible" said tony "and we must be together for sarah. she needs our help of werevwolves and vampires and mew m4ews for all of earth!"

you did well my young warrior

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He knew that Sarah was the queen of the Banchsees. The Werewolves, banshees, and vampires used to be allies but that was a long time ago, they stopped when she was supposedly killed. "okay whatever, im not helping you! I hate werewolves! I have them!" and turned away. tony said "Ciel...its your father. he took Sarah"

ciel said "what?" and his nose. tony said "he did ciel. we must save her and reform the earth allioance or else the earth is doomed!"

Ciel looked away "this is stupid tony, im leaving. Dont talk to me again!" tony said "ciel do you knowwhy the aliens are attacking earth now?" and ciel stopped to look question. "the aliens...they are decendants of the vampires. they're cvoming back to take over the world. that's why theyve tried to convert the mew mews into vampops." ciel remember that when ichigo became alien. he shook his head "Im not related to those idiot aliens!"

tony said "but ciel you and otachi are brothers and me we need to go to england,. that is where the william bloodhaven is. you know it to be true you couldnt kill him could you?"

Ciel eye widned. no. he killed his father he knew it. Tony. He said "i...yes...i killed all of them! I know I did...didnt i?" and he got quiet...

tiny said "no"

Ciel was devestate. So his father...he was really...alive?

TBC


	59. Chapter 52: icjhigo and the mew mews

Chaspter 53: ichigo and the mew mews

Ichigo was still a cat. She ran out of ciel's bag and went to trhe streets. "where am I?" she said "I just want to go home and be a human"

She saw the fat pervert cat and avoided him. Altoh saved her.

"thank you altoh" she said and blushed

"upir welcome" said altoh

Altoh said "wen cats kiss people they become human"

"ok" said ichigo "I will keep that in mind" and she walked away

It was raining. She hid in the bathroom and girls called her cute and she went to watch her hands but she remembered she has paws not hands. So she rean cold and wet until she was grabbled.

Masaya grabbed her "hi cute kitty you atre a cute cat" he said and ichigo blushed. "I will bath you and clean. Lets go to my hose"

And ichigo was tored so she let him take her home. Masaya raked off his clothes and they got in the bath and he washed her. Ichigo was wet furball. His dog ray was there. Raw was glare.

Ichigo slept in masayas bed that night and he slept with cats a lot. But she went back to ceils after. Yto be continued


	60. Chapter 53

The chapter 53

Ciel was nervous. He has been speaking told ryou about Sarah the Banshee queen. Ciel remembered his past….

Long time ago….

Little Ciel and little Sarah were in the Vampire garden. Little Sarah told Ciel they were friends forever and they would bring peace to the cvmapire kingdom. Ciel shook his head, it wasn't a real memory…it couldn't be! Ciel didn't know her he was a vampire until he was older. He never knew Sarah. But someone he had. He knew he had knew her. He couldn't exp,ain it. And what about toy? Tony was a werewolf! TO THINK! He was going to be fiend with a werewolf…it was discusting! He aws not to be friends with anyone…especially not a wereoofly

He went to Otachi. He knew he had to go. He, Tony, and Otachi were going to go to England to find Sarah and Ciel's father William. He saw Otachi standing there in the café. "otachi" he said otachi said "yow hats up ciel? Ciel said "…otachi we need to go to England. And eh" he explained the whol thing that had happened two chapets ago with Ciel and Tony and Kish.

Otachi said "ok"

So they went to England! Ryou had used his money to enrolled them into a fancy privit school in England called Saint Bernard's Acadmy for the gifted boys. They flew over in Ryou's private jet and they had school uniforms. It was white shirt black vest black pants black tie but ciel wore black jacket over it and otachi wore his wolfy tail and ears out to show. In the plane tony would a red jacket and ciel did not want to talkt to to him he wither angry with tony!

So the guys got to the land of (lol sorry my cat walked on the keyboard xD) and went to St. B's school. Ciel missed lettuce and felt more alone than ever he had no friends in England, but on the plane Ryou said "we accidentlly enrolled you as a girl Ciel…"

CIEL said "WHAT!" "you have to wear the girls uniform." Said ryou  
>I am not doing that! YOU CANT MAKE ME WEAR A FRIGGIN SKIRT!" scream ciel oh lord why was this happenin! Ryou said "Ciel listen I did research. The Vampire Kinf William—"<br>Ciel cut him off "HE IS NOT THE KING I AM!"

Ryou continued "he is looking for you, his worriors and are looking for you, the prince! Is son, a boy….but not a girl . it is safer."

Otachi laughed" good idea bro they wont think to look for a girl." Ryou grinned and threw the girls uniform at ciel

"but it's a boys only school!" complained ciel ryou said "I made some calls it is co-ed now…not many girls there at all in fact you're the only one!" and Ciel said oh my god  
>"I wont like it!" he screamed and changed clothes. Tony and Otachi went to their bunks in the dorms. Ciel had to get his own dorm because girl. He decided he would do it if if Ryou made him but he wouldn't like it, and he most vccertantly wasn't going to act like a girl! And his skirt was too short<p>

Hehe ignored them. Ryou flew back to japan but promise to fly back to check in on the boys. Ciel decided he was deticating this trip entirely to finding his father!  
>Suddenly ciel remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wanted poster of his father he had taken all those weeks ago when they had been in the past. He wondered if his father still looked the same. He wondered if he would remember him. Honda was at the school, too.<p>

tbc


	61. Chapter 54 dressed fior success

Woof Woof Power Xhapter 44: dressed for success

For the first week of the boarding school, they were in getting unpacked at the school. Otachi and Tony were roomates and Tony was wonder how Ciel was getting along. In the whole week ciel hadn't talked to either of them and he wanted to know why that was. "do you think Ciel is angry at us?" he aekd.

Otachi shrugged. There there were only 2 bed in the boarding room so Honda had to get in the room across the hall but it was ok bcause he came to visit a lot and Honda met a guy named AJ who became friend of hims.

here is what AJ looked like ok: he was short than honda, but honda was really tall anyway. he was shorter than Otachi and Ciel and Tony. This is how the heights went actually from tallest to shortest:

Honda, Winthorpe, Tony, Otachi, Ciel, AJ, Bob the Hamter

lol

alo he was 17. He did talk a lot and had red hair and green eyes and frackles and new a lot about the school so he told them and Honda listened.

Anyway Otachi said "ciel is always angry!" haha and Tony shrugged and said "I dont think he likes being a girl skirt"

Otachi said "of course, who would like being in a skirt if your a boy?" and he laughed and finished unpacking. Tony nodded but was convist.

later, in Ciel's dorn, he was the only one in the dorm. He was angry. He hated skirt hate it. He tried to ware pants but the school rule say it had to be skrit if girl. he sied. In his dorm he had not lot but clothes and he kept the picture of his dad stapled to the wall so he could be reminded of why he was doing this.

"I will find you, father" he whispered angry. "and this time, I will really kill you. you're the one who has made the aliens, your sick twisted decendant bodies to come to earth to fight the mew mews and no more I waill end all this and protect lettuce and you with to kill them I will not let you! Sarah, too." and he remembered Sarah "she is the princess of Banchsees and I can't believe she is still alive...and Tony! Tony is royal, we three are the decendants of the house of the night creatures so to save planet we to work be together and fix all this, fix it sometimes. and it will turn out but I SHOULDNT BE RESPONICAL FOR THIS! I am royalty because of you, dad! you bitter imbecile, I cant believe you will haunt me even after eft these with years have passed...so many years I say and I know it is only a matter of time before you and your son meet again, and I just hope I meet you as a real son and not a girl! I HATE SKIRT!" and he punched the wall.

so ciel left, tugging at his skirt to keep it down and went to meet up with the others. he was still giving Otachi and Tony the cold shoulder but he had to work with them in some classes. Also they needed to copoerate to find the vampire king vampore.

Otachi saw Ciel and tried not to laugh "you look good ciel haha" he said

"SHUT UP" said Ciel "just walk by me so those other creeps will stop staring at my skirt! they know im a boy"

and Otachi shook his head "no" he said to ciel "i think they think youre a girl..." and a guy whistled at Ciel's skirt.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ciels shoutes and waves fist. Otachi said "calm down haha it means the disguiese it worksing. If it works then that means your father will not think your in this school since youre a girl"

"you dont think my father will be able to know his own son!" ciel growl.

"Otachi said idk" and shurged.

Otachi said "Ciel we need to get to our class" and Ciel said "this is so stupid! w'ere supposed to be looking for Sarah, not going to classes! ough i wonder"

and Ciel said "you know something Ciel I think this is will be good for you" said Otachi.

Ciels crossed his arms as a tall student named Winthorpe walked up to him and he looked. He was tall. HHe has blonde hair and blue eyes like diamonds and square glasses and he is handsome pretty boy like magazines. He said to Ciel

"What's your name? I've never seen you I am the student body president."

and Ciel said "GET OFF MY FACE!"

And Winthorpe said "You know, I know everyone in this school but you two. Do you even go to this school?"

OTachi SAID, "yes we are new students. I am Otachi and this is my sister Ciel."

"you are my brother..." said Ciel looking at OTachi. OT. SURE, NOW HE SAYS WE'RE RELATED! Otachi can be so dumb, thought Ciel, yes.

Winthorpe said, "ah yes the assistant principal said you said the school was now co-ed..."

Ciel said "yeah guess so..." and rolled eyes.

the assistant pricnipal

Winthorpe pushed Otachi away and got next to Ciel "I can show you around the school if you'd like" and Ciel said "uh thats ok"

but Winthorpe took Ciel away and started showing him aroudn the school and Ciel didn't care. And Winthorpe was happy to help but devious sneaky prettyboy. And ciel was like w/e.

And so Otachi said "What about class" and went to class. Tony was there it was math class. Honda and AJ ate the books lol xD jk they were studying.

Tony said "where is Ciel I have news about the vampires!" and Otachi said "hes making friends." and shrugged. and Tony said "what...? he's making friends? no way Ciel doesn't like making friends whree is he really" and Otachi said "with some guy named Winthorpe."

and Tony frowned "...right ok ill tell him later then" but secretly he felt angry because ciel was his friend and not pretty Winthorpes!

AJ said "winthorpe he's in charge of the school" and Tony said "whatever look Otachi lets talk"

and Otachi said "ok"

Tony said ok and they went out to eh empty classroom. "there's vampire movemtn in the city, maybe even here in the school I can sense it with my werewolf powers. also science computer data "

Otachi liked Tony because they were both part wolf so they felt kindshep.

"wheres the vampires" aske Otachi

"i need to do more research I know who can help us Ryou said he would send them over"

"who" asked OTachi

"america's mew mews!" said Mew waiterfall! the boys turned and saw her standing in the doorframe.

Mew waterfall wasn't transformed though she was in her normal clothes and school uniform.

"what are you doing here!" said Otachi and hug"

"I enrolled here to help you fight the demen!" she said. "the other america mew mews re here, but they are investigating in the woods for the vampires. we know all about how the aliens are vampires decendants and how they are trying to take over the world and kill all the humans and banshees and vampires."

Otachi said "wow"

and Tony said "yes, so we all can work together while the other mews are fighting the fight in Japan!"

But what heppened to Ciel and Winthorpe?

Find out next time, see you soon!


	62. Chapter 55 things thgat happen

Chapter 55: the things that happen AAA

Earrings. It was tine for after school time and what hapopened was winthorpe had been following ciekl around the school

"this is the school" said baby. Evenb though ciel was still mad at tony he was looking for them frantic because he wanted winthorpe to get lost.

"get lost" said ciel and wind blew

The breeze lifted and up skirt. Ciel pushed skirt down and said "STOP LOOKING"

Winthorpe grinned and said "I am a gentleman I wouldn't look". But he did "you have such long legs"

Ciel said "shut up ciel Im not interested"

"beautiful leg. Do you have a boyfriend ciel?" asked winthorpe

And tony said "yes he does"

Ciel turned around and saw tony walking up to the two of them "oh god" said ciel

Tony said "he is my girlfriend"

Winthorpe said raised eyebreow "oh really?"

Ciel said "no"

Tony said "yes"

Winthorpe said "hm"

Tony said "yeah"

Winthorpe said "so I guess this makes you my rival in love"

And ciel said "LOVE?"

And tony said "yes but I have a splinter"

And winthorpe "ok cool. Don't worry lovely ciel I will win your heart"

Ciel said "I doubt it"

Tony reached over and bgrabbed ciel's Hand AND ciel looked surprised shocked. "what are you" tony interrupted and said "you better not try leave my girlfriend alone"

And winthorpe said "she wont be for long tony. Count your chickens before they hatch. Im the most attractive boy at this school I have dated every girl at this school but none were as lovely a prize as beautiful cirel. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

Ciel said "IO AM NOT PRETTY" and bared vampire teeth. He wanted to storm away

"I like your eyepatch" said tony

Winthorpe said "ok" he walked off. He went to talk to otachi to find out a good way to woo ciel

Meanwhile ciel turned tio tony and said "what did you do that for now stupid now they think Im gay"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said "but you are a girl"

Ciel fell on the growned and just layed there like a lump. "I cant do this. I cant do this. Go away tony. This is too stupid tony. This is too stupid."

Tony said "get up you look silly"

Ciel waved legs and arms and said "Im staying here forever"

Tony said "youre in the middle of the courtyard what are you fdoing?" tony lifted ciel up and carried him back to the dormitory. Ciel lay like lumpy sack. And he was a slug

Later with winthorpe an otachi. Otachi was talking to aj and Honda about the movie cars 2. winthorpe jumped in the middle and said "otachi I have to talk to you about your sister ciel-chan"

Otachi said "I don't have a sister oh wait yes I do ciel is a girl hahahaha"

Aj said "smooth. Butter"

Honda

Otachi said "what about ciel?"

And winthorpe looked dramatic with flowers in background and sparkles and eyelashes. "I am simply head over heels in love with her"

Otachis eyes widened and he was like "WHAT? But uh, that's uh, um, you don't…" and he felt uncomfortable and he didn't know what to say. "are you uh, are you sure?" he said

And winthorpe said "of course I am sure. She is the most beautiful lily in the desert" and winthorpe twirl sparkle lips "she must be gay" he pushed up square glases.

Otachi opened mouth to speak "um. Uh what do you.. uh.. want me to say? You cant date its against he rules" he dsaid to try to sabve the ciel from trouble of winthorpe.

Winthorpe narrowed his eyes and leaned into otachi and said "oh really now? Because she said she is dating tony stupid tony"

And otachi said "WHAT?" and turned pale face "that cant uh. That's nt true" that" and he remembered tony and ciel and was like "oh my god" "uh" he said "um uh I have to go. I cant help you date my sister"

Winthorpe said "remember who your enemies are then otachi"

Mew waterfall walked up and said "you leave ciel alone you creep"

Otachi was relieved to have other in conversation because Honda and aj didn't want to talk. They never want to talk. Aj was from mexico but that doesn't have anything to o with why he doesn't want to talk I just thought you should know

AJ said "your sister is really pretty" and otachi wasd like "OH GOD STOP SAYING THAT"

Winthorpe leaned in and said 'who do you think you are?" he said to mew waterfall

"my name is waterfall jones" said waterfall

"I didn't know there was other girls at this school" said winthorpe and he looked her over

"leave ciel alone. I" and she stopped with blush face

And winthorpe eyes widen and realized "oh don't tell me you love ciel too" and he was mad from all this competition.

Mew waterfall and winthorpe stomped his foot and mew waterfall crossed jer arms and crossed her legs and winthorpe shouted "WATERFALL ISNT EVEN A REAL NAME" and he ran off

Btw Waterfall is a real name her parents were native Americans even though she was adopt. Mew waterfall had a crush on ciel. Also she is in ceils room yes

Otachi felt thourougly weirded by all this that happened. "oh brother" he said to looked at mew water fall. Aj and Honda left and he said "how are we going to find saaragaj with all this drama?"

"ok" said water. Fall but she knew believe it too Naruto lol

Tony came up and said "hey guys" and waterfall was like "where is ciel?" and he said "ciel got mad at me because I said he was my girlfriend and now ciel went off to find vasmpires"

"Oh no" said otachi and waterfall. "by herself kissy?"

"we have to go find him before something bad happens? Where are you ciel to pet?" said ot

Little did they know winthorpe had heard ciel was missing and went into the woods to find him

To be continued


	63. Chapter 56: back at home

Chapter 56: back at the nome

It was back at hme in Tokyo japan. The mews were in the café drinking soda and playing hopscotch because pudding.

"I miss oywchi" said ryou and everyone

"oh well" said mint who missed too

Mint went to the park by herself. She saw aoyama there

"hi Masaya" she said

Masaya said "hi have you seen icigo?" he asked

Mint said "no I have not why are you looking for her?"

And masdaya said "yes she lost her cell phone and I cant call her because. So I dropped by the park to see if she at the park but she is not.

The dogs barked and the sun shimmered like on the park.

"maybe I should tell him about what ichigo mew mew and otachi he doesn't seem to remember" said mint

But suddenly kish showed up. He threw hias attack at them and mint grabbed Masaya and flew away from the blast. The mutant bunnies were attacking ansd Masaya said "oh mno what will we do?"

But mint transformed into mew mint,. And Masaya got hit in the back but she was ready to defend and he was bleedi.

"Masaya we are mew mews" said mint "and we are to protect the earth. You wait here"

"ok" said Masaya "I will wait here"

Mint was not devastate. She need to atytack. So she did

She got her bone and arrow and her sword out. And said "kish hoqw dare you attack us we weren't doing anything"

And kish said "yes you were" and he attacked them again

"get off our planet" said kishu

Suddenly kish got hit in the head with a bullet and he looked around and "whos there?"

But did you know who was there? I bet you don't. "its is me" said it was keichow. Mint said "oh keichow thanks for saving us"

Keichow said "the fights not over yet mew mint"

And Masaya said "keichow are you a mew mew too?" and they laughed because that was silly

Then kish said "I am notr in the mood to deal with you keichiirou" and he was true. And kish summoned a corema animu and said "try this on for size pretty baby" and mint said "look out kichou"

And kichow did look out and he jumped away just in time. Justin time. Justin beiber

And the anime was a rhino and mint said "oh I wuish ichigoo was here"

But ichigoogo was in England or somethong. And then this happened: after kish was defeated the pie and tart sent anither anima out and keichirou and Masaya were knocked out so mint was in trouble

A lot of trouble

But and the anima knocked her off the building. And she thought she was going to fall again but was rescued by familiar smell. She opened eyes and it was the big knight holding on to her

"big d!" she said

"I am micky" said micky big d micky

And mint said "thanks for saving me from them. Aliens. Grrrrrg"

And the big knight said "yeah leave this to me" and mint held her hands together because handsome knight was valiant and saved her and mints heart went pitter patter bitter like fluttershy. And the big knight defeated the aliens and they went retreating and they said "well be back next time mint kitty cat"

And mint said "what Im not a kitty cat"

And keichow came t o and said "that's because you are now" and mint looked and saw she bird wings and bird tail and cat ears and cat tail but no bird tail. And mint said "what us this?"

And kichow said "since ichigo is gone we needed a cat in he party so we gave you her dna. It is only temporary mew mitty"

"now you are twice as stronger" said Masaya

"I guess we should call you mintigo now" said ryou

And mint said "shut up"

And big d she turned to big d and said "you saved me again" but he was gone and invisible. Mint remembered pirate ship. Good job

To be continue


	64. 57: in the darkwoof forests

Woo woo Power: Chapter fiftyseven: In the Darkwood Forests

ciel was in the forrest and it was getting dark but he didn't care. he needed to get away from all the stupid stuff that was bothering him to name a few things it was tony, otachi, stupid winthorpe, and just school in general! He had a lot beetter more important better things to be worrying about, like where Sarah was.

Ciel wondered about Sarah he thought he might have known her not know maybe when he was younger but wouldn't he have remembered that? Besides it didn't make since becuse he didn't have vampitre powers until he was older...why wold he remember sarah the princess of banshess? He didn't know reemember Tony at all when they were younger but apparantly all three of them had been good friends.

all ciel could remember about Sarah was that was this was what he could remmeber: she had longe blonde hairs and that was all. but blonde hair could be anywhere and besides it could be a pretend memory!

he shook his head and was frustrated ast at this happens in the forrest and it was dark, too.

Ciel kicked a tree and said "WHY HAPPEN" because he was stressed with all this stupid stuff. He didn't want to go looking in a skirt so he pulled on sweatpants but still had skirt on so he wouldnt brake the rules illusion but it looked silly with skirt of the sweet pants.

He walked through the forrestly and brisk mo. The with there was a lake, too and an d he followed th e wet river. It was deep and surrounded by weeds and flowers and pormole. He looked at the water and frowned he didn't have a reflaction, he hadn't had one in all these years. He fgelt a sadness in his chest. Why didn't he remember much from when he was still young before the vampire powers? He could parely remember Sakura his mother Sakura. He grit his teeth. HOW DARE HIS FATHER STILL BE ALIVE WHEN POOR SAKURA HAD DIED BECAUSE FOR AND IS FOR HIM?

He leaned and sat by the waters and took a deep breathing. He relaxed and felt his kness.

Try to remember Sicle!

Ciel tried, but it was too hard.

He knew if he could just find Sarah things would be ok. If he could jsut kill his dad again and get revenge...

Ciel missed Sebastian.

Ciel

Just then he heardf a noises and stood up and looked and said" WHO IS THAT ILL KILL YOU!"

and he frowned when dark shape of man came it was tall like a human being and Ciel felt not afraid and narrow eye was it his dad I dont know lets find out.

But it wasn't. From the shadow out came a man...it was winthorpe.

"oh its just you" said Ciels. He narrowed ees and looked away "what fdo you want go away Winthorpe"

and Winthorpe walked over to Ciel and said "Whats with the pants, Ciel-chan?"

"I CAN WEAR MY PANTS WHENEVER I WANT" shouted Ciel angry

Winthorpe said "oh, but..."

"WHAT? WHATS WRONG WITH THEM!" shouted Ciel and Winthorpe said "nothing...they just make you look boyish like tomyboy tom!" and he laughed "its still vute though Ciel-Chan and Ciel narrowed his eyes"

Ciel wanted to shoute "I AM BOY YOU IDIOT!" but instead looked away and said "It's easier to run in pants. I hatre skirts"

Winthorpe said "what are you in the forrest all alone for? its dangerous like bears"

and Ciel said through the glass, "I'm not afraid, I can handle anything you know Winthorpe"

and Winthorpe raised and eyebrow and said h really, Ciel-chan? Why don't you tell me about it."

and so Ciel said:

"I can defend myself I have always been able to defend myself I dont need the help from friends or boyys or any other stupid person who thinks they need to protect me! Ive alones always known friendship is not magic friend ship is bpring and pointless except rarity. And I dont even like it! I dont need you help and I am not a damsel in distressing, I can fight and kill I've killed before I've killed many thousands of vmapires and my father and I've kill people in the past, too. I can dfend myself and my lettuce she is important to me so how dare you think I need anyone but myself and that's that so don't try any funny buisness in here Winthorpe. I dont need a man, so stop trying to hit on me it's weird I'm not interested I just want to find Sarah and get out of this stupid school and I can't do that if boys keep whistle and keep to think and for does my skirt. It's not the same as it was before and you just don't get it. I can't explain it without to a man like you when all you want to do is insist I need you when I don't need you all I need is myself and I've said all this before so I shouldn't have to repeat myself! Good Lord!"

and winthorpe smiled and said "you're so cute" and Cielsaid "AFGHH!"

and winthorpe said "Wait...Sarah?"

Ciel narrowed eyes and said "do you know Sarah?"

Winthorpe looked away and said "...no. Nope. No. I don't know sarah and I am not sarah we don't know eachother!"

Ciel sighed and said "stop wasting my time." and.

Just then there was a dark cloak in the sky like and it said "THERE IS!" and the two boys were attacked!

Winthorpe froze up and open mouth startle but ciel said "IT'S A VAMPIRE!" and attacked at it. It was a vampire, too. It used its fire breath but not like Ciel. It was dark and more like amonster.

Winthorpe stood shocked and couldn't move he was scared.

Ciel ikilled the monster and saved him

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" said Winthorpe" and Ciel rolled eyes "we have to keep moving, idiot. come with me if you dont want to be kille dbut I cant babysit you!"

"i can protect us" said Winthorpe.

Ciel said ""its going to rain" and walked

Winthorpe can't swim

So the two walked towards the school just was Otachi and Tony met up with them. Tony looked FURIOUS!

comeing up next: TONY VS WINTHORPE SHOWDOWN XIAOLON

tbc


	65. chap 58: dash to victory

Woof woof power 58: dash to victoru… or not!

Back wuith mint and the others. Mint was now a cat bird or bat.

Zakuro said "Im glad Im not a cat bird" and she laughed at mint

Mint frowned and said "this is erious zakura oneeschan! This is embrasasing"

Pudding said "yeah" and ok

Zakuro poked fun at mint said "Boy am I glad Im not didn't graduation" and mint was unhappy face.

Meanwhile the aliens. Tart was mad and said "they will pay for this" and theuy bandaged kish's head. The shot to the head was healed and lish was okay.

But kish said "hug" and pai said "kish do not move your injuries"

Kish said "hes waking up" and tart said "what?" and kish said "deep blue will awaken soon. He is evil will effect the good in evil ways"

"what tro you mean he is evil?" asked kptart

Kish said "please hurry I have seen the truth and we must defeat it"

"why" said pie

"you will see" said kish and he feel asleep for now.

Meanwjile at the caef. The girls were setting up shop when suddenly ryou said "girl s there is an attacking right now! Go Tokyo mew mew!"

And pudding said "what where?"

Ryou said "at the outside the café go get it" and they all went except ryou and kichow. Outside tart was there

"what are you doing tart desu?" asked pudding. They were friends now so why!

"you will pay for your evil deeds" said mint to tart. Tart said "no I wont" and mocked her. They all fought and killed tarts animas. There were 5 animas each was a spider and a bear and a lion and gorilla and something else and they were defeated dead. "mint strawberry check!" yelled mint and blasted with her mint bell and mint arrow. The mint bell shot arrows. Those goprgeous gutsy girls from café mew mew are back with a vengeance as they face their biggest challenge yet

Tart said "don't think this is over pathetic mew mews!"

Lettuce said "what do you mean?" and transformed

Tart said "why don't you try looking at the harbor?" so trhey did

Pai was there was floating above the water. "Tokyo renaissance is now going starting. Kish's words were true he was not delirious. I will let himn take care of his own thing"

Mint said "the red tide bloom will kill the fish even if you hate humans why the fish!"

And pie said "don't worry this will all end when hman are exticty. Got that?" and he let his magic go to the ocean and summon animas.

But as they came out lettuce said "I can feel the ocean calling to me" and she dived in. mint and lettuce and pudding fought the animas and lettuce had a mermaid tail and went to the ocean bottom and grabbed the mew aqua. The mnew aqua transformed her beautiful and she sparkled. "ribbon aqua drips!" she said as the mew aqua did his magic.

The fish were cleaned and the water sparkled. Everyone smiled but that was when mint realized "guys where is zakuro?"

The girls said "I don't know" and looked around. But zakuro was nowhere to be found

"I am worrying" said lettuce

But secretly they didn't know that kish had kidnapped zakuro. They were stopped on Tokyo tower

"let me go" zakuro yelled at kish

"we will stop here" kish said. "your friends are at café mew mew right?"

Zakuro punched him in the arm and said "what did you do to them? If you hurt them I will"

And kish smiled and his mouth bled and said "you are showing your dark side mew zakuro"

Zakuro looked confused "dark side what dark side I have no dark side"

Kish sad "groovy serious look" and then said "why don't you realize the true you zakuroo?"

Zakuro tied up said "you dumb jerk you are so stupid I don't want to pkay your stupid games!" and she broke the ropes and stabbed him in the head

But kish laughed and more tied her up again. "that will not do" he said "and your friends the mew mews will be dead soon"

Zakuro grit her teeth. "kish you demon why are you kidnap me?" "HM"

And kish looked serious. He frowned. He said frowning serious that "zakuro I havce been having dream lately. Deep blue is calling to me I know this now."

"I don't care about your dreams and who dewep blue?" zakuro asked

"what a joke" said kish and he laughed because jokes are funny "haha" "your existence will cause even mioew suffering zakuro-chan"

Zakuro said "don't call me zakuro like were friends kish! You are my enemy you dumb!"

But suddenly the other mews showed up as zakuro broke to fight kish. They saw her and mint said "what is happening" and ichigo appeared and said "sorry Im late I had a cat of business in ceils purse guys! I had to fly all the way from England!"

"ichigo" said lettuce. "oh no" said mint as evil peredosite bugs flew around attacking them. It was then that ichigo called to everyone "we must gather our powers!"

The new mews all gathered energy together and the mewberry rod was formed. Ichigo said "ribbon strawberry sup lrise!" and blasted a huge attacked. It killed all the predosites

But tart only grinned at her ichigo and said "you haven won yet haha. It is too late and you are all going to die!" and suddenly their alien space ship appeared suddenly and made a huge blast. Electricity everywhere Tokyo was destroyed no more

The all screamed as people died

"whats happebing?" asked mint

Keichow said "ryou take a look" and pulled out his data! "aliens have covered Tokyo with a dome to kill of death!" and he said. "the temperature will rise you must destroy the dome"

"ok" said ryou. "we will. Tokyo mew mew destroy that dome!" and he pointed at it

Ichigo felt scared. "we cant do this alone. At this rate everyone will die"

Mint frowned and said "ichigo they are already dead…"

Pudding cried "all the animals"

And lettuce said

Lettuce said "my mom an dad…"

But ryou said "if you defeat the aline then you will get the mew aqua ! it will revive the world" and he girls smiled

Up in the sky zakuro attacked kish "how dare you do this" she said. Shesaw Masaya and the girls standing on the ground and they looked worried and the dome.

Kish said "calm down you will see when deep blue awakens!" and he blasted his big bomb at her

But zakuro pinned kish to the ground with her sword and said "its over kish we have won"

But kish said "haha you have defeated me mew mews." But he laughed and chuckle. Chuckle hut

"whayt is so fnny?" zakuro yelled at him

But pie and tart appeared and kish said "we have been waiting for this day"

The three aliens said "we welcome the awakening of deep blue"

The mew mews looked and said "he is not here and will not awaken" and ichigo blasted aat them

Tart said "yu are not going to screw up our plans anymore" and their anbimas attacked

Kish went to ichigo and said "forget Masaya and otachi ichigo and your friends thios planet is doomed. Deep blue will destroy you all and I can save you kitty catty. I love you and will takje you with me"

Ichigo was hugged bt pushed away from the hug. "no kish" she said. "I do not love you ok? We will stop you"

Kish felt tears and said "how can I make you love me? Maybe I will buy you time" and he disappeared

Mint said "this is pointless" an tart said "yes you get it good" and laughed

Zakuro stopped and said "I feel the mew aqua on me" and it called itself to her. The mew aqua glowed in front of her and she grabbed it. She started to say "ribbon aqa drops!" but the aliens grabbed it

The mews were shocjed and pie said "not today mew" mew

Zakuro suddenly dropped and her chest hurt

"whats wrong zakuro?" the othrer mews asked?"

"no I am fine" said zakuro "I just cant deal with the mew aqua"

And kish said "with this mew aqua our savior the deep blue will now awaken!"

Pie said "we welcome you deep blue. Now remember everything!" and blasted the now evil mew aqua at zakuro

"what do you mean?" ichigo said

Kish laughed "ichigo you all haven't realized it not even zakuro? Well zakuro can explain it"

The mews turned to zakuro and zakuro looked and was angry and said "….yes"

The mews gasped. Mint said "what is it zakutro oneechan?" and lettace said "yeah whats wrong?"

Zakro explained "yes it is true. I feel it now. Ever since I was born I lived in orphan and never new my real parents. I lived alone on the streets and was alone. All alone everyday. Today too. I decided to try to be nice to all and create a new zakuro an I became a model. Was the top model in japan and I lived up to everyones expectations. But it was just fir survival. To this day yes. I Had NO MOTOVATION to stay like this but I did and didn't know. I was mad at the environment for people disregarding it. I met the mew mews and had a chance to changne that but now my true form is awaken… I am an alien to this planet you see. My true mission here was not to help the mews now I know. Be a protector of mews I am not. I come to destroy humans. That is my time" and suddenly zakuro glowed and her hair turned black. Eyes were yellow with evil and she destroyed Tokyo. Her she had a long purple dress that was long sleeved and had a black corset and white lace and she had alien ears. And long black nails that sharp to scratch

"yes this was something I created to destroy this world I am…. Deep bue"

And she said "now this planet is mine. I will see you again mew mwws when that otachi is here too" and she jumped and flew away and all they aliens disappeared

To be continued…..


	66. ch 59: winthorpe

Chapter 59: stuck on an island or shipwrecked

(authors notes: Like ham ham shipwreck but not bob. Extra skin my friends live in the walls I have read this to them all they listen but they never want to talk like Honda lol and the mirrors)

So in the forest was happened here with them. Ciel looked and saw trhe two as it was winthorpe and tony looking at each in a glare. It was a sneer

Ciel looked at tony and felt a little odd because he had never seen tony really really mad why was it was going to rain. Winthorpe cants swim so ciel said "maybe we should go inside because of rain"

But tony ignored ciel and said "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE WOODS ALONE"

And winthorpe smirked and put arm on ciel's shoulder and said "nothing we were going on a romantic stroll through the woods weren't we ciel chan?"

And ciel said "no stupid" and kicked winthorpe's neck. Winthorpe saw panties but ciel had sweatpants. Ciel crossed his arms and said "there was stuff"

And tony shouted into rocks "you shouldn't go out in the woods with a creep like him ciel! You don't understand it tony!"

And ciel said "you casnt tell me what to do stupid tony!"

And tony shouted "you just don't get it! There will is people out here who wll kill you ciel! They will kill you dead!" and ciel looked shoced because tony was yelling and he never yell with loud to him yet or

And winthorpe said "you shouldn't yell at ciel" but his face bled

And then the rain came down on the ground all around frown town. It made a sound get it?

And ciel looked at the ground and felt silent because he didn't know how to respond to the yell. He hadn't been yell

Tony said "ciel you just need to listen to me" tony almost forgot that winthorpe wast here because he started talking like this heres what he said: "ciel your dad is out there and hes going to kill you ciel don't you understand. You are the king of the vampires ciel the others don't you get it to kill you and its happening right now too ciel. This is the only reason for skirt ciel and I try to protect you I am your frend please let me protect you ciel"

And ciel said "stop saying my name so myuch it sounds weird" bvut he was nervous

"ciel" I couldn't look him in the eyes

And winthorpe grinned and said "I get it your ciel I I know you vamp[ires." And je leaned in and said "don't worry I can protect you from bad things ciel"

Ciel said "WINTHORPE I CANNOT TAKE WHY DO YOU LIKE ME I AM VAMPIRE I KILL PEOPLE"

"we can work on that" said winthorpe

"and I angry don't like you to touch me" said ciel

And winthorpe said "I can give you your personal space"

And ciel panic and say "I don't come from good family I have no money"

And winthorpe said "that's ok I like to take care of you"

Ciel said "I am the king of the vampires"

And winthorpe said "no ciel you are the queen smiley face"

And ciel shouted NO YOU IDIOT I AM A BOY"

And winthorpe "its ok, nobodys perfect"

And tony said "WHAT"

And winthorpe said "its ok I like him before I knew he was a boy"

And tony said "but he I like him first hes my best friend!"

And ciel said "WHAT"

And tony said "best friend" and Honda said ""

(somebody asked me why ciel attraxts all trhe men but it is becausre he is otachis brother and otachi attracts all the girls so ciel attacks all the men like ying and yang and magnets get it? I do. Egg sandwitch)

Anyway this is what happened next. At least winthorpe was sincere when he say he loved ciel lol : ) thought otachi

Winthorpe said "I listen ciel listen to me I know why both of you are here and I know who you are."

And tony said "that's impossibles! What?"

And winthorpe said "I for I know because its true you are and bering king werewolf and king va,mpire. And now that I know ciel is now the king of the vampires is a boy it all makes sense"

And tony said "so much for ladies man"

And ciel said "what are you talking about winthorpe how do you know who we are?"

And winthorpe said "I know who you are because I know who your lookingt for. Your looking for sarah the banshee king aren't you?"

"WHAT" said tony an ciel at the same time simulataneously same

And he laughed and said "I know where sarah is"

And tony said "I don't believe you"

And ciel said "shut up tony where is sarah?"

And winthorpe eyes narrow and said "why do you want to find sarah so badly pretty ciel?"

And ciel angry red face and tony had to hold him back with palm tree. He and the rain got heavier and they heard the lightning people in the background

Ciel was feeling stranger nervous. He felt a weird power. Tony felt ciel too

Winthorpe eyes glew purple and he got white skin and white hair glowing and he was and it was he BANCHSEE. And ciel said "no…" and tony said "it is impossible"

And ciel said "your…. SARAH?"

To be continued

And winthorpe said "yes domt tell anyone" and it is true


	67. Chapter 60: a dinky problem

Woof woof power cjhapyter 60: a dinky problem

At least we still have dinky but were missing dinky lol. Did you know?

"yeah I guess that's a good thing" said winthorpe "anyway" he said

'whgat is happening how are you sarah?" asked tony

"well you see don't tell anyone my horrible secret…" said winthorpe "but sarah the banchsee queen is my mother"

Cuiel gaspe surprised. Was it true? Yes

"then what does who make you type?" asked tony

Winthorpe sighed. "you see…. The reason I go by winthorpe.. that is my last name." he pused up his glass. "my first name is sarah"

Ciel and tony paused and then laughed. They laughed and chucklewd hard and it was a good thing

"WHAT STOP LAUGHING" yelled winthorpe

"your mom name you sarah?" said ciel "that is very sad for a man."

Winthorpe said "well ciel is a girl name too ciel so you have no room to talk"

Ciel frowned and said "no"

Tony said "we will call you winthorpe then since sarah is an embarrassing name for a boy"

Do I want a golden potato? What used is a golden potato it is a thousdamnd gold do I want ot lol

And winthorpe said "you don't have to do me any favors but diont call me sarah"

And then ciel said "no one this doesn't this is stupid. Well now I found sarah but I don't even know what to do with her now I have her him"

And tony said "ok well we have to bring it up with waterfall and optachiu:" and he said "come with me winthorpe"

AND winthorpe said "Im not going anywhere"

And tony said "Im going to tell everyone your name is sarah if you don't come with us"

And winthorpe friowned and crossed his asrms and followed and tony dragged winthorpe to the room where otachi and waterfall were playing guess who.

In waterfalls pigtails lived two snails. They were named dinky and dinky. "I love you dinky" said waterfall

One dinky went to live with ciel and ciel liked dinky and waterfall was like "nooo dinky. But at least I still have dinky" and dinky snail lived in her hair and said "what is he doing here?" said looking at winthorpe

Winthorpe said "I don't know aske him" and pointed to tonys face

Tony toenail said "otachi we found sarah it is winthorpe"

And otachi and waterfall were like "WHATTATAST?"

And then he explained everything that had happened to them and otachi said "how can this be possible?"

Waterfall crossed her arms and said "why were you still hitting on ciel you creep?" she had a crush on ciel

Ciel didn't speak. Waterfall really thought ciel was adorable in his skirt, ciel didn't say anything about that.

(brb bathtime)

Waterfall said "that was a nice bath jk" what she really said was this. "now that we have all three of them ota ciel tony and sarah winthorpe where is ceils dad? Cuz I thought he was going to kill sarah"

And winthorpe said "whos going to kill me?" and winthorpe hugged ciel and said "ciel do you remember when we were little kids and you thought I was a girl then?" and ciel said nothing and waterfall said "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU CREEP" and kicked winthorpe and winthorpe said "AH" golden potato

And dinky was on ciel's shoulder and said "ciel I think I don't know anything"

And dinky said to waterfall "I think we should find ceils adad and winthorpe needs to help us" and waterfall said :youre right dinky"

And winthorpe said "what Im not with face helping!" and waterfall grabbed his pontytail and yanked and said "your helping us alright?" and dinky nodded and waterfall said "I don't know why ciel likes you"

And otachi said "guys we need to focus. Stop horsing around guys" and he said "ceils dad is still out there and hes going to with aliens to not help fast." And everyone was quiet and nodded because they knew it was true and it was true

"I hope the mew mews are doing ok" said tony

Just then ichigo popped her head out of ceils bag and she said "meow" and she was still a cat and dinky said "I can speak cat. Ichigo just said that she hopes their ok too"

And they all were quet and winthorpe said "fine Ill help you but only if ciel asks me nicely"

And waterfall was angry and tony was angry too and said "you should. Leave him alone"

Otachi rolled his eyes and said "oh brother here we go again. Shark. Week."

And waterfall noticed ciel wasn't talking. Waterfall said "ciel why are you so quiet today?"

And everyone looked to look at ciel. Ciel looked angry. He looked very angry. "why am I so quiet?" said ciel loud face snap snapper. "you know why Im quiet? Obviously not because you asked! Well here is the reason. Listen to me waterfall and listen to me otachi and winthorpe and stupid tony and sarah who is winthorpe. I traveled to England again with stupid stupid. I been no alchohol because no alcohol is in school today. I am not with alcohol and lettuce is away in Tokyo with the aliens I cant protect her here. And I come here in skirt and face and I do all this for one thing. It is to find sarah to help to find father to KILL HIM vampires werewolf. And you know what I find? I find that sarah is winthorpe stupid winthorpe whgo likes my skirt legs. And even after I say Im not a girl I am a boy I really am I know, he continues and also stupid father my father! Who is king of the vampires is out there. And all of the blood is there too! And if he's there Im not longer the king I am prince. And all I can think about is how I am wasting time as girl and otachi and how skirt and how I am away from lovely cabbage. And you people just keep being stupid and it makes my face hurt! And with today my fangs tremble because I learn of werewolves and banchsees and I think its going to be ok but its not ok. AND HERE IS WHT I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT. I HATE SKIRT. I HATE TONY. I HATE winthorpe SARAH OTACHI AND DINKY NO I LIKE DINKY. AND ALL OF THIS HAS HAPPENED TODAY REALLY QUICK FOR WITHERSPOON AND I NEED ALCOHOL I NEED A DRINK." And everyone was quiet at ciel

Otachi said "who is cabbage?"

And ciel said "I MEANT LETTUCE" and he stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile ciel went to his room. And he looked at the picture of his dad that he painted on the wall. Ciel frowned and he thought that normal people put pictures up of their cats or their girlfriends (sometimes both if your dateing ichigo lol) and pet snails and he remembered the roller coaster. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him.

And he thought maybe he had been too angry at poor waterfall who had only helped with him and had given him dinky too. "oh dinky" said ciel

Dinky crawled on the walls with snail trail. Back with the other heroes winthorpe said "maybe we should go check in ciel"

And tony pushed him back and said "I will do that because I am his best friend and not you!"

Waterfall crossed her arms and said "how about I do it considering we shatre the same room"

And otachi said "how about I do it because he is my brother" and everyone else thought this was a good idea except dinky but dinky never liked otachi. Otachi went to ciel in his bmw. Jk hes not that

And he went to ciel and knoxcked on the door and he said "ciel can I talk to you?" but there was blood and a note

To be continued


	68. Chapter 61

Wooe Woof Chapter Power 61: back on the idland for real

ok

it was a day today because Ciel was gone! that makes it a day today. oh i didn't mean to right that otachi adjusted th ecurtains and sighed and frowned angrilly with his fist and was not hapy about it too. Mew Waterfall said "Where is my Ciel-chan"? and Otachi said "he has been the kidnapped but the KING OF ALL THE VAMPORES."

Waterfall smiled sad and said depresed "I it ok I will go rescue him I can do it" and tony and otachi said "but i am but his brother" said tony

and tony and winthorpe said and honda nodded. and winthorpe said "No way, if anyone is going to resuce cute Ciel-chan, it's me I'm his boyfriend!" and Tony hit him in the face with a frying pan and Tony saod "you idiot the vampire king wants you dead you dead why you dead you dead time"

and winthorpe sarah said "shut up tony"

and waterfall said "guys we need to work together to prevent ciel from becomeing vampire chow!"

and ciel said "shut up you monkey" lol and tony winthorpe hit for saying that.

OTachi rolled eyes and the dogs barks outside the dog with snails.

it was a flux cospater, they much capture the flux capooter and then I type and Otachi knew it becuase Dinky told them that was imnportent.

Dinky said "where is Ciel"

and Dinky said "I saw him took Ciel" but he was gone so he couldn't tell him

(sorry this chapter seems wierd im honestly on pain meds lol tooth pooled VICODIN)

now all thew apples were in the court and Ciel meanwhile with Ciel he was with Ciel. And Dinky. And the vampire said "HI CIEL REMEMBER ME?" and Ciel said "WHO YOU"

and he said "I am the vampires all the vampires you killed all of them, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

and Ciel said "NO I KILL U I REMEMBER!" and dad said "yes you did but I was revived with flux copasitor besides vampires are already dead so i cant die remember get it lol"

and Ciel said "I will kill you again old man I will use my fangs" and he grabbed his shovel and my tooth hurts. accept I dont have it anymore. also there is a spider in the fire. all the skin.

ok calm down oliver write the story ok...Sorry lol I FEEL SO WEIRD XD XD XD XD

my sister is here, too

also Ciel and the king dad were on the island. and there' here too!

ALL OF THEm

all the kings

men

in eggplant

ok my mom says i have to go to bed now

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	69. Chapter 62

Woof woof powers: chapter 64 what happen ciel's dad

Ciel was waken up in the castle. His head hurt, it felt like he had drunken the alchohol and head hurt with aches, but when he open ees he expected to be at school or in his dorm but he was not it was a castle? He thought about with when he can also live in his house, which is a castle, but why wasn't that the case it was not him home. Not really.

He saw the shadows and they saw him. It was not his castle and looked out the window it was on an island!

"what where am I ?" Ciel asked groaned and achey his head. He sat up and remembered sack and being taken here and he remember his father.

His father! William Bloodhaven, King of the vampires was reposical so for this! He grew red with blood angry and knew what he has tro do.

"WHERE ARE YOU WILLIAM!" shoutesCiel with fang he gripped his pon and his hair stood out like angry cfat it was dark, too. William Bloohaven was here this he new he could since him in the air and in the castle and the he saw rthe shadows moving and he knew in it was William.

"What's wrong, my song?" asked his fatrher who came out of the shidows and loomed over him, Ciel genuinely felt afraid all of a sudden. Him father was tall and taller than anyone he knew, unhuman like also. his skin white like paper andeyes were bright white like the moon. his wrore a black cape and black outfit, silver lines with on his sleeve and neck and the necklave that symbvoled he was a vampire.

"Oh" said Ciel and he felt really short he was afriad and William blood narrow eyes with angry but grin

"whats this? i see my son for the first time in hundreds of years after he kill me supposedly and he can't even say hit o his old man? not to mention he comes to me dressed like a girl! A GIRL!"

Ciel was in skirt still and felt angry he was going to KILL RYOU!

"I I I I I..." he took step back and was scared but try to look brave, Ciel! So he did and look defiant like starship trooper.

"whats the matter stutter" said Ciel Dad and Ciel said "what have you brought me here for"

"to train yo" said dad

and Cel said "i dont want you to trian me, I WAS THE KING OF ALL THE VAMPIRES YOU IDIOT UNTIL YOU CAME BACK! I HAD EVERYTHING AND THE KINGDOM WAS MINE ALL THE VAMPIRES WERE KILLED BY ME SO HAHA"

and vampire dad said "oh ciel you're so nyeeve" and he smile and put arm around Ciel to walk with him through the hallway while he talk about this stuff to him. "i was never gone, i knew you were on a temper trantrum so i went low to lie low and all the vampires pretended to let you kill them. I revived them beacause i have the power, you would to if you let me train you so you van be proper vampire prince like you were meant to be."

"i dont want to be a vcampire prince i am the king"

"LISTEN HERE YOU IMPRUDENT CHILED!" shourted the Vampire Dad Willia Bloodhaven. "I am trying to make you a fool! you did this to yourself and you had your fun, now its time to come home so you can learn about what is important. We need to kill the Werewolf and the Banshee kingdom, don't you know? Wouldn't you like that?"

Ciel used to want all the werewolfies dead buyt he remember Tony and angry but stopped angry. He knew Tony was his friend now he didn't like him sometimes but he didn't wat him dead, not like this.

"the banschee King heir had been found to be Winthorpe Glass and the Werewolf prince who shall be crowned king next full moon is Tony Spamonie."

"thats not his name" said Ciel.

"and once we have all three of you together for peace conference, they both think all the vampires nd me are dead. You need to luer them together next full moon to complete plan."

"you can't make me dot that! Your plan is stupid!"

"when they're there, all the vampopys will come out and kill the werewolvees and banshees and they'll be dead, the vampires will rise from the ashed (ash ketchum) and take over the world ats the rightful leader! we already made deal and will soon rise off earth to take over the moon, too, to kill the mooncrabs and all of SPACE IS MINE I AM THE KING OF ALL THE VAMPIRES! ha"

Ciel widen eyes and angry! HE WAS INSANE! "You idiot! You can't have vapire without the other two kingsom" if we kill the banshees and werewolves the balance will be undead"

and Isaac Bloodhaven said "oh you will help me, you eill help me or else I will kill who is most precious to you"

Ciel eye widen again "you dont know I Hate everyone"

dad said "I know who you love, Ciel, I know who she is where she is and what she is and I will not rest until she is dead if you do not go along with my plan."

dad was talking about lettuce btw

"NO NOT LETTUCE!" said Ciel

yes, lettuce.

so Ciel grude, dad look down and now knew now he had won. "I will come to see you shortly, son" and he picekd Ciel up and put him in England back to the school.

"NOT A WORD OF THIS TO YOUR FRIEN! Wesepeically that Woof Woof b"

Ciel wet to shool and sdad was worried what should he do? Lettuce will not. She'll be okay if he doesn't go through with his insane brother's plan. So he went and was quiet for now to school. He had awhile to make a plan, the full moon wasn't until a few weeks.

Tony was in class with his and notice hewas quite. "What's wron Ciel " he asked?

and Cel shook his head "nothing tony"

and tony said "hmmm" and knew something was wrong because he didn't call him "stupid tony"

OTachi was in front of class showing off his project it was a volcano life sixed and it was life sized and it worked.

"volcano" said Bob the hamster

Dinky was on Ciel's shouler and whispered "Ciel what are you going to do?"

Ciel hadn't realized Dinky had listend to the convo and was shocked "Keep your mouth shut dinky!"

sdinky sad ciel yelled and quite

"sorry dinky you know I can't stay mad at you "

and dinky laughed

but what was going to happen? idk

tbc


	70. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: ignore the last chapter

Not last chapter but what the one before.

What had happened was Ciel was thrown on an island in bag. Not a sleeping bag. "look at all this sand!" said said

This is a tricky crop and also ciel was brought home. Not his home but the school where his hpme was now on top. And also his fingernails were sore

"where were you" said tony who took the ham at the cafeteria

"mnowhere TONY you don't need to know" said ciel who frowned with anger.

Dinky said to ciel in his hair "I cant see it is dark in here" so ciel pulled dinky out of his haior. "thank you" said dinky but "what ware we going to do about the" but ciel shhhued him and said to be interrupt "be quiet dinky we cant let them know about what has happened to kill everyone!"

But winthorpe said "what" and tony said "nothing"

Meanwhile otachi was with waterfall. They were figuring out stuff. The bloodhaven left a note that said "hey I kidnapped ciel and will make him kill everyone so don't stop us! HAHA!" and otachi said "what could this mean?"

Waterfall looked at hom stupid and said "don't be stupid otachi-kun. It is plain obvious" and otachi felt embaroosed.

Otachi said "right" but he didn't get it. Sorry

And waterpie said "listen here students! The vampires will attack! We must to run away! NOW for all living creatures and for ourselves" and thuis time Im going to remember it.

So the students all filed out of the library and into the cafeteria. Waterfall announced "we will all stay here until the bus comes to save us"

Otachi nodded. "yes and don't worry we will protect you so don't panic fret students." So the students calmed down in single file and sat down and waited for otachu to protect them. And he did.

It was then that the vampires showed up! It was WILLIAM ISAC CIEL BLOODHAVEN THE VASMPIRE KING

He went up to ciel and said "ciel we are on the roof" an ciel sauid "yes" and it was true.

Ciel didn't want to help but he will play along. "williamn blondehaven I will not help you" he said

But bloodhaven took to ciel and wrote a note saying "ythis is the time of us now my vampire kingdom. You see somn this where my plans come to place. And all the flowers will die and by flowers I mean. And also this is what I killed your mother sakura that vile woman but I still lover her. She will didn't you know? I will revive her memories but not the vampire memories and I will put them in your body. My wings grow with hatred and spite for this world and the violence and this island will be mine. And so will the world. This is my island and you will not stand inb my way. Dontr you get it? You don't get it. I get it. Don't. yes. And also hungry for blood of the innocent deserted people and he werewolves and the bus will not come today so don't gewt on it. be careful my daughter because you see if you betray me I will kill you and winthorpe is sarah."

And ciel said "it makes sense now don't you think? You see" and dinky said :nop ciel don't do it!"

But ciel said "hush dinky" and dinky hushed. "listen you" said ciel. "hold on I just had a snack and I need a drink. A drink of your blood. And im going to kill you. My pain is stuck in my chewst ok that's why I stopped drinking the blood and the alchohol. And what dioes waterfall have to do with this? Dad I will not listen to you dad and yo will pay for illing my dad. You are a plague on my life and I hate your lies. You are so undead to me get it? Well I domt care about jokes. There are 8 oh wait 9 of us who will fight you. There is ichigo cat and otachi and even maybe winthorpe and tony I don't know. So you don't stand chances. The bear is on the other foot! And dinky is here too and dinky believes In you! Right oh? So I will kill anything who thinks they are better than me and think they will destroy the three kingdoms which I will ot be with destroy! So don't even think about it! Im not done. Listren I also have to tell you ths. Yiou shouldn't have killed my mom. My mom was innbocent in your plots and how dare you say you still love sakura! If you loved her you wouldn't have killed her"

And dinky said "he has a point"

And ciel said "shut up dinky Im not done talking. And my calves"

And William bloodhaven said "listen up ciel. You are not stdring enough so I will awaken the powers in you to be strong. Yes and in case you didn't know. Also she was not innocent she would not accept uus for who we were, she hates you because you vampire and my chapstick. Also dinky. I will steal dinky and becausehe is the brains of this operation but we needd to steal the dinkys"

And ciel said "don't you dare steal blinky" and ciel bloodhaven said "shut up dinky"

And William said "don't look at the circles"

Now ciel said "don't tell me what to do. I am not your son you cannot trell me to cut my hair or who to drink ore what to be so don't come try to pretend to be a father and come be dad. Oh you took away the only thing trhat made me normal my family mom family. Also I remember mom I am father her."

And willian said "dontr make me laugh you have family you rejected him. He is otachi I know that. By twilight time of sparkles get it we will destroy the everything else"

And then they fought. It was blood battle. Winthrope stopped.

To be continued


	71. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: showdown at the banshee vampie kingdom

It was the same day when winthorpe showed up. He yelled to the vampire king "LET GO OF CIEL EVIL VAMPIRE KING" and te evil bampire king said "no" and "haha you see he will join me!"

William bloodhaven blasted his attack at winthorpe and it hit him but it didmt because winthorpe transformed into his banchseese self and was it was blasted his radioactive transform energy to blast away the attack

The William said "haha sarah. Your son has failed you for you see HE WILL DIE" and he took out his sword

He ran to at winthorpe and attacked andwunthorpe dodged and was not attacked. Winthorpe said "I will resuce Ciel!"

But then the dad said "no you wont. You will die here king of the banchsees! And guess what that means that means your kingdom will fall. They will have no leader to hold to anymore because yoyu will be dead. I will be not dead you cant kill me you fool. I AM IMMOTAL and will live forever. And the ice will cover the world of mine and then I will kill the werewolfes with it. Tommy is the werewolf king right?"

And ciel got mad and yelled "NO YOU STUPID EDIOT IT IS TONY" because tony

But dad boodhaven said "that is not impotent. I will kill him anyway and all the werewilvds and banchees will be mine to dead and my vampires will feast on them!" and he took his sword to stap winthorpe

The blood sprayed everywhere but it was not winthorpes blood oh no!

Dad bloodhaven frowned and winthorpe cried and said "OH NO CIEL" because ciel had taken the hit. Ciel jumps in the way and got stabbed in the

Ciel fell over and bled from chest and his eyepatch fell off. And winthorpee said "oh I see he has hid your memory" and pointed to ciel's eye. But dad said "I will kill you too winthorpe" and they fought to charge at each other

Meanwhile downstairs the vampires were attacking outside the cafeteria. "we must keep the astudents safe!" said otachi as he defend against vampires

Mew vananan cake said "yes we must!" and she shit her arrows at the vampires and they died in light

Mew orange and mew orangerbet shot the others and mew carrot cake said "yes"

And mew blue said "hi will help" and shot them too with a blast. Her name is mew pumpkin sorry

And mew waterfall said "FOR THE FUTRURE OF THE EARTH WE WILL PUNISH YOU" and punished them. They were grounded lol not really but they were killed

And so the fight rage on.

To be comtinued


	72. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: something simpled by the nature

Otachi said "oh no" and they fought the aliens vampires. One vampire attacked them and said "you must" but otachu pinched him and he was defeated.

And that's how that went. Meanwhile tony said "guys hang off ythe vampires and I will go after the source code. I mean the source" tony had spotted ciel run off during the battle. And tony knew ciel was going to bring him to the main problem

It was the vampire king William bloodhavebn. So they went down the cellar. It was a tombstone grave on the ground. Wait I mean it was on the roof but it was still tombstone on school roof. And William bloodhaven was there with lightning,. It was dark and raining and bats

The moon was full and it looked huge like a grapefruit. And William bloodhaven laughed and lood came outo f his mouth and ciel stopped shocked at you when they saw why the blood waas there. Winthorpe lay on the ground in a v shape. His neck was gashed open and t he blood was coming out of windpipe. Winthorpe windpipe lol

And his flesh was mangled like animal hit by car. Tony thought he was going to be sick because it was gross

Suddenly ciel felt very afraid because of crazed look in dads eye. Only one. William bloodhaven said "change of plans winthorpe banshee was expendable" and h e laughed and ciel fell to his knees because suddenly terror fell to him and he couldmt think and he still had skirt on

"you killed him" he said under his breath

Tony looked at ciel and said "snap out of it ciel we still have to fight"

Winthorpe moved. He was not dead yet. Ciel looked wide eyed at winthorpe whose eyes met ceils eyes. Winthorpe tried to reach out his bloody broken fingers were manbgled and ceil stomach felt twisted sick to that ok

"ciel" said winpope.

Ciel couldmt see strauight, he just looked into the bloody face of winthorpe as the bloody face of winthorpe asaid "im sorry ciel it tried to protect you but I have to tell you something. Immm"

There was crunching noise in "WINTHORPE NO" shouted ciel but it was too late. Isaac bloodhavens foot crushed his skull like a grapefruit. And ciel could see the mushy gray substance laying on Williams shoe. Well he would know that

Ciel eyes widened and he screamed and he felt him tear and screamed and dad grinned and said "enough of interruptions ciel we have work to do"

"what have you done to dinky?"

William frowned and said "don't be like that son"

Tony slept between crying ciel and his dad. And he said in kung fu pose "don't laty a hand on ciel you creep"

William said "well well well if it isn't tony balony macaroni and cheese" and ciel said "that's not his name" and when tony said "I will not ket you hurt ciel you creep" and William laughed and grinned with sharp fangs he had a thousand fangs and like a sharks mouth and he said "oh are you really going tto try to fight me LITTLE WEREWOLF PRINCE?"

And tony said "yes" and ciel said "don't youll get killed too" then the dad and the tony went at each other. Meanwhile otachi was on the ground fighting the battle. He looked up and saw the two fighting and wondered if they were going to be ok. I think so don't me no ok I don't know

But before otachi could dwell onit a vampuire attacked at him so he pulled out his wolfe sword. And he sliced and diced and the fingers came off like sausages which I want for breakfast and otachi got sprayed in ythe vamps blond which blinded him temporary. While he couldn't see his blinds vampire tackled him to the floor. The vampire was a pretty lady man said "you look like prince ciel" she laughed and she bit otachis faceneck. And otachi screamed and flailed and he felt puncture

Just then the vampore lady made a gakking noise an she fell down dead. There was a knife in the back of her skull

"what happened asked otachi" and he looked up and he saw the Honda. Honda gave a thumbs up

"phew thanks" said optachi. "you git my back and I got your Honda"

Honda took trhe knife out of the dead vampire ladys head and went off to kill ore vampires. There were at least 30 more vampires and the people gfighring were busy frighting. Otachi was getting worn down as he took down the vampires. Aj was there he had an aj 47 or an aj 47 get it? And was taking ythe vamps but he didn't know he needed to steak them lol I want steak Honda was excellent because he used to spar with karate fu with steak and tonyt

And then otachi heard the evil laugh of William bloodhaven and back on ythe roof that's what jappehed right here. Tonys shirt was off and he was covered in scratches and blood with William. Cuz he was throwing punches and William wasn't a fair fighter.

Oh and dirty pool and ciel was crying and couldn't think straight he was in shoxk. "oh no" thought ciel "what is happening?" and he began to relaluize things.

Baxck in past his father dad should not fight" he said whispered "I never had goodfamily took from me. An d tony tony was a friend I think and now he takes tony from me too and stupid winthorpe but I will not forgive for dinky, I DON'T GET IT I CANNOT UNDERSTAND DAD WHY DADDY" and ciel wanted alcohol and tony thought he hears ciel talk and he looked over shocked to see ciel in such weird state he had never seen him like this before what was causing ciel to be like this? Nebraska

But the distraction had left an opebing and ceils dad punched tony square in te face with his claws and fangs. "ah this is the end for you" he said above tony who was on the ground readu to step on his school

"no" said ciel

To be continued


	73. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: but we could

This is more important than woof woof power don't you know? But this is what I really meant. Back in Tokyo and not in England was the sky was dark like marshmallow. And mint said "what are we I said to going to me store?"

And lettuce said "I agree and dark dark clouds so I think something bad is happening"

"I think something bad is happening too desu" said pudin

"I hope that ciel and otachi and the others are doing ok" said ryou. Just kidding he doesn't care about ciel "I hate them all"

"oh my neck is sore" said ichigo. She was in ceils back and she meowed. Also shes human and limping because her neck hurts

"this water is too cold" said lettuce as she drank the water in the café. She knew that the cold water meant a bad omen

"an my head hurts kiki" said kiki "I hit it on the cash breshister"

"Im so sorry" said relevant "and my toe skin was scarped off from tripping during alien" said mew orange sherbert. She had come back from England to keep an eye on the mew mews

"oh no" said lettuce. "that is bad"

Ryou thought about his brother and said "I wonder if otachi is in pain. Everyone else seems to be complaining about ythis bad weaeth5e and the pain"

Mint said "Im just worried about xakuro and how she betraye us what will we do about otachu and ichgigo not leave us" and "ciel offered" said lettuce fever

Justin beiber fever. And lol

And kiki said "don't forget it" anyway they had regular cagfe day but the café was closed so they all just sat inside and talked about how they were feeliontg. Ryou burst in and daid "guys look at thuis: and he held up his laptop computer machine "I just got an email from o tachi and all the vampires and bancshees and englands are having a big werewolf fight in England" and masha beeped because masha. And his tail wiggled and they all said "oh no" anfd

Mint said "should we help them?" and mew Herbert said "we have responsibility here"

"what could we do aywahyt?" said lettuce and she thought she could throw the cold water but that wouldn't work. She was worried about ciel and otachi but mostly otachi because she had a crush on him And the girls

And ryou said

And Honda

Also zakuro blew up a building and painted with the ashes.

To be continued


	74. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The rain pours like it was heavy time. And the vampires downstairs were all defeated except the ones that weren't defeate. Otachi said "I am hurt" and touch his neck because iyt was bleeding

"why aren't you a vamp" said waterfell?

"I guess because she was goign to eat to me" said otacher. And it was true she was hungry bit npot noew nbecayse shes not hungry because dead. Stan in the back of her head

Honda looked for more weopons as the otachi and Americas mew mews fought the rest of the vam[pires.

Upstairs ceils dad was going to crush tony him skull. He prepared his foot with tony and tony was scared

Ciel was in depressed state. "oh no" she said. "tony that stupid tony who I don't actually hate. He is my best friend I think and he is going to be killed by stupid winythorpe and I wont allow it. Mother this is qwhat you gave me for. Borm this way and born for this. I will defeat the father and regain the good name of the vampires oops they were always badbut I will kill them all again for you and for TONY I HATE YOU. DAD OK?" AND CIEL punched his dad away from tomy.

Tony said "thank you ciel" but it was not over yet

The bloodhaven dad laughed and said. But he also said "I will not die hewre you cant kill me otachi" and he jumped at me and ciel and tony.

He grabbed tony "you will die here" and he drag him to the edge of the roof. It was high up and I warned him said ciel

Ciel tried to grab tony but he was dropped

William bloodhaven dropped tony off the building to his death. Tony hit trhe ground with his head and it broke and the blood was there too. But no blood

Ciel shocked. He said "why do this?" he almost felt the tears because even though tony was stuipisd and winthorpe was stupid too even more stupid he didn't want to die with them to die. He looked at wionthorpe and tony and said "we have lust"

"yes you have lost" said bloodhaven will iam. And jhe laughed a big cackle laugh at tony and ciel "NOW THE ORLRF IS OURS CIEL DON'T YOU SEE AND YOU ARE NECT" and he grabbed ceils head

Ciel didn't know what to do and the William said "now I will get rid of you spirit in the body to make way for a new one"

But ciel said "its no use because shes aleady alive you idiot! I will not let you revive her she will never love you and you don't deserve her to do"

But him dad attacked his head anyway and blasted his powers into ciel. Ciel felt the powers and was pain hurt and felt like ripping away from body

Buit suddenly dad stopped! "what just happened" he said. Ill tell you it was that he had a crossbow in him

Honda was at the door to the roof with his crossbow and he shot the dad. He look at ciel and gave a thumb up 2 of them and walked away because he had defeated blondhaven.

William bloodhaven fell ober nd said "no this cant be ciel you ruined everythin" but ciel pushed him off the roop. And the vampire king fell to his ground where death. He died and was splattered

Ciel dripped to his kneese and said "now they are all dead" and otachi was there and said "ciel im sorry we could save them"

Waterfall hugged ceils neck and gave him a cry "this is horrible I like tony though I don't like winthotrpe but he didn't have to die"

"and dinky too" said ciel. But waterfalls dinky lived but not his dinky was on winthorpes head and got smushed too. It was very sad and

"you saw it happen" said dinky

But suddenly a white light happen! And winthorpe appeared said "don't think I was dead cute ciel-chan are you cry for me?"

Ciel was confused why was winthgorpe there "no I woulnt cry for you" and waterfall said "I forgot why are you here aren't you dead?"

And winthorpe said "no" so they agreed. And winthorpe said "I am a banshee so I can be ythat and you heal my body but" they looked and his body was gone

"oh no" said otachi! "where is your body"

Winthorpe said "it is in the underweord. Tony too you must safe us"

"will we save dinky" said dinky

And winthopr said "yes dinky is there too get off" and he did

Otachi said "then we will get the body" and waterfall said "yeah" and ciel said "I will only Im only doing this to restore balance so don't think I like you winthorpe"

And winthorpe winked because pretty boy and stuck out his tounge on ciel and otachi said "we set safe here so lets go to the unferdworld"

"but where is it?" said waterfall

"I can get you there" said a mysterious voice. It was winthorpe

To be continued


	75. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: a day to end all of the nights

It was that. And otachi and the girls all left to the city of the vampires. Ciel took them with there to go to collect the supplies and it was where the underworld was at the door to iot at last.  
>Help<p>

"is thos where it said?" is otachi

"most likely" said baboon

Ralph was sad but made laugh. He didn't know about wasn't sure to be a demon world. But he looked at the door and said "yes this is it for sure"

Ciel gabbed the harpoon and gave it to dinky. "you will need this" he said and dinky said "but I diont know how to use a harpoon" but it was too late

no one liked ralph because he was looked like voldemort but that woul;d have to do for now. they came to the fate where the door was.

"this is the door" said the door and at the door was a horse. it was nightmare night wih the moon too

The stallion was nightmare night the stalone. he came back with weapons from the underworld and watched the gate to protect it from ythe gate people. And he had black wings and was brazilian.

He said "halt who goes there" and otachy said "we do horse sir"  
>And nightmare niht said "ok I will let you in" and he opened yhe door and stamped the foot to opren the door<p>

"I will wait here" said winthorpe "if I go my soul might be lost ok? And Honda will wait here too and aj stayed in England I think"

"right" said otachi. Otachui and waterfall and ciel and the dinky all wet into the hole. The pencil moves and the hole was checker and went on for forever but not really becayse they landed.

"oomf" said waterfall.

"HEY SELENA GOMEZ FANS" said harry poptart get it

and ciel potter

but yheyu came to a cat who said "meow" th cat hasd bat wings and a beak and lemons for eyes. they squeezed the lemon at you and it stung

so otachi remembered it as a demon! And they kept walking it learned him.

Ralph saw something said "look at there!" and pointed. It was a shadow

But the shadow came out. "I am Pizterrios the demon" he said in a deep demon voice of dark evil times. he had black string hairy and a crooked bigger nose luike the snape and He liked baked spagettyu

The demon was evil too. That's why he liked the spagetty. Otachi said "what who are what do you want to are you?"

And the demon said "I lick evelopes but they are envelopes really evilopes get it? For a living but I am a demon" "and we will fight"

Otachi pulled out his wolfe sword and accepted the challenge to the duels. "I will be the referee" said the lemon cat and he was

It was true. By the way the lemon cat is sir pouncealot "oh I got one hello mom"

Otaci did a restful stance and his opponent copied him and they did a duel with the sword fiht

"wow hes pretty cool" said waterfall

"hes not that cool" said ciel and crossed arms

"I like the grey one" said Ralph but nobody listened to Ralph

Just before otachi had pinned demon down the demon had stabbed otach and he got paralyzed couldn't move.

""oh no" said waterfall

"oh yes" said demon. By the way this was the demons names: it was chuckie lol jk it was really pizterrios

So chuckie put his swiord down to give otachi the disease and otachi didn't feel too well. He turned pale

The demon laughed and waterfall drop kicked him in the throat and she said "go away" and he did

And waterall went to check otachi and ciel did too and so did Ralph

And Ralph said "otachi isreally sick"

"I miss Ralph" said ciel

And otachi felt clammy under the sea. And he said "mustachre"

Ciel looked down and he said "otachi you are stronger tan this get up" and otachi couldn't hear him because his ears were burning. They were on fire

Waterfall said "what if he dies here ciel" and ciel said "I don't know. What do you want me to do about it?"

But Ralph said "id he die he comes back" and waterfall angry slapped ciel in the face "he your brother you stop being such a bitch!" and everyone was quiet because of what waterfall said and ciel didn't know how to react

Also ciel took his skirt off by now. waterfall stood up and point accusing finger at ciel. Waterfall say angry "HE IS YOUR BROTHER how can you say that sword of thing you cruel person? And did you even care that your father is the problem from this is your thing you didn't even do anything to help you sat down and said DADDY NO like a baby! All you do is complain aboyut skirt and how you hate stupid tony even though tony is your best friends and he triesd to hel p you and we all are helping ou and this is your problem and we do it anyuway because we yo friends but you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself except and dinbky who I like dionky. And we try so hard ciel I try hard because I want to be your friend too but it cant be har with you waffle"

so then the group kept walking and ciel decided to put that information into his book. Hes angry and brooding now from yhe scolding and otachi said "I feel better now guys" he hadthrown up his intestinesand put them back correctly

because that's hgow you fix problems in the underrealm. It makes sense to them and the dead people

"that s so gross" said Ralph

And they all laughed except Ralph because he thoujghr it was gross and ciel punched him and soon they got on yhe ganala to the river across the river of sticks because it would lead them to where the tomb is

So thew gotto the big vault and the cat was there. Uit was sir pouncealot and he said "you have to get a little right if you want to get past"

"what kind of rittle?" asked mew watrerfall. She hated batman

"I DON'T CARE" said the cat and he shot the lemon eyes

To be continued


	76. Chapter 769

Wwp chapter the 69

Winthirpe likes the chapter because of 69 is dirty joke lol get it xD jk but seriously winthorpe is perv. Lol ok so at the gate of death the lemon cat said "you need to answer my riddle"

"What riddle is this?" asked the Waterfall her eyes narrow. The lemon had hit her in the arm and bounced off it was annoying stupid lemon car said "Here is my riddle you have to get right, if you get it wrong all of you will die and have to stay here as slaves to Hades."

This was the riddle said lemon cat who was really sir pouncelots:

"How many birthdays on average does somebody have?"

They all through.

"What a stupid riddle." Said Ciel. "Lets se…"

And they thought some more. Waterfall said. "Well I learned in my school that the all boys school I mean that the average person lives to be 70, it said so in the book."

Ciel said "That's right I was in that class! The answer is 70!"

All of them get one chance to answetr the riddle. So Ciel used his chance. Lemon Pouncelot said laughing, "No, that is not right! Hahah"

"WHAT I HATE THIS STUPID RIDDLE I JHUST WANT TO GET STUPID TONY GO HOME ALL THIS WAR I HATE IT UNDERWORLD WHYU I KNOW ITS RIGHT I LISTEN"

And Waterfall held him back because Ciel wanted to punch the lemon cat. Waterfall said

"Wait a minute! He said average, we just said humans."

"what" said Ciel

"But what about the Werewolves and Vampires and Banshees and stuff? How long do those live on average?" Waterfell was the president of the Math Leets club and knew this was a trick question they needed to figure out.

Cil said "oh of course" and he rolled eyes. This was a stupid riddle. "how are we supposed to think of that jeez"

Waterfall said "How long does average vampire werewolf banshee live?" she asked spellcheck today

Ciel said "How should I know!" he snapped. Waterfall frowbed and said "come on Ciel think"

"They immortal but usually die…let me think" he grumbled and crossed his arm.

Eyelashes, too…cape. And he said "I guess sine they live forever but are killed by vampire hunter or by not drinking anough of the good lord blood to make them live long enough to live forever. They would be killed perhaps on average I think to be old and live be 1000 years I think."

"and how much population does earth take up of those creature" said Watercall with her math.

Ciel said "there are one vampire/werewold/banship for every 4 human." As far as I know I think.

Water fall said to Ciel, "So that means 1/5 of the population lives on average 1000 years and 4/5 of pop lives 70 years. To that means we need to average that out"

"oh boy" said Ciel

Waterfall said with yummy "70 + 70 +70 + 70 + 1000" that's 1280 total. Then to get average you need to divide by 5. So to divede" she used her math and counted. "it would be

256 on average~!" she grinned triumphant and pointed to lemon cat who was bow-legged and  
>waddling near the gate. "That's the answer! 256!"<p>

Ciel marveled and thought Waterfall was pretty smart. Dmart like a boy.

"Boy you are dumb. No that's not right" grinned the sausage cat. He fang.

"WHAT!" shouted waterfall how could she get it wrong! She knew her math was right!

Otachi thought sat down and was weating there yes. "whats going on" he asked

"the riddle" said ciel angry. "where you not paying attention!"

"what riddle" asked Otachi.

"oh no" thought waterfall and the dinky…otachi was there only chance. He was the only one who could answer still!

"were doomed said Ciel." Said Ciel.

"What's the riddle?" asled the Otachi. Waterfalled saighed.

"How many birthdays does someone have on average?" shje repeated the riddle.

"Don't they only have one?" said Otachi.

"HOW DID YOU GET THE RIDDLE RIGHT NO I WAS SO CLOSE!" screamed lemon cat and he exploded and opened the door.

"What!" said Ciel "that doesn't make any sense!" he was mad. How did his idot brother get it right? "people live more than one year."

"but they only born once…" said Otachi "it was n't a riddle…it was just a uestion lol sorry I thought."

Waterfall rolled eye. "oh brother."

So they all went into the gate and it was Hades's office.

i'm crying

"it's hade's offive." Said Waterfall amazed. Eshe was scarded Ciel was flushed. Haedes was cool and he wished he had had a cool dad like him not like stupid tony. Bloodhaven. It was.

And then today.

So they went to the rud and flourecent lighting lol

"WHO IS IN MY OFFICE?" screamed the Hades.

"oh wow" said Ciel and he was sparkling fanboy.

TBC….


	77. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: underworld snail

Its hot so Im writing a chapter. Trhye were in hades office where the lemon cats were more of them.

"youll never learn anything unless you keep trying" said the lemon cat to the otachi. And otachi said "ok" because he did.

And hades said "what d oyou want?"

And ciel liked hades said "to be like you" but waterfall hit him on the head and said "no we want to save our friends"

"what" said hades.

"I" said otachi and ciel said "no it is better here"

"you asre not helping" said waterfall "the cause" and she un;eashed her dinky army. In the army there was many snails.

"what is happening why are you snails?" said hades

And the watrerfall said "I am the snail princess but not by blood. For you see the snails are another kindgom creatures of the night and they live with me the snail king. Dom. And here is the snailas to save the friend!"

First there was dinky and then there was new snail pinkie who looks like dinky but pink. And pinkie was dinkkies gorlfriens and then there was stinky their smelly cousin. He never showerd. Also there was blinky who had 3 eyes so ttoo Mny AND his twin winky who had only 1 eye becayse he stole the oyher one. There was also jinky who klies Scooby snacks and brinky who I don't know. And theen therer was kinky who was winthorpe lol but not really. Shrinky who is the biggest snail because others are already dinky and also my psychiatrist and theres Clinky who is an autobot and but snail mechanic with a wrench. Slinkly who is stretchy and falls down the stairs a lot becase ciel pushes him and Minky wjo wears expensive clothing. There then is there is Cyncy who hayes the world and is picky with broccoli. Maybe broccoli doesn't like him either

Binky who is baby and binky barnes head And rainbow dash. The pilot of the snails airship

Snail army waterfall summons and linky wjo looks like link from Zelda as snail. And chinky who likes automobill. And sinky who drowned

And sappy who reads romance novels. And gopher who is Justin beiber. He leads the dinkies "dinky family go" said beiber  
>And it wast hen that the dinkies all went out full force with g force. They swarmed the lemon cats and watrerfall said "now I have your army in my control"<p>

"I haven't done anything" said toe and ciel agreed. Ciel also likes hades and said "leave him alone" but no one listened

And then nightmare night the stallion horse showed up! He was big and brave and black. Also there was rinky who likes to ice skate the snail

Otachi drewe his wolfe sword and said "I will protect me from nightmate night!" and nightmare night laughed and said "you fools to think I would let you in so easily and let you back out HAHA!"

And ciel said "hades made nightmaste night. A good creation" and he pet the horse. And the horse purred and liked the pet so otachi and wasterfall shrugged and let them be.

Hafdes said "who are you here for and why should I let them go"

And waterfall said "we are here for winthorpe the banshee queen and tony there werewolf prince and dinky too. Also dinky"

Hades grin said "ok I will give them to you if you defeat pass my challenges"

"what are you challenges?" said otachi and he put his sole word away. And ciel said "it will be a good one"

And the hades said "you will climb mount everest just kidding I have tests for each of you"

"whast kind of test?" said the otachi. He didn't like tests

And hades said "go into the room and find out" so they all went into their rooms. Each had theior own room and the snails went with waterfall. Otachi had the lime cat go with him and ciel too nightmare night with him. They are the guyides.

In waterfalls room the room was just a door to outside. It was America where she was born back in her mative village of Indians. She remembered it and said "yes I was adopted to the native Americans"

"is that why you are named waterfall?" asked dinky

"of course" said shrinky and he knew. He was the oldest and remembered it too.

"what is my test?" said waterfall. But she knew it was to get dinky back. And dinky would have to be somewhere!

"im scared" said pinky and "me too" said everyone else. So they lookefd around the room world and saw wasterfalls dad who was jones jones. Jones said "waterfall what you are you doing here you look older" and she smiled and said "no time to talk dad!" he was the chief

And dad said "ok where do you need" and waterfall said "take me to dinky" and he did. There was dinky asleep but when she went to grab for it the electricity got her.

"ouch" she said and screamed. Elecytricuity herts. And she said "what is going on I have solved your pussle hades!" but hades appeared and said "no you haven't"

"what do you mean" said plinko. That is blinky

And hades cackled a wicked flour laugh. "you must solve a writtle"

"what! A wriddle" said waterfall. She wasn't good at those but she accepted the terms. It was a contract so she signed it. And hades said "what gets wet when drying?"

And waterfall thought. "I don't know" she thought oyherslf and the cd didn't tell her anything. Waterfall liked to knit because her hair and it made her think of a towel. "what could it be?" she asked dinky

And dinky said "let me ask the others"

So heres how hey answered:  
>Dinky said "I don't know"<br>And pinkie said "a car"  
>And the blinky said "a mop"<br>And winky "my hair"  
>And then the jinky said too "jinkies lol"<br>And brinky agreed  
>And kinky said "I like to say things" and shrinky said "someone find the oven to answer"<br>And then clinky "its not a car stupid!"  
>Slinky said "I fell down the stairs"<br>And the minky said "money possibly but not really"  
>And cyncy said "I hate everything"<br>Binky said and raibow dash also agreed  
>And then snail said "rain"<br>And sappy wrote to her in a novel "a wet dog"  
>And linky was "I will save the princess"<br>And chinky "yes"  
>And sinky said "the kitchen sink"<br>And rinky "ice skates!"  
>And the beiber said "that is dumb"<p>

And waterfell settled on the answer of "it is a towel"

"you have defeated me" said hades and he let dinky go. "DINKY" said waterfall and they hugged.

Now it was otachis turn. Otachi opened the door and wasd in his housee. And lemon poucealot said "welcome home again" and everything was just like home except the lemon cat. It replaced his sir poucealotfdd

And I learned this. And otachi said "I cant look a gift horse in the mouth" and he took all the candy

But the lemon cat said "are you remember you are in trhe underworld otachi?" and otachi remembered and said "oh yeah" and he put the candy down. "what am I supposed to do evil sire lemonpot?" and the cat was annoye at the name but oh well

"the secret to the recipe" he said "is that you need to" he said "find the secret body of winthorpe"

"where do I find thatr" said otr

Chi and the cat said "think of what is impotent to you"

And so otachi did. And he remrembered the old toy box him and sir pouncealot used to play in with the laughs too. And he looked inside and there was winythorpe. But winthorpe was n action figure!

He took the action winthorpe outt and said 'what is this? What do I do lemon cat?" but the lemon cat turned into hades. An hades said "you must solve my riddle and then the banshee one will get his bodyt backle"

So otachi gallant said valiantly like a knight "what is your riddle evil hades?"

And hades thought and said after thought. Hades knew otachi was good at the riddlers but so he would have to change it up.

Hades said "you will have 5 riddles otachi the woof." And otachi said "what that is not fair" and hades said "one for every limb of winthorpe"

So otachi was defeated and said "ok I will do it."

So hades swoop around oyrtavu and said "what is goes around your house and in your house but don't touch your donut? I mean house sorry"

And otachi thought and knew it to be the sun. so he said "the sun. also you bruised me arm" but hades didn't care. Said "correct" asnd winthorpe's leg appeared in otachis arms

Trhen she said "what comes once a munute and twice in a moment but never in a million y4ars?"

And otachi said "the letter m but ok?" and hades snapped angry and said "yes" and otachi had winthorpes other leg.

So hades thought harder and said harder "the more YOU TAKE THE MORE YOU LEAVE BEHIND WHAT IS IT?" and otachi said "feetsteps!" and it was true

"that is true" said hades and he handed otachi his arm. I mean wnthorpes arm not hades XD

"what lives alone in huopse and has no dopor or windown and must break out to leave" said clever hades

But otachi said "a chicken" and winthorpes other arm came back. Now it was just his head to eat

But hades had an idea. He was going to cheat because evil so he doesn't need a reason. And he said a hardest riddle. "8 peple need to cross a river otachi kon. And lets say that you and ciel and winthorpe and waterfall and then tony and dinky and dinky 2 and ryou ok? But only 2 can cross at the same time and if waterfall leves and leaves both dinky there with winthorpe he will kill them. And if winthorpe leaves with to leave ciel and tony there waterfall will kill them. And if you leave without ryou then ryou will kill the others too. So dad winthorpe cant be with dinkys without waterfall and waterfall cant be with ciel and the tony without winthorpe. And also ryou cant be with anyone without you otatatachi get it. And only you otach, and waterfall and winythorpe can steer the boat. How will you cross?"

Otachi thought "this is hard" he said. He coudnt remember that long riddle and he write it down. But hades said "its possibly but I will add one more thing! Otachi if there is also deep blue and if deep blue uis left there without you he will kill everyone hahaha!" and he laughed hard

"but trhat is cheating!" said otachi. That is impossibles then he though. Ichigo agreed too. But hades said then you will never get his head back"

But otachi grabed the lemon cat and felt bad. "if you play ditry then I will too" and he held hos wolfe sword up to the lemon cat

"no my lemons!" shouted hates. He loved them and said "ok no deep blued then. Ut I bet you cant solve it otachi!" ahe halughed again.

But otachi said "that is where you are wrong I have don this at school hades! We are japan" and otachi then hafdes said "what?" and was confused.

Otachi showed him and said that. And said "I will bring ryou and go back. Then I will bring ciel and go back. Then winthorpe and tony go andwintorpe goes back! Then winthorpe and waterfall go and waterfall come back. Then me and ryou go and winhorpe goes back to home. And then waterdoll and waterthorpe go and water chan comes back. Then waterfall takes a dinky over and me and ryou go back and I get the kast dinky and then come back for ruoi! It is all simple for me you see"

"darn it" said hades. "alright you have bested me otarchi" and he gave winthorpe the head. And winthorpe soul came bsck and said "what happened you got me?"

And otachi said "yes but you are naked" and hades gave him clothes

Meabwhile in ceils room he was getting tony. And ciel said "this is stupid" and nightmate moon said "yes you can give up now but it will lose the other souls"

And ciel said "no I will keep dinky and tony ok but you can have stupid winthorpe he likes my skirt and the leg I had." He hated wintorpe

The room was like his old house with the blood and mom was dead too but not there. And ciel said "I hate house" and he kicked the door off and went into get the tony balony and finish this up fast

Nightmare night said "you must search for the riddle" but ciel said "I don't care you will take me to him and you will like it" and he got on nightmare night

And night night said "WHAT" but ciel said "giddey ip" and kicjed him sides and rode him up the stares to tonys room. And tony was asleep in there

So ciel said "hades show yourself and show you riddle I am ready I like you ok? We can be friends or you be my mentord. All of them"

And hades said "ciel I will let you be my mentor person if you give up on tony"

And ciel was shock. "is that the only way?" he said to hades

And hades said "yes and tony will be dead forever but yuou will hve what yoyu want! That is your riddle too"

So ciel thought. The eternal dark of the underwear was good for him he thought but tony was his stupid best tony. They were friends but ciel duidnt want to give up his chance

So ciel said "I will take tonis place hades"

And hades said "WHAT and was shocked and suprosed at the offer. "yiou two must be clothes" and he felt the tear

"yes whatever" said ciel "I just want to be your stupid student hades you evil" but hades said "your words have touched me ciel sdo I will let you both go"

"WHAT BUT THAT ISNT WHAT I WANTED" said ciel but it was too late and tony woke up

Tony said "ciel you saved me" and hugged him with the lover. And then everyone was in hades's office again and hades said "now you will need to sacrifice to go to the real world again!"

"but what? We did ll that work no one tolfd us this" said otachi

And Ralph said "I will be the sarcrifice you all were good friends and I am its detiny."

"are you sure?" said tony

"yes" said Ralph. "thank you" said otachi because ralp Ws GOOD friend for t hem

And they all left and nightmatre night said "he actually stayed to be the new prince of the underworld!"

And ciel felt the tears and he was mad because that was him positio but at least he had tony. "but I wont say that!" he said "UI hate you tony anf winfarp and nightmane night and otaci and I hate you all and hades now too you devil! You knew what I wanted and waterfall. And I still like dinky"

But tony said "you are just saying that" and gave him the hugs. They were all of them in the basket. And wnthorpe said "oh cute ciel chan you saved me"

Winthorpe was evil with not really but hades liked it. Also his hair was not in ponytail today because it broke when he died and he was naked because body so they gave him a clothe.  
>Winthorpe was wearing hades clothes. It Was dark gothic outfit with a black shirt and red ties two of them on his neck. And he had black pants with fire on them and a rewd belt that dripped blood and had blood vile on it and a shrunken head keychaint. And the shoes were big boots with spikes on them and blue jacket that was leather and had horns on it is shoulder. And there was spikes go down the arms and his glasses were normal and he hadhis hair tie again.<p>

Ciel said "cool outfit" but he hatred it. And tey all went back to ceils house in the vampire kingdom

Ciel saw Sebastian and said "this is my butlet sabastian" and winthorpe sad "why he look crazy"

And sebastioon said "I am crazy" and he was crazy it was trye and he spread the biscits out on the groubsd to step opn. The dinky family ate and then left back to the dinky kingdom

Ciel said "Sebastian find the clothes" and Sebastian grabbed his clothes. And tiny was wearing a robe so he took he clothes they looked like his school uniform. And winthorpe got his school uniform too and ciel burned the hades clothes too

Ciel took off his sweats and wore his vampire clothes again his normal clothes. And wimthorpe watched and tony hit him in the face for the watch.

Waterfall borrowed ceils sweatshirt and it was too big but black and she liked it too in him. It made up for it.

The dinkys hugged and itachi was there too.

Honda was wear his old clothes from school and had blood all over him the end

Meanwhile mint went to check on them at the school. But they weren't trher

"oh" she said "I wanted to tell otachi about zakuro" and she wiped her tears off with her mouth. But little did she know she was a stalked, by who it was the kidnapper!

And the kidnapper was…. AJ!

To be continued


	78. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: web of magic book fair

At ceils house they all ate the tacos. It was soft taco night.

Otachis taco had was burrito and these ingedients. And leaves. Also with chives and onions but he didn't like onions so he sent hit back to the kitchen and got a new one. So this is what it looked like

It was exactly the same buut without onions. And otachi looked at sweetie bellews taco I mean mint

Oh shes not there so it was waterfall. Yes. Waterfall had a hard taco. Otaco was otachi hadfun with his taco and ciel was cielbrero.

"I hatethis" said cielbrero. And he hated his taco and he put blood on it and it was a blood taco and he ate the blood taco. It also had cheese. It belonged to waterfall

And winthorpe was winthorpe. Also his taco was vegetarian and tony was tortony get it. And he ate the poncho. It had lettuce andcheese and ketchup and beans and mint on it. Also bees. It stung ouch

"I better go get a bandaid"

Waterfall was begetarian so she didn't eat taco. She ate the beans. Alsop her Mexican name is lupe and frijole. Waterfrijole. Also lupe is her middle name just so you know and she wore the sombrero

By the way this isn't a chapter this is a special happy Halloween!

And ciel said he was sad that they had gotten back from the underworld so quickly.

Hgfhvb fcv and winthorpe said "thank you for saving me ciel-chan" and hugged hm because he was now more determined then ever to get ciel

Ciel said "stop" "get out" buti t was vampire kingdom and he couldn't

Since the war had gotten all the vampires recognized ciel as the king of the vampires. So they all lived in the kingdom but they were dead because vampire

And Sebastian said "I haven't seen you in a while master ciel how have been?"

"oh Im fine youre my opnly"

And Sebastian said "I have news of what happen while you were gone my baster."

"what happened to your claws?" said ciel because Sebastian had no claw. He had 10 fingers on each hand

"I did this to make it easier to rebuild the castle you see it was destroyed" he said.

"is the chessboard ok?" asked ciel

"and I had to rebuild the castle with my own hands. Also no the chessbioard was destroyed" said seb

"thank god" said ciel. He was chess champion

"anyway are yall enjoying your tacos?" asked sebastant not the crab an ymnore?

And he played the fiddle for everyone to enjoy

"anyway whats our next move" said waterfall looking over the tactic toe board "shouldn't we return to the schoolto see if everythinh is ok?" aqsked tony

"yeah and we need to get back to te other mew mews to ket them know whats happening" said otachi and he colored outside the lines. He had a coloring book "dammit" he said as he accidentally colored out. Just kidding otachi doesn't curse lol he said "hammit" and he his hand was shaky because disease

And Honda came in and ciel said that 'honda s right"

Tony said "Honda do how do you know that is true?"

And Honda slung his gun over his shoulder and motioned

Waterfall crossed arms and said "does this mean that the humand are ahain in an all out war with the humans and th aliens and undead still"

"this is unacceptable said ciel"

And winthorpe said "they wont listent to me anymore cuz im dead an my younger sisters has raken over the kingdom and by law"

Ciel said "you are not the king anymore? Who who is your sister?"

And wimthorpe said "tony just kidding its her name is jerrica Benton. She is trhe king and Justin. Also she is a hologram and is truly outrageous" and they all laughed and waterfall said "seriously though we need to go back to the scool"

So they got into ceils batmobile because vampire lol and batman drove them. And they said "thanksfor the ride batman"

And bathman said 'no problem" and drove away. He drove them to England so you know. What a long ride back for batman. Its ok though he got rest stop and got arbys. Its good mood food : ) also he went to batmboile to plan how to with robin to defeat joker because joker was robbing a bank

"what should we do batman?" askred robin

And batman said "its o crestin" and they brushed teeth and the joker exploded the bat cave and they got in gist fight and the spiders were everywhere and robin laid an egg lol

Anyway back in England waterfall said "why is the school empty" and it was empty except her dog. It was all darj and abandoned and it looed horrid from the war and they could still see blond stains

"this is horrible" said tony AND WINthorpe said "yes its horrible Im scared hold my hand ciel" and otachi held his hand and then ciel said "to become of the Dracula. No one had blood anymore"

And my hands were blood. Also its cold and windy outside and th rain almost happened to waterfall said "lets go into trhe cathedral and think"

So they go into the cathedral because was bpart of the bart school and it was a catholic school. They saw lady standing there and waterfall said "hey it s the vice principal!"

She lookes familiar" said ciel and otaci said "yesh" and narrow eyes

The lady had deep blue hair it was short but long just kidding it was down to her ankles. Her eyesd were a deep blue and dental like ocean. And gentle like hygiene

She had pale skin but rosy cheek. And war a long dark blue dress it was simplistic ok

She had on a necklace with a hourglass on it

"I don't remember the vice principal wearing such weird clothing" said waterfall holding her cross arms

"who you for real?" said otachi. He remembered where he d seen her before, it was lady mystery

Lady mystery said "mint is."  
>And everyone quiet because serious. "what mint is in Tokyo" said ciel and he scoffed.<p>

Otachi said "hopw do you know?" and lady mystery smiled and said "Ive been watvhing over you woof woof ad mew and king of banshee everything else"

"how doi you KNOW this" de,manded ciel

And lady waterfall said "ive been so tired watching for thousands of years hoping to protect earth, tachi you need to rescue mint tere was a traitor amongst the school bringing her to aliens"

And Honda felt sad for being his friend but Honda figured this out and walked out with his gun

"hungry eyes" said tony. And he "who is this traitor?" said.

Lady mystery said "I cant tell you all the info it is against the rules"

"what are yuop talking about" said t=otaci. My arm is going numb

Lady mystery just smiled mysteriousd smile and said "you friends gave =withstanded th aliens and the past and even outer space you can win this tooo I think maybe." And tey were all silent

How did this woman know so much and they went but lady mystery was gone. Why was this woman so mysteriis?

"what do we do now?" said winthorpe

Otachi said "were going to go get mint"

Waterfall said to otaci and tony "we need to get a plan"

"right what fo yo think ciel" said tony and tony but I mean ciel WINTHORPE WAS GONE.

To nbe continued


	79. Chapter 72

Woof Woof Power Chapters 72: Mamories

Zakuro with she was and inside the deep space, too. she on spaceship with the aliens and wiating, knwoing the mew mews and that otachi was going to she was and also attack. She was patient so it ok.

She stood by the brass window I mean glass window and saw into the spae overlooking the plant each it was Earth. She flooded with memories. Angry.

She had been on the planet for hundreds of years or was it thousands? She couldn't even remember. She came there thousands of years ago to and was abandon...it as her mission to learn the planet so they could retake it. She could count on it.

But there was one thing she didn't count on, myabe to make peace...but that all went away the night..."she" died. Frown also.

Suddenly the door knocked and Zakuro groweld "come in" and it was Kish. Kish said "my lord...there is osmeone here to see you."

zakuro narrow eyed "who? What?"

"its...a human" he said. Zakuro calm and was curious. "What is a human doing on my ship!" she yell. Kish shrug. "whatever its no matter let them in. probably here to negotiate the fate of their pathertic planet." she said, crossing her arms.

Kish left and went and into the room came the it was a human and she stood there. She had on black dress and had long blue hair...

IT WAS LADY MISTERIES!

Sakuro turned and narrowed eyes "what are you doing here?" she snapped.

Lady mistery was rambuntous flowers. She smiled sadly and said "Do you remember me?"

Zakuro grit her teeth and turned away "Why are you here now of all times?" and rubbed the elbows.

Lady mostery was quiet.

"yes" zakuro finally said. "I always remember you. You dont seem to always remember me though" she said quiet, and sad, and bitter with the butter. Butter on my buisquits please!

Lady Mystery walked to look out window on earth "I was a child. It had been years. You looked so differnt. How could I have recognised you then, Zakuro? even know, you betrayed all of us..."

"DONT CALL ME THAT NAME!" screamed Zakuro. "I amd Lord Deep Blue! I am master alien!"

"I dont think that name suits you...Ling." said Lady Mystery.

Zakuro's eyes widened. She hadn't been called that name in so many years. So many. Many many.

Zakuro raged. "so you choose to remember me now. now that you're old and meddling in my plans."

"I'm here to save you Ling" Mystery said, her eyes watetring.

"Oh really well" said Zakuro her fingers were .long "you doing good job huh WHERE WERE YOU THEN? YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND FOREVER...AND KOI FISH REMEMBER, NHU? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU? You know what Manager did to me? You know what he did? he left me, too. he died after shortly after you killed your new husband and took off. I went to look for you, but I didnt. No where."

"I didn't kill Lord Con," said Lady Nhu Mystery sadly.

"It doesn't matter now. I waited and that showed me peace for this planet was pointless. I grew through the times and agreed to mew mew. Imagine how surprised I was too see yoo weere a mew mew, too...except you didn't even recognize me. I was shocked, and hurt, and sad and was quiet all the time. I never spoke because now, even though you went by Mint, I knew you were really Nhu. I knew. I nhu. But you acted as if you didn't even know me...you thought I was just "zakuro the model" well I remember when i came to japan nad I kill real zakuro and took her place...i thought the money and the status would give me solace and maybe some insight on humans. And I thought everything would be fine. I had my plan. I was going to pin this alien on Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya, he was a tool...but then...that BOY showed up."

"Otachi..." said Mint.

"Yes. Otachi." akruo narrow eye. "This is his fault. He rtuined it. I had everything taken care of. The Banshees and WErewolves and Vampiresx were no threat to me, I had them out of the way so I could take over the planet. But Otachi's sudden apperance caused the vampire prince to become antsy for a family, once he knew his brother would never be in his family. So..."

Deep Blue Zakuro did her morphing powers and she chANCHED...changed...INTO SEBASTIAN THE BUTLER!

"After I convinced him to kill all the vampires, I thought my problems were solved...but then, I had to convinced that idiot Prince to kidnap Kiki and Lettuce. I had hoped he would have gotten it out of his syetm, calmed down, and I would only have to worry about those pesky Mew MEws. But now...NOW MY WHOLE PLAN IS RUINED. The other dark creatures are all here, his stupid father William will ruin it all too. The mew mews know who I am and now you...you DARE return to me seeking friendship. this isn't how it works my friend. you ruined it. we cent go back to fri...back then to when there was just us. you left and then abandonded this time. you abandonded me. YOU DIDNT EVEN LOOK FOR ME TO TAKE ME WITH YOU. you were too happy weith your new life well i hope youre happy now..."MINT-CHAN" since that is your name." She lash out and punch the glass. oops it's in space dont do that zakuro!

Lady Mystery eye widen. "I can't convince you to call this attack off...can I, Ling?"

Deep Blue who was Ling and Also Zakuro laughed and shook her head. "It's too late for that now, old friend. Why don't you go warn your precious mew mews?"

"Ling, please, were fronds..."

"Go" said Zak, looking away she looked into the away "your Otachi is waiting for you."

sad.

Lady Mystery turned and left. All her time travel powers would be for nothing if she couldn't get her one best friend back...but she knew what she had to do.

"I will miss you, Ling" she whispered.

purple hair

Zakuro stood alone in the control room with the cats. She had seen. It. Space. She had been to earth through the milenia. She had experienced the betrayle of the human beans and the wasps. She knew that this was the only way.

Earth would be destroyed.

TBC


	80. Chapter 73

Woof woof power 73: wath happened wityh ciel and winthorpe iknow what I mean

Ok. Ciel was looking and he for was tied up too. He was just his hands were tied to the post. We were in room in ciel's castle or England somewhere. Ciel couldn't tell because it was room with a bed and a table and duck lamp

"where am I?" said ciel head throb

Ciel was back in his girly school uniform. "WHAT"

Winthorpe said "sorry I accidentally ripped your pants when I brought you in here so I changed you lol"

"winthorpe you creep your lying!" said ciel flat face

And winthorpe said "yeah I am I just like your skirt. So now I have you to my self cute ciel chan"

Ciel said "don't make me regret bringing you back from the dead"

Winthorpe sad "I know you did that to you rescued my body and now I want to rescue yours"

Ciel looked at him with flat mouth and anger. He looked like this: :I

"get out" said ciel with face

Wintyorpe said "do you know where you are" and he smiled

Ciel said "I muastr still be in trge underworld"

"you are in my room ciel" said w9intrhgorpe "did you know my dad is a mayor?"

"I don't care" said ciel and winthorpe got on his knees and ran his fingers through ciel's hair. Ciel was laying down tied up

I am confused and winthorpe sad "your hair is so soft and dark l ike a ravens feather but Ive never youched one"

Cioel said "Im going to make your eyes dark because I will punch them" and winthorpes face got close to ceils ear neck and he breathed on his neck and ciel got goosebumps and wiggled his leg and said "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP"

And winthorpe said frown sad "oh ciel let me guess. Why don't you like me let me guess youd rather have tony here wouldn't you"

Ciel said "no" and winthorpe said "you know ciel I knew you were boy all along." The thunder people told me

Ciel said "what."

Winthorpe said "I remember when you were born and we were children you may not remember me." And ciel did remember vaguely sarah

Ciel said flat face "I always thought you were a girl when we were kids"

And winthorpe got angry vasin because he didn't luike being called a girl because sarah. "but you remember me" he said trying not get angry.

Ciel said "tony was there too I remember I didn't think I did but I was there wasn't i? where is my eyepatch?" and he could see out his white eye. Long eye lashes.

Winthorpe said "yes you probab;y don't reemeber but you didn't live your entire childhoof with your mother. Your father took you for a little while because the court said so. Joint custody that's why you speak English accent instead of Japanese get it?"

Cirel said "but I don't remember much"

Winthiorpe said "your father erased you memories when your mom got court with full custody appeal and court appeal to erase memories with a WHITE OUT MARKER"

Ciel rolled eyes and said "why are you telling me all this NOW winthorpe"

And winthorpe said "ciel you know. Qwhen before you were borm when you were in womb we were betrothed. But then you came out as a boy and they canceled the betrothel because you cant have a babby"

Ciel said "lucky me."

And winthorpe said "but I don't think that was right I think it wa fate that we were betrothed."

"it was also fate that I was born a boy apparently" said ciel

"but you are so pretty" said winthorpe "don't worry I will right this justice and you will be my queen"

"what" said ciel "I cant be a queen I am a prince or king or whatever I don't even know who I am asnymore!"

Nd winthorpe cupped ciels cheek and said sincere "don't worry cute ciel I will correct you."

"what do you plan on doing?" said ciel with a rolling eye. He was flat face too.

"uh well you must be a queen"

"ok… " said ciel "you said that already"

"so I will don't but I cant" said win.

Ciel said "your not making any sense"

And winthorpe said "don't worry I will make a woman out of you"

And ciel said "yeah Im worrying. Wait, WHAT?" and yanked head away from winthorpes hand "YOUR CRAZY"

Wimthorpe said "crazy in love with you" and leanewd into kiss the ciel but ciel headbutted him and winthorpe forhead was bleeding and said "oh ciel-chan your so feisty I will make you calm muiine."

And he grabbed the ciel so ciel couldn't move by wrapping around body. Ciel said "I NEED AN ADULT" and winthorpe said "I am an adult" and its kind of true said oliver

And ciel said "I did not stay single foir 500 years just to get molested by the king of the bagpipes named sarah!" and winthorpe said "oh ciel-chan don't call me sarah you have to be punished" and he pinned ciel to the ground

"oh my god" said ciel "Im just Im done Im going to die. Im done."

And winthorpe put his hand on ceils chest and heart beat but was fast even though he duidtm have a heart beat he was a vampire

"your so cold" whispered winthorpe

And ciel said "well DUH Im a vampire"

And winthorpe said "Ill warm you up" and pressedhis mouth against ciels neck. And ciel went up and said "STOP STOP STOP. I NEVER I MEAN I CANT"

And winthorpe said "oh its ok ciel-chan ill be gentle"

And ciel said "Im going to bite your face off!"

"oh is that a promise kitty cat?" said winthorpe and ciel said "you are really creepy."

And winthorpe frowned and said pressing he pressed his head against ceils chest and said "og you are just thinking of that tony aren't you."

"yes" ciel said sarcastically

"WHAT" winthoepe yelled "ciel what he got that I don't got I will take care of you"

And the ciel said "wow your doing such a good job." And winthorpe said "tony is stupid and unexperienced and not at all as attractive as I am and a diamond like you nbeedas to be in the hands of a master cracker like me"

And ciel said "what?" and wintgorpe continued by saying "you long bwautiful hair and your mis matche eyes which sparkle like dumonds" and winthorpe leaned forward to ceils eyepatch eye and he licked his eye

And ciel was like "AAAAAHHGGHGHGGHBBBHGHGBARG. WTF ARE YOU DOING""

And wimnthorpe said "enough talking ciel its time to make you mine" and he kissed ciel square on the mouthed. And then waterfall drop kicked winthorpe on the back of the head and he fell of ciel

Ciel coudnt think he was like a rock. Waterfall said "WHAT THE FUCK ASRE YOU DOING YOU CREEP"

And tony was went to help ciel untie while waterfall beat up winthorpe

"ciel ciel are you ok" asked tony and ciel was quiet with shock face. Tony gently smacked the side of ceils face "ciel ciel earth to ciel"

"why" said ciel. "I try. I do what I can. I just I don't try to do nothing bad anymore. I just mind my own business. Why does this happen to me why cant I just be normal forst vampire then my father then men trying to make out with me. I just want to live at home with tea and drink dinkyt and its not even like I provoke people do I provoke people tony stupid tony"

Anfd tony said "um" and just helped ciel up and said "lets just uh. Go home"

And otachi helped tony bring ciel but ciel home whiole waterfall through winthorpe out the window.

But to be continued


	81. Chapter 74

Woof woof power chapter 74:

(authots notes: thanks for all the support we are 74 chaps in lol and still a long way to go)

So they saved the ciel from winthorpe and teyh all went on trheir journey

"where are we go now?" asked tony

"we must rescue mint" said otachi and tony said "oh yeah ok"

Also waterfall said "well it would be easier is someone didn't kidnap my ciel" and she glared at the winthorpe.

Winthorpe said "I don't regret" and ciel frowned and said "why is he still here" but no one listened. And winthorpe touched his head and whispered "soon" and ciel punched him and felt creeped out by him hand. And he cut the inside of his cheek with my teeth mouth tongue.

And waterfall said "I wonder wher Aj could have taken mint" and they thought with the fingers. But otachi said "guys where is Honda?" and he was gone

"did you kidnap him winthorpe?" waterfall eyed. And winthorpe said "don't be rediculouse Im right here" and ciel shuddered and scoot away from him

"I still don't know why hes here make him go away tony" and he hid his face on tonys shoulder

And tony said "honeds must have tried to find aj they were good friends I think but Honda tole me a secret you know"

"what did he say?" said otacho with listen intentkly to hear him

And tony said "he was spy on aj you know. He wrote me a letter it said that he was suspis of aj becausre the forest and aj mentioned mew mews and he didn't like them. And that then he said and her magic the forest began usher riot break out I remember several."

"what!" said waterfall "let ne see the letter" so tony handed the letter to otachi

Otachi looked and said "I'd be mad and I wrote a letter and nice."

Waterfall asgreed that the leter was a bad sign. It also said something else

And tony pat ciel on the back to comfort and ciel did fell asleep and they were also on the bus btw. And ciels head on tonys shoulder too. Hey sat in the back and it made ciel carsick he get that way in the back of trhe bus that's why he don't ride it ok?

When they got to ythe school again they sat at the round table. Otachi liked the round table it reminded him of kidney table but he didn't like those. And ciel had gis eyepootch back and it was good.

And while they discuss this stuff winthorpe touched ciels hair because he thoughti t was soft and pretty like babies and elephant ear mode.

Ciel said "stop touching my hair I hate you" and winthorpe pet the hair like dog

"where do we go?" said otachi

"why are you guys ignoring me" ciel said ciel

And waterfall said "I think we should check the forest where could he have take her?"

And the tony said "it is possible for alien" but ciel said "hes not an alien will you just switch seats with me" but tony ignored him and said the "or he could be just evil"

And winthorpe played with ciels hair and ciel mad grabbed the scissors and said "STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR IF YOU WANT IT TAKE IT YOU CREPE" nd he held the scissors on his hair and cut the ponytail off

And winthorpe said "nooo your beautiful hair" and he sewed the hair back together. He took classes for it because expect this yto happen someday and ciels hair was back to normal and ciel groan at him too

And the bus trip was overnight for everything. The classroom trip was overnight for something. Also ciel was grumpy and he felt sleepy from not sleep on good with bus.

Tony said "ciel I think we need to investigate the rooms with everyone" and he addressed everyone

But ciel said "no lets just go without them" and tony said "ok" so they all split it up. The atom.

Ciel knew he wanted to just get away from stupid winthorpe even though he don't like tony tony tony tony was just easier to deal with

And they looked.

Meanwhile in the church. Lady mu=strey was there with the spirits. "this is a trick you pulled hades" she said and hades laugh. "otachi did answer 5 riddles but it was not for the body parts" he said

Lady mystery frown. "you have at least resucted winthorpe. But who else do you plan on the resurrection?"

Hades said "thereare 4 more because of riddle. And to be nice to you and te mint I will resurrect big d"

"WHAT" said lady mystery shocked. She felt the tears she still loved big d "why?" she said with questions

And the hades said "it is a favor for whast I plan. And also I will resurrect your brother tieu" and lady mint fell to her knees and cry. She was thankful but then she said "where will you put the? Who are the uder two"

And hades said "big d will appear in america and tieu will be the in te Vietnam. You must find them there whetre threy died save them from the new world before they get lost you can do it" and lasdy mystery vanished with teleportation. She was to go to America and viewtnam to pick them up

But hades laugh to himself "you don't know the other two you fool" he said though she ewasnt there. And he summoned the spirit of black beard who infect the bloodhaven. "you will stay in England for now blacky beard and lay doormat and I will give you ur body back soon ok but not for now" and blacl beards agreed and fall asleep in the ocean

And then hades said "but you…. WILLIAM BLOODHAVEN you want actibe now?" and William bloodhaven was alive. Body perfect but hades said "but if you want to do evil now your body will rot and you must find new body"

William bloodhaven laughed "why?" and hades said "resurrect of evil takes time you know so if you want now then your body wil not hold up it was sewn together and rotting" and William bloodhaven looked at the mirror and grinned

His body was sewn together not good either. Face had gaps and black sludge coming out and slugs from his ears and eyes leaked black stuff and it was not looking good. Hes no miss America. Mybe second place because he still has prize winning grin of teeth fangs. "I am rotty" he said "then I will find a new body of that woof woof" so he left to fight them

Meanwhile tony and otachi and ciel were look around the school still. And winthorpe and waterfall were there too now and suddenly a light appreared in front of them

"what is that!" said waterfall but it was wiliam bloodhaven

And he said "give me your boody" and attacked at otachi but otachi and ciel attacked and waterfall blasted her water bottle. And the wiliam said "looks like I cant posses the not vampire yet I will have to make you a vampire otachi!" and he jumped at otachi

But otachi knew and slashed him with his wolfe sword and cut his head off and it went flying. The black fudge came out and winthorpe said "that is gross" and hid behind ciel

Ciel said "he was too weak" and walked over to the sludge of the body rot away into the groubd. He felt a little sad from his dad because even though he hated him he wad his only family except otachi and he had to watch him die twice and otachi is STUPID. And when he look down he saw the flash and passed out asleep

When otachi saw ciel woke up otachi said "are you ok?"

And viel didn't say anything was too dazed. Waterfall said "it must have been the fight was too much now and the stress of the everything" and winthorpe hugged ciels neck

AND winthorpe said "Im glad your ok cute ciel-chan"

And ciel said "that is never going to work sarah" and sarah said "ont call me that" was mad with the blushes. And a little hurt by ciels actions.

And waterfall said "lets go find honad now but ciel you need to stay here and rest" and winthorpe said "I will watch him" but tony said "me too then ok me too" because he didn't trust winthorpe with sleep ciel. And so otachi and waterfall left and ciel looked mad

"what is wrong ciel" said tony. And winthorpe said "do you miss your skirt" but ciel said "I do not wear skirt"

And winthorpe grabbed the skirt and gave it to him and said "you are at school so you do". But ciel said "I don't hit people with glasses" so he took winthorpes glasses off the flask and punch him in the face and gave the back to his glasses.

"ciel are you ok?" asked tony

And ciel said "yes anthony and I have a joke"

Winthorpe raised eyebrow and his face was bleeding but it didn't matter because he got hit all the time in the face. "what" and ciel said "what was wrong with the man with no left leg or left arm? Nothing HE WAS ALL RIGHT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And the other boys wree confuse and back away from him. "he must be need rest" said tony

"why is ciel chan smiling and laughing" said winthorpe scared

And ciel grinned and said "heyt guys why don't we go do something fun" and tony said "but we have to wait for otachi and waterfall"

And ciel bat his eyelashe and said "oh Im sorry I didn't realize you were a GIRL" and winthorpe started laughing and ciel said "shut up sarah you're a girl too with girl name" and winthorpe looked hurt and went "im not a girl…"

And ciel said "whatever losers" and he turned and ran off and tonys like "wait ciel!' an ran off and winthorpes said "Im not a girl!" and ran with the legs

letter the next day and I dunno I read your 10 year olds. nice. Ciel had been hew was at the bus stop and he had robbed the bank. Tony and winthorpe had just got off and they were ouyt of breath

"what are you doig ciel?" said tony and winthorpe said "where did you get all that money?"

"I stole it from a charity and now im going to go throw it over a bridge" said ciel gleefully

Tony said "whats wrong with you ciel?" and ciel said "oh Anthony I forgot how boring you were" and he thrust the bag of money into winthorpes arms and said "come on sarah help me"

And winthorpe spike he also to say "but this is evil" and ciel said "you can call it a date if you want" and winthorpe said "OKAY"

So they walked off with the money and tony was boney and he sat down to think and wonder what was wrong with ciel acting like this? He was not eing and was strange. He thought anout it and decided to constant the werewolf society but he forgot the number. Oops

And oh no otachi and watergall were probably lookingfor them and they were with in where winthorpe and city mcdonalds. Tony sighed and went and he followed the two because he wanted to make sure ciel didn't get in more troubles.

Meanwjhile ciel was on bridge and he threw a bag of money on some baby ducks in the water and killed tem like dantey. Winthorpe said "oh ciel chan this is so nice" nd ciel said "come here romeo!" and winthorpe didn't hesitate and he ran to ciel witj open arms and ciel pushed him 300 feet off the bridge and he laughed and walked off and used the last of the money to buy an ice cream cone abut he didn't eat it he just threw the ice cream cone at the vendor because he didn't need it and he threw tony at winthorpe

And winthorpe came back with was wet and bleeding and he said "but ciel han you are being very mean toay"

And tony looked at ciel with narrow eyes because he knew something was up. His reporter skills were coming in… the mail

And ciel shrugged and said "I am what I am. Anyway we should probably go look at uh… uh… I forgot his name. th woof guy"

And winthorpe said "otachi?" and ciel said "yeah. That guy"

And tony said "I don't think that's a good idea ciel. I think you need to relax a bit"

And iel said "oh tony calzoney your just so no fun" and tony suddenly remembered and when he saw cuel and winthorpe walk away he mutter "that isn't my name…" and was confuse

TO BE CONTINUED


	82. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: always give 75 percent said evil

That's the title yeah. Tony was with he concerned. He too watching ciel and to winthorpe doing the what they did. It was hot… outside

Because of summer. "Im glad we don't have classes cute ciel chan but I do prefer you in your school uniform" said winthorpe he was bleeding from the eye and got ciel punched him in the yee and there was glass ticking out of his forehead. Winthorpe glass lol

Ciel was wearing black dress pants and a white collar shirt with a black tie and a black jacket he looked very suave

"where are we going now?" said winthorpe as ciel went into a barbership

"hey. Why do you keep asking stupid questions?" said ciel he was tored of it "anyway wait hewre"

So he went into the barber shop and 30 minutes later he came out. His hair was short and clean cut

"what happened to your beautiful hair" screeched winthorpe and he wasn't bleeding anymore. He got over it

Tony said "cie why did you cut your hai9r" and sasd because she liked ciel's pretty hair.

Ciel crosses arms and said "long hair is impractical and stupid. I look much better now mopre like a vampire prince like I am"

Winthorpe said "don't you mean VAMPIRE PRINCE?"

Tony noticed ytoo and wondered why ciel wasn't acting he was different from himself. Winthorpe said "its weird one of my fingernails is long enough to finger the key" and he touched ciels hair and ciel slapped his hand away and said "don't touch me you creten."

Tony said "winthorpe can I talk to ciel for a moment in privates?"

And ciel said "oh tony pony why cant we all talk like a group of groups? And friends"

That's not his name. tony notice ciel "why are you so eager to call us friends ciel asked tony?" and ciel narrow eyes at the suspicion to tony

"alright Anthony you got my attention" he said darkly

"but" said winthorpe and tony said "winthorpe go sit in the car". Ciel stole the car. So winthorpe said "I have a right to be here Miranda" and ciel said "go sit in the car"

Toasted miss piggy doll and the fork. "you do that tony" said winthorpe and he was rejected in the car and crossed arms and pouted in the back seat because tony had called shit gun.

Ciel duidnt have a drivers license so teal blithe then fighting. Tony and ciel went to walk in the park because he needed to provate talk

Ciel picked up a big stick and carried it with him. He named it slim lol. Tony said "ciel why are you acting so strangely?" and ciel hummed tro himself and ignored the question

"ciel answer me" said ciel and ciel said "Anthony why are you are you always this oushy? Cant I just have some fun?" and he startedwalking faster and tony kept up as they waljed through the park.

"Im serious ciel" sauid tony.

Ciel sounded angry and snapped "maybe Im just ready to act like a real vampire instead of a whiny sissy vampire who just rants about stupid stuff! And lettuce"

Tony said "your not acting likre a vamnpire your acting like a jerk. By the way why are you carrying that stick around"

And ciel smile and held stick out and tripped a roller blader. Tony said "what is your problem?" and ciel hit tony on the head with the stick like rafiki

Andciel narrow eye and smile slyly and pulled tony closer with the stick and said "whats wrong Anthony you don't like BAD BOYS?"

And tony wide eyes flustered and said "ciel what are you sooing"

Ciel said snile "I watched you too tony now tables are turned huh. I see the way you act around ciel I mean me." You can tell him and otchi are related

"whats wrong don't like me anymore because I have short hair no ponytail?" and he leaned in

Tony quickly shoved ciel away and said "stop it" and ciel ,look shocked and said "WHAT ARE YOU REJECTING ME"

Tony said "I don't know who you are but your not ciel! Your some evil erk maybe you might be sir pouncealot demon"

And ciel look chuckle and said "demon is dartly rigit" winthorpe has stupid ponytail. Short hair is superior. Whats for supper? I hope its pork chips but with shake and bake oops sorry I thought this was an instant message indow lol XD and window spider

Tony felt cold suddenly like shouldve brought a jacket. Just who was standing there in front of him? Not stan Honda.

Ciel smiled and said "to be continued"


	83. Chapter 76

chappa 76

meanwhile wher4e with Mint...

she opwened her eyes and was tied up "whuh huh where am I?" she groned and couldn't move. it was a room in but she didnt know it was really the school in england! but she didnt know becauseshe's never been there she went to england to get otachi i think

she tried to get up "hello? WHLLO?" she yelled and moved "WHAT GIVES WHERE AM I" and miki barked Mickey was tied up too in smaller ropes.

Mint was not tranformed though

she was in a short blue dress and gray leggings and a gray bow on her buns and miki had ribbon on his buns too

she sharp teeth shout "SOMEBODY UNTIE ME OMG"

and AJ came into the room he was in black suit and he didn't look like AJ anymore. He had dark red hair straight and black eyes and no freckles and...ALIEN EARS

"who are you are you you are a creepy alien why you tie me up"

and AJ had asia china food for lunch and sat on the chair and ate it while looking at mint mint narrow eye angry

"sorry little bird mew I just knew you were coming to get Otachi wrent you?"

"how you know otachi who are you why am I tied up why is mickey here is and i dont know what do you want UNTIE ME"

aj said "no"

mint growled frustrate.

So AJ was an alien. Otachi wasn't here where was he? she looked in the england and was scared and felt lonely and didn't know about it, too. AJ finished his food and threw and eggroll at mickey no mickey dont eat it! you're a dog

AJ picked up a thing that looked like a walkie talkie but alien and said into it "i have a mew mew" and zom and it was kish who answered "are you going to kill her already?"

mint eye wide and she knew it was a bad thing and it was true. She tried to kick AJ "What ARE YOU PLANNING ON KILLIN GME YOU STUPID LAIEN?"

Aj said "yes kish" and through the walkie blakie into the window. "dont worry mint I wont kill you."

"that s relief" said mickey

BUT AJ HAD THE KNIFE!

...

meannwhile with Otachi had and he was somewhere I MEANT WINTHORPE Winthorpe was in the car

"Ciel-chan is sure taking a long time talking to that stupid guy tony" he said muttering. he didn't like tony he liked ciel though. what if ciel liked Tony more than him? he thought

i dont know winthorpe maybe

Winthorpe eye misty and he was upset. he was never good at making friend his sister was already always better thats why she was the popular one. he would try to be opoular and learned to get ladies, but he didnt really care about that he wasnted a friend he could relate to and be with to be honest with about who and what he was thats why he liked ciel because vmapire. but not tony. tony was stupid.

Winthorpe jumped in this seat when he felt his leg vibrate.

"GAH WAHT"

"oh it is just my cell phone" and he took his cell phone it had a cute megamind cell phone charm on it.

"hello this is winthorpe?" he said "mushi mushi"

"HELLLOOOOOOOO LITTLE BROTHER!" shouted the phone

"oh no"

"where are you? it is weekend you are out of stupid school now rigfht?

"im with a friend, Thomas" winthorpe said, hoping ciel wouldnt come in when he was on the phone with his sister wo was thomas

she pouted and said "but sarah-chan you were supposed to hang out with me i never get to see you ever

since you went to all boys school dont you miss your big sister?"

"Thomas please call me Winthorpe!" shoutes med

suddenly she popped through the pone and was sitting next to him in the car

by the way banshees can do that. winthorpee sister is much stronger banshy and her powers are most advanced thats why she took family name to be next king of banshees. She had cute blond pigtails tat was hair and brown eyes and smile. she was a lot sshrter and trhan winthorpes. she was older by 4 minutes they were twins.

"THOMAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING! you cant be here!"

"nice car is this yours?" thomas asked as she got in front seat and played with the wheel

and then is it got warm outside

"dont do that it idn't my car" said winthorpe he sat shotguns

"whose it is?" she asked and began to drive"

"my boyfriend stole it" said winthorpe

"WHAT" said thomas "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OMG" and teary eyes she almost ran into the pedestrians lol

"PARK THE CAR" shouted winthorpe but she didn't! she drove all around on the sidewalk and buildings and people and cried

"Oh Sarah-chan I am so jealous why doesnt your big asister have a boyfriend this isn't fair I hate you ahhhfhfk!" and she stopped the car on the highway and said "hey does he have a brother?" and she relly parked in the park het it i do

"YES HE DOES JSUT STOP" and winthorpe was scared because thomas drove like maniac maniac cafe front shelf

thomas jumped on winthorpe "PLEASE INTORDUCE ME I AM SO SAD said thomas"

"ok ok just get out of THE CAR"

"ok" said thomas "i will for you little brother :3"

they got out and were in parks and winthorpe almost had heart attacks

"just clam down" said thomas "you make fun of my drive anyway trell me about your boyfriend

"its...he got black long hair and beautiful leg and eyes like"

"you mean like that guy?" anf thomas pointing over and there was TONY AND CIEL and they were looking lkike almost fight

"UH YEAH"

"why he with another guy" and thomas asked.

Winthorpe angry eyes and stormed over tyhere

"wait" said thomas

"what?" snapped winthorpe to his sister

"I didn't know you were gay."

"wait in the cair, Thomas." winthorpe said angry and stomped over to tony and ciel

HE PUNCHED TONY IN THE FACE

"STOP HITTING ON MY CIEL-CHAN!"

and Ciel laughed and pointed and Tony lol

"HAHA OMG THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE" siad Ciel and he held stomach laighing

Tony got up and said "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM wait somethign is wrong"

and Thomas said "I WANT YOU TO INTRODUCE ME LITTLE BROTHER"

and Tony knew Thomas and Ciel did too because of he's not Ciel right now.

TBC


	84. Chapter 77: halloween special

Woof woof power chapter special: Halloween

(this one happens before they go to eggland though but after pirates too)

It was Halloween tonight that night. And ciel and the café. Café mew mew was busy with no one tonight.

Zakuro said "if no ones coming in im going I have a Halloween shoot to shoot at the shoot" and swept hair. She was beautiful model and had to do photoshoot for costumes yesterday. They were pretty

Mint said "that is good xakuro I will take time off too ok ryou?"

Ryu said "fine you can go" and they left and mint went to do trick or ballet. Lol

Lettuce said "Im going to go home too to pass out trhe candy and" kiki said "Im trick or treat lettuce go with me!" so they did. Lettuce went withn her

Here was everyones costumes for the night too:

Zakuro was wearing black dress with black spider web collarbone part and a black choker. she the dress had split side to show her leg and it went almost to her feet. And red shoes with heels and long black gloves up her arm and a lacy hair tie. Her hair was in elaborate fancy style. She also had the fangs and was a vampire

"stop dressing up like me" said ciel but no one listened. And mint was wearing a Lolita pirate costume. She had striped pail blue and white leggings and a navy blue dress and sailor top with a hat and hat had bow on it and was white and white shirt too. And she had eyepatch and ciel was mad because he had eyepatch too as vampirate. He hate them.

Lettuce was wearing pink strawberry shortcoke dress and it was cute. Her hair looked short was hid in her cat today. And kiki was dress wore as a cardcaptor sakura. It was the pink outfot with the wings and white sicks and the hat. It was cute and she had a wand

Bob was wearing but he wasn't there hes in the past so nevermind. And otachi was wearing a costume. He was prison inmate lol and he didn't have his wolfe tail today. He lost it

So ryou was wearing space man ted and keiichow was a baker. It wasn't a costume he just work hard but oh well

So the girls left and keiichow said "otachi why don't you and ciel go trick or treating to bond"

Otachi said "ok" and ciel groaned and said "Im too old for this"

But ryou said "then I will go" and cirel didn't like him so he said "nevermind im going but not for you otachi you idiot. I want the candi"

Sp otachi took the flashlight. No monsters get them tonight. Not now anyway the fleshlikfh scasres them off

And they had the glow necklace too both of them. Ciel wasn't wearing a costume because he already vampire

"lets go pick up ichigo too" said otachi

"whatever" said ciel

And they went to icigosd house. Her mom answered the door and say "hello otchi-kun!"

"hello mis mamomima" said otachi with charming simile. "is ichigo here to trick or treat and play?"

The mom nodded and called ichigo. And ragetty came down

"hi ichigo" otachi said

And ciel face palmed. "that's not ichigo you idiot that's ragetty" because ragetty was dressed as ichigo.

"what?" said otachi and he looked hard and it was true he saw. Ragetty said "please don't tell Im pretending to be ichigo so her parents don't gwet mad that shes gone she said to. And I like parents" and she smiled and otachi said "ok that is good to me yes"

And ciel said "why don't her parents knowticed a middle aged man with a beard and missing eye fall out is not their daughter but dress as her!"

But ragetty said "its ok" and mom hugged him and said "ichigo is a good girl" and let ichiragetty outside to play

Otachi said "he makes a good ichig to me" and ciel said "let me know when you stop being an idiot" and otachi said "ok will do "

So ragetty said "I don't know where ichigo is Im worried"

But ciel pulled ichigo out of the trash. She was a cat and said "meow!" ciel said "she needs the kiss to be normal human that ryou with his dumb inventions."

So ragetty kissed ichigo on the cheek and she was human again

"oh boy" she said. Thanks ragetty" and ragetty said "your welcome" and they finalize the adoption. So ichigo and ragetty went inside to adopt ragetty

Otachi and ciel went to trick or treat for a long time. It was 5 minutes and an hour too. Then they got to a house that was scary. It had no people though just the bowl and sign that said "please take one candy"

Otachi took one candy but ciel grabbed 5. "what are you doing" otachi said "the sign says" but ciel said "I CAN'T READ TODAY" and stuffed candy in his mouth and walk away

Otachi frowned and put 5 pieces of his candy back and the piece he to take. So no candy from that house. But he knew it would be good night

So they walked. And they walked to the next house but the kids at the house were sad. Man owning the house said "Im sorry I ran out of candy I couldn't afford more"

So the kids felt bad and him too. But otachu walked over and said "its ok I will shatre" and the kids hugged his leg. And otachi gave the man his candy to put in his bucket house.

"trhank you" said the man with big smile and the candy. Otachi said "you r welcome" and walked away as kids took candy.

Ciel said "that was stupid now you have no candy" but ciel had none either he didtn keep bag he ate the candy when he take it that night. But otachi said "its ok I can always get more". But he also said "only if you are ok with the walk is it ok?"

And ciel said "whatever you're my brother even though I hate you"

And otachi gasp. "were brothers?" he said and ciel said "I HATE YOU WHY YOU DUMB" but it was too late. They went to more houses and itachi took to fill up his bagel.

But later that night he saw a kids get his candy stoled away. And he said "give it back" as he try to catch up with the brglar but he disappeared. Burger

So the kid cried the tears and otachi felt the bad. "here you go" he said and

And he gave the kid some of his candy

"thank you" said kid. He was happy egg now. all the eggs. And he skip off and otachi smiled

And ciel said "why" and otachi said "I can always get more" but ciel said "so could he!"

But otachi said "he might have bed time. And its good to do nice things to others too ciel. You will see not for you to feel good but for them."

Ciel sigh and said "can I just go back to home I want to sleep. All the kids are stupid and annoying and you."

So otachi said "ok well go back" so they and they started to head the back. But otachi saw more people who need candy. So he gave out all of his candy by the time they got back.

"oh no" he said with empty bag back at café mew mew.

"its your own fault" said ciel with eyeing otachi. And otachi felt sad. He never really celebrate Halloween before so no candy this first time. None in the bag the cats out of the bag too

Also he felt good to give it to others who need but sad to not have any. "oh well" he said and felt slump. "its good to help others too"

So otachi sat down and laid head on the table because was bummed out tonight. And ciel saw the otachi and said "whatever you shouldn't beel bad you did it to youtself you chose to give candy the to the kids and other people." And he walked away

But he felt bad for his brother even though he stupid at him. So ciel eft and took trhe bag and went to each house to get a pieces of candy. And he filled the hole bag

And hours later he came back and hit otchi on the head with t candy

"ow what was that for?" otachi said. Now his head hurt but at least no more headaches. Except always

And ciel said "here is your stupid candy"

And otachi said "really?" and ciel threw it at him and said "don't make me hold it" and he left for strairs.

"thank you" said otachi. He smiled big happy smile too. And ciel went ypustairs and otchu look in the bag. And there was notes from the kids and man stranger man kid

They all said "thank you for the candy otachi" and were from the people I said. And otachi said "this was the best Halloween ever" and he was happy content. Also ryou fell over

The end


	85. Chapter 78

chatpers 78

honda knew what he needed had to be done. he had followed the clues and was closer than ever now to fingind the Mint. He had been looking the days and spit up. he wore his school uniform pants and his white shirt was ripped no sleeves and he used his tie as a bandana to keep off sweat he was also still covered in blood from the battle with the werewolfies and the vmappies and other.

he had gotten away from the school into woods and saw hoerd of the vampires and one by one killled the dead with his crossbowe. he kept the and hed the bow to him but also has knifes to kill any and the stray vampires left. he was tired too.

he had finally gotten out of the forest and when he got back to the school, he was at the school. there were bodies everywhere and hondra froenw and felt sick to stomach.

he seen so much death

BUT THIS WAS NECCISARY

ok

The school was evacuated from anythinga live so honda decided the best hting to do was get rid of the bodies BUT FIRST he thought HE NEDS TO CHECK THE SHCOOL FOR ANY MORE OF THOSE VAMPIRE SCUMS

he took out his knifee and well i say i deserved it and he walked carefully through the school yard it was littlered with bodies and grass and also it was dark outside dont worry class is canceled

into the school, it was dark too and lots of windows were broken. honda wonder if anyone left alife and hoped all the kids got out.

He searched ath all the floors of the school on the third floor he opened up chemistry lab AND WAS ATTACKED BY A BAT MAN but he killed it and it was okyy

after while he got to next to top floor and he heard something it sounded like a man and or maybe a girl too? he doulnt' tell not this time anyway

coultn fit in unless losers wieht either with the flor

honda peeked int he room

MINT WAS TIED UP IN THE SCHOOL and there was...he knew it was AJ! Honda knew AJ was alien all along thats why he pretended to be friend close. Honda knew everything.

oh no honda better save mint

AJ leaned in to tell Mint and Honda kicked the door open and aimed his crossbow making AJ be still mint sxcreamed

:AHHH!" mint said

And AJ grinned and said "WANT TO FIGHT HUH?" and he released killed bees

"Be careful around bees!" screamed Mint because she recognized Honda to save her from tied up.

Honda would be careful of the whole alphabet

"what" said Mint

Honda narrow eye and do flip and he kicked the bees and hit them away with crossbow and killed them all and shot at AJ, but AJ dodge and through knifes and Honda caught them in his teeth

AJ wide eye "WHAT ARE YOU"

And honda pulled trigger and arrow went through AJ's head

Mint screamed at the blood "OH MY GODDDDDD!"

AJ fell on his back body writh and twitch but he got still. Honda walkedover and pulled the arrow out to put back in case he needed it later. he check the breathing and it was truue that AJ was dead.

Honda untie mint and motion with his hand to make follow. Mint said and followed out the school. Shen

When they got down stairs there was...it was KISH

"I thought I thought that it strange AJ not answer is phone..." sneered Kish "what with you freed the bird cat mew mew? Ha!" and Kish threw bomb at Honda. Honda pushes Mint away just in time for the party. Mint fell and hid behind a countrer and watch amazed at the Honda as he lifted opened door in hallway just so it block bomb.

"WHAT" said Kish but it was too late, Honda ran forward and punched him in the forehead. Kish manage he did to knock the cross bow out of Honda hand and it clatter clatter plater to the floor with loud.

Honda on top of kish hitting him and Kish gugrle blood andheadbutt honda who fell back and kish got up and got a knife and went to stab

mint screamed "WATCH OUT HOONDA"

Honda saw when she scream and grab kish's wrist and snapped it in one look and kish scream agnoy

"agonmy

i mean agnony

And he cursed and dissapered. Honda sweat wipre from forehead.

"are you okay?" Mint asked and went up to honda she blushed "thank you for saving me.

Honda smiled and thumbs up.

"we should go find the others honda" said mint

"right mint" said mint

so the two left the school but the bodies were all gone. Honda wonder how this happen? i dont know

and they ran to find the otehrs but it was dark outside. Mint said "maybe we should go back inside..." and they did.

they holed up in a room up top floors and mint found blankets and brought them tea to drink and miki. honda gfot and old tv to work it gray and made static

news lady said

that the whole world was in darkness, overlord alien came zakuro and announced the world in darkness...until the mew mews agree to fight her. mint said "oh no we're still dealing with aliens, after all theis vampire stuff...i dont know who is worse!" and she cried. Honda awkward put arm and pat her back because its ok mint

they saw clips on tv about how there weree alien monsters everyone on the street in dark the whole world was tkaing over it looked like a sccene in a zombie movie

"im scared I dont think we can help just with us" she whisper "not if the whole world is covered in monsters...oh i wish Otachi was here!" she sighed and cuddle into blanket hey thats minkeys

Mickey said "bark bakr"

honda looked out dark window with rain. were there monmsters out there, too?

Meaning while Winthorpe told the others something but an alien attacked so Ciel Otachi Winthorpe Tony and Thomas got in the car because it waas dark and stormy nd aliens

"Where di this come from?" shouted winthorpe

"how delightful!" said Ciel

Otachi frowned " we need tro find mint. What's going on? theres aliens and dark everywhere"

"COOL" said Thomas

Winthorpe said "NO NOT COOL!" btw thomas is actually winthorpes youngger sister sorry

Tony said "There's no way we can fight all ovoer of them like this, with just us, especially with kind jerk demon here."

"Oh tony bony friendzoney don't be like that!" said Ciel

"THATS NOT HIS NAME!" said everyone

"We shoudl regroup back at the school" said OTachi. Waterfall was there, too, by the way, they all met up in the park when it got dark

"OK" said Thomas, she knew and drove to the school she knew where it was because her brother goes there and when they got to the school they saw MONSTERS and dark

OH NO!

tbc


	86. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: graves

So they got back at the school! And it was dark still

"why is it so dark?" said tony but ciel said "otachi"

And otachi turn to ciel and say "what is it we are busy ciel! Must find mints and Hondas too" and everyone ran to the building. But ciel grab otachi and said "no you stay here otarchui-kun"

And oyachi said "what" because ciel never calk him that. Not ever. Never today or a million years from now ot yesterday or never but now he did. "ciel what is wrong you are not act like yourself"

And ciel bared teeth and said "you are body I want oytachi with the power!" and he try to bite otachi

But tony said " and hot ciel in the face

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR TONY COLOGNEY?" said ciel but was not really ciel we know. And tony said "you cannot have otachi evil ciel demon!"

And otachi said "what do you mean demon?" ewas it true to me he asked but I don't know otachi and tony said "this is nt ciel it is possessed and wants you to be in you body with him!"

And otachi took his wolfe sword out and said "then it is a draw"

And ciel said "what" but otachi hit him in the face wih the back of sword. And ciel got nosebleed

"ow what was that for" said nosebleed. But otachi said "you cant be me ciel you are funny because I am me and you are you"

But tony said "but hes not ciel he is other"

So otachi said "we will free you other." And smile at ciel but ciel bleeding from face nose and said "no you fool I will eat you but be you!" and he jump at otachi

And otachi fell with ciel on top and his wolfe sword fell too. It was out of reach and ciel said "you will become vampire now!"

But ciel was stop and arrow went through his head heart. And he they look up and Honda was at the window in the building. Still with crossbow and said and was with mint

And they fell out the window and mint said "OTACHI KUN WHAT IS HAPPENING? Are you ok" and micki barked and mcdonalds micky.

Tony said "oh no Honda you cant don't hurt ciels he is not ciel!" and Honda shrug and felt bad but now was no time for the hunger

And ciel fell over bleeding from head hole with arrow in it. And he ripped the arrow out of head and fell. "he will die!" said pie who appeared. And he appeared with an anvil

Mint transformed and said "what are you here pie!" and pie sasid

"we are here to hurry the otachi minto. And deep blue is waiting for his return and to kill you when you are back in japony" and he took out his fan and attacked mint.

And mint fought him and otachi too an they were in battle and Honda took to with his jalapeno I mean the um and crossbow sorry and joined im the fight. And winthorpe and tony said "oh no ciel"

And winthorpe said "can I help" but tony said "no" and held ciel head on his lap to comfort the ciel. And ciel demon said "why this doing this dony?"

But tony said "you are the evil William bloodhaven! I know you possess ciel and even if ciel ciel wouldn't want you in him. And to hurt otachi or other! He would want you dead and" and tony shed the tears becausre ciel was dying too with the dad vampire

And it was begin to rain. Winthorpe said "wait ciel is going to die? I thought he was vampire could survive this!" and he cry too. But tony said "Hondas arrows were for vampire atrtack remember? It was for the wars….."

And they saw the bloodhaven spirit leave ciels body but ciel didn't say anything but still awake. And the blood was everywhere and a lot of blood from ciels head. The hole

And ciel couldn't speak because soul leaving. An tony said "ciel please you must make it threw this" but he knew vampire arrow would kill ciel. And ciel is his best friend

And winthorpe saifd with tears "ciel don't die!" and grab his hand and said "I promise not to do weird stuff just don't die ciel chan. No I call you ciel I know you not a girl ok? You cant die please because ten no more vampire to take your place and the kingdom is off! The aslien might win and mooncrabs too. And I love you you always want love of friends right?"

But ciel said nothing because his throat didn't work now with all the voices. And tony said with tear falling on ciels face and in the mouth too "ciel you are my best friend too. And otachi is here to fight pie and we will make it out of here. So please don't"

But efore he could finish sentence ciels eyes were show he not alive. Blank and he was dead and not breathing.

And pie left and otachi and mint and Honda came over too. And mint said "no! lettuce willl be sad and without friend ciel"

And otachi remembered. They were brothers too and ciel still need to be there for his graduation because he promised and see world be good again after they help zakuro die

And otachi also cry for ciel. And Honda felt bad for killing him but tese things happen and otachi said "ciel you are brother and this is too soon. We didn't get to knoe each other because ou hate me and" and he cry more hard on him. And the bats flew around them vampire bats and bloodstreak was there too

Bloodsteak said "the prince of the va,mpopies is dead with no heir" and the bats landed on ciel.

So winthorpe said "but what will happen? Cant we revive him"

And bloodsteark said "I laugh" and he laugh

"whats so funny" said otachi "this is seriouis"

And blondsteak said "don't you know? You werewolf tony and banchsee withtorpe. You are fools to be prince without the knowing!" and all the bats laughed like kids at school do

And tony said "what is so funny! Ciel is dead this is no time to be laughing"

But bloodstreak flapped win and said "you as prince of other werewolf and banschee should know what happen. Master ciel is too strong to die forever from an arrow!" an all the vampires laughed

And bloodstreak gave Honda thumbs up. And said "we told Honda to shoot him because possessed. The arrow would free ciel from possess and from the father bloodhaven because it kill him. But ciel cant stay dedad we know this thanks Honda"

"Honda why didn't you tell us" said tony

Snd Honda said nothing becayse Honda. That's why he say nothing before and tony said "that makes sense"

But winthorpe said "so why is he still deadr?"

And bloodstreak said "because death drain the eneggy!" And he spit at winthorpes face

And otachi said "what makes him wake up"

And bloodstreak said "a kiss from someone!"

And waterfall squeak and said "I will do it!Z" but winthorpe pushed her and said "NO I WILL WE ARE BETROTH BROTHER" and tony said "what d" and waterfall and ciel Thorpe wrestled over ciel who gets to kiss

And Honda sigh and tony got the popcorn too. And suddenly there was problem! Bad light appeared and the William bloodhaven appeared and said "I WILL DO IT" and he did it to tony and tony said "WHAT IS HAPPENING" and bloodhaven said "I will haunt still get it?"

But tony said "why did you kiss me its ciel you weird man!"

And otachi tried to get him with his sword but it phase through him. And he said "but you are dead"

William said "yes but cant return to underworld. So I will haunt your café HAHA" "also someone kiss him he too boring"

And tony threw up too. Not on ciel though and mint said "wjo will do it? He is dead not don't want to kiss beause death gross"

And micky went up to ciel and licked him on the mouth. And waterfail and winthorpe look defeated because micky won. And ciel opened eyes and said "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH A DOG HAD TO DO IT DO AM I NOT IMPORTANT?"

But tony and otachi winthotrpe too and everyone hugged ciel. And ciel said "stop hugging me" and they hug an cry. Because ciel alive again and otachi said "ciel I guess you are popular with dogs too thanks micky"

And micky barked an ciel said "…..did that dog lick my face" and he spit on winthorpe because gross and winthorpe accept and said "WELCOME HOME HONEY" and ciel pumched him nose too

And no more hole in head. And all was good for the and they took the plane

"where will we go" said the plane and otachi said "back to Tokyo to business to take care of."

And tony said "we will sit out for you mew mews to take care of too. Stay at café" and winthorpe agreed. "yes we watch over ciel while he heals the deep blue must be defeat by Tokyo mw mew and the woof woof!"

And waterfall said "it is time to go back to America for me. I will see you guys soon ok?" and she flew away to America with Americas mew mews.

So honds and otachi and mint and tony and winthorpe and ciel and micky all went to Tokyo. The night sky was supposed to be day but not anymore.

And at the café they got back and you said "welcome home brother" and hugged otachi and pat his head

And otachi said "please" but ryou didn't. and ryou said "now we will call the phone to tell zakuro we are ready to fight"

And ichigo said "I am scared" and she was. And mint said "otachi I need to talk to you"

So otachi said "ok mint" and they walked away. And mint said "otachi I…"

And mint said "what is it mint?" and she said "I think we should brake up"

And otachi said "I frgot" and nod. And yes and they broke up because mint likes the big knight big d. and she had her nails done for him

An otachi said "it is ok we have too much distance anyway mint. Thank you" and smile charming smile and mint said "ok" and they went back to work

And upstairs was ciel in bed an tony and winthorpe. And ciel said "why are you here" and tony said "we must take care of you you still weak so we protect you"

But William bloodhaven ghost was there too. "what are you doing here dad go away" ciel said but was weak.

And dad said "Im haunt. I must stay in café or Illl float away" and ciel said "I would love that someone open window"

And William said "it doesn't work that way lol" and he laugh and flat arund. And he poked everyone and said in ghost voice "ooohhhhhhoohhh Im touching winthorpes forhead"

And winthorpe said "why are you touch me?"

And bloodhaven poked tony chest and said "I got your nose tony pie"

And ciel said "that's not his name is doesn't rhyme" and bloodhaven said "ciel I have present for you for defeat me ok?"

And ciel said "I hope you die more" and suddenly his hair grew back and he said "WHAT IS THIS"

And dad played with hair and bounced it and ciel said "stop it." But he didn't stop and ciel said "stop touching me" but dad didn't listen.

"it souds likeyou will be annoy" said tony with frown. "but at least you cant posses anyone. Not anymore today right?"

And the dad William said "yes and I have a cramp" and he stopped touching ciel because cramp finger

And that was what happened

To be continued


End file.
